<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love feat Consequences by brunacezario, LaraEl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779325">Love feat Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunacezario/pseuds/brunacezario'>brunacezario</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraEl/pseuds/LaraEl'>LaraEl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, FakeDate, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, alternative universe, fluffly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunacezario/pseuds/brunacezario, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraEl/pseuds/LaraEl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lena discover that they have been nominated to compete for the king/queen crown for the spring ball, but there is only one problem: they are not a couple.<br/>In order to continue maintaining the farce, their friends suggest that they pretend they are dating. Since fake dating always has consequences, Sam and Lena discover unknown feelings and make decisions that can make the friendship they have cultivated since childhood no longer the same as before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers/Alura Zor-El, Imra Ardeen/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers / Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers / Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lillian Luthor/Lionel Luthor, Lucy Lane / Susan Vasquez, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Winn Schott/William Dey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Best Friends feat Prom Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be another common beginning of the week to Samantha Arias.</p><p> </p><p>An ordinary day which Sam would wake up, have breakfast with her mom Patricia and go to the school. Would chat with her friends before class and the day would go on like every other day...</p><p> </p><p>But that Monday didn’t look like the others...</p><p> </p><p>National City was a sunny city but with mild weather at this time of the year, so the rain that was falling that morning wasn’t something that Samantha or any other citizen was waiting for, causing Sam to arrive a few minutes late at the school.</p><p> </p><p>When Samantha got out of the car, after saying goodbye to her mother, she walked through the corridors noticing some smiles and whispers directed at her and that made her confused...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was happening? Did she forget to wipe her milk-foam mustache that morning? Nah...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The questions were swirling around Samantha’s head until she was stopped by a group of sophomores:</p><p> </p><p>“Samantha Arias!” A brunette said excitedly. “We...”</p><p> </p><p>“We just wanted to congratulate you and Lena Luthor on the nomination!” Spoke the redhead after interrupting the brunette. “Bye-bye!” And they left without even letting Sam speak.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sam whispered confused. “What just happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Since no one came back to explain what happened Sam decided she should ignore it and continue on her way to the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sophomore girls are weird!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Well, Sam managed to ignore what happened for exactly thirty seconds when another group of students stopped her and also congratulated her and Lena. And this goes on happening until she got to the classroom. When she arrived there, Betty Grissom approached her even before Sam completely entered the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was definitely not a normal day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hello Samantha!” Betty said with a smile. “I think you deserve someone ‘better’ but congratulations on the nomination that you and the Luthor got.” <em>What?</em> <em>Her too? “</em>See you later, <em>Sammy!” </em>Sam stood still for a few seconds trying to understand what has happened until she was interrupted by a voice:</p><p> </p><p>“ARIAS.” The voice shouted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh... It was Lucy...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come on, Samantha!” Now it was Lena and she didn’t have the usual sweet tone in her voice. She was mad and mad...</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Samantha.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>But why was she angry? Sam didn't remember doing anything wrong and both of them were fine until last night when they spent almost two hours facetiming each other. Lena had called when she got home after the business lunch that the Luthor had been invited to and their parents forced her to go with them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>See you later, Sammy!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sammy.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh! She was screwed. S-C-R-E-W-E-D.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sam took a deep breath and headed toward the beast. Or rather, she headed toward her friends. She needed to know what she and Lena had been nominated for because she didn't remember signing up for anything that year, just for the women’s soccer team. Nothing beside that.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived to where her friends were, and dropped her backpack on the desk she shared with Lena, Sam was greeted by laughter and an unhappy look from her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samantha, did you just swallow hard? Are you afraid?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>YES!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lee...” She tried to approach Lena but was blocked by the brunette’s hand in a stop sign.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even start.” She said serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Bu...” Lena narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are you going to insist, Samantha?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Okay...” She said annoyed and sat in her seat staying silent for a few seconds until she remembered the previous events.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why everyone is congratulating me and Lena?” Sam asked directing her eyes to Alex, Maggie, Lucy, Vasquez and William. “A ‘nomination’?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know but they do.” Lena said still angry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have a beast to calm down...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Lucy and...” Alex, who had her arm around a still sleepy Maggie that had her head on her shoulder, started.</p><p> </p><p>“We...” Continued Lucy who was sitting at her desk with Vasquez.</p><p> </p><p>“’We’” Vasquez said rolling her eyes. “Do you remember being included? William? Maggie?” The boy shook his head and Maggie muttered a sleepy no. “I see. I bet neither Kara, Nia, Brainy and Winn.</p><p> </p><p>“So, the ‘we’ is Chip ‘n Dale.” Lena said pretending to be surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“What did my in real life version of Luci and Maze do?” Sam asked as she slowly approached Lena, trying not to draw attention, and passed her arm behind the brunette’s back, supporting it on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Step 1: Complete.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Right. Alex and me, me and Alex.” Lena looked at Lucy and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Time for step 2.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sam put her hand on the back of Lena’s neck and slowly began to massage there. She felt Lena instantly relax, leaning back in the chair and consequently leaning more towards her friend’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Step 2: Complete.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>We nominated out OTP for Prom Queens.” Lucy continued smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Sam stopped moving her fingers on Lena’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They wouldn’t do it... or would they?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Alex and Maggie?” Sam asked laughing, moving her finger again to continue to massage Lena’s scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” Sleepy Maggie denied. “We are an OTP but it isn’t us.” Maggie said and received a kiss from her girlfriend on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Lena asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my dear Luthor... They nominated you and your “Sammy” to Prom Queens.” Vasquez said theatrically making the others laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Lena shouted making her friends laugh and caught the attention of the other students in the room.</p><p> </p><p>When the brunette realized that everyone was looking at her, a slight hint of red struck her cheeks and Sam smiled slightly at how cute Lena looked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait... What did Vasquez say again?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Wait, wait...” Sam said laughing nervously. “You did what?” The alarm tone on Sam’s voice made her friends laugh even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy and I nominated you and Lena to Prom Queens. Which part didn’t you understand?” Alex asked amused bringing closer to her a still sleepy Maggie that was laughing with her head buried in her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell would you do that?” Lena asked with a mixture of indignation and rage in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, time for the third and last step.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sam brought her hand to Lena’s left shoulder pulling her into a side hug and kissed her temple which made Lena return to her relaxed self.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Step 3: Complete.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>I don’t know how and I don’t care but you will get us out of this competition.” Lena said in a menacing tone.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Lena finishes speaking, the Literature teacher, Leslie, who had entered the room without the group noticing, asks everyone to settle in their places for the class to begin.</p><p> </p><p>“And you, Samantha.” Lena whispers softly and menacingly to Sam. “Only I can call you Sammy, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma'am.” Sam says playfully while pretending to salute and makes Lena laugh.</p><p> </p><p>When class starts, Lena lays her head on Sam's shoulder, making her friend laugh at how sly Lena can be and leaves a kiss on the brunette's head before directing her attention to the teacher who had already started the explanation.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the second class, the group left the classroom heading towards their lockers to store the books they used in class. But what neither Sam or Lena hoped was that the road would be full of more congratulations and promises of votes for the nomination they received to be prom queens.</p><p> </p><p>The two friends were already finding all the hype exaggerated and meaningless because how could everyone believe they were a couple? How could everyone believe in the rumor created by Alex and Lucy? Lena was the most incredulous about that.</p><p> </p><p>After storing their books, they all headed out to the cafeteria, where they would find Kara, Winn, Nia and Brainy. As soon as they set foot there, Sam and William went to buy something to eat because they brought nothing from home that day, leaving Lena with Vasquez, Lucy, Alex and Maggie.</p><p> </p><p>As the five of them continued heading to cafeteria, a group of sophomore girls stopped in front of them and congratulated Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“This is out of control!” - Lena snorted making Lucy and Alex laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm finding it a lot of fun.” Alex said still laughing and then looked at Lucy. "And you, Chip of my Dale?"</p><p> </p><p>“I'm finding it hilarious, Dale of my Chip.” Lucy replied laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave Lena alone...” Maggie said. “And she's right.”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” Vasquez asked.</p><p> </p><p>“About this being out of control.” Maggie answered.</p><p> </p><p>“At least someone reasonable in this group." Lena said going to Maggie's side. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>When the brief conversation ended, the friends arrived to the table where the others were and soon each one took a seat. Lena and Winn were the only ones who remained with empty chairs at their sides because that were the chairs that would be occupied by Sam and William respectively.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we also have to congratulate you and Sam?" Nia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that Samantha and Lena are dating?” Brainy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulate a scam? “Winn asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena was confused by Winn's comment.</p><p> </p><p>"You and Sam signed up to be Prom Queens." Winn said ironically. “And you’re not even a real couple but everyone believe that you are finally dating and now they are going to vote for you and not the real couples.” Winn finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Who's finally dating?” Sam asked when she arrived, taking her place next to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>"And who's going to take the real couples' chances?" William asked as he took his place at his boyfriend's side.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Lena.” Winn answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you mad, Winslow?" Brainy asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” - Winn emphasized. “They are not a couple but everyone think they are and that’s why me and Will, who are a real couple, aren’t even being considered to be voted.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind not being Prom King, babe." - William said giving a kiss on his boyfriend's face.</p><p> </p><p>“But I do!” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're thinking about you and William and not the real couples." Nia says.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you should argue over that." Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara is right” Maggie says. "They didn't sign up for the ball, Winn. Alex and Lucy signed them up.</p><p> </p><p>"Why it seems like you don’t like the joke?" Alex asks her girlfriend innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it's not funny anymore.” Maggie answers. “Like Lena said, it's getting out of control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sawyer... I thought you were more fun.” Lucy says with a false tone of sadness making Maggie roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, Lena and Sam, are you not saying anything?" Vasquez questions.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, it's getting out of hand." Lena answered while laying down her head on Sam's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to confess; I'm finding it funny." Sam says laughing and passing her arm around Lena's shoulders, making the brunette look at her confused but still snuggle into the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Lena’s who is exaggerating. They are just being kind.” Alex says and Lena rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't even know how they can believe we're a couple!" Lena says perplexed and Sam agrees with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really? Seriously that you don’t know how they believe so easily that you are a couple?” Nia says staring at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Not?” Lena and Sam answer at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“They have no salvation.” Vasquez says using a false tone of defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Once again Lena and Sam speak at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I think...” Brainy starts.</p><p> </p><p>“What, Brainy? Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You should look at the way you’re sitting...” Brainy finishes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh…" Sam widens her eyes and looks at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a reason.” Lena says taking her head off Sam's shoulder but remaining inside her friend's hug.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Nia says laughing. "You guys are stickier than Alex and Maggie. And this is something to look at.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are not!” Lena exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Lena asks perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to deny a fact?" Kara asks making Lena snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh! Can we focus on what is really important?” Winn speaks calling his friends' attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. You can already exhale all your complains, my dear friend Winslow.” Vasquez says theatrically making the others laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“So, as I said, this scam is taking the real couples’ chances of winning the crown and the solution is to dispel the rumor." Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>"Or..." Lucy says drawing attention to her. “They could keep fanning the flames...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh… Are you implying that they should pretend to date?” Questions Nia. “You have my support.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Winn exclaims perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! You could go on with this until prom. You always go together anyway...” Alex shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sam asks laughing nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"I would pay to see it happening." William says but gets slapped by his boyfriend. “I mean, it might be funny, but it would be unfair. End this.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what you guys say?” Questions Vasquez.</p><p> </p><p>“No...” Lena begins but is interrupted by Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“It could be fun.” Sam answers amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Lena asks confused looking at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Sam starts. “We are both single, we can earn the crowns of Prom Queens and it isn’t like it's going to be too hard to pretend we like each other."</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know..." Lena says hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Luthor. Do something wrong at least once in your life.” Encourages Nia.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? Maggie?” Lena asks her friends for help.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think it was right to do that behind your back but if you choose to follow with that… It’s good to me…” Maggie answers stealing a sip of Alex's juice.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Lena asks one more time and the blonde girl shrugs making Lena look at Brainy. “Querl?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always a couple to me.” Brainy answers simply.</p><p> </p><p>After Brainy's statement, Lena and Sam remained silent and exchanging glances. That exchange of looks was more common than both of them could admit but their friends witnessed that a lot at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“For me, we can do that.” Sam says looking away from Lena and the to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I th...” Lena starts to speak but is interrupted by the bell that warns them the end of the snack time and diverting the attention of the group that was in Lena. “I think we should go to our classrooms.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>After the last class, Sam had soccer practice along with Alex, Lucy and Vasquez so the three of them, right after lunch, said goodbye to their friends to change into their practice uniforms.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived in the locker room the other players congratulated Samantha for finally being dating and filled Lena with compliments, which raised a slight protector instinct from Samantha to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you suddenly shut up?” Lucy asked but Sam didn't seem to hear her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam?” Alex called a little louder.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sam looked at her friends. “What's it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you stay quiet?” Lucy repeated the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... Nothing.” Sam says simply and her friends shrug.</p><p> </p><p>After the brief conversation the three of them run toward the field so the practice could start.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today is going to be heavy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They’re going to have game soon so training was intensified especially for the three of them because Alex and Sam are forwards, with Alex being the team captain, and Vasquez is the starting goalkeeper.</p><p> </p><p>It was already the middle of the practice when the coach left the players rest and when Sam was drinking water, she heard Alex calling her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Arias!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“’Our girls’ came to watch the practice.” Alex says pointing to the bleachers.</p><p> </p><p>When Sam looked at the direction her friend was pointing, she spotted Lena along with Nia and Maggie. Sam smiled and the three of them waved back.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Let's greet them properly.” Alex says already running towards the stands and Sam followed her.</p><p> </p><p>As the two approached, Nia asked if the practice had ended earlier but they soon denied saying it was still halfway and they were just giving a pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Nia comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Alex asks pulling Maggie in a hug and listening her girlfriend grunting because she’s all sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, is there anything better than watching a team of sexy women sweating?" Nia says as if it’s not a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn't she straight?” Sam, who was sitting next to Lena, says in a funny tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Straight. Not blind.” Nia replies making her friends laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Alex, Maggie and Nia engaged in a conversation, because Lena and Sam, who were “stuck together,” they had engaged in conversation within their little own world.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’re going to wait for me at the library...” Sam comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…” Lena mutters. “We were there until now but we finished all homework and Nia was restless after Kara said she needed to go fix something and didn't want to tell us what it was, so we decided to come here.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… Kara Danvers has been all mysterious for a while…” Sam comments and Lena agrees. "But anyway, I like it when you come." Sam smiles looking at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too” Lena responds and gives a kiss on Sam’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them are taken from their private bubble when they hear a laugh coming from Nia and they look at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What is so funny?” Lena questions.</p><p> </p><p>“You.” Nia answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we didn't do anything.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“You always do.” Responds Alex, who has now hugged Maggie from behind. However, Sam and Lena were still confused.</p><p> </p><p>"You have your arms locked, practically whispering in each other ears while smiling like two idiots and to complete, still had that kiss.” Maggie lists.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you don't know why everyone believe you are dating…” Alex completes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...” The two of them responds blandly but before anything else was said the coach calls Alex and Sam back to the field because the practice is going to start again.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>When training was over, Alex, Sam, Lucy and Vasquez were heading towards their group of friends, which was now almost complete only missing Kara, who still had not came back. Sam had her way stopped by Betty Grissom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Twice in one day? Once was already strange enough. Since when was Sam noticed by her crush?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Sammy!” Betty speaks happily. “I watched the end of your practice and I must say that looked great!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... Thank you, Betty.” Sam answers embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“So...” Betty starts bringing her hand towards Samantha's left arm and starting a light caress on the spot. "Would you be free this week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Free?” Sam asks confused, staring at the place where Betty kept the caress.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Betty confirms. “I’m not good in geography and I’ve heard that you’re very good…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…"</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be free to help me?"</p><p> </p><p>“I...” Sam's line was interrupted when the girl felt a hand touching her right arm and one arm holding her waist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh! She knew who it was. That perfume was only worn by one girl and Sam knew very well. Lena Luthor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sammy!” Lena says smiling at Sam. “You were taking too long…"</p><p> </p><p>“I..." Sam was confused by her friend's sudden attitude. “I was already going but Betty came to ask me to help her.” When Sam finished speaking, Lena looked at Betty as if she'd just noticed the presence of the red-haired girl there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hello, Betty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luthor...” Betty greets her. “So, <em>Sammy</em>...” She goes on and Sam feels Lena squeeze her arm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no! Don't call me Sammy. And mostly, don't call me Sammy in front of Lena!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you free?” Betty asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Help with what?” Lena asked before Sam could answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Geography.” Betty answers.</p><p> </p><p>“What a coincidence... Nia was talking about asking for your help right now.” Lena says to Sam. "Maybe you can help Betty while helping Nia."</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… Of course.” Sam answers without that much certainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, then we set the day later, Sammy." Betty says excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Sam says and Betty turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p>When Betty is gone, Sam and Lena go to their friends that had come down from the stands.</p><p> </p><p>"What did Sam's crush want with her for the second time today?" - Vasquez questions mocking.</p><p> </p><p>“To ask for help in geography.” Lena answers rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And apparently I’m going to help her and you, Nia." Sam says and watches Nia celebrate but soon is interrupted by Alex."</p><p> </p><p>“So, the one we saw there was Lena accepting the fake dating thing?" Alex asks making fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Winn exclaims outraged. “Lena!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” Sam asks looking at her friend. “I kind of insisted but I didn't want to force you…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not it. It's just that…” Lena's speech is interrupted by Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't explain. And Samantha, no questions. Luthor is doing something fun for the first time. Don’t spoil.” Lucy says.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny? This is unfair! I thought you were wiser.” Winn says annoyed but Lena shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I've never been so excited to know which couple will take the crowns home.” Vasquez says.</p><p> </p><p>“And me to write the article about the ball!” Nia completed excited.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Samantha and Lena are dating?” Brainy asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no, Brainy.” Sam says but Brainy looks at her confused. “We're pretending to be dating.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly</p><p>**</p><p>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prom Queens feat The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day of school.</p><p>More congratulations.</p><p>More schoolmates saying their vote was theirs.</p><p>24 hours since the beginning of that madness.</p><p><em>Madness</em>.</p><p>That’s how Lena considered the fact that much of the school cheered for her and Sam as a couple. No matter what their friends implied they never gave reason for people to see them that way. They have always been good friends.</p><p>
  <em>Best friends.</em>
</p><p>Nothing more than that.</p><p>Now they were pretending to date because their friends couldn't stay a week without causing some kind of buzz at the school.</p><p>Lena slipped into her locker for a few seconds, taking longer than she used to pick up her books for the first class of the day. With her face inside the locker she could use the excuse that she was distracted and that she didn't hear it if anyone came to say that the crown was already theirs.</p><p>She didn't want any crown; she just wanted her life as Samantha Arias' best friend back.</p><p>Lena took a deep breath, getting ready for another teen show from that CW teen day, and closed her locker door. The younger Luthor almost falls back when Jack appears behind the door.</p><p>“Lena, hi.” The teenager greets her embarrassed.</p><p>“Jack, hi.” Lena answers in the same tone, carrying a shy smile on her lips.</p><p>"I... I..." He clears his throat, visibly awkward. “Is it true that you and Samantha are dating? Or is it the same lie when they spread that she had broken James' nose with a punch?”</p><p>“But she broke James' nose with a punch” Lena says in a doubtful tone.</p><p>
  <em>How could people still think that the biggest event of last semester was a lie?</em>
</p><p>"So, are you really dating?" A disappointed Jack asked. "That may sound a little weird but I was hoping it wasn't true... The dating thing..." He cleared his throat. “Because I wanted to take you to prom but I didn't want to disrespect you... and Samantha...”</p><p>Was this a dream or the universe using its black humor against her? Jack had every opportunity in the world to invite her to the prom and he decide to do so as soon as the rumor that she and Sam are dating spread throughout the school?</p><p>Studies show that boys take longer to develop, which is why they are slower in many ways, but that was too much.</p><p>Lena opened her mouth to answer Jack. Despite the boy's slowness and awful timing to take action, she had been waiting for that invitation for a long time, so she wouldn't let a lie spread by her friends prevent her from going to the ball with the boy she'd had a crush on since the eighth grade.</p><p>The words were lost in the air as Lena felt a hand around her waist and a popping kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Hi love.” Samantha gives a wide smile and directs it to Jack. “Hi Jack.”</p><p>“Samantha, hi.” Jack takes two steps back. Being it true or not the story that Samantha broke James’ nose with a punch, he would not risk it. “See you later, Lena.” He waves to her and turns on his heels, leaving there as fast as her can.</p><p>At the same instant that Jack is out of their sight, Lena turns to Sam with a sulky expression and folds her arms around the books.</p><p>“What's it?” Sam looks around in disagreement.</p><p>“He was going to invite me to the ball.” Lena reveals without any bluntness, seeing the smug smile that Samantha had on her face disappea .</p><p>“He was going to invite you to the prom? Now? After the whole school know we're dating?”</p><p>“We are not...” When she realizes that the tone would come out higher than it should and was calling more attention than the necessary at the corridor, Lena approaches Sam. “We're not dating!” “She says in a low tone between her teeth.” You are the one who invented all this and now...”</p><p>“And now what?” Sam crosses her arms a little annoyed at Lena's attitude. "I don't remember forcing you to accept being part of it."</p><p>“I wasn't thinking straight.”</p><p>“And now you are? Only because Jack” See grimaced when she said the boy's name. “Was going to invite you to the prom? Since the eighth grade you've been waiting for this invitation and this year, after it has spread to the school we're dating, he decides to invite you?”</p><p>"What are you implying, Sam?" That I'm only interesting when I'm taken? Otherwise...”</p><p>"I don't..." Sam laughs nervously. <em>How did she get into this mess? “</em>It's nothing like that! I just think something is not right...”</p><p>“Of course not.” Lena replies ironically. "You're the only one who can have people on your feet even though you're compromised."</p><p>The bell rings, saving Sam from having to find an answer to that. Although Lena didn't even give her a chance. Before the buzzing of the bell stopped, her best friend had vanished from her sight, leaving her alone in the corridor.</p><p>The schedule of their first classes wasn’t the same so, Sam and Lena only met again at the break time. Samantha tried to put the little argument aside and tried to talk to Lena as if nothing had happened, but at each attempt the Luthor only gave her the biggest cold treatment. Their friends noticed the tense atmosphere between them but they decided not to meddle. One thing they learned from the years of friendship was that in certain fights it was better to abstain or wait for those involved to take the initiative and tell what happened.</p><p>Throughout the break, and the classes that followed, neither of them opened their mouths to tell what happened and kept ignoring each other for the rest of the day.</p><p>**</p><p>“Am I wrong? Of course I'm not wrong!” Sam was doing her monologue in the middle of the Danvers family room. Alex, Maggie, Lucy, and Vasquez were watching the teenage girl pacing about to make a hole on the floor. "How long has she been a little in love with him? How long does she wait for an invitation? Since the eighth grade! And now that we are dating...”</p><p>“You're not dating...” Maggie corrects her.</p><p>“You understood!” Sam retorts with a little irritation. "And she still feels entitled to be mad at me just because I tried to open her eyes?" She goes on ignoring the bored expression on her friends faces from having to hear her complaints. “You all saw! She ignored me all day.”</p><p>"Wouldn't it be funny if all this fake dating ended because Lena cheated on you with Jack?” Vasquez comments. Sam stops walking in the middle of the living room and stares at her friend with an incredulous expression. “What?” She raises her arms. “High school cheat is such a common thing.”</p><p>Samantha snorts, rolling her eyes. None of her friends were helping. On the contrary, fake dating only brought her problems. It had been a long time since she had argued with Lena to the point of being ignored a whole day.</p><p>"You are taking this very seriously." Lucy comments. "It was supposed to be something fun that would annoy Winn in the process..." She shakes her head, outraged that her friends had actually fought over it. “Not for you guys to argue like real girlfriends.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault that Lena has no sense of humor.” Sam sits on the chair next to the sofa that her friends were sitting, saving all of them from having a stiff neck at the end of the day. They were really tired of having to keep up with Sam walking back and forth, so they mentally thanked her when she sat down. “And a really bad taste for boys.” She made a funny face accompanied by an eye roll.</p><p>Alex, Maggie, Lucy and Vasquez look at each other trying to hide a smirk that wanted to come to their lips of who was finding this whole situation comical.</p><p>Lena and Sam still had the nerve to say that they had no idea why the entire school have believed that they are a couple.</p><p>“Okay!” Alex restarted the subject. “But the question that really matters is: Is the dating thing still standing? Are we going to give you the crown?”</p><p>“Ask Lena. Maybe you will be luckier than me.” Sam answered in a mocking tone. “You know... Now I don't even serve for prom company anymore.” <em>And she began the wailing wall again</em>. “All these years I kept myself from inviting the girl I like to the ball to go with her, now...” She laughed outraged. "Only because a boy who has more hair on his face than the other boys decided that he was going to ask her to the ball if she wasn't dating, I’m not even good to be her companion anymore.”</p><p>“You should try to win her." Vasquez suggested simply out of nowhere and got everyone’s attention. "Or can't you win the Luthor's heart?" He smiled defiantly.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Samantha asks confused. “Win Lena's heart? What?”</p><p>“For her to forget the crush getting another crush, in this case, a lady crush...”</p><p>“She's straight.” Reminded Sam.</p><p>"No one is a hundred percent straight." Lucy said. “People usually have heterosexual moments and nothing more.”</p><p>"I was very straight before Maggie pulled me out of the closet." Alex commented in a funny tone. Maggie slapped her lightly on the arm, glaring at her. Alex laughed. “I'm not complaining.” She kissed Maggie's cheek. “Lucy has a point...”</p><p>"Wait..." Maggie drew attention to herself. “Whether Lucy has a point or not, you're not...”</p><p>“Why not?” Vasquez asked. "It takes this whole couple thing to another level."</p><p>“Okay..."Maggie insisted. Thinking about such a thing was not getting in her head yet. “Let's say Sam can win Lena’s heart. What happens after?”</p><p>"That's where they can start dating for real." Lucy suggested. Vasquez pointed at her friend and smiled, demonstrating with the gesture that she loved her way of thinking.</p><p>“Lena is my friend.” Samantha started one of her speeches. “Best friend. I won't... I don't even see her that way, so I can't... How will I get my best friend and then break her heart? What kind of monster do you think I am?”</p><p>“Thanks!” Maggie exclaimed relieved to hear that.</p><p>“Samantha Arias stepping back of a challenge.” Vasquez shook her head in denial. "Would it be more interesting if we turned this into a bet?"</p><p>“For the love of God!” Maggie gets up from the couch. “You...”</p><p>Alex tries to sit Maggie back on the couch pulling her softly from the wrist, but the Latin disengages from her touch and walks toward the kitchen. She wasn't going to spend another minute in the same room as that soulless ones.</p><p>"I'm not saying I'm in, but if I'm... What is the prize if I can win the brunette's heart?"</p><p>“Isn't the brunette enough?” Questions Lucy.</p><p>“Nah!” Samantha and Vasquez say together making a face of disdain. “Well...” Vasquez tried to continue but was interrupted by the house owner who had entered the room in a lightly conversation.</p><p>"He always calls you as an expert in these cases because he knows I’m head over heels for you." Alura smiles sweetly. Eliza makes a funny face, eliciting a laugh from her wife. “Hi girls.” She tried to wave but was limited by the bags on her hands.</p><p>“Hi, Mrs. D.” The girls greeted back, except for Alex.</p><p>“You are outnumbered.” Eliza said. "What did you do this time?"</p><p>“Jesus, mom!” Alex shifted on the couch, sitting on one leg. "Why do you always have to think the worst of us?"</p><p>"Because you are horrible human beings." Maggie went ahead to answer. “Let me...” She took some bags from Eliza and others from Alura.</p><p>"You guys pissed Maggie off." Alura commented surprises. "And apparently they managed to annoy Lena too." “She directed her attention to Sam. "You two are even closer than Alex and Maggie."</p><p>“They look like a couple, don’t they?” Lucy taunted. Samantha responded to the teasing by throwing a pillow at her friend. “Hey!” Lucy hugs the pillow, staring at Sam with a closed expression. “You’re ridiculous!”</p><p>"Mrs. D, give us a light..." Vasquez asked. “What does Samantha Arias crave most?”</p><p>“To pass in literature?” Alex and Kara's mothers responded together.</p><p>“We haven't worked miracles yet.” Vasquez said. So, it was her turn to get a pillow right in the middle of her face. But unlike Lucy, Vasquez didn't let it go and threw the pillow back at Samantha but since she didn't have a good aiming the pillow went over Sam's head and almost hit Eliza . “Sorry!”</p><p>“Terrorists!” Maggie took the rest of the bags from the hands of her in-laws.</p><p>“I'm starting to get worried.” Eliza looked at Maggie walking into the kitchen. Her expression was doubtful. She really wanted to understand what was going on there.</p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, Mom." Alex reassured. “She just wanted to have other friends and other girlfriend for the moment but it will pass.” She completed with indifference. “Right, love?” She spoke in a higher tone to make sure that Maggie heard from the kitchen. "Will you be back at loving us soon?" Shee asked with a little concern. “Maggs? Love?”</p><p>"One of those expensive soccer cleats autographed by that player." Alura said.</p><p>"She really pays attention to the things we say." Vasquez observed with a passionate smile.</p><p>“To use against us in court later.” Alex grimaced.</p><p>“I'm a judge, honey.” Alura squeezed Alex's cheek. The teenager scowled, she hated when her mother did that especially in front of her friends. "My days of using your dirty things in court are over. I only condemn now.”</p><p>“If Alura were God she would condemn you to an eternity in hell.” Maggie sat next to Alex on the couch.</p><p>Alex tried to put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders but received a withering look so, to disguise, Alex ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>"Will you stay for dinner?" Eliza asks.</p><p>“If you insist.” Vasquez said.</p><p>"She didn't..." Sam tried to argue the fact that Eliza said nothing much.</p><p>“It's rude to refuse invitation to eat.” Vasquez interrupts her using one of her most common arguments. "Your mother never taught you that?"</p><p>“I liked the idea of the soccer cleats.” Lucy changed the subject. Eliza and Alura weren't even in the room anymore, so there was no reason on prolonging this discussion. “We'll have to sell our soul to get the autograph, but...”</p><p>“As much as I appreciate your commitment to betting, I can't.” Sam said, softening Maggie's tied expression. Salvation still existed for the souls of that group of friends. “It's my princess dream, an autographed cleat, but Lena's friendship is worth a lot more to me."</p><p>“Loser!” Alex, Lucy and Vasquez said together.</p><p>“Thanks.” Sam smiled wryly.</p><p>**</p><p>Every Tuesday and Thursday, Kara and Nia worked at the school newspaper. As the ball approached, the girls' work twice because in addition to reporting on the latest events of the school, they also had to publish warnings about the big day.</p><p>Lena used to help both of them whenever they were stuck in a lot of work - and the rest of the staff were soft-bodied, as was the case that day - but a door was having more utility than Lena Luthor on that Tuesday.</p><p>It was the fifth time in less than a minute that Lena had checked her phone. If there was one thing she hated more in life than arguing with Sam was not to hear from her friend for the rest of the day.</p><p>Samantha's silence was deafening.</p><p>"You should text her." Nia suggested.</p><p>Not only Lena wasn’t helping but she was also disrupting their concentration every time she unlocked her phone to check if Sam had sent something.</p><p>“Why would I do that?” Lena unlocks the phone one more time. An annoyed grimace formed on her face as she confirmed once again Sam's lack of messages. “She always makes the first step, especially when she's wrong.”</p><p>“And is she wrong?” Kara joins the conversation. She couldn't concentrate on work either but for reasons other than Nia's.</p><p>“Of course she is!” Lena throws herself in the chair which in front of the table that her friends shared. "Do you also think it's suspicious that Jack wants to invite me to the ball? Am I only interesting when I'm taken? Even if I'm not even dating!”</p><p>“You agreed to pretend.” Nia remembered.</p><p>"This just wasn't a bigger mistake than that one you made on the geography test." Lena regrets. Nia looks at Lena with a closed expression. Her mistakes on continents have been in the past. Lena doesn't realize because she is too deep in the cold treatment she is receiving from Sam so she couldn't pay attention to anything else around her.</p><p>"Maybe Jack just took his courage now." Kara comments. "He could be thinking of inviting you and then the news spread..." She shrugged. “At the end it was a good thing to invent that thing that you and Sam are dating, right?” Kara sketched an optimistic smile.</p><p>“Great!” Lena jokes. “24 hours of this fake dating and I already lost my friend.”</p><p>“Oh, such drama!” Nia complains while taking some sheets from the printer. "If I had known you would react that way, I would never have included your name in the competition."</p><p>Kara widens her eyes, static at Nia's revelation.</p><p>“I’m sorry...” Lena stares at Nia. “What?”</p><p>"No one really cares about the prom organizers." Nia rolls her eyes, making a bored noise with her mouth. “Kara and I also sign up for the couples.” Kara pats her forehead and shakes her head. Really that Nia was exposing them in that way? Especially after finding out that what they did could have ended a friendship? “To prevent fraud. You don't know how many fake couples try to run for the crown.”</p><p>“Kara?” Lena turns her attention to her friend, searching her expression for a denial. Something to confirm that Nia was wrong to include her in this mess. "Are you into this too?"</p><p>"I..." Kara adjusted her glasses on her face nervously. She hadn’t prepared for such an expose. “I... I'm sorry! Alex and Lucy were so convincing that it was impossible to deny.” Kara spoke running over the words in a tone of complete despair. “If you want, we can make a note denying...”</p><p>“Nia, you and Brainy are running too.” Lena ignored Kara, not out of revolt, but to be shocked by the revelation.</p><p>“What's the matter? Brainy and I only sign for signing.” She answered, ignoring it. “Everyone knows we're the biggest and best couple in National City, we don't need a crown.”</p><p>“You frauded the competition!” Lena exclaimed stunned. Processing the event was making the whole revelation worse. “Kara, I expected this from everyone but you... Alex and Lucy are such bad influences.”</p><p>"Sometimes I think that's why my father fought for custody when my mother went forward with the relationship with Eliza. From single daughter to younger daughter with an older sister with a bad influence. My father knew I'm too weak-headed.”</p><p>“Now you're just being dramatic.” Lena says indifferently.</p><p>“I love when you use the excuse "my mother left my father for Eliza". Nia says in a funny tone. “Works in all kinds of situations.” She turns on of the papers she was holding. “Look! The best cover we’ve ever made.”</p><p>The sheet contained several photos of the students entitled “Check out all the couples running for the 2019 prom king/queen” including a photo of Sam and Lena.</p><p>"You frauded the competition and destroyed a friendship." Lena says dramatically.</p><p>“Who's being dramatic now?” Nia asks. " It would all work it out if you texted Sam."</p><p>"It would all work it out if she texted me." Lena shows the phone screen to her friends - without any message.</p><p>“You’ll get over it.” Nia says indifferently patting lightly three times on Lena's shoulder. She turns the computer screen to Lena. "Will you help us or will you make us we get fired from this unpaid work that helped my geography note?"</p><p>"It's all I have left now that I don't have a friend anymore." Lena continues with the drama.</p><p>“We are your friends.” Kara says in a sly tone.</p><p>Lena gets up from the armchair and sits at the table facing the duo's desk. It was better to occupy her head even helping those two traitors.</p><p>“Are you really?”</p><p>That said, Lena straightens the keyboard and begins to really help Kara and Nia with their late work. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter: <br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly</p><p>**</p><p>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fight feat The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Lena did as she stepped into the classroom was to scan the place for Samantha.</p><p>
  <em>She hasn’t arrived yet.</em>
</p><p>The information, that day, was irrelevant. Even if Sam was inside the room, sitting on the table they used to share, it wouldn't change the fact that, since the day before, he hadn’t heard from her friend.</p><p>Lena believed that after the cold treatment she gave her friend she would realize some things; she would stop pretending that the argument didn't happen and she would apologize. Apparently, she was wrong.</p><p>Lena squeezed the books between her body, let out a long breath, and took a few more steps around the room. She needed to look for another place to sit. She spots Maggie sitting across the room. Weird. That was not the place she used to sit.</p><p>When Lena thought about walking over to her friend and asking if everything was all right - and maybe sitting with her, avoiding several questions about why she wasn't sitting with Sam - Jack stops in front of her. His posture indicated that the teenager was completely embarrassed and awkward, but still there he was in front of Lena Luthor.</p><p>“Lena, hi.” He nodded, looking at the floor.</p><p>“Hi.” Lena flashes a shy smile.</p><p>“Would you like to have lunch with me?” Jack asks bluntly.</p><p>"I..." Lena opened her mouth uncertain how to complete the answer. She had been taken by surprise.</p><p>“To talk about biology work.” He tried to complete seeing the expression of surprise on Lena's face. “I'm not a fan of individual work, I feel a little out of place.” He confessed sheepishly. "You're very smart, so I thought you could give me some tips, see if I'm on the right way."</p><p>"Do you think I'm smart?" Lena tightened her grip on the books, quite embarrassed by the compliment.</p><p>“The smartest in the class.” Jack answered with a shy smile.</p><p>Lena felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. <em>Jack thinks she’s smart.</em></p><p>“All right.” Lena smiled simply. “See you at lunch time. Maybe you can tell me if I'm on the right way too. I remember you got a good grade in the last test.”</p><p>“I was lucky.” Jack chuckled modestly. “I'll leave you...” He points towards the table that Lena usually sits. “See you at lunch time.”</p><p>Lena nods unable to contain her smile and keeps looking at Jack who went to sit at his usual table.</p><p>She was going to lunch with Jack Spheer.</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>Maggie couldn't believe that Alex was participating in something so stupid, like placing a bet where someone's feelings were at stake. The feelings of one of her friends was at stake.</p><p>But if Maggie thought it through, she had to admit it was the feeling of two of her friends…</p><p>Yesterday, while at Alex's house, Maggie expressed her dissatisfaction with the idea of her friends, but she was relieved when Samantha refused to participate in such a thing and prioritized Lena's friendship. But Maggie was still upset with Alex, who didn't seem to realize just how not empathetic Vasquez's proposal was.</p><p>Arriving in the classroom, the latina chose to sit away from her girlfriend, because maybe if the "ice" continued, Alex would rethink what she was agreeing to yesterday and even admit that her joke with Lucy was going too far.</p><p>When Alex saw that Maggie was going to sit across the room, she immediately tried to go to her girlfriend and ask if anything had happened.</p><p>“Maggie?” Alex called as she got close to the girlfriend who was opening a book.</p><p>"Hm…" Maggie muttered without really paying attention.</p><p>"Hey, Mags…" Alex crouched in front of Maggie. “Did something happened?”</p><p>“Don’t know. It happened?”</p><p>“What?” Alex asked confused. “Mags…”</p><p>“Danvers…”</p><p>"If you called me Danvers, it's because I did something." Alex concludes trying to ease the tension of the conversation.</p><p>“Glad you know, right?” Maggie replied sarcastically and Alex lowered her head and let out a breath.</p><p>"Is it because of the bet Vasquez proposed to Sam?"</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Oh, Mags, Sam refused. It's over already.”</p><p>"Glad she refused, uh? Because you... You were agreeing with that.”</p><p>"Sorry..." Alex asked with a sad face and Maggie sighs bringing her hand to her girlfriend's face.</p><p>“I was disappointed, Alex.” Maggie sighed. “My girlfriend was agreeing to play with someone else's feelings.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>"Did you think of putting yourself in Lena's place?"</p><p>“I… no…” Alex admits in a low, embarrassed tone.</p><p>“Like I imagined.” Maggie sighs. "Look, I'm still upset, but…" Maggie leaned over and gave Alex a peck. “Go back to your table, I'll see you in the cafeteria, okay?”</p><p>"Mags…" Alex considered insisting but she knew she needed to make room for her girlfriend. “Okay… I love you.”</p><p>Maggie smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Alex loved those dimples, even if they were sad at the moment.</em>
</p><p>"I love you too, you idiot." Maggie responds with a small smile.</p><p>**</p><p>Kara was starving and the cafeteria seemed more crowded today. So, when the blonde was returning, with her snack, to the table where her friends were, she wasn't really paying attention at anything.</p><p>The younger Danvers' inattention resulted in someone bumping into her and nearly knocking over her tray with her lunch.</p><p>“Kara! Sorry, I was distracted and I didn't see you. I’m sorry!”</p><p>
  <em>Imra…</em>
</p><p>“Hey… Hm… Alright.” The blonde smiled blushing. “I…”</p><p>“You…?”</p><p>“Hm… Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?” Kara questions hopefully.</p><p>
  <em>She finally took the courage to invite Imra to do something. Even if it was to have lunch with her and her friends.</em>
</p><p>Kara developed a fondness for Imra as soon as the British arrived in National City because she was one of the few who didn't make fun of the blonde's shy, reserved personality. And, the affection had become a certain protection after…</p><p>Kara's thoughts had been interrupted by Imra's voice:</p><p>“Uh! I'd love to accept it, but Mike asked to talk to me…”  She responds unsure.</p><p>“Mike? I thought that…”</p><p>“I know, but he seems to have regretted it, so I thought...”</p><p>“About forgiving him?” Kara completes the other girl's speech.</p><p>“Not exactly...” Imra sighs. "But listen to what he has to say."</p><p>When Imra finalized the sentence, Kara had to take a deep breath. Imra's relationship with Mike was horrible. The two started dating as soon as Imra arrived at school, which was a few months ago, but Mike was a terrible boyfriend and Imra was… Imra…</p><p>“Kara?” Imra interrupts Kara's thoughts and brings the blonde's attention back to her.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>“No, but I hope I will be…” Kara says looking at Imra and giving a weak smile.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>"Go talk to Mike and forgive him again and I'll have lunch with my friends." Kara says sadly.</p><p>"Kara..." Imra called but the blonde was far away to hear her low tone. “Kara!” Imra said louder. “See you later?”</p><p>“Yep...” Imra smiled when she heard Kara agree.</p><p>**</p><p>When Kara reached the table where her friends were, she was soon questioned by Vasquez that asked who was the girl who bumped into Kara, since she doesn't remember seeing her at the school.</p><p>“She's the girl who arrived from London a few months ago...” Kara replied discouraged.</p><p>“Oush, you left crazy hungry, but excited and came back sad...” Alex commented. “What happened, sis?”</p><p>“Nothing. I'm just not in the mood to exhale joy anymore.” Kara responds slightly moving the snack tray.</p><p>"Ka…" Alex tries to ask again, but Kara interrupts her.</p><p>“Hm… I think I'm going to the library. See you later.” Kara says getting up.</p><p>“What happened to your sister, Danvers?” Vasquez asks as she watches Kara leave the cafeteria.</p><p>“I don’t know. She's been weird for a few weeks, but every time I try to ask why, she changes the subject…” Alex says. "Do you know anything, Nia?"</p><p>“Hm?” Nia who was concentrated eating, raises her head and looks at the friends who were now staring at her. “No? Why would I know?”</p><p>“Because are you her friend?” Lucy says obviously. "And you’re always with her?”</p><p>"All I know is that she's been pretty close to the British girl since they became a duo in English class, but I didn't see anything different besides that ..." Winn comments.</p><p>“She's been mysterious and now this…" Alex says.</p><p>"I'll try to talk to her later." Alex says.</p><p>“Oh!” Vasquez draws everyone's attention to herself. “I was going to ask where Lena was, but…” She turns her head to her left toward a table a little way from where they were sitting.</p><p>Everyone follows Vasquez's movement and finds Lena having lunch with Jack.</p><p>In the same second Samantha scowls. <em>This can only be a joke…</em></p><p>"Hold yourself because the fake cuckold is pissed." Vasquez mocks when she sees Sam's scowl.</p><p>“When are you going to make up?” Lucy asks. “This fight has gone too far.”</p><p>"A stupid fight, by the way." Alex said.</p><p>"If she wants to make up..." Sam paused. She completely lost her mind when she saw Lena laughing so spontaneously over some nonsense that Jack should have said. "If she wants to make up..." She got up from the table carrying the tray with the rest of her food, rather irritated. “She come to apologize.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” William asked seeing Sam move away from the table.</p><p>“To the soccer field.”</p><p>“But training is only later.” Said a confused Alex.</p><p>“I need to improve my kick. Sam said with her attention turned to the table Lena shared with Jack. Now it was Jack who laughed at something Lena said. Unconsciously Sam scowled in disgust and left.</p><p>"Is she thinking of breaking someone's nose with a kick now?" William said.</p><p>"Does that mean the scam is over?" Asked Winn.</p><p>Alex, Maggie, Nia, Lucy and Vasquez muttered in response. They couldn't take Winn's complaints about Lena and Sam being in the king/queen competition anymore.</p><p>"What scam is Winslow talking about?" Brainy asked innocently. “According to the romantic comedies that Nia Nal forces me to watch, there's a 99% chance that Lena and Samantha will actually be dating until prom. Then they are entitled to compete for the object made of plastic that you so covet.</p><p>“Why did you really sign up?” Winn gets up from the table in awe of the fact that no one was taking the king/queen competition seriously.</p><p>"Kara went to the library, Sam went to the field, where are you going?" Vasquez teased. It was obvious that Winn was preparing one of his dramatic outings.</p><p>“Doesn't matter!” Winn picks up the tray on the table. “Come on, Will!”</p><p>"But I'm not done yet..." William fell silent, took his tray and got up because of the withering look that his boyfriend gave him. “See you later.”</p><p>“Someone else?” Vasquez asked mockingly. “No? Great! Nia and that gossip you were going to tell?”</p><p>"I wanted to have everyone here, but..." She shrugged. “No one told them to abandon lunch so...”</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>Sam had gone to the field carrying a ball. She needed to de-stress. Lena was so overreacting.</p><p>
  <em>How could she accept lunch with Jack when they were dating?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are not dating."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, yeah.</em>
</p><p>Sam could hear Maggie's voice remembering the small detail about dating Lena. The two girls were not dating.</p><p>It's all fake.</p><p>
  <em>A pretense!</em>
</p><p>Samantha was having a debate inside of her head. Every time she kicked the ball, a new question arose, making the girl increasingly confused.</p><p>The girl kept taking her frustrations on the soccer field until the end of the break. <em>She was tired. </em>But tired or not, Samantha had made a decision. The girl just needed to communicate to the bad Charlie's Angels.</p><p>**</p><p>Arriving in the classroom, having passed the locker room for a quick shower, Sam immediately went to where the National City Trixies were sitting, enjoying that none of the other friends were there.</p><p>“I accept.” Sam says in a huff, catching the attention of her friends who look at her confused.</p><p>“What do you accept, girl? No one here has proposed to you.” Vasquez mocks.</p><p>“You're not even my type...” Lucy continues.</p><p>“And I already have a girlfriend...” Alex says, but soon remembers that Maggie is angry with her. “I think.” Alex says the last part in low tone so that her friends don’t listen.</p><p>“I'm talking about the bet...” Sam responds rolling her eyes at the jokes of the three versions of Lucifer.</p><p>"Has the knight turned her back on winning the little princess in exchange for a boot?" Vasquez questions sarcastically.</p><p>“Samantha?” Alex asks as she laughs nervously. <em>Maggie is going to kill her.</em></p><p>“Don't be so excited or the girl her will give up...” Lucy mocks. “You have to start today.” Lucy warns.</p><p>“Today?” Sam asks and Lucy nods. “But Lena isn't even talking to me...” Sam comments frustrated.</p><p>“Just try to apologize!” Vasquez exclaims.</p><p>“That simple?” Sam questions.</p><p>"After all the times that even you had been wrong or not, you've had to go to apologize to the little princess, haven't you learned anything from that?" Vasquez says wryly.</p><p>Sam sighs, because Vasquez was right, she was an expert at making Lena accept her apologies. And that's when Alex notices Maggie coming into the room with the teacher. Alex notes that once again his girlfriend went to sit apart. <em>Alex sighs.</em></p><p>"Don’t tell Maggie anything.” Alex says.</p><p>“Why?” Lucy questions.</p><p>“She really didn't like this betting story and because of that, she's been mad at me since yesterday.” Alex explains.</p><p>“Sawyer needs to stop being so good.” Vasquez comments.</p><p>"She's not wrong, you idiot." Alex replies while slapping Vasquez on the head.</p><p>“Have you changed sides, Danvers?” Lucy asks defiantly.</p><p>“No, of course not.” Alex responds not so safe. "I'm just saying she wasn't wrong when she said it's wrong to be playing with someone's feelings."</p><p>“Oh, Alex... It's not like Samantha could do it, right?” Lucy speaks. "Or as if Luthor would stop being straight." Vasquez completes and Lucy nods, then Vasquez continues. “We'll just have fun with Samantha's failed attempts.”</p><p>“Hey!” Sam exclaims outraged.</p><p>**</p><p>Samantha rings the doorbell of the Luthor mansion and in a matter of seconds the door is opened by Lillian.</p><p>“Oh... It's you, Samantha." Lillian doesn't hide her disappointment.</p><p>“Good to see you too, Mrs. Luthor.” Sam says carrying a wry smile on her face. “Is Lena in?”</p><p>“She’s in her bedroom.” Lillian makes room for Samantha to enter the mansion. “When will these fights be for real?”</p><p>“Not today.” Sam responds walking towards the stairs. “And not ever.” She gave Lillian a cynical grin and continued on her way.”</p><p>Sam found Lena's bedroom door slightly open. Through the doorway she could perfectly see Lena lying in bed reading a book.</p><p>Samantha smiled with a little sadness. Although she had decided to make amends with Lena on not very noble motivations, the two days spent without her best friend weren’t the most enjoyable. Used to resorting to Lena about anything, whenever she wanted to comment or complain about something the first person who came to mind was her Lee, several times in the last two days she picked up her phone to comment on something with Lena, giving up all of them for remembering that they were not talking to each other.</p><p>
  <em>To fight with Lena sucks.</em>
</p><p>Samantha knocked on the door with her knuckle.</p><p>Lena puts the book on her belly. She considered asking the knocker to come in, but when she saw Sam standing on the other side of the door, she remained silent, just staring at her friend.</p><p>Sam puts a white bag with Big Belly Burger logo, Lena’s favorite, in front of her body and says.</p><p>“I came in peace.”</p><p>Lena lies back in bed and continues to stare at Sam still without saying a word.</p><p>Samantha understands that as a green light and enters the room. She wanted to laugh. Lena Luthor grumpy was one of her favorites. But Sam had to contain herself. Whenever she laughed at the grumpy Lena, her friend got twice as angry and annoy (more) Lena was the last thing she wanted for that late afternoon - or for the next few months. Sam really missed her friend.</p><p>"I’m sorry.” Samantha looked around the room until finally fixed her eyes on Lena. "It wasn’t my intention to upset you." She said truthfully and took two steps toward Lena's bed. "You're the combination of anyone's dream girl, so of course people will be interested in you, either you're single or not. No one rules the heart, especially after seeing this soft face.” Sam gave a mischievous smile.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes and let out a shy laugh. How could she be mad at that poke face any longer? She barely held the last two days. If Sam hadn't knocked on her door, she would give up the next day. Her stick-faced friend was sorely missed.</p><p>"I hope my favorite snack is in that bag." Lena finally spoke, making Sam breathe a sigh of relief. If Lena continued her cold treatment, she would have no idea how to win back her best friend.</p><p>“I don't get an apology either?”</p><p>“For what?” Asked Lena with confusion. Wasn't it common agreement that Sam was the wrong one in the story?</p><p>"For leaving me without a date for prom?" Sam pouted. Lena laughed.</p><p>“Stop being a cocky, Samantha! What's not missing are girls wanting to be your escort.”</p><p>"You're the only one who sees these girls because I..." She held up her hands with a shook her head with a no. "But seriously, Lee, tomorrow I'm going to deny this story that we're dating so that sluggish Jack will invite you to prom. I won't get in the way of your moment anymore...”</p><p>"And who said I want you to deny anything?" Lena walked on her knees to the edge of the bed. Sam stared at her in confusion. What story was that? “Jack had a lot of time to invite me...”</p><p>"Lena Luthor, don't tell me you're one of those people who only want when they can't have it and when they win, they lose interest?" Sam crossed her arms, staring at Lena with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“That's not it!” Lena lightly pushed Sam's shoulder. “It’s that’s our last ball together.”</p><p>“No, it is not.” Sam's statement came with a little doubt. “There's still the final prom.”</p><p>"For that I'm thinking of inviting Jack." Lena said quietly. “I still want to have my moment.”</p><p>Samantha laughed.</p><p>How did she manage to spend two whole days fighting with one of the people who made the most difference in her life?</p><p>“I missed you, Lee.”</p><p>"I missed you too, Sammy."</p><p>The two exchanged a tight hug.</p><p>“And there's something else.” Lena takes the bag from the diner out of Sam's hands. “Alex, Lucy and Vasquez were a little right. It won't hurt to be less straightforward and it's been fun to see Winn mad at it.” She opens the bag and breathes in the scent of her favorite hamburger. "You're the best, you know that?" She smiles.</p><p>Any other day Sam would answer without modesty that it was even better, but hearing the name of Alex, Lucy, and Vasquez made her move to the moment she accepted the bet of conquering Lena.</p><p>She went to the Luthor Mansion with the intention of making peace with Lena over the bet, and in the course of her apology she completely forgot what prompted her to be there. The way she missed Lena made the last few hours disappear from her mind. But certain things don’t stay forgotten for much.</p><p>“Sam, are you okay?” Lena's voice calling for her name brought Samantha back. "Will you let me eat these snacks alone? I will, uh.”</p><p>“Don’t even think about it!” Samantha took the bag from Lena, trying to look as natural as possible. “I bought one for each, because I wouldn’t want only to watch you eat.”</p><p>“You’re still the best.” Lena kissed Sam's cheek and sat on the bed unwrapping her snack.</p><p>“I really am.” Sam forced a smile and sat next to Lena on the bed.</p><p>What had she done? He decided not to question himself about it. She wasn't a girl to run away from a bet, especially a bet as valuable as that one.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly</p><p>**</p><p>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The bet feat The aliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What episode 100, uh? It just made me miss Reigncorp and Sam (of course) more, so I bring another chapter for fou guys.</p><p>**</p><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat Grant enter in her office holding a cup of coffee and find Eve, Kara and Nia sitting in front of her desk like three statues. She stares at the girls for a few seconds wondering what’s the drama and walks over to the desk, sitting in her comfortable armchair.</p><p>
  <span>“They are rigging the vote!” Eve spilled out even before Cat could land the coffee cup on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Nia stare at Eve with a disbelieving expression worthy of roles in any play. What unfounded accusation was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elaborate on that.” Cat took a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They included a couple they know that are not a couple in the competition of king/queen of the prom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really!” Nia exclaimed. "How many times do I have to say that Brainy and I are a couple? We have been dating for 4 months, 17 days and” She consulted the time on her cell phone “20 hours and 37 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you start dating at school?" Eve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He asked me after he dropped all his lunch on me." Nia smiles as she remembers the day. “You should’ve been taking care of someone else's life that’s why you missed this big event.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't..." Eve shook her head, returning to her train of thought. She hated it when Nia came up with another subject just to get away from the main subject. “I'm not talking about you two! I'm talking about Samantha and Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my otp!” Kara put a fist to her chest and made a completely theatrical passionate expression. “My vote is theirs. Nothing against you, Nia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.” Nia shrugged. “Brainy and I are going to vote for them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, Principal Grant?" Eve points to both of them, amazed at the whole theater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I'm seeing are two young girls exercising their right to vote.” Cat said with her usual indifferent tone. “Where's the fraud on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samantha Arias and Lena Luthor are not a couple.” Eve said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they are!” Nia replied. “The dating is so serious that they are even thinking of turning pet parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded and smiled, confirming the lie. She wanted to start laughing. Nia was great at making up stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now they're just making fun.” Eve said with a closed expression. "Principal Grant, please ask them to disqualify them both. Lena and Samantha are not a couple at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know... I remember when you three came into this room and said you wanted to make an open vote for everyone." Cat started. "’There are not only kings and queens,’ Miss. Danvers said,” She lands her eyes on Kara. The girl smiles. She was very proud of that day. “’There are queens and queens. Kings and kings’, Miss. Nal completed.” Cat shifts her attention to Nia. The girl raises her hands in a "that's so obvious" gesture. "’All kinds of couples deserve a crown,’ Miss. Teschmacher finished. She looks at Eve’ convinced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We even said that we’re going to treat straight couples like people.” Nia reminded naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You even created an active voting application.” Cat moved her cheeks in an almost imperceptible smile of admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paper voting is so last century.” Eve scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admired you for that.” The three furrowed their eyebrows really surprised by what was coming out of Cat's mouth. “The spring dance can be a vanity festival but has an excellent schedule. It's something that distracts you for a few days. The future is important, as is the present. All of these events that add nothing to your resumé are important for creating memories. Good memories, I hope. You knocked on my door and suggested a ball to everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm sure that that didn't include fake couples." Eve insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are not a false couple until proven otherwise." Cat gave a cynical smile. “And I'm not asking you to prove anything, Eve.” The girl who had taken on a confident and defiant stance withers away at that same moment. Where was the justice in that school? “For God's sake! It's just a ball! I will never understand such a fuss over a plastic crown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were prom queen twice." Kara reminded a little awkward to broach the subject. She didn't know how the principal would react to her bringing the matter up, although it was public knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Now if you guys have nothing really important to deal with me... “Cat clap her hands. “Chop chop. Go to your classrooms. The bell will ring soon and I don't want any complains about you guys being late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve, Kara, and Nia rose from their chairs in perfect sync, nodded at Cat, and left the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you stop being so boring I promise to get an invitation to the wedding.” Nia said mockingly. “I heard that they are thinking of getting married after college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make fun all you want!” Eve said visibly irritated. “I'll unmask you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That said, Eve walks down the hall without even looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really getting out of control.” Kara commented. "What if she can really prove that we invented the dating thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll have to buy new clothes.” Nia answered earning confused looks from Kara. “I don't have clothes for the “Superfriends Exposed Party” event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do we call ourselves that?” Kara asked more confused than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since today, I hope. I will suggest at lunch.” Nia answered naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To live the present really was a good thing. At least she was making excellent memories with her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve was just finishing up her lipstick in front of the mirror inside her locker’s door when she heard a conversation between Winn and Betty:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They talk like a couple, touch like a couple, Lena wants to kill me with a look when she sees me, typical of someone insecure in a relationship knowing that her girlfriend can find someone much better, “Betty points to herself without hiding the disdain of the supposed relationship between Lena and Sam. “so how are you telling me that they are not a couple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve frowned and gave a small smile of satisfaction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, that mean she was right all this time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they are not!” Winn emphasized without patience. How could the whole school not see that they were a fraud? “They made it all up just to make fun of the king/queen vote. If it wasn't for that lie Sam would invite you to the prom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Betty lit up. “I always thought...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your crush is mutual.” Winn interrupted the girl by passing in front of her to clarify his "thoughts". “But Sam has a problem in preferring to be part of the not so funny games that Alex and Lucy tend to invent, so she's part of this whole farce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew Sam was a lot of sand for Lena Luthor's truck." Betty sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure with a little push she forgets all this stupid joke and invites you to the prom. Just keep showing interest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure, Winn?" Betty asked insecurely. “I've given so many hints and she did nothing.” Betty completed in a sad tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, listen to me.” Winn put his hands on Betty's arm. “Sam is slow. Sometimes you have to draw things for her. You are part of that study group, aren't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The study group that was supposed to be just me and Sam?" Betty made a face. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use the time you will spend with her in your favor and the invitation to the prom will come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive.” Winn confirms with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty smiles broadly and refrains from leaping for joy. With the whole story of Sam and Lena dating, she was discouraged about having a chance with Sam. But finding out that dating was just a scam made her hopes return. She would use the study group as an advantage and have Samantha Arias as her date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thanks Winn for the tips, promises to improve on her thrusts and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winslow!” Eve slams the closet door and appears in front of the boy. Winn jumps back due to the scare he has taken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where had Eve come from and why was she staring at him with that sinister smile? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I didn't know you had that inside of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That what?” Winn questions confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manipulation. Conspiracy. Falsehood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not manipulating anyone!” Winn defends himself. "Just trying to fix an injustice. In fact, you are also the organizer of the ball. How did you let this scam happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think that if they hadn't done it behind my back, I would have approved this fraud?" Eve questions in an offense tone. "I'm trying to fix it  but even the principal doesn't seem to care about this that much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you talk to Principal Grant about this?" Winn asked discredited. Eve confirms with a nod and a smug smile. “What did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said without proof without disqualification.” Eve turns her face into a frown. Cat always knew literally everything that happened at that school, so how could she not confirm that the Sam-Lena relationship was fake? "That's why I'm going to prove they're not girlfriends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought about doing the same as you, but..." She rolled her eyes. “Jack is worthless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack only called Lena to the ball because of you?" Winn frowned at the revelation. Eve nods with a proud smile. "So, he doesn't like Lena?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know.” Eve said nonchalantly, shrugging. “The other day I overheard you talking to William about Lena's crush on Jack since eighth grade, so I just took a favor that he owed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could Jack owe you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.” Eve made a "let it go" gesture with her hand. "What matters is that we can both be great allies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know my reasons, but what are yours?" Why do you want to expose this false dating so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired of your friends already thinking that everything we do at school is a laughing stock." Eve revealed in a serious tone. “They need to grow up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn squinted at Eve's expression looking for the truth or the lie in her words and couldn't find anything. The blond-haired girl with the disturbing smile was an unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's your plan?" Whatever are her motives, Winn would never waste such an alliance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on some. We can talk about it after class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Winn took two steps back and started to make his way to the classroom when Eve called after his name. - “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and William don't have my vote.” He smiled cynically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn grimaced, biting himself on the inside, at Eve’s courage. He didn’t mind her vote but it wasn’t necessary to act that way. He decided not to reply. The alliance to unmask her friends was more important at the moment. So, he just returned Eve's cynical grin and turned his back on the girl, following the path to his next class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve smiled in satisfaction as Winn walked way. Finally, a light at the end of the justice tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Since in the afternoon Sam wouldn’t need to go to the practice, Nia wouldn’t need to go to the newspaper and Betty wouldn’t have a cheerleader meeting, so the girls agreed it would be the perfect time for the study group to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was on her way to the library, which was where the meeting was going to take place, when she spotted Lena concentrating on packing something in her locker. Since the girl hadn’t noticed her presence, Sam decided that the best way to announce her presence would be scaring Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam walked silently over to Lena, not to get the other girl's attention. And, getting close enough to the girl's body, Sam quickly snaked her arms around Lena's waist pulling her tightly against her body and soon after placing a kiss on the brunette's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love.” Sam whispered in Lena's ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Lena shiver?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy! You scared me! Lena exclaims, putting her hand against her heart and turning to face Samantha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiles as Lena hugs her back and fits her head into the crook of her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could she survive yesterday without moments like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha has always been taller than Lena and the younger Luthor has always taken advantage of the fit of their bodies to feel safe and protected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe it's because the perfume Samantha used was Lena's favorite scent…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were already gone..." Sam comments with her chin resting on top of Lena's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm... I stayed because of a certain geography study group, you know?” Lena says in a low and funny tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you stayed to watch your fake girlfriend?" Sam asks in a funny tone and Lena nods. Their momentum was interrupted by Sam's cellphone ringing. "I bet it's Nia's impatient." Sam says making Lena laugh. "Come on, before she comes to pull me by my hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Lena arrive together at the library with a Lena firmly wrapped around the other girl's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, now it's explained the delay of the beauty...” Nia speaks theatrically to Betty, Imra and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing?” Betty questions curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really want to know?" Lena retorts defiantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet nothing, since you're not a real couple." Betty says ironically making Sam nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's going on, did Betty know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Not you too.” Kara speaks frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eve's suspicious is enough." Nia completes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve?” Sam questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crazy Eve put it in her head that you're not a real couple." Kara starts. "And went to Principal Grant to complain." Nia finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is she wrong?” Betty asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” - Sam and Lena exclaim at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm... Okay. Er... Let's get started?” Imra asks in a low and embarrassed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let's go!” Sam answers. “My name is Samantha Arias but you can just call me Sam” Sam introduces herself to Imra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imra Ardeen.” The British responds extending her hand for Sam to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The British friend of Little Danvers...” Sam comments shaking hands with Imra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s me.” Imra responds smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Kara, you still haven't answered why you're here...” Nia remembers interrupting the presentation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er...” Kara starts not knowing what to say, since Imra's situation was not known to her friends and if Kara lied, Nia and Lena would notice immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked her to come.” Imra answers. “I didn't want to come alone without knowing anyone, so, since Kara is a friend of yours...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see but I must say I'm impressed that Kara changed Aunt Eliza's lasagna to stay at school." Nia comments. Sam and Lena immediately agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She promised to save half for me...” Kara says quietly making her friends laugh at the confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we start or not?” Betty questions bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yes! Chop chop, kids.” Sam says funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been an hour and a half of Sam explaining the subject to the other girls and the mood between Betty and Lena was making her get a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia was already getting bored of it. It was an endless cycle of: Betty throwing herself at Sam and Lena acting possessively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A real jealous girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia snorted and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl decided to shift her focus and turned her eyes to where Kara and Imra were. Looking at both of them, Nia frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now I'm curious…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was concentrated making notes of everything that Sam was explaining while Imra had her head resting on the shoulder of the blonde and embraced at Kara’s left arm, keeping her ears in what was said by Samantha.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something was happening…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia wasn't sure but she had heard about the kind of guy Mike was and everyone knew he had used all his charm to get the British's attention… And what they said was that he had succeeded…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia's thoughts were interrupted when the girl watched Imra yawn and, because of the cold that was in the place, shiver slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing much right? Wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What had caught the aspiring reporter's attention was the way Kara reacted. Such a simple move from Imra made Kara alert, looking urgent and worried at the British.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, what?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia noted that Kara's eyes remained concerned until Imra whispered something to the blonde and rested her head on her shoulder. Kara kissed the top of the girl's head and turned back to what was said by Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?! They are looking like Alex and Maggie when the latina is suffering from the terrible monthly cramps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia's ramblings are interrupted by Samantha announcing the end of the little class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chop chop, get out of here.” Sam says with a slight tiredness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Samantha's interruption, Nia made a mental note to ask Kara about Imra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the end of class announced, Betty and Nia left the library, with Nia warning that she needed to go to meet Brainy. Kara and Imra left sooner after, leaving Lena and Sam alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I have two options for you.” Sam warns leaning against the table in front of Lena who was closing the books so she could leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First: I could walk you home and make hour there until your parents arrive…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, tempting, but what about the second?” Lena asks crossing her arms and looking at Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could sleep at my house, where we would watch a movie and...” Sam speaks while punctuating the activities using her fingers, when Sam pauses Lena raises her eyebrow encouraging the girl to continue. “And I could cook that pasta for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only that?” Lena asks and Sam laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only that? Wow, Luthor. You were once easier to please.” Sam responds pulling Lena closer to her. "I could also let you sleep in my bed… with me." Sam finishes wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Lena says slapping Sam on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that hurts!” Sam exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was really supposed to hurt!” Lena responds rolling her eyes. “Come on, you still have to cook dinner for me.” Lena speaks on the way to the door. Sam goes after Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After arriving at the school parking lot, the two girls head toward the area where the bicycles are parked to take Sam's bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Luthor. Get up!” Sam speaks already riding the bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't I walk?” Lena questions and Sam denies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always do this little drama before getting up?” Sam asks laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I still hope you'll let me walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like you really want to go walking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Samantha.” Lena says and Sam laughs. Lena climbs on the bike sitting in front of Sam who puts her arms around Lena's sides and rests her hands on the handlebars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold tight, Lee.” Sam asks before placing a kiss on Lena's temple and starting to pedal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sam picks up on the pedal, the girl starts pedaling as fast as she can and Lena shouts:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GO SLOW!” And Sam laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the two girls arrived at the Arias’ home, Patricia had arrived home from work and was watching the news on television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOM! I' HOME!” Sam shouted as she opened the door and Lena laughs at her friend's idiocy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the living room.” - Patricia answers from the room and the two girls go towards the woman who was sitting on the couch, but when she sees Lena, she immediately gets up and embraces the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Aunt Patricia.” Lena greets by hugging Patricia back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena!” Exclaims Sam's mother excited. “It's been a while since you came here...” Patricia says leaving the hug with Lena. – “How was your day?” Question looking at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same.” Sam says throwing herself on the couch. "Lena is going to sleep here, Mrs. Patricia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if it won't bother you, Aunt." Lena says glaring at Sam and then smiling at Patricia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never bother, Lena." Patricia says smiling. “Well, since Lena is here, she chooses dinner... What it will be Lena?” Patricia questions looking at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what your daughter promised me." Lena answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. I forgot that my daughter only cooks for you…” Patricia comments directing her gaze to her daughter. “I'm even a little jealous…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Mom... You know I love you but Lee has a special way of dramatizing to win the pasta." Samantha speaks as she gets up from the couch and hugs her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A way, hm? I understand.” Patricia says suggestively and Sam widens her eyes and Lena blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Rao, mom! Don't” Sam speaks desperate making Patricia laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I think I'm going to take a shower… To take a shower, I will.” Lena says embarrassed and then heads towards the stairs to go take a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Lena disappears on the stairs, Patricia looks at the daughter whose eyes had followed Lena up the stairs until she disappeared into the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you told me you likes girls..." Patricia begins and Sam directs her eyes to her mother. "I thought you and her would date... The way you act around each other makes people think you are more than just good friends." Patricia spoke calmly to her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena is special to me, mom. It's my best friend, we love each other like this.” Sam says with a thoughtful look. "Even if our friendship one day is not what it is today or even ends, I will still love that girl. Lena will always be my Lee.” Samantha now smiles and Patricia shakes her head, understanding what her daughter was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now you should go upstairs and take a shower before you make your Lee's dinner." Patricia says waving her hand as a way to send Sam away. “Oh! Before I forget… Hm, never mind. She never wears the clothes she leaves here anyway.” Patricia speaks making Sam laugh while climbing the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sam arrives in her room, she hears the sound of the shower and realizes that, by the way the wardrobe sliding door was closed, Lena had already picked up both the towel and items to wear at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very funny that since the first time that the younger Luthor had gone to sleep at Sam's house, she had take to herself a drawer for her underwear and a pair of clothes in her friend's wardrobe, but, except for the underwear , Lena never bothered to wear the pieces she kept at the Arias' house, she always wore Sam's clothes for bed and for the next day. And almost always Sam ended up having her super hero and bands t-shirts stolen by Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had been distracted by the thoughts of Lena while searching for something to wear that didn't even realize that the bathroom door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena came out of the bathroom wearing black shorts that was almost completely hidden by the long shirt, also black, with the symbol of Panic! At the Disco that Lena had stolen from one of Sam's drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy?” Lena calls while leaving the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey.” Sam smiles as she turned the head toward her bed where Lena was sitting. "I thought you would take longer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You can go now but finish fast because I'm hungry!” Lena says amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I won't be able to take my shower calmly because I have to feed you. Yes, you’ll wait!” Sam answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I won’t wait. Chop chop, Samantha or if you don’t, my future baby will be born with penne face.” Lena jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Future baby, uh?” Sam asks approaching Lena. "If they born with a penne face, they'll have a pretty face, uh." Reaching in front of Lena, Sam begins to poke the girl's ribs making her squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Sammy!” Lena asks trying to take Sam's hands away, but it doesn't work because Sam is faster and ends up going to Lena pinning her in bed to gain the advantage and continue tickling. “SAMMY!” Screams Lena while laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I take my shower calmly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” Lena responds almost breathless because of how much she was laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Sam says stopping tickling. “Now I will calmly take a shower.” Sam says already getting off Lena, but before leaving completely, the girl puts a kiss on her friend’s forehead. “I promise I won’t take long, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...” Lena responds just before Sam enters the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sam came out of the bathroom, Lena was no longer in the bedroom. Samantha was wearing dark gray sweatpants and a white shirt. As Lena was no longer in the room, Sam left the room and followed the corridor to down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving downstairs, the girl heard voices coming from the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, that's where they are…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrives in the kitchen, Sam spots her mother and Lena working in sync to prepare something that looked like dessert, judging by the sugar pot on the counter. Sam stood there for a minute or two watching them both. She liked to see when Lena interacted with her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, if I'm going to make dinner, I'm guessing this is dessert. Am I right?” Sam asks catching the attention of the other two women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing your kicks hit the goal.” Lena answers jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the women of my life making?” Sam asks going towards the lockers to get the penne package.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pudding.” Patricia answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Yummy! But if you are finished, please make room because the chef is going to work!” Sam says going to the other cabinet to get two pans, one to cook the pasta and the other to prepare the sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Aunt Patricia. Make room for the chef to work.” Lena talks funny to Patricia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lena. Let's sit there at the VIP counter to make sure the chef is going to prepare everything and not order from a restaurant.” Patricia tells Lena, continuing the joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha. How funny you are.” Sam responds sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During dinner preparation and dinner, the three continued amid conversations and funny comments, keeping the atmosphere light and happy. The pasta prepared by Samantha and the dessert prepared together with Lena and Patricia were perfect to eat at a time like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After washing the dishes from dinner and dessert, Patricia went upstairs claiming she was already tired and was going to sleep early, because the next day at work would be heavy, thus refusing the invitation of girls to watch the movie together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what movie are we going to watch?” Sam asks looking at Lena who was sitting next to her on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess what!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Again?” Sam questions frustrated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would be the fifth time!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes! Please, Sammy… Lena asks pouting at Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh! Alright…” Sam responds rolling her eyes. "But please, at least let me hear the songs without your out-of-tune whispers." Sam says making Lena shows her tongue. “I'll make popcorn while you put the movie. Will you want it with butter and salt or just butter?” Sam asks already heading towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Butter and salt!” Lena answers as she turns on the television and starts searching for the Prime Video app.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sam returns to the living room, she finds Lena talking to someone on her cellphone, so she tries to make as little noise as possible to not disturb her friend, but as soon as Sam sat next to Lena and put the bowl of popcorn between them, Lena hangs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lex sent you a hug, he said the next time he comes to town he'll beat you at that game and..." Lena goes on listing things but when she was about to say the last one, Sam noticed that her friend blushed slightly. “And he commanded that we assume the we are dating soon because he wants to get here calling you sister already.” Lena says making Sam laugh out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lex doesn’t change... Next time you can say that the only thing he will get from me is a welcome hug and about assuming...” Sam looks at Lena and smiles dirty. “I also want to know when I will be invited to the presentation dinner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How stupid you are, my Rao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am and I know you like that." Sam says poking Lena's shoulder. “Now play this movie right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the movie they both ate popcorn and moved from just sitting side by side with the popcorn between them, to a Sam and a Lena half-seated with their feet on the coffee table. But that would not last much longer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy?” Lena calls low and hears Sam mutter. “Open the little wing, open it.” Asks Lena and Sam looks at her confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little wing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lena answers and Sam keeps looking confused. “Hey, angels don't have wings?” As soon as Lena finishes, Sam pauses and then starts laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my Rao, Luthor! That was terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you laugh, didn't I?” Lena questions Sam agree. “Then? Goal almost completed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost since you haven't opened the wing so I can lie down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So, you wanna snuggle in my sexy little body?” Sam jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Lena exclaims and Sam starts to laugh again, but opens the arm so that Lena can curl up and use the space between her shoulder and neck as a pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, the slyness of Lena Luthor…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lena finishes cuddling up, she places a kiss on her friend's cheek as a thank you. And so, the two continued watching The Greatest Showman without interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the end of the movie, the two sleepily climbed back to Sam's room. Once there, they each brushed their teeth and immediately headed for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost an hour since they were lying in Sam's bed, asleep, when Lena felt cold and noticed that Sam had pulled the cover completely to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy?” Lena says low, but do not get an answer. “Sammy?” Lena calls again in a little louder tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pulled the whole cover...” Lena speaks still in low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm...” Sam mutters again but now the girl turns to face Lena. “Come here.” Sam calls when she raises the cover in an invitation for Lena to approach. Lena enters that opening and begins to snuggle into Sam's body again. “Good night Lee. Love you.” Sam talks between yawns before going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Sammy.” Lena replies, her voice muffled by Sam's neck. “Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, in that position, the two follow the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now Sam just needs to come back in the season finale to save Lena’s soul because she is the only person who can achieve this</p><p>**</p><p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Alliance feat The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’ll love to read what you guys are thinking about the history or if there are theories for what can happen in the future!<br/>**<br/>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Samantha and Lena arrived to school holding hands.</p><p>The classmates smiling and greeting them for being a couple, as if this was a big event, didn't bother Lena as much as before. She still thought it was an exaggeration, but nothing that would take away her peace or cause another fight with Sam. On the contrary, pretending to date seemed so natural.</p><p>Sam and Lena stopped in the middle of the corridor to talk to some girls of the soccer team.</p><p>From a distance, Betty watched every movement. Samantha with her arm around Lena's shoulders while Lena held the hand of that same arm. The smiles, the exchanges of glances… But what most caught Betty's attention was the outfit Lena was wearing. The younger Luthor wore Samantha's favorite sweatshirt.</p><p>Betty knew that not from being a stalker or those obsessive crushes. Everyone at school knew that this was Sam's favorite sweatshirt because when she got, she wore it pretty much the whole week her to school. The minimum trace of dirt in someone’s hand was a reason to get Sam meters away from the person. The shirt only saw his first wash when Kara inadvertently knocked a lot of potatoes with ketchup on Samantha pants. Luckily, no one could raise their voice or be mad at Kara Danvers for long, otherwise if it was anyone else, Sam would have wiped all the stain off her pants with her tongue so angry she got.</p><p>After the first week, Samantha understood that at a certain time, the clothes needed to be washed, so she began to go fewer days with the sweatshirt, but it was still the same care and even ugly look when someone thought of approaching her with their hands greasy or oily while she was wearing the sweatshirt.</p><p>One day Alex "borrowed" the shirt for Maggie to wear. The weather forecast was wrong and the heat they promised for the whole day turned into the sun hiding and a cold wind. No one was prepared for this event. It was close — and because Lena had an extra cold shirt in her closet to lend to Maggie — that their friendship didn't end there.</p><p>The sweatshirt was sacred and no one but Samantha could wear it.</p><p>Well... At least that's what Betty thought before she saw Lena wearing it.</p><p>"I was wondering..." Lena unhooked her arm that grabbed Sam's arm and faced her. The excited smile Lena cracked at the thought that made her smile too. “We could go skating after school.”</p><p>“Skate? And since when do you know how to skate, Luthor?”</p><p>“Ha ha ha.” Lena forced a laugh into a frown. “You are ridiculous.”</p><p>“I am.” Samantha agreed with a smug smile. “It's been a while since we went out to skate. Are you going to buy me a hot dog then?”</p><p>“What will I get in return?” Lena folded her arms, facing Sam defiantly.</p><p>"Wasn't the wonderful dinner I made for you yesterday enough?"</p><p>“Oh... I thought that dinner was you being a great fake girlfriend, but it was just you being self-serving.” Lena turned her back on Sam and opened her locker’s door. “Forget the invitation. I don't want to skate with you anymore.”</p><p>“How can you be so dramatic?” Sam chuckled, enjoying the drama of her friend. She put both hands on Lena's waist and slowly turned her so that they were facing each other again. “We'll skate after class. It’s set.”</p><p>“You’re going alone.” Lena kept being dramatic. She tried to wriggle free of Sam's hands on her waist, but she felt her friend's hands firmer and was pulled two steps forward. With anyone else that shortened away would be a danger alert, but it was Sam right in front of her, so she was safe, right? She felt safe, but even so, for some reason, such an approach signaled a bit of danger. “You will pay your own hot dogs.” <em>Why the voice came out in a lower tone than usual?</em></p><p>“Great.” Sam dropped her hands from Lena’s waist. She put the backpack she was carrying only in one shoulder a little in front of her body and unzipped it to get something. After a few seconds of searching, the girl pulls out a clock-shaped post-it. In the first post-it has the message "I'm already missing you".</p><p>Lena laughed.</p><p>"You don't have to try so hard, Sammy."</p><p>“Try hard?” Samantha made a confused expression.</p><p>Lena lifted the post-it clock. Sam shrugged. She still hasn’t understand what Lena meant. If I didn't like the gift, just give it back.</p><p>"The whole school believes we were dating, so..." She pointed to the post-it.</p><p>“That's not me trying hard.” Sam defended herself, pretending to be offended. "I really miss you already. I hate it when we don't have the same classes.” Sam looked at Lena pouting.</p><p>Lena smiled and pulled Sam into a hug. Samantha Arias also knew how to be sly and dramatic when she wanted to.</p><p>“Oh my Rao! It's just a class.” Lena kissed Sam's cheek. “It's going to pass quickly.”</p><p>“Only if it's your class because mine...” Samantha scowled.</p><p>"If it’s worth of anything... I miss you too."</p><p>Samantha smiled and placed a kiss on Lena's nose.</p><p>The bell rings.</p><p>“See you here...” Lena adjusts the clockwise post-it to 9:30. “In one hour.”</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Sam put her arm around Lena's shoulders. “You really think I won’t leave my girl at the doorway of her classroom?”</p><p>Lena ran her hand around Sam's waist and snuggled into her body. Samantha placed a kiss on the top of Lena's head and they walked like that to the classroom of Lena's first class.</p><p>
  <em>That seemed too natural.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>After witnessing the arrival of Sam and Lena at school, where Lena was showing off wearing Samantha's favorite sweatshirt, Betty decided confront Winn, after all the boy had said that Sam had a crush on Betty and that the dating of the soccer player with Lena was fake.</p><p>On the way to the classroom, Betty spotted Winn in his locker. She had thought to talk to the boy during the break, but since he was there alone... It was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>“Winslow Schott!” She exclaimed authoritatively and startling Winn.</p><p>“Are you going crazy?” Winn asked, turning to face the redhead. “Why this scream?”</p><p>“You said Samantha has a crush on me and that the dating with Luthor is fake. So, what was that about their arrival?” Betty questions flustered.</p><p>“I’m sorry? What are you talking about?” Winn asks without understanding why the redhead was angry.</p><p>“Argh! How do you explain to me the two of them coming together today and Lena wearing Sam's favorite sweatshirt? Looks like they slept together!” Betty says indignantly.</p><p>“Oh, is that it?” Winn asks without understanding why it had made Betty so nervous.</p><p>“Is that it? Only that?! Didn't you see what happened? Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? They clearly slept together!” Betty exclaims.</p><p>“Nothing new under the sun.” Winn replies scornfully.</p><p>Winn really wasn’t understanding why Betty was so elated with Lena and Sam coming together and Lena using Sam’s sweatshirt because, even though he knew that dating was a fake, he knew that the friendship between the two of them was on another level complicity. This was not a fake relationship, but a connection they had had since they first met.</p><p>
  <em>Well, at least that's what he heard...</em>
</p><p>"So, Winn, will you or won't you explain what this is all about? Was it they adding some truth to the dating or were you trying to make fun of me? Betty suggests and Winn snorts.</p><p>"Neither..." Winn replies and Betty raises her eyebrow challenging him to continue. "Well, as much as it pains me to admit it, they don't have to make an effort to look like a couple." Winn rolls his eyes. "So, they really must have slept together. In fact, they hadn’t been doing it for a long time...” He starts to ramble.</p><p>"Winslow..." Betty warns the boy to stop rambling and continue the explanation.</p><p>"Anyway, they actually slept together, as often has happened. They are friends, Betty! What did you expect?”</p><p>“What about the precious sweatshirt?”</p><p>“The sweatshirt? It is untouchable to everyone, but not to Lena.” Winn laughs. “Anything more? Because I'm really surprised that someone so observant like you, doesn't know that Lena Luthor makes a difference in Samantha's life that no one else has...”</p><p>“What should that mean?” Betty asks.</p><p>" That means, dear Betty, that if you really want something with Arias, you'll have to endure Luthor taking up a lot of attention." Winn says seriously. “Basically, Samantha is Lena’s little dog.”</p><p>“That's all I needed...” Betty mutters.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Betty." Winn speaks. “All this "contact" would all diminish if someone came up in Sam's life. Someone she cares about...” Winn says suggestively.</p><p>“And that would be me?”</p><p>“Exactly.” The boy confirms with a smile.</p><p>After talking to Winn, Betty headed to the classroom. Her head was considering what she saw along with what Winn said. The point was not that Betty didn't know or hadn't noticed how close Sam and Lena were, the problem was that she hadn't calculated the intensity of this proximity. And now that she had an idea of the dimension, she needed to consider it in her plans.</p><p>**</p><p>By the end their classes, Sam and Lena had arranged to have lunch together, then head to the skating rink and in the end of the day, Sam would escort Lena home. This time she was just going to follow, because they had changed the order a little and Lena had already slept at Sam's house.</p><p>A day with just the two of them was something they didn't do in a while, because Sam always got stuck in soccer practice while Lena was busy with a big project in the robotics group. And because of these facts, they have not done much in recent weeks, as they used to.</p><p>“Come on, Sammy” Lena hurried slyly, making Sam laugh;</p><p>"I still don't understand why we're hitchhiking with Matt and not going on foot."</p><p>“Because the restaurant we're going to have lunch is far away. Now go faster! I have never seen anyone take so long to put two books in a locker.” Lena says rolling her eyes and Sam laughs.</p><p>“I'm done.” Sam says poking at Lena's waist. “Come on.”</p><p>They walked down the corridor until they came outside and spotted Matt, the Luthor family driver who was solely for Lena's use, waiting to take them wherever Lena had planned.</p><p>“Hey, Matt, how are you?” Sam asks the driver.</p><p>Matt was a man in his sixties and had been Lena’s driver since the younger Luthor began to leave home without her parents; that is, when the school started, then Matt was known to all the girl's friends, especially Sam Arias.</p><p>“I’m good, Miss Arias.” Replied the man politely. "Miss Luthor, did you have a good day?" Asked the man.</p><p>“Just Sam, Matt.” Sam says rolling her eyes and Lena laughs.</p><p>“Yes, Matt.” Lena responds and Matt smiles and opens the car door for the two to get in.</p><p>"Where are we going, Miss Luthor? Straight to the mansion?”</p><p>“No, Matt. Sam and I are going to do some things together today, but we'll just ride with you to the restaurant.” Explains Lena already in the car. "The one we saw last week, remember?"</p><p>“Yes ma'am.” Matt answers and leaves with the car.</p><p>Inside the car, Sam was half sitting and half laying on the seat while checking on her phone, until Lena, who was exchanging information with the driver, approached, leaning her head against Sam's shoulder. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Lena whispers.</p><p>“Being disturbed by Nia who wants to know when will be the next study group.”</p><p>"At any time, if you don't include Betty." Lena says sulkily.</p><p>“Jealous?”</p><p>“Of course! She wants to steal my fake girlfriend.”</p><p>"But, false my love, you don't have to be jealous, this sexy little body is all yours." Sam says and kisses the top of Lena's head.</p><p>“Too funny of you. I bet you've been learning this from Lucy and Vasquez… Two bad influences.” Lena says making Sam laugh.</p><p>**</p><p>The restaurant Lena had chosen was actually a diner that boasted a retro and intimate style that was very pleasing to the eyes.</p><p>Upon entering the room, the two girls chose a table on the side next to a window that was not in sight of other likely customers.</p><p>It wasn't long before they were noticed by a waitress. The woman was supposed to be in her fifties and had a receptive smile.</p><p>“Hello girls.” The waitress speaks as she gets near the table and the girls respond with brief hello. “What are you going to want today?”</p><p>“Hm… A medium strawberry milkshake and two slices of pepperoni pizza.” Informs Lena. "And you, Sammy?"</p><p>“I will also want a milkshake but mine will be caramel and...” Sam directed her eyes to the menu again. "A slice of cheese and chicken pizza and one of those hamburgers, please."</p><p>“I don't know where this much food goes...” Lena comments.</p><p>“It's all hotness.” Sam replies and Lena and the waitress " <em>Veronica" </em>laughs.</p><p>“Funny.” Lena speaks patting Sam's arm and looks at Veronica. "Could a portion of cheddar chips come first?"</p><p>“Of course, miss.” The waitress responds smiling and leaving the table to go ordering in the kitchen.</p><p>"Are we going to the rink nearby?" Sam questions.</p><p>“Yes!” Lena says excited. “Then we can take a taxi home… Can it be?”</p><p>“That's a good plan, Luthor.”</p><p>"We could do today's homework while we wait for the rink to open..." Lena suggests.</p><p>“Oh no, Lee...” Sam says dramatically. "Do you always have to be so nerd?"</p><p>“Stop the drama, Samantha. And besides that, I'm trying to be productive…”</p><p>“Nerd.” Sam murmurs and Lena slaps her. "You're very aggressive and I didn't do anything."</p><p>"You didn't, but was thinking about doing that I know. I know you.” Lena says sarcastically and narrowing her eyes and Sam makes a face.</p><p>Their conversation is interrupted by Veronica bringing the portion of cheddar chips.</p><p>“Here it is, girls. Hope you like it.” Veronica smiles. "You want anything else?"</p><p>“Not now, Veronica. Thanks.” Lena answers and the waitress leaves again.</p><p>After Veronica left, Lena again suggested that they do their homework while waiting for the skating rink, which would open in two hours.</p><p>In the meantime, they were busy doing the exercises, the waitress returned to the table to bring in the main orders ordered by Sam and Lena. Then the girls took their attention off the activities and started to eat.</p><p>“Samantha!” Lena pats Sam's hand trying to pick up the crost of the pizza Lena left to eat last. “I intend to eat that crost!”</p><p>“But Lee…”</p><p>“You have your own crost!” Lena rolls her eyes.</p><p>“But you have two!”</p><p>"And if I give you one, I won't have both." Lena says and Sam pouts. “Oh, you boring. We can share.” Lena says and Sam grins a huge smile. “You are impossible.”</p><p>The two continued to tease each other and steal pieces of food, which resulted in Sam eating half of one of the pieces of Lena's pepperoni pizza and Lena eating half of the slice of chicken pizza that Sam had ordered. It was always like that, Lena asked for two slices of the same flavor and ended up swapping half with Sam.</p><p>The two remained in the place until the time for the skating rink to open and so they could go to the highlight of that day.</p><p>**</p><p>The skating rink was in a place where also had bowling and other activities, which made a place frequented by young people during the weekends but during the week older people would come so they could remember their youth times.</p><p>When Sam and Lena arrived at the place, half an hour after opening, because when they were getting up from the table to go to the place, Lena spotted a chocolate cake with crunchy caramel and according to her - “We need to order a piece, Sammy!” - they needed to taste the cake. And Sam, like a good fake girlfriend, agreed to ask for them to share a piece.</p><p>When they entered, it was still empty except for two elderly couples who were using the ice rink.</p><p>"Do you want to go to the rink right away or do you want to go with me to get the rollers?" Sam asks looking at Lena.</p><p>“Go with you…”</p><p>“Oh my Rao, how sly is that my love-false-love.” Sam says hugging Lena, squeezing the girl in her arms and placing a kiss on the top of the girl's head.</p><p>“Sammy, I need to breathe.” Informs Lena laughing.</p><p>“I don't want to leave you, I missed you…”</p><p>“Did you?” Lena questions confused. “We saw each other every day…”</p><p>"Yes, but it's not the same when we're not talking." Sam gets away from Lena and hold her hands, then she smiles and pulls back. “It should be forbidden to stay without talking to each other.</p><p>“I can't say I disagree.” Lena speaks with the voice drowned out by her head down on Sam's chest. "But come on, if we stay here, you'll end up not skating."</p><p>" Okay, but don't think you're going to curl me this time, Miss Luthor. You will also skate today.” Sam says as the two walk arm in arm to the counter to rent the rollers.</p><p>“I always fall, I don't want to fall.” Lena says pouting.</p><p>“You will not fall.”</p><p>“Oh, won't I?”</p><p>“No. I won’t let you.”</p><p>“You're the best, Sammy.” Lena says laughing.</p><p>Arriving at the counter, the two ask for two pairs of rollers and not just one as usual, because today Sam was determined to make Lena at least put on the rollers.</p><p>After picking up the shoes, Sam put her own on and helped Lena with hers, but the younger Luthor was still reluctant to get on the rink, as no memory that wasn’t painful could appear in her mind.</p><p>Lena was watching Sam skate. <em>She loved watching Sam skate.</em></p><p>Skating was something Sam has learned to do a few years ago, perhaps shortly before she met Lena, and when they met, Sam tried to make her new friend to skate with her, but Lena had a horrible balance and always ended with the butt on the floor.</p><p>"Come with me, Lee. I won't let you fall." Sam calls when stopping in front of the bench where her friend was sitting.</p><p>“Please don't insist. You know I will end up falling." And that's when Sam made the best pout she could get. "Argh, okay, I'll go, but if I fall, it's good that you're there to support my fall." Lena speaks with narrowed eyes in Sam’s direction.</p><p>“YES!!” Sam celebrates. “I'll be there.” Sam winks.</p><p>Sam moved closer to the bench and reached for Lena to take her hand and had this support to take the first steps. Since the girl had tried before, she knew how to stand, the real problem was getting around.</p><p>“Great, Lee.” Sam cheers seeing Lena standing on her rollers. “Now let's take a few steps.” Lena takes the first step correctly, but when she goes the second step, she unbalances a little, but Sam holds her. “Slow down, baby.”</p><p>“Okay...” Lena risks taking a third step and keeps her balance.</p><p>The two spend a good time training Lena's balance in slow steps, making the girl gain confidence and let go of the nervousness to start having fun with the experience.</p><p>“Did you see? You are skating, Lee!” Sam says happy and Lena laughs.</p><p>“Can we go faster?” Lena questions.</p><p>“Aw... If you want and feel safe, I don't see why not.”</p><p>“Will you hold me?”</p><p>“Always!”</p><p>Sam started skating at a slow speed to be progressively increased, but when the speed reached a level that Lena was not used to, the girl ended up unbalancing. Sam tried to hold on to her friend, but unfortunately failed, and instead of holding on to Lena, Sam ended up cushioning the whole fall as the girl fell over Sam.</p><p>“Oh my Rao, Samantha! Are you alright?” Lena asks worried and taking her weight off Sam. “Sam?” Lena calls but Sam doesn't answer. “Sammy?” Lena calls again and hears Sam laughing. “What?”</p><p>“At least I did what I said.” Sam says between laughs.</p><p>“Sammy? What are you talking about?” Lena asks with a frown.</p><p>"I took your fall, Lee." Sam says, looking into Lena's eyes. “I did what I promised.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Lena asks with a worried face and Sam nods in agreement. "You could have hurt yourself badly, you idiot!" Lena fights.</p><p>“Oush?! Did you wish I had dropped you?”</p><p>"No, but You didn't have to stop the whole fall!" Lena speaks seriously but Sam laughs, which makes an angry expression on Lena's face.</p><p>“Lee?” Sam calls calmly.</p><p>“Hm?!”</p><p>“I would never let you fall.” Sam answers sincerely.</p><p>**</p><p>Winn sweeps the library with his eyes and finds Eve at a table in the back, practically isolated from everything.</p><p>"Why..." Winn looks around as he approaches the table. “Why all this? Are we thinking of killing someone too?”</p><p>"The only thing that died here was your fashion sense." Eve comments with contempt glancing Winn from head to toe. Winn scowls. What was wrong with his jeans and striped shirts? “On here.” With a smile, Eve extends a flyer for Winn, completely ignoring the face of her classmate. “What do you think?”</p><p>Winn laughs mockingly and sits next to Eve at the table.</p><p>"Do you call this an exhibition?" The boy throws the flyer on the table with disdain. "They're best friends before I even know them, I really think they won't..." Winn laughs again.</p><p>“All right, King of the Exposed Party, any better ideas?” Eve folds her arms, facing Winn defiantly.</p><p>"I didn't say the idea is bad, it's just flawed." Winn pauses. His eyes fixed on the open notebook on the table. It had notes on Eve's other plans, but one in particular caught his eye. “On there!” He tapped his finger on a particular topic. “This one here,” He took the flyer again and shook it, “can happen and end with this one.”  He knocked again the indicator on the notebook.</p><p>Eve read the plan option that Winn tapped his finger and frowned. <em>Is it...?</em></p><p>“They won't...” She didn't complete. She considered the plan many times before choosing the current one. I wanted something that wasn't so obvious. “If they really are just friends, they won't...”</p><p>“Exactly!” Winn exclaimed slapping his open hand on the notebook. “Lena was already bothered by the fake dating; do you really think she will accept...” Winn shakes his head and smiles. “That's it, Eve!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” He questioned. Eve was still not so sure about that. "What if they make fun of us? Today Lena was parading with the sweatshirt of discord...”</p><p>“What's your problem with this sweatshirt?” Snorted Winn. “If Lena whistles, Sam appears barking and wagging her tail, so if Lena say no is not. “Exhibition made! Boom!” Winn gestures with his hand a bomb exploding. Eve shakes her head, glaring at him reprovingly. “We'll do it!”</p><p>"If we shame ourselves, it's all your fault."</p><p>“I assure you we won't.” Says Winn all full of himself. “Now.” He takes the notebook and turns to the next sheet. “The questions.”</p><p>“I have already done.” Eve hands Winn a loose sheet on the table. "But how much better do you seem to expose people than me..." Eve made a "feel free" gesture with her hand, completely mocking and ironic.</p><p>Winn retorted the mocking face.</p><p>“This is good.” Eve smiles smugly at the compliment. “But it can get better.” Winn smiles sideways as Eve's smile fades. “That’s of the declaration of love 10/10, I really liked it.’</p><p>And they spent the rest of the afternoon working on the plan for Samantha and Lena's exhibition.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051<br/>**<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=edza1xvxRnGeABnKz_4BLw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Plan feat The Profile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=gxAaelM9ReOlD3WlmRB6yA</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nice weather in National City, so the friends decided to have a picnic in the park. The week in school was extensive, so, what they most needed was a day out teasing each other, talking and without thinking about homework.</p>
<p>“Now, I want to know...” Among several subjects, Vasquez started one more, turning her attention to Sam and Lena. “How was the first week of my non-together couple pretending to be a couple?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Winn snorted. “The picnic was so nice, you really needed...”</p>
<p>“Of course, we always need to talk about this subject.” Lucy stated. “Otherwise, what are we going to do to piss you off?” She completed with a mocking smile, eliciting a laugh from all of her friends. William was the only one who stopped the laughter immediately because of his boyfriend's furious look. "Okay then, answer the question," Winn opens his mouth to reply but Lucy says before him, “and the bothered ones who change to another picnic tablecloth.”</p>
<p>“I can answer that for them.” Alex raised her hand, taking the word for herself. “No effort at all.” She pointed at the two of them. Lena was sitting between Samantha's legs and with her back against her body while Sam’s arms were crossed at Lena's waist. “The best scam we've ever invented.”</p>
<p>“The actual acting was up to me and Kara.” Nia said. "We managed to fool even Principal Grant."</p>
<p>“You guys really wanted to, right.” William gives a little laugh. "I'm sure Mrs. Cat Grant knows these two are not dating.”</p>
<p>"And why doesn't she do anything?" Winn crosses his arms in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Because she has more to do than take care of her students' fake love life, Winslow." Maggie answers in a tone of boredom. She couldn’t take one more of her friend's eternal complaints.</p>
<p>In fact, none of the friends could stand  more and were about to canonize William, for only being a saint to endure such complaint in a single week.</p>
<p>“I don't understand how the whole school believed this story so far.” Lena comments sincerely. Her friends mutter shaking their heads in negative. If after all they explained she still didn't understand what was left was drawing or taking a picture of how Lena looked so comfortable in Sam's arms. “We always act like this!” She completed knowing exactly what friends were thinking.</p>
<p>“That's it!” Lucy emphasizes. "Do you see me and Vasquez acting like this?"</p>
<p>“Well, that Vasquez wanted.” Brainy answered in a natural tone.</p>
<p>Everyone stares at Vasquez with a funny smile on their faces, especially Lucy, making the girl blush.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Dox!” Vasquez rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"The truth is, you guys just don't stick together lately more than Kara and Imra." Nia went on. “Alex and Maggie must be allergic to each other and so they barely touch.”</p>
<p>Alex, Sam, Lucy and Vasquez exchanged glances, while Maggie just bowed her head. The couple had not yet made up completely because of the whole story of the bet. That's why Maggie couldn't even dream that the bet was in progress.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Kara..." Sam redirected the subject. “What’s with her and Imra? This friendship...?”</p>
<p>Without saying a word, Alex rose from the picnic towel. The friends even questioned where she was going, but got no answer. When they saw that she was walking towards Kara, who was sitting on the grass by herself a little away from them, they had the question answered and returned to the subject.</p>
<p>The truth was, the subject of "Kara and Imra" reminded Alex that had been days since she wanted to talk to her sister but because of that little crisis with Maggie and Sam's bet, she'd completely forgotten about it.</p>
<p>Alex sits next to Kara. The girl who was looking at the phone screen turns the display to the floor and lets out a long breath of frustration.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Alex asks.</p>
<p>"Yes.” Kara forces a smile.</p>
<p>"You'll have to work a lot harder to fool me." Alex smiled sideways eliciting a weak laugh from Kara. “What happened? You left to answer Imra’s call and never came back. They are debating about your relationship.”</p>
<p>“Our relationship?” Kara laughed nervously. “Nothing happened, is just that...” She took the phone from the grass and shrugged.</p>
<p>"You like her, don't you?"</p>
<p>“Of course, I like her. She is my friend.” Kara answered in an obvious tone without understanding where Alex wanted to come with that question.</p>
<p>“Not just as a friend.” Alex completed.</p>
<p>Kara looked up at Alex through her glasses and seconds later turned her attention to the grass.</p>
<p>“What does it matter?” She shrugs. “She 'll never break up with Mike.” She said sadly.</p>
<p>“You don't know that. Mike is an asshole. She’ll see that one day.”</p>
<p>"I..." Kara shakes her head in frustration. She wanted to talk to Alex and tell her everything that had been going on in the last few days, but she couldn't break Imra's confidence that way. “I hope so.” It was the only thing she could think to say. Something that wasn't a lie. She really hoped for the day that Imra would break up with Mike once and for all. "And you and Maggie? Is everything okay? It's been a few days since you guys aren’t stuck together...”</p>
<p>"Oh..." Alex lets out a long breath. "I was kind of an idiot and she's still upset with me. I gave her space, but…” She shrugged.</p>
<p>“It's gonna be okay.” Kara sends a small smile to Alex, this time sincere. “You always do.”</p>
<p>“And you, uh?” Alex puts her arm around Kara's shoulders and pulls her into a side hug. “In love with a girl? I'm sure Zor will find a way to blame me. I am a very bad influence indeed.”</p>
<p>“No one has ever said otherwise about it.” Kara joked.</p>
<p>"But it's our moms' fault, really. Gay couples only raise gay children. Isn't that what they say?”</p>
<p>Kara lets out a loud laugh and squeezes her sister further into the side hug that had been initiated by Alex. Although, she couldn't tell details of what was happening, talking to Alex made her feel better.</p>
<p>From a distance, Maggie watched the Danvers sisters interact with a small smile of happiness. It had been a few days since she had seen Kara smiling that way and Alex being responsible for it made her heart soften for good.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Maggie watched Alex talk to Kara for a few more seconds until she was called back to the conversation the others were having. Yes, it was that talk about prom again. Winn was getting out of control with the crown obsession.</p>
<p>A few minutes after Maggie looked away from the Danvers sisters, they returned to the group, who asked Kara what had happened, if she was all right and if she needed help to end someone. And Maggie had to confess, if she really understood the situation well and the rumors were correct, Kara Danvers was the most controlled and restrained person with her feelings that Maggie knew.</p>
<p>The Latina turned her eyes to her girlfriend who had sat between Kara and Nia, still hugging her sister aside. Alex and Kara had an admirable companionship. They made Maggie wish she had a sibling.</p>
<p>“Alex.” Maggie calls and Alex looks at her unable to hide the look of surprise.</p>
<p>“Me?!” Alex exclaimed in doubt whether or not it was with her that Maggie wanted to talk. Maggie found that lovely clumsy way Alex sometimes expressed.</p>
<p>“Yes, Danvers. You.” Maggie replies, faking irritation. "How about we go get some ice cream for Little Danvers?"</p>
<p>“Uh, do you want, sis? Alex asks directing her gaze to her sister.</p>
<p>“Please!” Kara confirms almost as excited as a puppy. Maggie gets up and walks towards them, reaches for one hand and runs the other through Kara's hair and it up.</p>
<p>“Come on!” Alex takes her girlfriend's outstretched hand and stands up. “Do you want to come too Kara?” Maggie asks, but Kara shakes her head denying. “Anyone else wants ice cream?” Maggie asks the others.</p>
<p>“No!” Lucy exclaims. "No one wants that thing you call ice cream. Thank you, but we pass.” Lucy speaks and the others agree making Maggie roll her eyes and Alex giggle.</p>
<p>The two turned and began to walk without touching each other, which was odd for the two as they always were a couple who showed affection by touch.</p>
<p>"You can take my hand or hug me, you know?" Maggie comments and Alex looks at her.</p>
<p>“Oh, really? I really can? <em>Sometimes Alex acted like a puppy more excited than Kara.</em></p>
<p>“Yes, Danvers. You can.”</p>
<p>The instant Maggie finished speaking, Alex put her right arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and bring her as close as possible to herself. <em>Oh, how she missed that…</em></p>
<p>"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Alex asks in an apprehensive tone.</p>
<p>“That's what it looks like...” Maggie answers and stops walking.</p>
<p>“What's it? Did you change your mind?” Alex shoots.</p>
<p>"No. I just wanted to ask you to think carefully if something like that happens again..." Maggie says and Alex is silent, but soon kisses the lips of the latina girl. “Okay... Come on.” Maggie says before the two walk back toward the vegan ice cream truck.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Like every time they went to the park, Samantha, Alex, Lucy and Vasquez left the group of friends to play soccer. Normally, Vasquez stayed in the makeshift goal while they just kicked the ball trying to score goals on the girl.</p>
<p>“When will you start honoring your part in the bet, Samantha?” Lucy asks in one of the exchanges of subjects.</p>
<p>"Really, are you guys going to talk about this here and now?" Alex settled the ball on the grass and looked apprehensively at Maggie who was still sitting on the picnic blanket in a lively conversation with her friends without even paying attention to the four of them. “Maggie has just forgiven me.”</p>
<p>"For something you are still doing?" Sam shrugged and kicked the ball. Vasquez grabs it. “Damn it!” She punches the air in frustration. “What do you want me to do?” She took both hands to her waist. “According to you, we already act as a couple, so there's nothing more...”</p>
<p>“Stop with the lame excuses.” Vasquez interrupts her. "Give her flowers, take her somewhere romantic." Sam bends her face. How would she explain her intentions to Lena if she took her to a romantic place? "Hey!” Vasquez claps both hands as if she had the biggest idea. "Take her to the park, pay the ferris wheel boy to stop up there and BOOM!" She slams her fist on the open hand. Sam, Alex, and Lucy look at her with a "what?" expression. “What's it?”</p>
<p>“This is not a romcom movie.” Alex responds. “Give her flowers. It always works.”</p>
<p>"Real flowers, not those things Alex gives Maggie." Lucy says.</p>
<p>“That's what she likes!” Alex says without patience. Every time since giving Maggie the first bonsai, she had to hear little jokes about it. “Arias, you're good at flerting, so...”</p>
<p>“Great! I'm going to take my worst flirting book and use everything in it. Sam said mockingly. "I will become irresistible to her out of nowhere." She glances at Lena. As if she could feel herself being watched, Lena shifts her attention to the four girls. She smiles at Sam when they cross their eyes. Samantha returns the smile a little embarrassed by the conversation she was having and Lena had no idea, otherwise she would never give her one of her sweetest smiles for no particular reason. "But don't worry, I'll find a way to win her heart."</p>
<p>"At least one of us has to be confident about that." Alex pats three times on Sam's back.</p>
<p>Samantha grimaced back and kicked the ball that had been straightened in front of her again, this time scoring a goal.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Samantha arrived at school with a huge smile. After the day with her friends in the park, she had an excellent Sunday with her mother and ended the day on a video call with Lena where she heard the best friend complain about her "business" Sunday until she fell asleep.</p>
<p>Who said there was no good humor on a Monday?</p>
<p>Sam's smile got even bigger when she spotted Lena in her locker. She arrives behind her distracted friend picking up some books and extends a rose over her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Good morning love of my life.” Sam kisses Lena's cheek.</p>
<p>Lena grins, takes the rose from Sam's hand, and turns to face her fake girlfriend.</p>
<p>“What did you do, Samantha?” She furrowed her eyebrow, staring at Sam suspiciously.</p>
<p>“What? Can't I give my fake girlfriend a rose anymore?”</p>
<p>"Oh..." Lena looked at the rose in her hand with a little disappointment. "That's part of this whole fake dating story."</p>
<p>“Of course it is.” Sam leans back in the locker and gives a sweet smile. "If it were for Lee, my best friend, I'd give a whole bouquet."</p>
<p>“Oh, are you sure?” Lena narrowed her eyes at Sam with disbelief. “I'll remember that on my birthday.”</p>
<p>Samantha laughed and pulled Lena into a side hug.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sammy.” Lena kisses Sam's cheek.</p>
<p>“What's Lena's favorite food?” Lucy appears simply out of nowhere asking. The two friends look at each other and then look at Lucy with a confused expression. “No, really! What's Lena's favorite food?</p>
<p>“The pasta I cook.” Sam answered convinced.</p>
<p>“For Rao's sake, Samantha!” Lucy snorted. “This is a serious question! What is Sam's favorite tv show?”</p>
<p>“What is the reason for all this questionnaire?” Lena asked Lena still confused.</p>
<p>“Didn't you read the bulletin board? Of course you didn't read!” Lucy answered her own question. "You two look like a novel cliché. Whenever you are together you see nothing else around.”</p>
<p>“What's on the board?” Sam asked. "And what does Lena's favorite food have to do with it?"</p>
<p>Lucy lets out a long breath, with no patience for the beginners, and strode down the big hallway of the school. Lena and Sam looked at each other and unquestioningly followed the steps of their friend until arriving in front of the big board.</p>
<p>At first, Lena and Sam still didn't understand why Samantha's favorite tv series was so important. On the wall were warnings about a few certificate workshops, extra classes, the date of the mixed baseball game, women's soccer team, the spring ball banner, and a flyer about a profile that the school newspaper would make with all the couples competing for the king/queen crown.</p>
<p>"What..." Sam couldn't complete so terrified that she was after what she read.</p>
<p>“How did this happen?” Lena managed to put together a full sentence, but that didn’t mean that she was less perplexed than Sam.</p>
<p>The shock of the two friends pretending to be a couple was not because of the profile itself. They knew each other more than they knew themselves, so it wouldn’t be hard to answer what was Sam’s third favorite flavor of juice or which dessert Lena does ’t eat at all. What made the two fake girlfriends alarmed was what came in the small print of the flyer. After the profile all couples would have to take a photo for the cover of the special edition of the newspaper... Kissing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The profile feat The talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p><p>**</p><p>You can find the songs mentioned in our playlist!!<br/>- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=DsvIPd_7Syql0wLs6IDF0Q<br/>Exception: https://youtu.be/aBKkzLr3Lt4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What's up, couple.” Vasquez puts her left arm around Lena's shoulders and her right arm around Sam's shoulders, staying in the middle of the two friends. “Did you brush your teeth properly today?”</p><p>“Do you want mint? Peppermint candy? I just don't have those little spray guns they use on film.” Nia teased.</p><p>“Aren't you co-editor in chief of the newspaper?” Lena asks seriously. “How...” She pointed to the pamphlet in front of her, unable to complete the sentence this time.</p><p>“We have nothing to do with it.” Kara tried to defend the themselves. “We were taken by surprise as much as you are.”</p><p>Samantha and Lena interleave a look withering between Lucy and Alex who had just arrived with Maggie.</p><p>Chip ‘n Dale, who, until now, smiled amused by the situation, frowned, looking at the fake girlfriends with confusion.</p><p>“What? We...” Alex laughed nervously. “Do you think that we have anything to do with this?”</p><p>“We're dating because of you, aren't we?” Sam looks at both with a bored expression after using her most obvious tone.</p><p>“Oh, if you are dating, there will be no problem kissing.” Lucy mocked.</p><p>“You got it!” Sam pats Lucy's shoulder. “Idiot!”</p><p>“What's all the drama about?” Nia questions indifferently. “What is a kiss between friends?”</p><p>“Would you kiss Kara, by any chance?” Samantha asks finding absurd the fact that her friends are really taking such nonsense with ease. But why wouldn't they be, right? They weren't the ones who would have to kiss their best friend in front of a lot of people.</p><p>“If she wanted to kiss me, I would.” Nia shrugged as if it was nothing much. Kara's eyes widen, surprised by the revelation. “What? If it is to pretend to be dating...” She lifted her shoulders.</p><p>“I think this is too much drama for nothing.” Alex says.</p><p>“Would you kiss Kara then?” Sam asks.</p><p>Alex grimaces in disgust, feeling chills just thinking about such nonsense.</p><p>“Incest!” Lucy comments in amusement.</p><p>“Why does everyone have to kiss Kara?” The blonde refers to herself in third person. “Alex is my sister, greasy!”</p><p>“Before you were sisters.” Sam insists.</p><p>“Why...” Alex had even lost her line of reasoning. She was surrounded by crazy people. “Are you sisters by any chance now? Are Lillian and Patricia having an affair?”</p><p>“Eww!” Sam and Lena say together.</p><p>"Eww" what?” Lucy asks. “Your mothers having an affair or you two being sisters? Think carefully about what you’re going to answer. Look at the homophobia.”</p><p>“If you don't want to kiss, just disprove the whole story.” Maggie suggested.</p><p>“Well, Winn wishes.” Sam commented with narrowed eyes. If she had to kiss Lena in public to not give her friend that taste, she would. Lena only needed to think the same.</p><p>“Oh, it had to be!” Nia exclaims simply out of nowhere with her eyes fixed on the pamphlet. “It was Eve! Look at that font! It was the same one she suggested to do the prom banner and we rejected it.”</p><p>Kara straightened up in front of the bulletin board and narrowed her eyes, studying the pamphlet.</p><p>“It was Eve!” She agreed with Nia.</p><p>“And she can do that?” Lena asks.</p><p>“She has spies everywhere.” Kara and Nia respond together and they start to ramble about all the places that have found Eve's minions.</p><p>“Does that mean you can do something?” Lena brings her friends back to earth, carrying in her voice a twinge of hope.</p><p>“Not much.” Kara responds. “The profile was part of our plans, but it wasn’t confirmed yet, now...”</p><p>“If we suggest to not have pictures of the kiss...” Nia shakes her head in negative. “It will be suspicious.”</p><p>“Well, then you really have two options.” Maggie says. “Deny the dating stuff or kiss.”</p><p>“If I were you, I would train the kiss before the photoshoot.” Vasquez suggests mockingly.</p><p>“Do we have to train too?” Brainy questions in doubt. “We have no problem in that department, from what you say, but I don't want to embarrass you.”</p><p>“You never embarrass me, Brainy.” Nia puts a hand on Brainy's chest and smiles. “And we trained a lot yesterday.”</p><p>“Did we train?” Brainy frowned. “Why didn't you warn me, Nia Nal? I would have tried harder.”</p><p>“Oh...” Nia laughs. “You are an excellent kisser, Brainy. Don't worry about it, my love” She kisses Brainy's cheek.</p><p>The signal rings.</p><p>“Good luck in whatever you decide.” Alex says Alex mockingly.</p><p>“A kiss won't fall off anyone's tongue.” Vasquez patted Sam on the chest three times .</p><p>“The problem is if you like it.” Lucy sends a suggestive smile to both of them.</p><p>Samantha and Lena didn't even notice that their friends disappeared in the school hall, heading towards their classrooms. The two were caught in their own thoughts staring at the pamphlet on the bulletin board.</p><p>
  <em>A kiss?</em>
</p><p>Just a kiss for the profile picture.</p><p>Would they deny the dating or would they kiss in front of all of their classmates?</p><p>**</p><p>The room reserved for the interviews already had some couples. Eve, Kara and Nia conducted the interviews, each in a corner of the room, while other couples waited for their turn.</p><p>Samantha and Lena arrived holding hands but did not enter immediately. They stood for a few seconds at the entrance of the room just watching their schoolmates. <em>What are we doing here? </em>Although they were not concerned with the profile questions themselves, there was still a concern.</p><p>Kara thanked the couple that she was interviewing with a friendly smile and asked them to kiss for the photo.</p><p>
  <em>There was the concern.</em>
</p><p>Why did the couples need to kiss? Why didn't they rent the photobooth they normally had at the ball in advance and throw the couples in there so they could take the photo the way they wanted? The answer was obvious. Eve was willing to unmask them since the beginning, so inventing a kiss photo was another of her attempts.</p><p>The two decided to enter the room once and for all when they realized they were getting more attention than they should have. Apparently, all the competitive spirit was in Winn, as most couples as soon as they saw them entering the room were just smiles.</p><p>Kara and Nia also smiled when they saw the two enter the room. For a few moments they thought their friends would give up, but there they were.</p><p>Sam and Lena sat on the chairs that were right in the corner of the room. The hands remained clasped and Sam could see all the nervousness of her best friend by the way her fingers moved anxiously in her hand.</p><p>“Lee.” Sam speaks softly, close to Lena's ear so that no one else will hear. “If you are not comfortable and want to give up...”</p><p>“I’m n...” Before Lena could complete the speech, Lucy, Alex and Maggie appear in front of them.</p><p>“So, ready for the big kiss?” Lucy asks between laughs but right after she gets slapped on the head that was given by Alex. “Why did you do that, Danvers?”</p><p>"With you talking out loud like that, Eve didn't need to take the trouble to set up this whole circus." Says Alex rolling her eyes.</p><p>“But Lucy, what are you doing here? Because as far as we know, more single than you, only Vasquez...” Sam teased.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Lane, what are you doing here? Sanvers at least are a couple and need to do the profile.” Lena joins Sam to provoke Lucy.</p><p>“Ha, ha, that’s funny, are you trying to be hired to the SNL?” Lucy replies in a mocking tone.</p><p>“You look like children annoying the other, my Rao.” Maggie comments. “But to be honest, I don't know what Lucy came here to do either. Lately, she's been hanging out with us so much, I'm starting to think she thinks we're a couple of three.” Maggie says in an amusing tone making her friends laugh. Lucy snorts and sits between Lena and Sam and, consequently, untangling her friends' hands.</p><p>More people came to the room and Sam and Lena noticed that they were students who were not part of any couple. <em>What was happening? Wasn't that just for couples? </em>Although there was no communication that the “public” was prohibited, there was no need to go to the interviews. They would read in the newspaper in a few days.</p><p>Samantha and Lena exchanged looks. Once again Sam noticed that her best friend exuded nervousness. She was also a little nervous. What would they do at the time of the kiss? They hadn't been able to talk about it during the course of the day and with Lucy tucked in the middle of the two, it wasn't now that they could talk.</p><p>“I'll be right back.” Lena said before getting up and walking in the direction where Kara and Nia were. When she gets close to her friends, Lena crouches between the two and in a low tone and asks. “How many couples are left before...”</p><p>“You and Sam?” Nia asks in a low tone interrupting Lena, who nods. Kara starts to pass the sheets that contained the files of each couple and after passing some the blonde makes a face. “I'm sorry, Lena, but you and Sam are the last ones.” Lena looks from Kara to Nia with an indignant expression. “Eve planned it out.” Nia comments.</p><p>Lena gets up and goes back to where Sam, Lucy, Alex and Maggie were and notices that the girls are not alone, William and Winn had arrived. <em>Great, Winn is here.</em></p><p>“Why are there so many people here?” Lena overhears Sam asking when she gets to where the group is.</p><p>“Everyone loves a drama and that's what they expect to happen here, why.” Winn says sarcastically.</p><p>“In other words, Eve called everyone.” Says Maggie.</p><p>The group was there for a good few minutes waiting for the time of Lena and Sam’s interview. <em>It was taking too long. </em>Lena, who had sat next to Sam again, had linked her hand with her friend's and both could feel the sweat on both hands indicating how nervous they were. But their hearts reached a new level of speed when they both heard Nia's voice calling out to them. <em>It’s time. </em>Sam and Lena get up, still holding hands.</p><p>“Lee, are you sure?” Sam asks at Lena's ear. When she looks at Sam's face, Lena passes her eyes over Winn's face and there the girl sees a mocking expression on his face. <em>Oh...</em></p><p>“Yes, Sammy. I'm sure.” Lena replies looking at Sam who agrees and the two walk hand in hand until they reach the benches that were in front of Nia and Kara.</p><p>“Girls.” Nia greets them in a cordial tone and turns on the recorder. “How did you meet?”</p><p>“Is that the kind of question we have to answer?” Sam asks interrupting Nia. “Because look...”</p><p>Lena nudges Sam's waist. Only with that gesture the girl knew that she was supposed to stop her jokes.</p><p>“We met when we were 9 at the airport.” Lena begins. “I was arriving in the new city that was going to live while Sam arrived from a vacation trip.”</p><p>“She passed with the suitcase on my foot.” Sam continued using a funny tone followed by a frown. The students watching the interview laughed. Lena hid her face in Sam's arm in shame. “I was ready to complain when I saw a girl with the eyes of an abandoned puppy murmuring an apology.”</p><p>“Instead of complaining or cursing me she smiled and even returned the teddy bear that I dropped.” Lena smiles remembering the moment. “On Monday, I was one of the first to arrive in the classroom and when I least expect the girl I ran over with the suitcase sits next to me.”</p><p>“Why did you do that, Samantha?” Kara was already familiar with the whole story, but the rest of the school needed to know.</p><p>“I don't know.” Sam shrugged. “I think I didn’t want her to feel more out of place than she already was?” She answered uncertainly. “I never was a new student, but in any year, until today, new students have difficulty getting along because of the groups of friends that already exist. At times we don’t do badly, but... I just wanted her to have someone to hand her teddy bear when it fell.” Sam says looking at Lena with a small smile on her face. Lena returns the smile and caresses Samantha's cheek, placing a kiss there shortly after.</p><p>Some “aww” are heard. The room with each passing minute was filled with more students. Eve and Winn rolled their eyes at the small commotion. <em>Really, they were falling for that whole story? </em>Even if it was a true story, it was still only the story of a long friendship.</p><p>Kara and Nia continued with the questions. The two responded with very good humor and cuteness, always making the audience, which was now huge, laugh.</p><p>“Can I make it easy for you?” Sam interrupts Nia who was about to ask the next question. “Lena is my best friend... Hm... She is the only one who can make me stay up late to make a video call on a Sunday night... Hm! My mom is jealous because I only cook when Lena goes to my house.” They both laugh. “I love, although tease her about it, that even maintaining a drawer with clothes in my closet, she always steals mine.” Lena lifted her shoulders with a mischievous smile. “She sucks at sharing food.” Lena frowned. <em>What story was that? “</em>Just because I ate all my food since when does that mean I can't eat hers too?”</p><p>“I always share with you, okay?” Lena defends herself. “Even without knowing to where this much food is going.” She says in a fun tone, making everyone laugh.</p><p>“Do you know who can't see a chocolate cake, babies or puppies?” Sam continued, causing Nia and Kara to fumble in the sequence of questions. “Lena. We will always be late for any appointment if we come across these three things.”</p><p>“Blind her eyes today!” Alex shouts in the crowd. “I don’t want anyone late to game night.”</p><p>Samantha and Lena answer Alex with a grimace and, before Kara and Nia manage to meet in the questions, Sam continues:</p><p>“Lena is a terrible skater, my back says so," Lena rolls her eyes, making Sam chuckle. “but an excellent swimmer.” She smiled sweetly. “If it weren't for her I would be swimming in the children's pool until today.”</p><p>“Aw… Okay.” Nia says lost while reading the list of questions looking for the questions that Sam and Lena had not yet answered. “I found it!” Nia exclaims and everyone looks confused. “Sorry, but Samantha started talking and I got lost in the questions, but I already found myself!” Explains Nia smiling.</p><p>“So, what's the next question?” Questions Lena.</p><p>“What do you most like physically in each other?” Nia reads the question.</p><p>“Do hugs count?” Questions Lena amused. “Sammy's hugs are the best.” Sam laughs and kisses Lena's temple.</p><p>Sam stops for a few seconds. She was deciding which part of her was not attractive. Lena was perfect.</p><p>“I like your eyes.” Sam says looking at Lena.</p><p>“My eyes?” Questions Lena frowning.</p><p>“The eyes, Samantha?” Lucy shouts in the crowd.</p><p>“Now I'm confused.” Comments Kara.</p><p>“You always talk about Lena's smile, Samantha.” Brainy comments thoughtfully. Sam laughs.</p><p>“You guys are right, I always comment on her smile being the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.” Lena laughs and Sam smiles too. “How not to love that smile?” Sam questions looking at Nia and Kara. “But her eyes intrigue me. From the first time I saw them…” Sam, who was no longer smiling, turns to face Lena. “Have you noticed that they have different colors?” Sam takes her hand to Lena's right cheek and begins a light caress with her thumb. Lena tilts her head towards Sam's hand and opens a small smile. “Both are greenish. Green predominates, but on the right, the shade of blue stands out, while on the left, green is bright. I could stay stare at them for hours... Sometimes I do.” Sam blushes slightly.</p><p>“That's why you almost failed in literature!” Shouts Lucy. “How much time didn't you spend studying Lena's eyes?” As soon as Lucy closes her mouth, she feels a slap on her head. Maggie. “Why did you do that?”</p><p>“You're ruining the moment, idiot.” Maggie rolls her eyes. “I don't want to hear a peep.”</p><p>“That's right, Maggie. Control Sanvers’ daughter.” Nia says to Maggie who makes a face.</p><p>“Why are you wishing me such a thing, Nia Nal?” Maggie questions affected.</p><p>“Children in general or Lucy as a daughter?” Questions Nia.</p><p>“Both?” Alex would say something, but Maggie shut her up. “Don't even think about opening that mouth, Danvers. You can continue now.” Maggie smiles showing her dimples.</p><p>“Thank you, Mags.” Thanks Kara. “Now... What do you least like?” She asks.</p><p>“I hate it when we fight.” Says Lena. “Even if the reason is silly or it doesn't last long, because we can't stand being angry with each other for a long time, fighting with Sam is always a sad thing.”</p><p>“The last time your mother received me with a "took too long this time". I felt her hopes fading.” Sam tells Lena as if she doesn't have an audience watching them.</p><p>“Wow, it's unbearable when the two pretend to fight, because stays one in each side mumbling about what happened. Sam mumbles that this time Lena is going to have to apologize. Lena mumbles about how Sam is going to apologize this time.” Speaks Vasquez. “Who can handle it?”</p><p>“Anyway...” Nia says, drawing attention back to herself. “Next question: What do you think most when you are together but don't usually say out loud?”</p><p>“How lucky I am.” Says Sam. “It's not every day you find someone who understands you more than yourself or makes you laugh effortlessly...” Sam looks at Lena who whispered ‘I love you’ to her. “Lena is my best friend since I was 9 years old, we live moments that are only ours, we discover things together, we get trouble together, we were each other's support in difficult times, you know?” Sam looks quickly in the direction of Nia and Kara and turns to look at Lena. “It was Lena who was there when my mom handed me the only thing left over from my birth parents...” Lena takes her hand to Sam's face and wipes away a tear that had ran down. “It was Lena who was there when I broke when I knew the truth. Lena.” Sam takes a deep breath. “I don't know how things work, if there really is a god or if it's just biology and chemistry in our existence, but I ask and I hope,” Sam looks deeply into Lena's eyes. “so that Lena continues in my life.” Lena smiles and strokes Sam's cheek with her thumb. “Seriously, I don't mind going to sleep late every Sunday because of the video calls, I would become a professional chef, hand to you all of my clothes,” Sam laughs. “and I don't know, I would steal Saturn's rings, if that meant I would have my Lee.” Lena throws herself into Sam's arms and hugs her tight. “I'm very lucky to have you in my life, Lee.” Sam pulls away from the hug so she can face Lena. “Lucky to receive your smiles, to be able to admire your eyes, to hear you sing the songs of The Greatest Showman for the trillionth time...” Sam's speech is interrupted by Lena's lips colliding with hers.</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>Lena's attitude took everyone by surprise. Their friends for not expecting such an act coming from the girl, the rest of the audience because the kiss was out of time, but the one who was truly caught by surprise was the young Samantha Arias. Sam only closed her eyes after the initial shock, but when they were closed, Sam tightened her arms around Lena's waist, who kept one hand on Sam's face and the other on her shoulder, as a form of support. The kiss itself was quite chaste, but perfect. Full of good flavors, but also bad. <em>What should that mean?</em></p><p>Kara and Nia woke up from the shock that the surprise kiss caused and waved to the newspaper photographer, who was also watching the scene in awe, as was the entire audience. At first the boy did not notice that the two were calling him. He also only came out of his trance when a classmate gave him a nudge at Nia's behest. When he looked ahead, Nia and Kara were making exaggerated gestures telling him to take the picture right away and so he did.</p><p>“Hm... Lena, Sam?” Kara called for the two a little awkwardly. As much as she didn't want to interrupt the kiss, they also couldn't spend the rest of the day there kissing.</p><p>“That’s enough, people!” Lucy yelled, clapping her hands together. She was going to get another slap from Maggie, but she was smart, so before the latina raised her hand, she took a few steps to the side. “Looks like they never kissed in their lives.” She continued with the uproar to get their attention. “Get a room!”</p><p>Only then Samantha and Lena separate. They exchanged shy looks mixed with confusion. They were embarrassed because of all those students looking at them and confused about what that kiss meant because of everything they felt when their lips were glued together.</p><p>**</p><p>Winn asked William to walk ahead when he saw Eve leaning against the cupboards with her arms crossed. He takes a deep breath in search of the patience that has been lost due to the latest events and walks towards his ally.</p><p>Eve claps slowly as Winn approaches.</p><p>“Here is your crown for the worst organized Exposed Party ever.” Eve simulates the delivery of a crown to Winn, mocking. The boy rolls his eyes without saying a word. <em>It's over? “</em>What did I tell you about this whole kissing story?”</p><p>“I have no idea what happened.” Argues Winn. “Lena was full of bullshit about pretending to be dating, so in this universe she would never...” He laughed nervously. He was still baking the kiss scene in his head and it didn't make any sense.</p><p>“Do you want to know what I think?” Asked Eve rhetorically. “That the two are really dating and did not tell you.”</p><p>“What...” Winn shakes his head, laughing. “Don't be ridiculous! This is all a scam! They must have set it up before or Lena wants so much to disvalue this election that she didn’t think twice before putting her friendship with Sam at risk.”</p><p>“Putting the friendship with Sam at risk?” Eve snickered. “Because of a kiss, Winslow? Sam lets her wear the sweatshirt of discord, do you really think she's going to make a big deal of a kiss?”</p><p>“What are we going to do now?”</p><p>“After the shame you put me through, I should end this alliance here. I called the whole school to watch them being unmasked and they left with more guaranteed votes!”</p><p>“Stop being exaggerated!” Winn snorts without patience for Eve's dramas. “What shame did you go through? Apart from my friends, nobody knows that you are trying to unmask them, so chill, okay?”</p><p>“As I said, I just don't end this alliance because you are still important.” Eve lifted a hand to her chin in thought. “I will think of a use for your friendship with them.”</p><p>“We keep in touch.” Winn takes two steps back from Eve. “I'll think of something.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, think. Your last plan really worked.” Eve scoffed.</p><p>Winn grimaces and turns his back to Eve, walking out of school.</p><p>
  <em>What would be the next step now and how far was he willing to go?</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>The Danvers family room was full of hungry teenagers waiting for Samantha and Lena. They were late as usual. It was always like that when they went anywhere together.</p><p>More time passed and finally the sound of someone ringing the bell was heard. The teenagers cheered while Alura went to answer the door. Seconds later, as expected, Sam and Lena appeared together at the entrance to the living room.</p><p>“See if it's not the kissers.” Lucy joked. “How is it going to be? Now that you have changed your saliva, do you have any invisible strings that bind you forever? Will you live together for the rest of your lives?”</p><p>“Don't tell me you two are finally dating.” Alura said in an animated tone. “It's about time.”</p><p>“They're not dating.” Winn replied rolling his eyes in a tone of boredom. “They are pretending that they are dating to cheat on the election.”</p><p>“Oh my Rao!” Sam grunted. “Who called this annoying person to game night? Winn, leave this group of friends, nobody can take you anymore.”</p><p>“If you didn't like it, just get out.” Winn replied petulantly.</p><p>“Only you will be left, then.” Answers Nia. “Even Aunt Alura and Aunt Eliza will leave the house after spending five minutes listening to your complaints that no one is in the mood to hear.”</p><p>“Today was fast.” Eliza got up from the couch. “The game hasn't even started and they are already pinning themselves.”</p><p>“It's like that every day now, mom.” Alex replied as if it was nothing much. “It's our new normal until the ball.”</p><p>The doorbell rings.</p><p>“Let me answer it!”</p><p>Kara jumped up from the floor. Nia and Vasquez shrugged their legs, holding them between their bodies so they wouldn’t be trampled because the girl got up so quickly that she didn't even care who was in her path.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other in confusion. If they had ordered the pizza, they would even understand Kara's speed to answer the door. It all made sense when Kara appeared at the entrance to the living room with Imra.</p><p>“For those who still don't know, this is Imra.” Kara started with the appropriate presentations with a little shyness because of the look that her friends fixed on the two. “Imra, this is the rest of the people.” The British girl waved with a shy little smile. Everyone waved back. “Can we order the pizzas now? I'm starving.”</p><p>“We'll be in our room.” Alura warned while hugging Eliza’s side. “Please don't set the house on fire.”</p><p>“And if you do, call us.” Completed Eliza in a funny tone. “Have fun.”</p><p>Alura and Eliza were filled with various types of "thank you" ("thank you mothers", "thank you aunts", "thank you dear mothers-in-law", "thank you Mrs. Danvers") and went up to the bedroom.</p><p>After the pizzas arrived, everyone went up to Alex's room and started another night of games. The game lasted exactly one match because Winn started again with his complaints about Samantha and Lena pretending to date, and now, because of the kiss.</p><p>“They're not wrong.” Defended Nia. “If they wanted to win more shippers, they won.” And continued as if it was nothing.</p><p>“They are fooling the whole school!” Winn continues with his arguments."</p><p>“The school that has always been fooling itself.” Said Maggie. “Even before they were registered for the ball queens, they already thought they were a couple.”</p><p>The girls agree with Maggie by saying "that's it", "exactly" or simply nodding, while William remains silent and Imra enjoys the whole discussion.</p><p>“She kissed Sam without consent!” <em>Okay </em>... <em>now Winn was just showing desperation.</em></p><p>“It's not like that either!” Lena defended herself offended. “We are friends.”</p><p>“And Lena can kiss me whenever she wants since we were 12 years old.” Sam smiles suggestively.</p><p>The amused little smile that the friends had on their faces due to all the discussion and Winn's sulky face gave way to a confused expression when they started to assimilate what Sam had just said.</p><p>“Wait... What?” Alex asked the question that screamed in everyone's head.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Lucy questioned perplexed. “What kind of story is this?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>2013</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was a Wednesday afternoon where a twelve-year-old Sam and a twelve-year-old Lena had just arrived from school.</p><p>It had been a busy day.</p><p>Another day where all of their friends talked nonstop about their first kisses. Neither Lena and Samantha understand why such a bustle about something that didn’t seem hygienic.</p><p>
  <em>Ew!</em>
</p><p>After school, Lena’s driver had taken them to Sam's house, as in every Wednesday since they met, it was on Wednesdays that Lillian and Lionel were stuck in the company and the girl ended up alone, since her brother Lex studied at a boarding school.</p><p>Lena's thoughts ran wild until they were interrupted by Sam's voice:</p><p>“You think it's as good as they say?” Sam asked with a mouth full of pasta, making Lena twist her face in a grimace.</p><p>“Don't talk with your mouth full, Sammy.” Lena warned. “What are you talking about exactly?”</p><p>“About kissing. Is it as good as they say?”</p><p>“How would I know? I never kissed and it doesn’t seen hygienic.” Lena says before putting some more pasta in her mouth.</p><p>“Hm...”</p><p>After the brief conversation a silence settled between the girls. Each thinking about the excitement of their friends and how truthful was their declarations about kissing someone. They needed to confess that they were curious.</p><p>After lunch the two went up to Sam's room so they could do their homework. And when they were almost over, Sam decided to break the silence.</p><p>“You...” Sam started unsafe.</p><p>“What?” Lena asked as she turned to Sam.</p><p>Lena was sitting at Sam's desk when the other was lying on the bed. “Kiss...” Sam replied looking into Lena's eyes.</p><p>“Oh... I ... I never thought about it... You want?”</p><p>“I don't know... Everyone talks so much about... I'm… I’m curios.” Sam said embarrassed. Lena thought about what her friend said for a few seconds and concluded:</p><p>“I don't want to kiss any boy. They are disgusting.” Lena replied making a face and Sam also agrees making a face of disgust.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Sam asks.</p><p>“We could kiss each other.” Lena says laughing.</p><p>“What? You want?” Sam asks confused.</p><p>“I was kidding, Sammy.” Lena replies, still laughing. “But if you want...”</p><p>“If I want, will you want too?”</p><p>“Well... yes?” Lena says uncertainly.</p><p>“Hm...” Sam murmurs looking back at the book that was on her legs.</p><p>Lena got up from the chair and went to Sam.</p><p>“Hey...” Lena says putting a hand on Sam's face and leading her friend to look at her. “I would like to try it too...” Lena confesses blushing.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yep...”</p><p>After Lena’s confirmation, Sam took the green eyes girl’s hand from her face and took their own to the brunette's face. One hand on each cheek, making Lena tilt the head slightly to the hold in her friend’s hands. Lena was so tricky sometimes.</p><p>The two slowly leaned towards each other with their eyes closed until their lips touched ...</p><p>
  <em>It was so good...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hygienic or not, I want to do it again.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Currently</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>When the story ended, no one was able to say a single word for a few seconds. The bewilderment was unanimous.</p><p>Winn was the most appalled.</p><p>He blinked for a long time after hearing everything and, for a few seconds, thought it was all a collective hallucination. Samantha and Lena were full of surprises and that only made the falls he was taking more painful.</p><p>“The first kiss...” Alex laughed discredited. “Are you each other's first kiss? How...?”</p><p>“And here I was thinking that Sam's first kiss was with that girl, Rebecca.” Lucy laughed, still puzzled by the revelation.</p><p>“So, Lena's first kiss wasn't with Ben?” Vasquez questioned. “How?"</p><p>“Not even the second.” Lena smiled mischievously. Samantha laughed. Apparently she was not the only one who was enjoying the outbreak they caused in her friends.</p><p>“But guys...” Nia who almost always knew what to say was also speechless. “What?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>2013</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The two girls stayed with their lips connected for a few seconds before walking away awkwardly.</p><p>“Hm… Er…” Sam tries to speak but was unsure of what to say.</p><p>“That was...” Lena tries to form a complete sentence, but was unsure.</p><p>“Strange, but good?” Sam says uncertainly.</p><p>“Yes, I... It's a good definition.” Lena agrees. “Maybe next time it will be "’less strange and more good’". She jokes.</p><p>“Hm... Could we try again?” Sam asks blushing.</p><p>Samantha didn't know how to explain and, in a way, she didn't want to understand. The only thing the girl was able to absorb from the situation was that kissing was very good and her friends' descriptions did not express 1% of the real experience.</p><p>“Yep...” Lena murmurs in agreement.</p><p>This time Sam approaches more slowly and carefully. The girl wanted to try a romantic kiss like the ones in the movies, after all Lena was the most beautiful and special girl Sam knew. She deserved something special and magical.</p><p>When she was approaching, Sam stopped, stood up and held out her hand to Lena indicating that the girl would also get up. Thus, the two were face to face. Sam took Lena's arms and wrapped them around her neck and brought her hands up to Lena's waist and hugged her tight, which resulted in Lena almost on her tiptoes so that their faces were close enough and her lips would connect again.</p><p>This made the girls decide to risk more, with more mouths open and the saucy tongue that was used to separate Lena's lips. In their inexperience and perhaps even a few years in the future, that would remain the best kiss they had ever shared.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Currently</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“And that's how Samantha Arias found out she was a lesbian.” Alex joked.</p><p>“It's more like Lenasexual.” Lucy continues with the game. Sam rolled her eyes. Lena squeezed her best friend in a side hug laughing at the joke and kissed Sam's cheek. “Is there anything else we need to know about you two?”</p><p>“To finish filling up Winn, you only need to reveal that you are really dating. “Nia puts more wood on the fire.”</p><p>“After today's kiss I wouldn't be surprised.” Vasquez said.</p><p>Everyone was so involved and shocked by the revelation of the first, or rather, of the first kisses between Sam and Lena, that they didn’t notice Imra and Kara's concerns over the constant calls that the British was receiving from her boyfriend.</p><p>Or was that what they thought...</p><p>Maggie and Nia had their attention divided between the story that was being told and the constant phone calls that Imra and Kara tried to ignore but they were not succeeding.</p><p>The girls noticed that Kara was getting more and more restless and that Imra was trying to calm her down without success. And everything seemed to get worse when Imra whispered something in Kara's ear and left the room. And, less than five minutes after the girl left, Kara got up and went after Imra, making Maggie and Nia wonder if they should follow the blonde or not.</p><p>**</p><p>When she left the room, Kara quickly went down the stairs while trying to hear Imra's voice, to know where the girl had gone.</p><p>Throughout the night, Kara had to deal with Mike's tireless calls and messages that Imra received and that had made her angry.</p><p>The boy at the beginning of the relationship was calm and kind to Imra, but with each passing day, he became stressed and explosive and was now jealous and controlling. Everything had worsened and intensified. It would destroy Kara to see Imra involved with a guy like Mike.</p><p>Kara heard Imra's voice from the kitchen, and when she reached the room, she found an Imra with tears streaming down her face when she heard Mike yelling at her into her cell phone.</p><p>
  <em>It had to end!</em>
</p><p>When the British woman noticed Kara's arrival, the girl's eyes widened in surprise and apprehension, as she knew how frustrated and angry Kara was with the whole situation.</p><p>“What does he want?” Kara whispered as she approached Imra, who shook her head as if telling the blonde not to approach.</p><p>Apparently, Mike had asked who Imra was with, as the girl started to list who was in the house.</p><p>“…just William, Winn and Brainy, Mike.” Imra sighs tiredly. “There's no other boy here. And yes, Kara is here. It's her house...”</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>When Imra was about to answer yet another one of the boy's unresponsive questions, Kara takes the cell phone from the British's hand. And, even before putting the device close to her ear, it was possible to hear the loud tone that Mike was using and which seemed to increase when the boy noticed that Imra was taking too long to answer.</p><p>“Stop yelling!” Kara orders as she puts the cell phone to her ear, taking Mike by surprise for the order and for being a different voice than Imra's.</p><p>“Kara... Give me my girlfriend's cell phone back to her.” Mike speaks authoritative.</p><p>“No.” Kara says firmly. “And you will stop calling.”</p><p>“Who do you think you are?” Asks the boy. “Give the cell phone to Imra. Now!”</p><p>“No! Stop calling, Mike! You are ruining everyone's night with your lack of control and unfounded jealousy.”</p><p>“She didn't ask me to sleep outside and didn't even warn me!” Mike shouts.</p><p>“I already told you to stop screaming! And she is not your property, she is not an object. She is a person!” Exclaims Kara. “She doesn't need to ask permission from you.”</p><p>“She is my girlfriend!”</p><p>“She is not a property! She is a person with her own choices!” Kara exclaims loudly. “You have and need to respect it.”</p><p>“She's the one who doesn't respect me!”</p><p>“She's scared!” Kara shouts and Imra cringes. Seeing the girl's reaction, Kara sighs and pulls her into a hug and whispers an apology.</p><p>“You want her for you, don't you?” He asks.</p><p>“What?!” Kara questions discredited. “Are you crazy?!”</p><p>“So, it is true. You want to steal her from me!”</p><p>“You are really crazy!” Kara says again. “Go to sleep and stop calling.” Kara says before hanging up.</p><p>After placing the device on the kitchen counter, Kara hugs Imra with both arms. The girl had already stopped crying, but she was still fragile and her breathing was unsteady.</p><p>The two of them hadn't noticed, but their friends had overheard when Kara raised her voice and went down to see what had happened to make Kara Danvers mad. Eliza and Alura, who had also listened, went down and found the hidden youths spying on what was happening in the kitchen. The two women, seeing the state Kara and Imra were in, moved the group of friends back to the room so that the two girls had privacy.</p><p>Kara and Alex's mothers had noticed that the youngest daughter was not in her normal state, but they had made the decision to allow the young woman to come on her own to talk to her mothers about the problem. But now, witnessing Kara's worried and nervous expression and Imra's tearful and apprehensive face, the two would have to act and call Kara to talk.</p><p>Before entering the kitchen, Eliza and Alura watched the two girls move away from the hug and Kara placing a kiss on Imra's forehead as a way to calm her friend.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Eliza asked when she entered in the kitchen with Alura, drawing the attention of the girls.</p><p>“Mothers?” Kara question surprised. Alura watches Imra move closer to Kara as a way to protect herself. <em>How emotionally damaged was that girl? </em>“Yes<em>.</em>. We are already going back up.” Kara responds.</p><p>“We heard you talking loudly and came to see if something happened.” Alura comments.</p><p>“It was nothing, mom.”</p><p>“Imra, could you go up?” Eliza asks gently to Imra and the girl agrees, but before leaving the kitchen, Imra kisses Kara on the cheek, shakes the blonde's hand and leaves.</p><p>“Kara, we need to talk.” Alura says after Imra disappears the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>“Sorry, dear, but we noticed that you haven't been well for a while and we chose to wait for you to come and talk to us, but you didn't come and today, after seeing the state you and that girl are in, we can't postpone any longer.” Eliza explains gently placing a hand on Kara's shoulder as a sign of comfort.</p><p>“Can we postpone until tomorrow?” Kara asks. “I'm really tired...”</p><p>“Alright, dear. We can leave it for tomorrow.” Alura responds giving a comforting smile to her daughter. The woman knew that forcing Kara to talk about it today would not be good either.</p><p>“Thanks.” Thanks Kara. “Good evening. I love you.”</p><p>“We love you too, Kara.” Eliza says as the three climb the stairs together.</p><p>**</p><p>When Kara reached the top of the stairs with Eliza and Alura, the three spotted Imra leaning against the wall. The girl had her head down and her arms crossed. Kara looked at her mother with sad eyes.</p><p>“Go there.” Alura says in a low tone. Kara turns to look at Eliza and she smiles, encouraging her daughter to help Imra.</p><p>Kara remains still, while the mothers follow the corridor to their room. And, as they pass by Imra leaning against the wall, they wish the girl a good night who is frightened, but then responds.</p><p>“Hey…” Kara talks to get Imra's attention, who looks at her and gives her a sad smile. Kara approaches and stops in front of Imra. “Why didn't you come in?”</p><p>“Hm... If your mothers listened, what are the chances that your friends also listened?” Imra speaks and Kara looks surprised, because she hadn't thought about the possibility that her friends might have heard it too.</p><p>“They wouldn't judge, you know?” Kara says pulling Imra for another warm hug. “Maybe Winn would complain, but then I would slap him and everything would be okay.” Kara teases and Imra laughs against Kara's shoulder. “But if you feel more comfortable, we can sleep in my room...” Suggests the blonde.</p><p>“I don't want to ruin your night anymore.” Imra's voice was low and fragile.</p><p>“Are you kidding? It's just an excuse to get rid of Winn's complaints.” Kara jokes again.</p><p>“If so, I accept.” Imra speaks in an amusing tone.</p><p>“Then I'll say what we're going to do, okay?” Kara asks.</p><p>“Hm, okay. Make your proposal, Miss Danvers.”</p><p>“I'm going to get out of this warm hug,” Imra snuggles closer to Kara. “I will face Winn's complaints for a few seconds,” Imra laughs. “go out and find you comfortable between the covers of my bed.” Kara list making Imra laughs. “How does that sound?”</p><p>“Wonderful.” Imra replies moving away from Kara. “Come on, my knight in shining armor!” Imra says laughing as she walks over to Kara's room, who keeps watching until the girl enters the room and closes the door behind her.</p><p>Kara turns to face her sister's door and sighs. Imra was right to consider the possibility that her friends had heard what happened in the kitchen and the proof of this is that Eliza and Alura did.</p><p>The blonde opens the door and automatically the conversation and the heads move toward the door. <em>Yes, they had heard. Wonderful! </em>Kara enters and goes towards Imra's bag that was next to Alex's desk.</p><p>“Is Imra leaving?” Lucy is the one who breaks the silence.</p><p>“No”. Kara says turning to face where her friends were sitting after taking Imra’s bag placing on a shoulder.</p><p>Alex, who was in front of her, pulls Kara into a hug.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She whispers and the blonde shakes her head in affirmatively.</p><p>“If Imra isn't leaving, where are you taking her things?” Nia asks calmly.</p><p>“To my room.” Kara directs her eyes to Nia. “We’re going to sleep there...”</p><p>“Great! Another fake couple...” Winn complains at the same time that Alex would say that no one there would make Imra uncomfortable, but apparently, Alex was wrong.</p><p>“WINN!” Sam, Lena, Lucy and Vasquez exclaim at the same time. Kara closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and leaves the room by slamming the door.</p><p>“Winslow, you are unbearable.” Says Brainy.</p><p>“Dude, what about the limit?” Asks Vasquez.</p><p>“Or empathy?” Asks Lena.</p><p>William, who was sitting next to Winn, gets up and goes across the room and sits between Lena and Maggie.</p><p>“Will?” Winn calls without understanding why his boyfriend moved from there.</p><p>“What?” William answers in a disguised angry tone.</p><p>“Why you…”</p><p>“Do you think you said something wrong?” William asks interrupting Winn, who stays silent. “You have your answer.” William says and Winn remains silent.</p><p>“I ... I'm going to talk to Kara.” Alex says already going to the bedroom door, but is stopped by Nia. “What?”</p><p>“Can I talk to her first?” Questions Nia staring at Alex. “Please...” Alex agrees and Nia leaves the room.</p><p>As she leaves the room, Nia finds Kara standing in the middle of the hall facing the door of her room.</p><p>“To open the door, simply turn the handle.” Nia says scaring Kara. “Winn is...”</p><p>“Did you hear everything?” Kara asks interrupting Nia.</p><p>“No, we heard when you screamed. That was when we went down to find out what was going on, but Aunt Eliza and Aunt Alura came down right away and told us to go up…” Explains Nia.</p><p>“So, you heard enough and yet he thinks it's because of a stupid plastic crown?!” Kara exclaims indignantly, turning to face Nia.</p><p>“You are on edge, hm?” Nia comments. Kara sighs and raises her hand to the middle of her eyebrows, starting to massage the area. Nia approaches the blonde and pulls her into a warm hug like Alex had previously done. “You know, if you need anything, anything, you can count on me, right?” Kara shakes her head affirmatively. The two step away from the embrace. “The same goes for Imra...”</p><p>“Thank you, Nia.” Kara thanks with a slight smile.</p><p>“Whenever you need, Kara.” Nia smiles. “Now go take care of your future girl.” Nia blinks making Kara blush in agreement.</p><p>“Good night, Nia.” Kara says turning and entering the room to find an Imra lying on her bed. Kara smiles.</p><p>
  <em>When will you realize?</em>
</p><p>“Your backpack.” Kara says placing the backpack close to her desk.</p><p>“Thank you, Kara.” Imra makes room on the bed for Kara to lie down and that's what the blonde does. “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night.” Kara replied feeling Imra approaching their bodies.</p><p>**</p><p>After Nia left, the mood in the room grew heavier and quieter. Everyone was disbelieved by Winn's comment. Until that moment, the complaints about Winn were, in a way, jokes because the friends knew how he was like. But, in saying that, about the situation in which Kara and Imra found themselves, it was not something the group expected. The boy was letting the story of the ball go up.</p><p>“I think is better for everyone to go to sleep.” Alex says going back to Maggie, who hugs her girlfriend sideways.</p><p>“But...” Winn tries to speak, but is interrupted by Maggie.</p><p>“Will you talk more, Winslow? Don't you think you've said enough?” Maggie speaks harshly.</p><p>Vasquez gets up to turn off the light in the room after everyone opens their sleeping bags, except for Alex and Maggie, as they are going to sleep in bed.</p><p>When Nia returned to the room, everyone was already in place and the light was off. Which would make it difficult for the girl to get around, but Brainy switched on his cell phone flashlight, which, for some reason, sparked a fit of laughter in Lucy.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Questions Nia.</p><p>“I don’t know. I think I’m nervous.” Lucy answers between laughs.</p><p>“Crazy.” Comments Nia.</p><p>After Nia's comment, the room became quiet again which made Sam think everyone was asleep and, as she was sleepless, decided to listen to some music. After spending a few minutes browsing through her playlists, Sam finally decided to listen to some songs, starting with Camisa 10 by Turma do Pagode¹.</p><p>Sam was lost in thoughts for a long time now. From an early age, when Lena kissed her, the confusion that was in her head when she was 12 and she and Lena kissed, came back with intensity. Now the two girls were older, Sam knew who she was and still had all the confusion surrounding the fake relationship and the bet.</p><p>
  <em>Where did I go?</em>
</p><p>Could she fall in love with Lena? Of course she could, Lena was beautiful, intelligent, fun... But she was her best friend, whom she bet with the friends she would win in exchange for a cleat.</p><p>
  <em>What was I doing?</em>
</p><p>“Sammy?” Lena called but her friend didn’t hear. “Sammy?” Now Lena poked Sam in the waist.</p><p>“Hm, hey, Lee. Sorry, I didn't hear you the first time.” Sam answers turning on her side to face Lena and showing the earphones.</p><p>“What are you listening to?” Lena asks in a low tone. Sam doesn't respond, instead, she hands one of the earphones to Lena and plays the song. Sam laughs when Lena frowns at not recognizing the song. “It's a small band called East of Eli and the song is Love Lit the Sky. Did you like?”</p><p>“Yes. The lyric is beautiful.” Lena says and the two are silent just listening to the music. “Are you liking someone?” Lena asks in a lower tone.</p><p>“Why are you asking this? Because of the music?” Sam asks and Lena nods. Sam smiles weakly. “I don’t know. I didn't stop to think about it.”</p><p>“It's confusing...” Lena says and Sam agrees. “Can I lie there with you?” Lena question Lena changing the subject.</p><p>“Yep.” Sam unzips the sleeping bag, which despite being a single one, was large enough for her and Lena to share. “Comfortable?” Sam asks when Lena settles into the sleeping bag. The brunette puts her head on Sam's shoulder and her left arm around the other girl's waist.</p><p>“Lee…” Sam calls and Lena murmurs. “You... you…”</p><p>“What, Sammy?”</p><p>“Do you think we... hm...” Lena raises her torso so she can have the visibility of Sam's face. “Do you think we would make a good couple?” Sam asks looking into Lena's eyes, who laughs not understanding what Sam was asking.</p><p>“We are already a good couple. The whole school believes that we are a couple.” Says Lena.</p><p>“I wasn't talking like a fake couple...”</p><p>“Oh… Sam…”</p><p>“Do you think we would make a good real couple?” Sam rephrases the question by pulling Lena back down. Lena rests her head on Sam's shoulder and puts her arm around the girl's waist.</p><p>
  <em>What had brought that doubt to Sam's head? Was it the kiss?</em>
</p><p>Lena closed her eyes and was thoughtful. Sam had been her best friend since she remembered, it had been her first kiss, the way Sam treated her was different from other friends and she still had that whole declaration... Sam couldn't be pretending, could she? It was Samantha, Sam that is everyone's friend, Lena's Sammy...</p><p>Lena takes the hand that was hugging Sam's waist to the girl's face and brings the girl's face in her direction. A light caress was given by Lena's thumb, from the face to the lips. Sam closes her eyes and sighs, resting her forehead on Lena's.</p><p>“Lee...”</p><p>Lena continues to look Sam straight in the eye. The girl's hand goes down the length of her arm until it reaches Sam's hand, where it remains because Sam interlaced her fingers with Lena's.</p><p>“I don't know what you intended, but I'm going to kiss you now, okay?” Sam whispers. They were so close that Lena could feel Sam's words hitting her face. Lena doesn’t answer Sam nor expect the girl to kiss her, Lena takes charge and connects her lips with Sam’s.</p><p>The two remain with their lips still and eyes closed for a few seconds until Sam tilts her head and boldly separates Lena's lips with the tip of her tongue. Lena's hand squeezes Sam's hand. Sam lets go of Lena's hand and takes it to the back of her neck, lacing her fingers through Lena's hair.</p><p>The kiss deepened. And it would have gone deeper, if Lena hadn't broke the kiss. The two remain with their foreheads closer, with the heavy breathing.</p><p>“We'll have to talk about it.” Sam says breaking the silence. Lena agrees. “But now we're going to sleep.” Sam speaks and Lena returns to the previous position, comfortable to sleep.</p><p>**</p><p>Imra was barely able to sleep all night, and as a result, Kara didn't sleep very well either. Every time the British moved in bed, Kara would wake up in alarm to check if everything was okay. So, it was a good part of the night. When it was almost dawn, Imra got up carefully not to wake a Kara who, for the first time, slept more heavily. The girl went to the kitchen, helped herself to a glass of water and sat on one of the counter stools to give for everyone to wake up. After the night before, she wanted to sneak away, but she would never cause such annoyance and concern in Kara, someone who did so much for her from the first day they met.</p><p>“Hey!” Imra was awakened from her thoughts by Maggie's voice. “I just came...” She pointed to a jar of water on the counter. Imra made a gesture of "feel free" all awkwardly, but remained silent, she had never been alone with any of Kara's friends before. “Hm... Is everything okay?” Maggie asked with her back to Imra, but facing the cupboard from where took the glass.</p><p>“Yes.” Imra forced a smile, as she used to do when any other person, who was not Kara, asked that question. “I just can't sleep very well outside my house.”</p><p>“You know...” Maggie started while filling her glass with some water. “Sam already broke an asshole's nose once, I don't think she would mind breaking another one.”</p><p>Imra's eyes widened, a little startled.</p><p>“What I meant is that everyone takes care of the other here.” Maggie explained when she noticed that she had scared the girl. “We brag and a lot,” She opened a funny smile making Imra let out a weak laugh “but we protect ourselves too. You don't have to... You don't have to stay in a relationship because of the fear. On the contrary, if this relationship frightens you, it is because it is not good for you.”</p><p>“You don’t understand.” Imra said in a small voice. “It's complicated.”</p><p>“You're right, I don't understand, but...” Maggie puts her hand on top of Imra's hand in a way of showing security. “I know that the face and the promises of ‘I will be better’, ‘I will be a changed boy’ should be hard to ignore, but you deserve more than an idiot who thinks he owns you. Mike is not a good guy, Imra.”</p><p>Imra was silent, looking at Maggie's hand on top of hers. She heard similar things from Kara almost daily, only that it made a new impact when someone else spoke, and it was like a reinforcement to all the advice she already heard that the relationship should end, but as she had said, it was complicated.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Kara arrived in the kitchen with Nia. “You weren't in bed when I woke up…"</p><p>“Everything is fine, yes.” Imra smirked. Despite of everything, that was a sincere answer. “We were just talking...”</p><p>“Great!” Kara hugged Imra sideways and kissed her temple. “Maggie is one of the best of us.”</p><p>“At least someone recognizes that.” The latina joked with false modesty. Kara gave her a "thank you" without making a sound. Although she had not heard the content of the conversation, because Imra appeared to be less agitated than the entire night, it was reason enough to be grateful to her sister-in-law. Lately it was not with anyone that the British friend felt comfortable. “Anyone want breakfast?”</p><p>“You know how Aunt Eliza hates it when someone make a mess in their kitchen.” Nia recalled.</p><p>“Even I would hate it if someone almost set my house on fire.” Maggie said in a mocking tone.</p><p>Nia looked around, pretending the hint wasn't for her. It wasn't her fault if the pans in the Danvers' house were different from the pans in her house.</p><p>At least it was the excuse she used ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=GyPipRSoTvy3XL6T_xGJQg<br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The talk feat The kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Ps: Oh, for those who don't know or they didn’t take the reference, “Betty” possesses the face of the actress JoAnna García. The name (Betty) was taken from the character that actress played in the tv show ‘ The Astronaut Wives Club’, series in which her worked with Odette.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When did we become one of the most popular couples in school?</em>
</p>
<p>Was the question that was on repeat in Lena’s head in an eternal loop as she and Samantha made their way to the lockers holding hands.</p>
<p>The profile managed to make them more evident and what was only a few students smiling, lighting and confirming that they would vote for them, became a good part of the school.</p>
<p>
  <em>Didn't anyone have any classes to worry about?</em>
</p>
<p>Although she was more comfortable with fake dating, it was still weird to have people cheering for them like they did with TV series couples.</p>
<p>Samantha also thought it was strange, but her head was not filled with thoughts about why the school was so fissured on them, only because her head was concerned with something else.</p>
<p>“So...” Sam leans against the locker with her arms crossed and a silly little smile on her face. “We were supposed to have a conversation...”</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it now?” Lena frowns, surprised that Sam has mentioned it so soon. “On here?”</p>
<p>“No!” Sam laughs. “I was thinking about later. At a dinner?” She suggested with a little insecurity in her voice tone.</p>
<p>“Like a date?” Lena asks uncertainly. Sam nods without losing the smile on her face. “I...”</p>
<p>“Hi, Lena.” Jack’s voice makes Lena turn her head toward the voice and don’t answer, being responsible for the disappearance of Sam's which made room for a closed face. “Samantha, hi.’</p>
<p>“We're talking if you didn't notice.” Sam says in a harsh tone.</p>
<p>Lena puts her hand on her arm and launches a scolding look. <em>What is the need to talk to Jack like this? </em>Sam shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Jack was inconvenient and only showed up at the wrong time.</p>
<p>“Can we...” Jack looks at his back, suggesting to Lena that they talk away from Samantha.</p>
<p>“Don't get out of there.” Lena kisses Sam on the cheek, something that didn't help to soften the girl's sulky expression.</p>
<p>Samantha watched Lena distance herself, made a face every time Lena smiled while Jack spoke and started to get impatient when the conversation passed five minutes, until finally the chat ended and Lena returned to her.</p>
<p>“So...” Lena opened one of her most angelic smiles. Smile that Samantha knew very well. Whenever a “so” was accompanied by a smile, she would hear something that would not please her. “I would love to... I want to...” She corrected the sentence. “I want to have dinner with you and talk about yesterday, but...” She looked quickly at her back and touched her hair, a sign of her nervousness. “I have this robotics lab project to finish and the professor changed the delivery time, so me and Jack, we...”</p>
<p>“Will have to work on this project after class.” Samantha concluded what Lena would say with a twinge of annoyance. Lena nodded. “We will always have the weekend.” She smiled with optimism.</p>
<p>“About this... Lillian and Lionel came again with the conversation about what the future awaits and will take me to the L-Corp headquarters in Metropolis this weekend...”</p>
<p>“But you are not even interested in taking over the family business...”</p>
<p>“I don't, but the family business has high-tech laboratories that no other company has. They are the ones I want to take over, so...” Lena shrugged.</p>
<p>“It's okay.” Sam smiles sweetly and puts her arm around Lena's shoulders. “There is no way to be upset with someone who promised to cure cancer. It is a very serious promise that requires many hours of work.” As much as Samantha's tone was playful, she meant it. She heard so much about Lena's plans for the future that she would never get in her way, even if it meant spending less time with her and watching her work with Jack. “We have all the time in the world.”</p>
<p>Sam tilted her head toward Lena's cheek to place a kiss there, but the girl purposefully turned her face, making their lips meet in a soft kiss. Samantha smiled between Lena's lips. <em>Why was that kiss still so good? </em>They were separating the lips and slowly opening their eyes as the lips was being separated. As soon as they parted, the open eyes met and they smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>
  <em>They had all the time in the world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p>
<p>Betty ran into Winn as soon as she closed the locker door. Winn was going to open his mouth to say something, but Betty decided to pretend that the boy didn't exist, so she hugged the books between her chest and walked away.</p>
<p>“Betty, wait!” Winn walked in long steps behind the redhead. “Really, Betty!”</p>
<p>Betty stopped walking and turned to Winn. Schott took two steps back when he saw the redhead's withering glare.</p>
<p>“That's enough for me, Winn!” She exclaimed excitedly. “I don't know what your sick game is, but I don't want to know anymore.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“What am I talking about?” Betty laughed in disbelief. <em>How could he be so cynical. “</em>Sam and Lena are dating.”</p>
<p>“What?” Winn frowned. <em>What was she really talking about? “</em>If this is because of yesterday, all that was a scene...”</p>
<p>“Was it a scene today?” Betty interrupts him sharply. “I saw them kissing. There was no audience, they were not trying to prove anything to anyone, they just...”</p>
<p>“They are simply fooling you all.” Winn says with conviction. “After yesterday of course they want to keep up with the appearances.”</p>
<p>“For Rao's sake!” Betty snorted. “Are you listening to yourself, Winn? That... I’m done!”</p>
<p>Without saying another word, Betty turned her back on Winn and went on her way.</p>
<p>Winn kicks the air, annoyed. It was already getting out of hand.</p>
<p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p>
<p>The moon world was inhabited by Lena Luthor. Every second she was alone with her thoughts, her head took her to the kisses she exchanged with Samantha.</p>
<p>
  <em>What did that mean?</em>
</p>
<p>The first two times they kissed, she didn't do much about it. At the time and for a few days it was a big deal. She had kissed her best friend to find out what it was like to kiss and be kissed. It was good. She would repeat it with other people, but that was it. Life went on normally. This time it was different. Remembering the last two kisses made Lena smile like a silly in love.</p>
<p>
  <em>Silly in love?</em>
</p>
<p>Lena traced her lips with her finger and an unremarkable smile was on her face. Nia and Kara stopped counting how long Lena was stuck in her little world, repeating the gesture after 15 minutes had passed.</p>
<p>Yes, Lena Luthor had been in the newspaper for a long time just taking up space at a table with her daydreams, because whenever Nia or Kara asked her a question or tried to include it in some subject, they were completely ignored. As the minutes passed, they stopped trying.</p>
<p>“Seriously...” Nia throws a paper ball at Lena, finally getting the girl back to planet Earth.</p>
<p>Lena jumps in her chair and looks at Nia with reproach for the small fright.</p>
<p>“What? Lena throws the paper ball back to Nia.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Nia asks. “We didn't even ask you today to help. We should have because of all the work that you and Sam are giving us, but we didn’t ask.”</p>
<p>“What? Can't I make an hour here until the time for the robotics class?”</p>
<p>“You never do that.” Kara comments. “Either you arrive early in class or you are killing time with Sam.”</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Nia laughs. "You wouldn't be hiding from Sam, would you?" Questions the girl with an amused smile.</p>
<p>“What?” Sam asks with an astonished expression. <em>Where did Nia get that from? “</em>Why would I be hiding from Sam?”</p>
<p>“Because of yesterday's kiss?” Nia questions in an obvious tone.</p>
<p>“Why would she be running away from Sam because of the kiss just now?” Kara asks confused. “Since the kiss was nothing new for them?”</p>
<p>Lena lifted her shoulders, making an expression that she agreed with Kara. At least in parts. The kiss was nothing new, but the feelings that came with it...</p>
<p>“And who said I am talking about this kiss?” Nia smirked. “I'm referring to the kiss from last night.”</p>
<p>“What...” Kara’s question hung in the air when she saw Lena's cheeks turning red. She thought Nia was imagining things, but the blush showed that Lena had been caught in the act. “Did you kiss again last night? What?</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” It was the only question that Lena managed to ask due to the shock.</p>
<p>“It could be dark, but I could hear you two talking and exchanging saliva very well.” Explained Nia. Lena brought both hands to her face. It was as much of a hole as she could get at the moment to hide all her shame. “What does that mean? You two...?”</p>
<p>“I do not know.” Lena lets out a long breath. “It's complicated. Confused? I do not know!” She tapped her leg with both hands. “Sam is my best friend, I never saw her like that or... Has it always been here and I didn't...”</p>
<p>“This what?” Asked Kara. “Are you in love with Sam?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know?” Lena stared at her friends with drooping eyes, the result of her little despair that was not so internal anymore. “This whole fake dating story is confusing me. I...” She gets up from the armchair and starts pacing in the small office. “I never saw anything too much in the way Sam treats me or how we are with each other until you...” She growled, annoyed by the whole situation. “I don’t know.” She shakes her head. “Good thing that being an actress is not part of my career plans, otherwise I would be one of those who would fall in love with all of her co-stars.”</p>
<p>“Every day a different drama, my Rao.” Nia muttered. “What did Sam say about the kiss? How are you?”</p>
<p>“She wants to talk about it, but...” Lena throws herself back in the chair. “What if it was better to leave things as they are? What if when we stop pretending to be girlfriends the confusion goes away?” She gets up again and walks around the office quite agitated. “What if it ruins our friendship? I don’t...”</p>
<p>“Lena, breathe!” Kara took Lena by the arms in an attempt to calm her friend. “If Sam wants to talk it is because he must have the same doubts as you.”</p>
<p>“Your friendship survived that phase of Sam's dubious musical taste, so that's not what will destroy.” Nia says helping Kara in the mission "to calm Lena Luthor". Lena laughed. Nia was right. “Who knows, you might not become a real couple until the ball and so Winn will stop bothering us?”</p>
<p>“Just for the record, you would make an excellent couple.” Kara sends Lena a sweet smile. Nia nodded, agreeing.</p>
<p>Lena smiles in a gesture of thanks. Nia and Kara's advice calmed her down. Now it was time to wait until the day that she and Sam could talk.</p>
<p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p>
<p>Samantha occupied her head with soccer training, but as soon as she sat on the clothing bench, after the training ended, all thoughts came back.</p>
<p>She would lie if she said that she wasn't upset and even a little jealous that Lena would spend the next few days locked up in a lab with Jack. <em>What a great timing the boy had! </em>So many days to focus on the project and it had to be right on the day that she intended to talk to Lena about what the previous day meant in their relationship?</p>
<p>Thinking about it made Sam uneasy because it was all extremely confusing. She shouldn't feel like she's in a novel when she kisses Lena. You know, the cliché with the chill in the belly, heart pounding and silly smiles? So... Oh... Who was trying to fool? Of course she should! It was Lena who she was talking about. Everyone should feel that way when it came to Lena Luthor without even kissing her. Lena was one of the most incredible people she knew.</p>
<p>But then, she falls into another cliché: The girl who fell in love with her best friend - who used to be straight. Although it seemed reciprocal what she felt, it was still a major concern for Sam. That's why she wanted to talk to Lena. She needed to know if they were on the same page of this confusion.</p>
<p>Oh, and still had the bet!</p>
<p>Patricia always advised her to never make decisions out of hatred or irritation, because she always ended up regretting it later. Her mother was right. The more Sam thought about the day she accepted the bet winning Lena, the more she realized how stupid she had been. She agreed with the bet for anger, even jealousy and, as a joke full of irony in the universe, she that had been won by Lena.</p>
<p>“Hey, Don Juan!” Sam was awakened from her daydreams with Lucy tapping the wet towel on her arm. “We have something for you.”</p>
<p>“As a way to honor our part of the bet...” Vasquez opens a shoe box, showing off the cleat that, from a dream, had become one of Samantha's biggest nightmares. “Now it's time to continue honoring yours. Only that kiss...” She shook her head.</p>
<p>“And who said it was only that kiss?” Lucy smiles suggestively. Sam, Alex and Vasquez look at her with confusion. “I can't believe you lost Samantha Arias asking if she and Lena would make a good couple!”</p>
<p>Sam's eyes widened. <em>What? Did Lucy hear the whole conversation?</em></p>
<p>"What?” Vasquez asks more confused than before.</p>
<p>"I thought you were just going embarrass yourself, but..." She patted Sam on the back. “You surprised me, Arias. ‘I don't know what you intended, but I'm going to kiss you now, okay?’” Lucy claps her hands congratulating her friend. “My favorite line from the whole conversation.”</p>
<p>“Why didn't you tell me this before?” Vasquez gave Lucy a little push. “Why do I never hear these things?”</p>
<p>“You sleep heavier than stone.” Lucy answers by making a face. “And I saved the information for this exact moment.” She pointed to a terrified Samantha.</p>
<p>“What is the next step?” Vasquez questioned excited. “Are you going to ask her out? Imagine Winn's face.” She laughs at the possibility.</p>
<p>“I...” Sam gets up from the bench. “I need to go. I need to help my mother with some things...” And without saying another word, Sam grabs her backpack and leaves the locker room.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Ever since Maggie had spoken to Alex again, the girl had been rethinking the proposal that she, Lucy and Vasquez had made to Sam. Alex knew that she participated willingly, but that she had a twinge of pressure from her best friends to be involved. But the whole situation involving Kara and Imra, in addition to experiencing the instant consequence that Maggie made her suffer for accepting the suggestion, had made Alex rethink her attitudes.</p>
<p>In suggesting and participating in something so childish and despicable, the girls were acting like stupid and toxic guys like Mike and, as Lena's friends, the girls were not considering the girls' feelings.</p>
<p>
  <em>That was wrong!</em>
</p>
<p>The night before, having caught a glimpse of Imra's situation, Alex had decided to speak to Sam. She intended to tell Sam about her point of view, so that her friend would open her eyes about the situation and convince her to cancel the entire bet. They needed to stop that bet before it was too late and Lena and/or Maggie found out.</p>
<p>Alex didn't want to lose Maggie. They both had all those plans for a life together and Alex couldn't let a stupid bet get in the way. Alex wanted the dog, the house and more with Maggie... And she also didn't want to act like an idiot boy.</p>
<p>After Sam practically ran out of the locker room, Alex made up an excuse for Lucy and Vasquez and went after Sam. This would be the time to talk to Sam. However, when passing through the dressing room door, Sam was no longer in sight, so Alex ran to the bicycle parking lot and when she got there, she found Sam on her bike with her head down and her hands pressing her face.</p>
<p>Alex frowned at the unusual sight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was Maggie right?</em>
</p>
<p>The girl was uncertain about approaching her friend, but decided that it would be better if they had the conversation now, because if Maggie was right... The situation just got more complicated.</p>
<p>“Sam?” Alex calls when she gets closer to the other girl. Sam takes her hands off her face and looks at Alex, who notices the disturbed expression on her friend's face.</p>
<p>“I really don't want to talk about the bet right now.”</p>
<p>“I didn't come to talk about it.” Alex says, but Sam looks at her as if to say "even you don't believe it". “Okay! Yes... I mean, kind of.” Alex frowns. One way to think about how to express her intentions. “It's about the bet, but not about charging you for it, it's actually how we can end it all...” Sam looks at her confused.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Alex?”</p>
<p>“Can we go talk somewhere else?” Asks Alex.” So I can explain calmly.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let's go to my house.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Upon arriving at Sam's house, the two observed that Patricia had not yet arrived home, after all it was still early. So, the two girls went to the kitchen and took a bag of cheettos and went up to Sam's room.</p>
<p>“Is it very urgent or can I shower first?” Sam asked in an amused tone.</p>
<p>“It's urgent, but I can wait for you to take a shower and stop stinking so much.” Alex responds by throwing one of the pillows that was on Sam's bed towards her friend.</p>
<p>Sam takes the pillow Alex threw and throws it back at the girl and then goes to the wardrobe to get something to wear after the shower. Sam takes a dark blue shirt, just like the 13th Doctor of Doctor Who wears and dark gray shorts. And she goes towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>While Sam was showering, Alex, who had managed to shower in the locker room, threw herself on her friend's bed and sent a message to Eliza saying she was at Sam's house and another message to Kara, asking if she was okay, but she didn't get an answer. Her sister's non-immediate response made Alex frown, but she ignored it because Kara might be busy and so she didn't respond.</p>
<p>“Hey stranger, why do you look like that?” Asked Sam, who had just come out of the bathroom and was wiping the excess of water from her hair.</p>
<p>“I'm a little worried about Kara, because of last night, but... Maybe I'm overreacting.” Alex sighs. “But let's get to what brought me here...”</p>
<p>Sam sits on the edge the bed, put the towel on her lap and stares at Alex. “So, what did you want to talk about the bet?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes. I'll say everything and then you comment, okay? Asks Alex and Sam nods. “First, I know I was there when Vasquez suggested everything and I agreed with it. I will not deny that everything seemed very fun at the time.” Alex pauses. “Until Maggie objected and was very firm when it came to ignoring me for having agreed to that.” Sam agreed as a way to encourage Alex to continue. “However, when I went to talk to her, even before she completely forgave me, she pointed out some things to me...”</p>
<p>“What things?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Things like we are considering playing with someone’s feelings, a friend and how we were not standing in Lena's place in this whole situation.” Sam sighed and shook her head in agreement. She knew how wrong was what they were doing. “But even so I kept supporting everything in secret, she forgave me and I stayed there, but I started thinking about it, putting myself in Lena's place and reviewing the way we are acting, acting like toxic guys who don't care with the girls' feelings.” Alex made a face. “But after seeing the way Kara looks because of the way Imra is treated by her boyfriend, seeing how Imra herself looks… It was too much and I don't want this for you or Lena and I don't want to lose Maggie… I can't.” Alex's voice was not so steady now and already showed the tiredness that the feelings were causing her. “And then there's the other thing that Maggie pointed out.”</p>
<p>“What else did Sawyer pointed out?” Sam questions curious.</p>
<p>“About you and Lena. About the most affectionate way you are showing around, the kiss...” Alex looks at Sam and sees a small smile on her friend's face. “Sam?”</p>
<p>“Hm?!” Sam returns to show a closed expression.</p>
<p>“You and Lena, is something real happening?” Asks Alex. From the expression of her friend, Sam knew that the question was not superficial or made for fun.</p>
<p>“No.” Sam answers. “But I...” Sam had a confused expression on her face. “We kissed again on game night and nobody was looking, Alex.” Sam says and Alex agrees. “We had a moment. It was different from the kisses we shared years ago, it was different from the kiss for the profile, just that…”</p>
<p>“What was that kiss?” Alex asks, because she realized that Sam needed to understand what she was feeling and for that she needed to talk about.</p>
<p>“We hadn't agreed anything, until that moment I didn't know if we were going to kiss. I thought Lena was going to make something up and we would escape, but instead she...” Sam shook her head confused. “She took me by surprise. She kissed me. And it was good. Very good.” Alex smiles at the way Sam was talking. <em>Maggie was right...</em></p>
<p>“You like Lena, Sam.” Alex says smiling.</p>
<p>”I... Yes.” Sam opens a small smile, but then closes it. “What do I do, Alex? I told her that we were going to talk, but she's all busy, Jack is back on the move and I'm involved with that bet.”</p>
<p>“You need to talk to her, but first you need to end the bet. And about Jack, well, you have several advantages.”</p>
<p>“It was very stupid to accept this madness out of jealousy, right?” Sam asks and Alex laughs in agreement. “Tomorrow we set those two and I'll put an end to it.” Sam speaks determinedly and Alex says.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>After class, Kara had plans to spend the afternoon with Imra, but during the penultimate class, the blonde received a message from the British woman saying that they would not be able to meet, because Imra, once again, had forgiven Mike and he wanted to take Imra to dinner.</p>
<p>Kara knew from experience from the other times Imra forgave Mike that it was not going to end well. And this is what happened...</p>
<p>Apparently, even before the two left school, Mike had another of his attacks when he saw Imra talking to a boy from her class. The girl tried to explain that the boy was just asking a question about the class, but Mike was fixated on the idea that the whole story was a lie, which resulted in another fight. So here was Kara, again, hugging a crying Imra, whose face was hidden between Kara's neck and shoulder. It destroyed Kara ...</p>
<p>“You need to break up with him...” Kara says in a low tone.</p>
<p>“I already did...” Imra answers sobbing and Kara sighs.</p>
<p>“How long before you come back?” Kara asks pushing Imra away.</p>
<p>“Kara...”</p>
<p>“No! No Kara.” The blonde says getting up from where she was sitting. “You can't continue in a relationship like that.” The girl sighs frustrated. “We've been friends since you arrived in National City and since then I'm wiping away the tears he makes you shed... He destroys and I put the pieces together for what? So that he breaks again?” The blonde stops walking, looks at the fragile girl in front of her and sighs again. “We... I care about you, Imra.” The British woman, who had her head down, starts looking at Kara. “I worry. I just wanted you to realize that he hurts you, but you don't notice and don't listen when we try to warn you.”</p>
<p>Kara finishes saying everything that was stuck in her throat and Imra remains silent. Kara had never spoken to her like that, but Mike...</p>
<p>“But Kara...” Imra tries to speak.</p>
<p>It had become a kind of instinct to try to justify her boyfriend's actions.</p>
<p>“Seriously? Are you going to try to defend him? “Kara asks indignantly. “I... I need some time to calm down.” Kara says heading towards the room’s door.</p>
<p>“Kara!” Imra calls, but it was too late, Kara had left the room.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>After leaving the room where she and Imra were, Kara headed towards the baseball field, which that afternoon was empty, since there would be no team training.</p>
<p>Upon arriving at the location, Kara walks almost to the center and sits down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>Kara was sad and disappointed that Imra once again forgave Mike and once again he broke her. It was painful to watch someone's suffering and not be able to do anything. That feeling intensified even more when it was someone you deeply cared about.</p>
<p>Kara lies on the grass and puts her hands over her face, covering it. Her thoughts soon lead her to how frustrating it was to be able to do nothing more than what she was already doing. The younger Danvers felt tied up about the whole situation. All Kara wanted to do was get Imra and take her as far away from Mike as possible, but she had no way of doing that.</p>
<p>The blonde had been lying in the middle of the baseball field for some good minutes, with her arm over her eyes, deep in thought, when she heard Imra's low voice calling out to her.</p>
<p>“Kara.” Imra calls, but the blonde remains quiet. “Kara...” Imra calls again and that's when the Danvers takes the arm that was covering her eyes and takes it under her head in support. “Can I?” Imra asks and Kara sighs and opens her other arm, giving Imra room to lie next to her, but even when the girl settles into her embrace, Kara remains silent.</p>
<p>“Sorry?” Imra asks, but Kara doesn't answer. “Please, forgive me.” She speaks weakly as she huddles against the blonde's body.</p>
<p>Kara remains silent, but moves and Imra remains with the head on her arm and the two are in a position in which one may be looking in the eyes of the other.</p>
<p>Kara brings her free hand up to Imra's face and begins to caress it.</p>
<p>“You need to break up with him. Definitely, Imra.” Kara stops the caress and rests her hand on Imra's cheek. “I can not stand to see you suffer because of him.” Imra closes her eyes. “I like and I worry too much about you to continue watching, without being able to do anything, you suffer because of him.” Imra opens her eyes and Kara realizes that they are full of tears.</p>
<p>“He won't be happy...” Imra says weakly and flinches instinctively. Kara, realizing the reaction, quickly gets up, sitting up, with an angry expression on her face.</p>
<p>“I swear, Imra. If he lays a finger on you...” Kara says in an extremely serious tone, which scared Imra.</p>
<p>“Don't do anything, please...” Imra asks quietly as she sits and approaches the blonde again. “Kara...” Imra touches Kara's back before hugging the blonde tightly. “I'll break up with him. For real.” Imra puts her hand over Imra's that were intertwined in her belly. “I promise.”</p>
<p>“Okay...” Kara turns and returns Imra's hug appropriately.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Kara came home late in the afternoon looking for Alura, but the only mother she finds is Eliza sitting in the living room armchair, fiddling with her laptop. The first thing that crossed the girl's mind was to go straight through and go to her room. Alura not being at home maybe it was a sign for her to stay keeping to herself everything that she had been going through in the last weeks, after all it still wasn't her problem to be shared like that, although it affected her as much as it affected Imra.</p>
<p>“Kara?’ Kara stopped between the entrance of the room and the corridor that led to the stairs to the second floor when she heard Eliza call her name using her usual sweet tone. “Hey.” She turns the body in the chair a little so she can have a better view of her daughter. “Ready to talk?’</p>
<p>“My mom...?” Kara took a step into the room.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Eliza takes off her glasses and puts them on top of the laptop, now closed. “but I am here.” She gestures for Kara to sit on the sofa and places the laptop on the coffee table.</p>
<p>Kara walks the remaining steps to enter the room a little afraid. <em>It’s now? Would she really do that? </em>She wanted to talk to the two mothers together, but what she really wanted was to take all that weight off her back. She lets out a long breath and sits down on the couch, only to remain silent.</p>
<p>“What's the matter between you, Imra and... Mike?” Eliza speaks the boy's name with a little uncertainty. “What has been bothering you these last days?”</p>
<p>“I don't know what else to do.” Kara shrugs, looking at the floor. “Every time she says she'll break up with him or that she broke up, but the next day or even the same day she forgives him and...” She shook her head in frustration. “I cannot stand to see she suffer because of him, for always falling into the conversation that he will get better, that he will change, that he will be a better boyfriend. He won’t!” Kara changes her voice a little, which makes Eliza frown a little scared. The daughter so serene, that rarely lost her temper with anything, raising her voice for two days in a row. She was really on the edge, and when she saw that again, Eliza wanted to take Kara in her arms until everything was fine. “I already talked to Imra. Maggie talked to her, but nothing we say... I'm afraid that someday...” She fell silent.</p>
<p>“Kara, did he... Did he hurt her?”</p>
<p>"No." She reaffirmed her answer with a shake of her head.” But you need to see the way he talks to her. Talks no, shouts. Anything she does that he doesn't like is a motive for shouting. I'm afraid that one day just yelling at her won't be enough and...” The girl 's eyes filled with tears. “What do I do, mom? She doesn't listen to anyone. Sometimes I desire to give up everything, to get away from her, but... How can I do that? Imra is my friend, I care about her more than I should. I like her, so...”</p>
<p>Kara couldn't finish it because she started to cry copiously. She was destroyed and putting it all out just made her realize how emotionally drained she was with the whole situation.</p>
<p>Eliza got out of her chair and sat next to Kara on the couch. She wrapped her daughter in a side hug, leaving her to cry with her head buried in her chest, to take all the weight she carried all those weeks away.</p>
<p>Instantly Alura arrived home. Her desire was to meddle without even knowing what was going on, but she knew that her wife could handle it. The two always did when it came to their teenage daughters. That is why she remained standing at the entrance to the room, just watching two of the three women of her life.</p>
<p>“There is no way for me to say what you have to do because you are already doing it.” Eliza started to notice that Kara started to calm down. “As a good friend, you are there for her and that is what matters. And you're the only one who knows your limit, dear. If it gets too much, no one will blame you for walking away. Except yourself.” Kara looked up at Eliza with a confused expression. What kind of advice was that? “You are your mother's daughter, Kara. If you inherited only half of that woman's persistence...” Eliza shook her head. Alura laughed. She knew very well where her wife was going with all this. “If it wasn't for her persistence, we wouldn't be a family.” Kara disengaged herself from her mother's arms and settled on the sofa to pay attention to the story she knew Eliza would start telling. Her mother was addicted to storytelling. “We fell in love when we were still married.” Kara nodded, encouraging her mother to continue. That part of the story she knew very well. “But I couldn't accept that. I was the mother of a preteen, married to a man, so how? That's why nothing happened between us until I got a divorce from Jeremiah. She did not pressure me and, before giving the space I asked for, she said: ‘You are not happy in this marriage and when you realize that I will be here to make you happy. I'm patient. I'm not going anywhere.’” Both Eliza and Alura smiled, rambling about that day. “She was patient. She didn't go anywhere. She didn't give up. I know they are completely different situations, but Imra will soon realize that this relationship is not good for her and will finally see who has always been right in front of her.” Eliza strokes Kara's cheek, making the girl blush. Was that so on her face? “You just have to stay there, dear. It's difficult?” Eliza makes a positive with her head. “Are there going to be days when you want to give up everything? Of course, but, as I said... Only you know your limit, so go as far as you can take and don't keep everything to yourself. You have two mothers who are always here to listen to you.”</p>
<p>“And I hit the hammer on absolutely everything my love said.” Alura says, making the two notice her presence. She greets Eliza with a quick kiss and throws herself on the couch next to Kara, hugging her daughter. “You are stronger than you think, my baby. If it were any other 16-year-old girl dealing with this, they would have given up long ago, but you...” She gives Kara a long kiss on the cheek and continues to hold her in her arms. “If you want us to talk to her...”</p>
<p>Kara shook her head.</p>
<p>“I appreciate it, but we talked again today. I hope this time she really heard me...” Kara opens a hopeful little smile.</p>
<p>“In case she hasn't heard, we're here.” Alura said in a tender tone.</p>
<p>“I know.” Kara smiles weakly. “I love you.” She puts her right arm around Eliza's neck and her left arm around Alura's neck and squeezes her mothers in a hug.</p>
<p>“I love you.” The two say together and then kiss Kara's cheek.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>When Patricia arrived home, she called her daughter, but got no answer, so she went to her room to check if the girl had not yet arrived or if she just hadn't heard her. And, when she got to the room, Patricia found her daughter and Alex playing video games and so that’s why they hadn't heard.</p>
<p>Patricia called for Sam again and this time she received a startled look from Sam, but she soon smiled when she saw her mother at the bedroom door.</p>
<p>The three went downstairs and headed for the kitchen and Alex, who intended to say goodbye and leave, was invited to stay overnight and have dinner with the little Arias family. <em>Why not? </em>The girl sent another message to Eliza asking if she could sleep at Sam's house and got a positive response, but right after that came another message that she should behave. Taking advantage of the fact that she had her cell phone in hand, she checked if Kara had answered it, but she had no answer from Kara, so she decided to send another message to her sister.</p>
<p>After dinner, the three went up again. Patricia went to her room and the girls went back to Sam's room, where they played the video game again.</p>
<p>Sam and Alex were focused and determined to beat each other until Sam's cell phone rang and took the girl's concentration, which Alex used to take advantage and beat Sam.</p>
<p>“Hey, I wasn't looking. That match was not valid!” Sam speaks indignantly. Alex laughs.</p>
<p>“Of course it was. I didn't make you lose focus.” Alex shrugs. “And if I were you, I would answer soon... I heard that Lena is not very patient about waiting to be answered.” Alex jokes and Sam slaps her on the arm and responds by giving showing her tongue to Sam.</p>
<p>“Wow, very mature you, I bet you turned 5 years old now.” Sam says as she answered the phone, but did not look in the direction of the camera.</p>
<p>“Who are you talking to, Sammy? Lena asks confused and with a laugh.</p>
<p>“With stupid Alex.” Sam responds rolling her eyes and smiling at Lena. “So, something happened?”</p>
<p>“No, why<em>?”</em> Asks Lena. “Just missing my best friend, you know? Will she have time for me?</p>
<p>“Oh my Rao, how much sweetness!” Alex speaks mockingly. “I'm going to take a shower, which is better, because if I stay here, I can develop diabetes. Where's the towel, Samantha?” Asks Alex going to Sam's wardrobe.</p>
<p>“In the first top drawer. And stop calling me that, sucker.” Sam says angry looking at Alex. Lena laughs at the two friends' jokes. “So, miss me?”</p>
<p>“Yep! How was training today?” Lena asks and watches Sam get up from where she was and then lie on the bed.</p>
<p>“The same as always, but today I scored all 4 goals in the training game.” Sam replied proud of herself.</p>
<p>“Did any of them were for me?” Lena questions sly.</p>
<p>“They were all for you, Lee. They are always for you.” Sam winks at Lena who is blushing slightly. “You called me because you can't sleep, didn’t you?” Sam asks with a slightly worried face. And Lena agrees with a shake of the head. “Do you want me to go there?”</p>
<p>“You don't have to, Sammy. I'm not sick. Just tired, okay?” Sam agrees. “I just need to distract myself from the whole “robotic” thing a little<em>.” </em>Lena makes a face. She was so cute...”</p>
<p>“Okay , but you know I would fly over there, if you wanted to, but you don't want to, right?”</p>
<p>“My parents are already sleeping, Sammy. It's late.”</p>
<p>“So what? This has never stopped us before.”</p>
<p>“The other times I was sick!” Lena says and laughs.</p>
<p>“And...?”</p>
<p>“Sammy<em>!” </em>Lena laughs.</p>
<p>“Okay! I'm going to take off my superhero cape here, since you won't be needing Superwoman today.” Sam speaks while pretending to take a cape off her back, which makes Lena laugh. <em>Goal completed. </em></p>
<p>Alex left the bathroom and observed the interactions between Sam and Lena. Okay, she had observed them both many times before and at times when the two were physically together, but it was always interesting to watch the way they treated each other, how they touched, how they took care of each other. It was pure and spontaneous. <em>How did they not notice?</em></p>
<p>“Speak softly, it's time for my beauty sleep.” Alex says as she leaves the bathroom and walks towards the sleeping bag that was next to Sam's bed.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Sam throws a pillow at Alex who in response shows her tongue to her friend.</p>
<p>After joking with Sam and Lena, Alex took advantage of the fact that her friend was talking to the girl to check her messages again. In her notifications there was a message from Maggie wishing her a good night, which she quickly replied to and another from Kara. Upon seeing her sister's response, Alex breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Kara's response consisted of a photo of the smiling blonde holding an ice cream cone accompanied by a smiling Imra while holding a golden puppy, who held a happy tongue out, in her arms. <em>That puppy could easily be mistaken for Kara...  </em>And two messages stating that she had not responded because she went to see Imra and shortly afterwards because of the conversation with the mothers.</p>
<p>“Lena, I don't know, but I think Alex went crazy...” Sam says raising her voice to get Alex's attention. “She's laughing alone.” Completes Sam making Lena laugh.</p>
<p>“I can no longer laugh at the funny photo that my sister sent of her and a golden puppy being the same.” Alex responds and shows the photo to Sam and Lena.</p>
<p>“Kara Danvers is a golden puppy and all that matters is my opinion.” Sam says laughing.</p>
<p>“Now that the girls know why I was laughing, I'm going to sleep and let the madams continue with the sweetness.” Alex says laughing and lying back in the sleeping bag.</p>
<p>“Sammy throws another pillow at her!” Lena orders Lena between laughs and Sam obeys, also laughing.</p>
<p>“Oush, I'm going to tell Maggie that I'm being attacked.” Alex says throwing the pillow back. “Good night, Sammy’s Lee!” Alex speaks in a slightly loud tone.</p>
<p>“Good night, Maggs’ Al!” Lena shouts on the other side of the cell.</p>
<p>"Where were we?” Sam asks bringing Lena's attention back to her.</p>
<p>“You’re going to talk about a date?” Lena speaks uncertainly.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! I was just thinking that we should have one of our days again…” Sam looks away from her cell phone. “Like a date…” When Sam finishes talking, she can hear a low laugh coming from Alex, but that Lena couldn't hear.</p>
<p>“Us on a date<em>?”</em> Lena asks embarrassed and slightly flushed.</p>
<p>“Yes? But please, I don't want to force you…”</p>
<p>“I know, Sammy<em>.” </em>Lena interrupts Sam's speech. “And I would love to...”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Sam asks excitedly and Lena nods. “Since you will be busy in the next few days, how about after Kara's game?” Sam suggests.</p>
<p>“Perfect! So, we would have time to think about...”</p>
<p>“The kisses?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Also... You know...”</p>
<p>“Yep…” Sam smiles at Lena, but the smile is interrupted by a yawn. “I think sleep has arrived...” Jokes Sam and Lena laughs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so<em>.” </em>Lena smiles again. “Good night, Sammy. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Lee. I love you.” Sam answers and soon after Lena hangs up the video call.</p>
<p>“How sweet they are, my Rao!” Alex says scaring Sam.</p>
<p>“Ugh! I thought you were already asleep, hell!”</p>
<p>“Nah, I needed to hear my otp talk.” Jokes Alex and Sam snorts, but the smile doesn't leave her face. Talking to Lena made her silly. “Oh Rao, you are a goner, Arias!”</p>
<p>“Look who's talking, the other lost case.”</p>
<p>“I really am. Oh, livestock life like this…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=GyPipRSoTvy3XL6T_xGJQg <br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Kiss feat The Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days dragged by while others seemed to have less than 24 hours. Lena remained focused on her robotics project, while Samantha divided her attention between soccer training and the study group.</p><p>With Lena out, the study group was able to focus more on geography and less in the exchange of barbs between the younger Luthor and Betty. The redhead continued to go to the study groups, because, like Nia, she also needed to improve her grade, otherwise she would end up failing.</p><p>To a certain extent Betty fulfilled what she said to Winn about having tired of all the little game that she was put in the middle, but it was difficult to remain completely indifferent when Samantha, without even making an effort, was one of the most adorable girls she knew. Without Lena playing a jealous girlfriend, the two managed to share great moments, as they used to do before the (supposed) relationship started.</p><p>“The study group should be at my house today.” Nia suggests during the break.</p><p>“There is no study group today.” Samantha replied with uncertainty. Or there is and she didn't remember?</p><p>“But It could have.” The girl insisted. "My parents are going out, so..." She shrugged.</p><p>“In case you didn't understand, Nia is suggesting to do a girls' night.” Explained Brainy.</p><p>“We understood, Brainy.” Alex says.</p><p>“I will fail in geography anyway, so if my parents see that I am studying they will see that I am hardworking, but stupid.”</p><p>“Wow! It's good that my classes are of no use.” Samantha mocked.</p><p>"The problem is not you, Sam," Nia draped her hand dramatizing, "It's me. Maybe I am not even able to answer where the United States is.”</p><p>“The continent is, literally, in the name of the country.” Sam replied with a little impatience.</p><p>“United States of America. But, which America?” Questions Nia naturally. “By the way, how many Americas are there?”</p><p>Samantha slaps her hand on her forehead and shakes her head in negative. Most of the time she couldn't tell if Nia was just mocking her or if she was really serious.</p><p>“I quit!” Sam held up her hands in an exempt manner. “I give up!”</p><p>“See?” Nia drinks some of her juice through the straw. “That's why, instead of the study group, we should have a girls' night.”</p><p>“I'm in.” Says Lena.</p><p>Samantha's surprise at hearing that was so big that she took her arm off the back of Lena's chair and turned her whole body in her chair to face her friend.</p><p>“Are you serious?” She asked with her eyes full of hope. It had been so long since she had had moments with Lena outside of school that she was starting to be afraid to forget what they were like. A little drama? Yes, but also the reality.</p><p>“I am.” Lena opens a simple smile. “I am about to explode whenever I hear the words ‘project’ and ‘family business’. It would be a great night to get away from it all.”</p><p>“See...” Nia smiles really happy that Lena was the first to accept the invitation. “Am I going to fail in geography? I will, but I will also prevent my friend from going crazy.”</p><p>“You know that if there’s free food I’m in, so...” Vasquez shrugs. “You can count on me.”</p><p>“Girls night at Nia's house.” Lucy simulated a scale with both hands putting her right hand up a little “or having dinner with Lois and the General aka my father?” She puts her left hand right under it. “You can count on me.”</p><p>“We will too.” Maggie answered for her and for Alex. “A different house will be nice for a change.”</p><p>“Hey! What's wrong with the girls' night and games nights at my house?” Alex asks with a little offense in her voice tone.</p><p>“It always be at your house?” Nia answers in an obvious tone. “We have house too.”</p><p>“I don't want to do anything at night in my house, otherwise I'll have to clean up on the next day.” Vasquez comments.</p><p>“Why only girl’s night?” Winn questions. “Why can't it be a game night? Or friend’s night?”</p><p>“Because I don't want boring people ruining my game night.” Nia smiles cynically.</p><p>Winn opens his mouth, perplexed by Nia's audacity, and a brief discussion begins because of that, reinforcing Nia's point, given that Winn used all his saturated arguments for being "boring", being boring.</p><p>Spared of the discussion, Kara asks next to Imra's ear if she would also go to the girls' night. The British replied yes with a wide smile and a nod. With each passing day she became more used to Kara's friends. The younger Danvers smiled at the positive response and kissed Imra's temple. The British girl laid her head on Kara's shoulder and the two watched the discussion without intruding.</p><p>Knowing that, if they left, the discussion would going on until the end of the break so, the girls left Winn talking to himself and decided to arrange the fake study group at Nia's house.</p><p>**</p><p>“Hi Betty.” Winn forced a smile and leaned against the redhead's table. Betty rolled her eyes. <em>What did Winn want now? “</em>Looking forward to the study group at Nia's house?”</p><p>“When is that?” Betty asks with a little confusion. “The study group is only next week now.”</p><p>“Nia just agreed with the girls.” Winn informs as someone who wants nothing. “They all agreed. She should let you know shortly.”</p><p>“Study group at Nia's house?” Eve joins the conversation. “With all the girls?”</p><p>“I think only Lena won't go.” Winn lies. “Robotics project, blah blah blah.” He rolled his eyes dismissively. “You should go. Aren't you the one saying that these last days Sam is someone else without Lena around?”</p><p>"Not someone else," Betty rolls her eyes bored. “she's the usual Sam. But when Lena is around...” She makes a face.</p><p>“That's why we are going to this study group.” Eve gave a small smile. Betty frowns. <em>What? “</em>I really need to improve my grades in geography.”</p><p>“Your grades in geography are great, Eve.” Bettys said uncertain about what exactly was going on there.</p><p>“But it can always get better.” Eve opens her smile even more. Winn took a step to the side. He was terrified of that girl's sinister smiles. “That's it, we go to the study group at Nia's today.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Betty shrugged.</p><p>Winn smiles with satisfaction.</p><p>**</p><p>After leaving Lena at the laboratory door, Samantha went to meet Alex, Lucy and Vasquez at a cafeteria near the school. Since the conversation they had, Sam and Alex wanted to put an end to the whole bet story, but with the school activities taking up more time than they used to, they were postponing the conversation, but it was time to talk. They needed to put an end to the bet that shouldn't even have started in the first place.</p><p>Winn saw the four friends arriving in a short space of time. Sam was the first, then Alex and finally Lucy and Vasquez. They didn't notice his presence in the cafeteria, but even so they sat at the table next to him, they just didn't notice it, because a small column separated one table from the other and Winn sat right next to that column. Schott thought about going to talk to his friends since William hadn’t arrive yet but, before getting up, he heard...</p><p>“The bet ends on the day of your big date with Lena.” Lucy advertises.</p><p>
  <em>Bet? What bet?</em>
</p><p>Winn didn't want to know. Just hearing “bet”, “date” and “Lena” in the same sentence was enough for the boy to pick up his cell phone on the table and start filming the conversation of the four friends.</p><p>“This is your last chance to win Lena.” Vasquez informs. “Otherwise, no boot signed for you.”</p><p>Winn smiled while filming. <em>That means everything was just a bet? That was a good thing. Very good!</em></p><p>“What's your plan?” Lucy asks. “Are you going to ask her out? Get her to admit that she likes you?”</p><p>“Yes, all of it.” Sam answers in an indifferent tone. “And after I get my signed boots, I finish everything and invite the girl I really like to the ball.”</p><p>Winn put his hand to his mouth holding back his laughter. <em>What was going on there? </em>It didn't matter! He was loving it.</p><p>“How cold is that, Arias?” Lucy questions strangely. “There’s no need...”</p><p>“What? Hurt Lena? But isn't that exactly what this bet is about?” Sam asks with a little irritation.</p><p>“No.” Vasquez answers with uncertainty. “She's about whether or not you could win Lena's heart and, apparently...”</p><p>“For Rao's sake!” Alex spoke up, interrupting Vasquez. “Are you listening to each other? Lena is your friend, how...” She shook her head. “If Lena really likes Sam, how do you think she will be when she finds out about the bet?”</p><p>“I didn't see anyone thinking about it when they accepted the bet.” Vasquez says indifferently.</p><p>“I was jealous! I didn't think straight.” Samantha revealed. “Lena is my best friend and...” She laughed nervously. “If she hears about this bet, she may never speak to me again and with a reason. I like Lena more than just a friend.” Winn almost dropped the phone with the revelation, but continued to film. “All this story of fake dating, betting, just made...” She let out a long sigh. “I like Lena and this "big date" has nothing to do with this stupid bet. I don't want to know about this bet, the boot, anything. I just want to know if Lena feels the same way I do, that's why in this date I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel.”</p><p>“But... Did you really fall in love?” Lucy uses a fun tone.</p><p>“Rao!” Samantha gets up from the table irritated and leaves the cafeteria.</p><p>“Can’t you take anything seriously?” Alex scolds and also gets up from the table, leaving the cafeteria.</p><p>Winn ends the shoot. <em>What would I do with that?</em></p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>The dining room table at Nia's house was filled with books, notebooks and the girls sitting around listening intently to Sam's explanations. Not because they wanted to, but because Sam had to improvise a geography class. Nia missed the time that her parents were going to leave, so that one minute or so the girl's mother would come to the dining room with a wide smile just to watch the progress of the study group, so they had to pretend.</p><p>“We are leaving girls.” Isabel says sympathetically. Maggie muttered a "finally". Alex and Sam held their laughter. Because they were each sitting on one side of Maggie, they were the only ones who could hear the latina’s celebration. “If you need anything call us, do you hear?” She directed the request to Nia.</p><p>“Okay.” Nia replied. “Have fun.”</p><p>Isabel placed a kiss on the top of her head. The girls murmured an awww in teasing as they knew how much Nia hated it when her mother showed affection in front of her friends. Nia frowns, casting a withering look at each of her friends.</p><p>“Look who I found.” Isabel said excitedly. Sam smiled broadly at the thought that Lena had finally arrived, but when she turned in her chair, she found Betty and Eve and her smile disappeared. “Make yourself at home girls. See you later.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Kara asks completely surprised by the presence of the two there, as well as all the other girls.</p><p>“Isn't it a study group?” Eve nudges Nia, gesturing for her to move in the chair so she can sit next to her. “I haven't been very proud of my geography notes lately.”</p><p>“Your grades are better than ours.” Imra comments.</p><p>“I'm going to kill Winn!” Nia exclaims between teeth. “That can only be his doing.”</p><p>“Are we going to start to study or what?” Eve asks with a cynical smile completely ignoring Nia's irritation.</p><p>“Stop being so cynical.” Sam closes the book. “You know that there’s no study group. I'm sorry she dragged you into this, Betty.”</p><p>“It's alright.” Betty smiles. “I've always heard Kara talk very well about game night.”</p><p>“This will be fun.” Alex murmurs with a little smile. Maggie nudges her with her elbow in her belly. “Hey!” She complains passing the hand in the affected place. “What's that for? Are you going to say it won't be fun when Lena arrives?”</p><p>Maggie was silent for a few seconds and was forced to agree with her girlfriend. It could be fun, just as the lie about dating turned out to be.</p><p>**</p><p>There were countless discussions until the girls decided on the flavors of the pizzas they were going to order, then there were countless more discussions until they decided the game they were going to play. The friends thought it would be worse to have Eve on a game night, but the girl was behaving and being helpful when choosing sides in the war over choices.</p><p>“Sam?” Lucy pats Samantha's arm, getting her attention. “Can we talk?” Sam's mouth parts, suggesting that she was going to make up some excuse for not talking to Lucy alone, but the girl passes in front. “Please.” Lucy's eyes begged, as well as her voice.</p><p>Samantha lets out a long breath, gets up from where she is sitting and walks in front of Lucy to the kitchen. Vasquez also got up and followed Lucy's steps. This put Alex on alert. She would not allow her friends to continue harassing Sam because of the bet. So, she kissed Maggie's cheek and also walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Maggie found it all very strange and mysterious. The quartet has been strange since they arrived at Nia's house. They were barely interacting and making the jokes they used to play. But, Maggie's suspicions were in the background when Kara caught her eye for help in setting the table for the game.</p><p>**</p><p>Samantha stopped on the other side of the kitchen counter, staying as far away from Lucy and Vasquez as possible and crossed her arms, waiting for them to start talking. While Lucy and Vasquez stopped on the opposite side of the counter, Alex stayed among the three to intervene if necessary.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Sam.” Lucy started. “If I knew you liked Lena that way...”</p><p>“We always knew.” Vasquez interrupted. “We just thought she was in the friendzone since Lena...” Vasquez stopped talking because of the withering look that Lucy was giving her. “Sorry.” She held up her hands in redemption. “Keep going.”</p><p>“If I knew that you liked Lena that way I would never have agreed to the bet.” Lucy continued.</p><p>Eve stopped in the small hallway that led to the kitchen when she heard the word "bet". She had gone to the kitchen at Nia's request. At this point in the girls' night, as nothing interesting happened, she decided to enjoy the night since she was there, but everything changed with the conversation that was going on in the kitchen.</p><p>“I should have never agreed with that bet.” Sam says with a little regret. “What was I thinking? Playing with my best friend's feelings like that?”</p><p>“We do things without thinking when we're in love.” Alex says with a complacent little smile approaching Sam. “Even more when there’s jealousy in between.” She lightly squeezes Samantha's shoulder, being responsible for getting a giggle from the girl. “Now you just need to finish winning the girl, not because of the bet but because you really like her.”</p><p>“And if you need any help or some tips to conquer the creamy once and for all...” Lucy offers.</p><p>“What kind of help or advice do you have to offer?” Alex asks with mockery. “Lonelier than you only Vasquez.”</p><p>“Just because I'm not dating anyone, by choice...”</p><p>“Of other people.” Alex completes teasing. Lucy makes a face and murmurs some bad words that only Alex can understand. “If you need anything...” Alex puts her arm around Sam's shoulders.</p><p>“Thanks.” Samantha thanks them with a simple smile.</p><p>“Now that the bet is officially canceled, we should give Lena the boot since she won this puppy.” Vasquez says in a playful tone.</p><p>“I agree with that.” Lucy raises her indicator.</p><p>“Me too.” Alex raises her entire arm.</p><p>“You are ridiculous.” Sam rolled her eyes. “I don't know why I still talk to you.”</p><p>“Because you love us.” Lucy hugs Sam sideways. “Not as much as you love "your Lee", but...”</p><p>“I'm really sorry, Sam.” Vasquez says.</p><p>“See if it's not the most adorable moment of my day.” Eve says wryly. Having heard everything she needed and also because all that sweetness was making her sick, she decided to disturb the moment. The girls break away from the group hug and face Eve with tedious looks. They still didn't understand what she was doing at the girls' night since she had never been friends with them. “Nia asked to get glasses, napkins and drinks from the fridge.”</p><p>Vasquez pointed towards the refrigerator with an expression that she was showing the obvious. Eve crossed her arms, looking at Vasquez with boredom.</p><p>“I only have two hands.” Eve said after getting tired of all that nonsense, showing both hands. “I need help.”</p><p>“Look, she's having fun.” Lucy mocked opening the refrigerator. “She's even helping instead of telling us to do everything.”</p><p>Eve answered the provocation with a frown and walked over to the cupboard to get the glasses. Alex, Lucy and Vasquez helped take the glasses, drinks and napkins to the dining room, while Sam made up an excuse just to be able to stay in the kitchen and respond to the message Lena sent saying that she was coming. Samantha smiled feeling a chill in the belly. <em>When had I become so loose? </em>She lived with Lena every day, talked to her most of the nights until she fell asleep, then for what reason a simple message made her feel in the clouds? Imagine what it would be like on their first date? Sam was going to start rambling about the date that would take place on the next day, but was interrupted by Betty entering the kitchen.</p><p>“There’s a glass missing?” Betty said uncertainly. They commented about the glass, but they started to argue about who would be who in the game, so she wasn't really sure if there was even a glass missing, but she used the opportunity to go after Sam in the kitchen.</p><p>“I'll be forced to set up a math study group next time.” Sam answers in a playful tone while taking the glass from the cupboard. Betty laughed. “Are you having fun?”</p><p>“I am.” Betty smiles. “They're funny.”</p><p>“Not as funny as I am, but... Yeah, they are.” Sam jokes lifting her shoulders in false modesty. Betty laughs again. It was what she used to do most when she was in Sam’s presence. “Ready for the game?</p><p>Betty put her hand on Sam's arm, preventing her from going to the kitchen exit.</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>“Hm...” Sam put the glass on the table a little apprehensive. ‘Do we have to talk?’ and ‘Can we talk?’ were never very nice phrases to hear. “Sure.”</p><p>“Can I lose my hopes?” Sam frowned, making all her confusion evident. “You and me? Until weeks ago, I thought we were going somewhere, that you would invite me to the ball, but then there was this whole dating story between you and Lena and I...” She lifted her shoulders.</p><p>“Oh Betty...” Samantha touched her own hair completely dull. “I... We were going, at least I liked to believe so.” She gave an embarrassed little laugh. “I was going to invite you to the ball, but...” Samantha turns her attention to the kitchen counter and runs her finger over the wood, thinking about what she would say next. She didn't want Betty to think the interest was never mutual, but she also didn't want to revive her friend's hope. “The girls invented this whole dating story...”</p><p>“So, it's not true? You and Lena are not dating?” Betty smiles hopefully.</p><p>“No, we're not, but...”</p><p>“You mean it's okay if I do this?”</p><p>Betty advanced on Samantha's lips, locking both lips in a kiss. The surprise was so great that Sam's legs would falter and she had to lean against the kitchen counter, otherwise she would fall over and carry Betty with her.</p><p>“Betty...” Sam broke away from the kiss, pushing Betty slightly back. “I can’t...”</p><p>“Oh...” Betty took two steps back increasing the distance between her and Sam. “You really like her.” Concluded a little upset.</p><p>“I'm so sorry.” Sam said in a complacent tone. She really did. It was never an intention to deceive Betty.</p><p>“It's alright.” Betty shrugged and left the kitchen.</p><p>“My Rao!” Sam rested both hands and her back on the counter. “Why these things don’t happen to Lucy? She would even appreciate it.”</p><p>The doorbell rang just as Sam put her foot in the dining room. She shouted an "I answer" and ran out to open the door. The smile the girl had on her face because she thought it was Lena on the other side disappeared when she came face to face with the pizza delivery boy.</p><p>“Oh...” She murmured disappointed. “Nia! The pizza!” She informed with annoyance returning to the dining room.</p><p>“I think this is the first time in history that someone is upset to see the pizza delivery boy.” Alex comments.</p><p>“I thought it was Lena.”</p><p>“Lena?” Maggie frowned in confusion. “Lena arrived and left. She said she forgot to deal with something.”</p><p>“What? When was that?”</p><p>“Just now.” Responds Kara.</p><p>“Did she say if she will come back?” The friends lift their shoulders in a gesture that they didn’t know.. Sam looks at the cell phone display to see if there was anything from Lena. <em>Nothing. </em>So, she decides to call Lena. “Mailbox.” She said strangely taking the phone out of her ear.</p><p>“She must have forgotten something connected in the lab.” Nia says. “She should be back soon.”</p><p>“I love that you are always taking care of the others' lives, but when it really matters you don't care.” Sam says with a little annoyance.</p><p>“How come we only take care of other people's lives when it doesn't matter?” Lucy asks offended. “Yesterday Nia came with the best gossip of the year.” Nia nods with a smirk.</p><p>“What gossip?” Eve questions curiously.</p><p>“As if you didn't know all the school gossip.” Kara rolls her eyes. Eve shrugged, agreeing with that because it was the truth.</p><p>“Are we going to play or not?” Asks Vasquez.</p><p>“Without staining the tray.” Nia says already sitting in her place.</p><p>“Sure.” Maggie takes her character. “Eat pizza while playing Monopoly, the perfect combination to keep the board from getting dirty.” She mocks.</p><p>“It costs nothing to ask, right.” Nia responds making a face.</p><p>**</p><p>It was almost 11p.m. and, as incredible as it may seem, all of them were already asleep. Except Samantha Arias. The young woman had been restless since she learned that Lena had gone to Nia's house, but that she had left immediately. It was weird and Sam couldn't understand what made her friend leave.</p><p>Sam had already sent several messages and called Lena several times, but she got no response and Sam knew it was impossible that the younger Luthor had not seen the notifications.</p><p>Sam came out of the sleeping bag and carefully passed through her friends and left the room. She needed to walk and relax about the mess that was in her head. Sam knew she liked Lena and was now free to win her without a bet being involved, but it was still scrambled in the girl’s head if Lena returned her feelings.</p><p>
  <em>When did they become more than friends? Was it because of the fake dating? Were they kidding themselves and what they were feeling wasn’t real? Did Lena really like her?</em>
</p><p>All these questions were around Sam's head and only Lena could answer some of them... And it was because of that thought that Sam decided that she would speak to Lena. That night.</p><p>Sam was wearing black sweatpants and a white short-sleeved shirt and to go out at that time she needed something to warm her up and put on. So, she went up to Nia's room again, grabbed the sneakers that were close to her backpack and the leather jacket she had worn earlier that night.</p><p>“I don't know who's making noise, but I hope it stops now or I'll stop it myself!” A sleepy Nia mumbles.</p><p>“I'm leaving, Nia.” Sam whispers. She didn't expect Nia to hear or understand what she was saying. She just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible and get to Lena.</p><p>Sam went down again, but this time she left the and went to the side of the house, where she had left her bike when she arrived for game night. It was kind of insane to ride that hour of the night, especially to Lena's house, which was quite distant, but Sam needed to get to the green-eyed girl.</p><p>**</p><p>When Samantha arrived at the gates of the Luthor mansion it was almost midnight. Since everything was dark inside the house, Sam deduced that even the employees, apart from the security guards, had already gone to sleep. But that wouldn't be a problem, right? <em>Right!</em></p><p>Sam had done something like that before. Go to Luthor's mansion when everyone was sleeping and climb to Lena's room. The last time was during the Christmas holiday, when Lena caught a bad cold and Sam went without seeing her for almost a week. Not seeing Lena and knowing that she was sick made Samantha uneasy and over the days, the girl took Patricia's car and drove to Lena's meeting. That was a long month of punishment, but it had been worth it... </p><p>Since the gates wouldn't open for her at that time. Sam headed to the right side of the house, where she knew it was a blind spot on the security cameras and that she could get in there. And that was what she did, she leaned her bicycle against the side wall and slipped away while walking against the wall to another gate where the security guards used to change shifts. And as far as Sam remembered, the exchange would take place as soon as the clock struck midnight.</p><p>“Come on, just one more minute... Go faster.” Sam was talking staring at the clock on the cell phone screen. “Yes!”</p><p>At that moment the gate opened and the security guard on duty opened it and entered, leaving the gate open for anyone who would replace it to close it when they pass. However, before the other one arrived, Sam ran and went through the gate and hid behind one of the bushes that were there.</p><p>“Phase two complete. Now we just need to get to the brunette's window and climb.” Sam murmurs to herself. "I hope some stones will wake you up this time, Lee." Sam says before sneaking to the other side of the mansion, which was where Lena's room was.</p><p>Sam walked to the other side of the house using the shadow of the wall so as not to be seen by the cameras or security guards. The way to the Lena room was quiet, all was calm and all Sam needed to do now was to use the support of climbing plants that went from the floor to the Lena's bedroom balcony.</p><p>“Okay, I can do this. Come on, I've done this before.” Sam murmurs to herself. “And I almost fell, but think positive and it will not happen again.” While talking, Sam jumped a few times as a way to keep her body warm. “Why it’s so cold today? Uh, National City and its temperature changes.” Sam speaks by placing her hands and right foot on the plant stand.</p><p>After the initial impulse, Sam soon reached the balcony of Lena's room. <em>Oh, who she was trying to fool? </em>The girl went off balance a few times and almost fell twice. <em>Uh, it's very difficult to talk to you today, Lena Kieran Luthor. </em></p><p>Sam took her left hand off the support and held on to the railing of the balcony, then took her right hand to the spot, thus gaining support to jump over the railing and landing inside the balcony and, consequently, in front of the bedroom door of Lena.</p><p>“Lee…” Sam calls in a low tone and knocking lightly on the door. “Lee!” Sam raises the tone. “Uh, what if I call?” Sam takes out her cell phone and calls Lena. From where the girl was, it was possible to see that a light went on inside the room. “Come on, Lee. Answer the phone. Please…” Sam bites her lower lip apprehensively. After a few more rings, Sam hears Lena's voice.</p><p><em>“Who is it?” </em>Lena asks in a sleepy voice.</p><p>“Lee… hey!” Sam speaks in a low and embarrassed tone.</p><p>“Samantha?!” Lena speaks louder. Samantha. <em>How screwed am I? “</em>What do you want?”</p><p>“I ... I wanted you to open the door...” Sam answers awkwardly.</p><p>“What?!” Lena speaks with alarm and Sam can see that the girl has turned on the lamp. “Sam, you...” Lena's speech was interrupted by Sam.</p><p>“It's cold out here, Lee...” Sam, who was with her head down, as soon as she finished speaking, heard the latch of the door lock. “Hey...” Sam smiled as she looked at Lena wearing her sweatshirt. <em>The sweatshirt.</em></p><p>“What are you doing here, Samantha?” Lena crosses her arms looking at Sam. Angry...</p><p>“I...” The smile that Sam wore is undone and the insecure posture returns. “I thought you didn't go to Game Nigh at Nia's, but the girls said you did, but...” Sam takes a step towards Lena. “But you left right away...” Lena looks away from Sam. “What happened, Lee?” Sam takes another step towards Lena.</p><p>“Nothing.” Lena shrugs. “I just didn't feel like staying there anymore.”</p><p>“Lena…” Sam looks sadly at Lena. “You know I know when you lie...”</p><p>“Urgh...” Lena rolls her eyes. “You shouldn't have come.”</p><p>“Of course I should, Lena.” Sam answers frustrated. “I called, texted and you didn't answer me.” Sam tries to get closer again, but Lena walks away. “Lena? What is happening?” Sam asks seriously. “Tell the truth, Lena.”</p><p>“The truth?” Lena asks with an angry voice uncrossing her arms. “Uh, you seemed too busy with Betty to notice my presence.” Lena speaks and enters the room, Sam follows her frowning and then closes the door, thus cutting off the cold breeze of the night that entered the room.</p><p>“Betty?” Sam asks confused. Oh! “Oh...” Lena looks away from Sam and crosses her arms again. How ridiculous it is be angry at Sam and at the same time want to receive the comfort and security she felt only when she was in her arms? “You saw...”</p><p>“I Saw. Wasn't it to see?” Lena asks angrily. Sam smiles. “Why are you laughing, idiot?”</p><p>“Are you jealous, Lee?” Sam asks in a bald tone and sporting a childish expression.</p><p>“What?! No! Of course not.” Lena speaks quickly. “Of you? Please, Samantha...” Lena speaks and Sam laughs. “Stop laughing. I'm not seeing anything funny.”</p><p>“You are funny, Lee.” Sam says approaching Lena, who tries to get away, but Sam doesn't let the girl go away again and hugs her tightly, putting her face in Lena's neck and breathing deeply in the girl's scent.</p><p>“Let go of me, Sam.” Lena says moving to Sam to loosen the grip of her arms around her, but Sam shakes her head. “You are cold.”</p><p>“Nope... You already escaped me today, I will not let it happen again.” Sam takes her face off Lena's neck so she can meet the girl's eyes. “And the night is cold.” Adds Sam blandly.</p><p>“You could’ve got sick, you irresponsible!” Lena slaps Sam on the arm. “Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow or you couldn't stand that Betty kicked you in the ass after she found out you don't kiss that well?” Lena tries to joke, but the insecure tone of her voice let her know that the girl had been hit by what she had seen.</p><p>“I needed to see you. I was worried, Lee.” She says pulling Lena by the hand towards the bed so that the two could sit. “And about Betty...” Sam glares at Lena. “It was her who kissed me and I must admit that this kiss was something I had been waiting for a while, but...”</p><p>“But...?” Lena speaks and Sam sighs.</p><p>“In the last few days things have changed. Betty didn't appear in my thoughts at any time, but you, Lee... You invaded all of them. I can't do anything without you invading my thoughts and taking them for you.” Sam gives Lena a slight smile that shakes hands with Sam. “The funny thing is that you were always in them, but I didn't realize the intensity of it.”</p><p>“What does that mean, Sammy?” Lena looked fragile.</p><p>“I guess I never really liked Betty.” Sam makes a face. “She was never the girl who was occupying my thoughts or the one who easily has my attention totally focused on her or the one who makes me do things just for her... Cooking, watching the same movie several times or staying up late on a Sunday the night to make a video call with her...”</p><p>“Sammy...”</p><p>“Lena, you are the only person I let touch this sweatshirt...” Sam speaks pointing to the clothing that Lena was wearing. “It is the only thing left from my biological parents and you not only touch it but you also use it and I am not bothered by it, because I know that you will take care of it better than me.” Lena smiles. “You were there when Patricia handed it to me, saw me break...” Lena wipes the tear that was on Sam's cheek. “What I'm trying to say is that I like you, Lee. I like you more than my best friend...” Lena brings Sam's face close to hers, leaning their foreheads together, while their hands rested each one on Sam's cheek. Sam takes her hands to Lena's waist.</p><p>“Why do you have to be like that, hm?” Lena whispers. “Sweet, funny, kind and with these heroic gests to come and see me?” The two laugh. “So, it's hard to like you just as a friend, Sammy...”</p><p>“Lena...”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Before anything else was said, the lips met in a slow, soft kiss of discovery and taste. It was as if the two girls were kissing for the first time. Feelings exploded within them. Lena's hands that rested on Sam's cheeks went down to the girl's neck where the fingers of her right hand were tangled in her hair and her left slightly scratched Sam's neck. The feeling generated by Lena’s caresses made Sam tighten the hand on Lena's waist and let out a sigh.</p><p>The lack of oxygen hit the girls causing them to part their lips. Sam brought her smiling face to Lena's neck and her arms wrapped around the girl's waist and hugged her tightly. Lena hugged Sam's neck and laughed. The two moved away from the embrace and faced each other smiling.</p><p>“I thought I didn't kiss that well...” Sam comments.</p><p>“Shut up, Sammy.” Lena speaks before kissing Sam again.</p><p>The kiss started between laughter, but little by little the laughter was broken, giving way to more intense and faster movements. The kiss had intensified. The body movements caused the two girls to lie on the bed, with Sam on top of Lena. The girl's hands were restless and from where they rested on Lena's waist, they went down to the girl's thighs squeezing the spot and, in response, Lena's nails were craved on Sam's shoulders. Sam's hands went up again to Lena's waist, but this time the path traveled was inside the sweatshirt that was worn by the girl, the soft skin was touched causing goosebumps on the young Luthor, who hurriedly went down to the jacket that Sam used to take it out and throw it on the floor soon after.</p><p>The kiss and the movements of the bodies and hands continued until air was needed again. Sam's lips were brought up to Lena's neck where kisses were distributed making the other girl sigh. Lena's hands caressed Sam's back and abdomen under the shirt the girl was still wearing.</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't the night cold? Why had it gotten so hot?</em>
</p><p>Sam was turning her lips to kiss Lena's again when her face was stopped by the girl's hands. Her eyes that were closed were opened and faced Lena's intense greens. Dilated pupils were spotted by both.</p><p>“I... We should go to sleep.” Lena says quietly.</p><p>“Uh, you're right.” Sam replies smiling. “As Lauren German says “Too soon”. Lena laughs. Sam gets off Lena and sits on the bed again.</p><p>“Should I go?” Sam asks after picking up the jacket that Lena had thrown.</p><p>“You want to go?” Lena had a frown and a low voice. The girl had sat on the bed and her legs were crossed.</p><p>“No.” Sam answers looking at Lena and smiling.</p><p>“Great! I also wouldn't let you leave at this hour and in the cold.” Lena talks funny. “Drop that jacket, take off those sneakers and come to bed.” The tone used by Lena while lying back on the bed was bossy.</p><p>“Bossy.” Sam squints and gets up from the bed to take off her sneakers and put her jacket on Lena's desk chair. Sam laughs at Lena's complaint.</p><p>“Quick, Sammy. I'm sleepy.” Lena complains.</p><p>“Five minutes ago you weren’t sleepy.” Sam speaks and Lena blushes.</p><p>Sam goes back to Lena's bed and throws herself on top of the girl.</p><p>“Hi.” Sam says looking at Lena.</p><p>“Hi.” Lena smiles at Sam. Sam places a peck on Lena's lips and throws herself to stand beside the girl, standing aside. Lena, who was on her back, turns to turn her back to Sam. “Now you hug me.”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am.” Sam says laughing as she puts her arm around Lena's waist and pulls her closer to her. “Good night, Lee.”</p><p>“Good night, Sammy.” Lena says yawning.</p><p>**</p><p>On the next morning the whole group were already awake and set by the table where they ate breakfast. All of them were there, even Brainy who arrived for breakfast since he couldn’t attend the girl’s night for obvious reasons, except Samantha Arias. Nia and Kara could already imagine where the girl had gone and maybe Alex and Maggie also had the same guess, but decided not to comment.</p><p>Nia vaguely remembered hearing Sam's voice last night, but her unconscious state did not let her remember clearly what had been said by the other girl.</p><p>“We will just pretend that it’s not strange that Samantha disappeared?” Eve asks to break the silence.</p><p>“Yes.” Lucy shrugs. “She must have gone for a run or whatever.” Vasquez completes.</p><p>“The bike is not here.” Kara watches with laughter.</p><p>“A ride then.” Vasquez rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Neither you believe it.” Alex comments.</p><p>“It seems that you don’t know the friend you have.” Maggie completes laughing.</p><p>“What should all this mean?” Betty asks rolling her eyes at the group's jokes.</p><p>The answer that Nia was ready to give Betty was interrupted by the noise coming from Alex's cell phone. To pick up the phone and read the message sent by no other than Sam Arias, the girl laughed and showed the message to her girlfriend who also laughed.</p><p>“Looks like our guess was right.” Maggie shakes her head.</p><p>“I hope she didn't fall this time.” Brainy comments while sipping his coffee. Nia and Kara laugh at the boy's comment.</p><p>“She said she didn't fall this time.” Alex responds laughing while reading the message.</p><p>“Oh, so that's what she went to do?” Vasquez asks.</p><p>“Samantha and her eternal livestock life.” Lucy jokes.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Eve asks. “And where did Sam go?” Asks Betty.</p><p>“Isn't it obvious that we are talking about Samantha having gone to Lena's house in the middle of the night again?” Brainy asks confused. “I thought everyone was familiar with the subject.”</p><p>“Oh love, you are the best...” Nia says as she kisses the boy on the cheek. “As Brainy said, we're talking about Sam again taking the cape out of the closet and going to Lena's house in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Again?” Betty asks frowning. “Why?”</p><p>“Yes, again.” Kara responds. “I think this is the third time...” Kara comments thoughtfully.</p><p>“No, it's the fourth time.” Maggie confirms laughing.</p><p>“Why does this madwoman do that?” Eve asks, perplexed. “Out of nowhere she decides she needs to see her friend and runs away in the middle of the night?” Eve completed and Betty had a confused and not a little excited expression on her face.</p><p>“Prevent Samantha Arias from seeing Lena Luthor for more than two days and that will happen.” Vasquez shrugs. “The first time was a short time after Lena joined the group, but as far as it was told, Sam had been grounded and Aunt Patricia said she couldn't see Lena during those days, so Sam ran away after Aunt Patricia went to sleep, called a cab and a few minutes later she was in front of the mansion's gates.” Lucy completes laughing.</p><p>“The second they never told us the reason, I only know that it was when Lena returned early from a vacation and Sam ran to meet her.” Alex says. “The third was when Lena caught a terrible cold last Christmas. She stayed without leaving home and we couldn't go to visit because Ms. Luthor said it was contagious...”</p><p>“But, since, nothing prevents Sam from seeing Lena. Spending almost a week seeing Lena just by video call was too much and, on a night that Lena's fever got too high, Sam took Aunt Patricia's car and drove to the mansion.” Kara completes. “She was so desperate that she almost fell off the support for climbing plants that she used to climb up to Lena's room.” Adds Lucy laughing.</p><p>“And that was the fourth time?” Betty asks.</p><p>“Yes.” Maggie confirms.</p><p>“I see...” Betty says going back to eat.</p><p>**</p><p>Sam and Lena slept peacefully. Unlike last night when the two of them cuddled with Sam hugging Lena from behind. That morning, Sam was lying on her back while Lena had her head on Sam's chest. At some point during the past night the two found themselves comfortable in that position.</p><p>Outside the quiet environment provided by the bedroom walls was Lex Luthor, Lena's older brother who had arrived to spend the weekend with the family. The boy was anxious to wake Lena up. It was something he always did when he came to National City, as it was extremely fun to watch his sister's grumpy grumbles on waking up.</p><p>What Lex didn't expect was that, on that Friday morning, he was the one who would be in for a surprise. When he opened the door to Lena's room and shouted "wake up", he not only saw Lena jumping out of bed, the boy also saw his sister's best friend, Samantha Arias. The same Samantha that he kept saying that Lena should date.</p><p>“What the fuck, Lex!” Lena screams still sleepy.</p><p>“Hm... Stop yelling.” Sam grumbles with her head down and her hands hiding her eyes from the light.</p><p>“I didn't know you had a visit, little sister.” Lex speaks mockingly. Upon hearing what her brother says, Lena's eyes widen and look towards the girl sitting next to her.</p><p>“Oh my Rao. My parents are going to kill us!” Lena says alarmed.</p><p>“Hm?” Sam mumbles still sleepy. “Only if they see me.” Outlines a smile. “Good morning, Lex.” She greets the boy.</p><p>“Good morning, Samantha.” The boy responds amused. “Or should I say “sister-in-law”. Lex comments making quotes with his fingers.</p><p>“Shut up, idiot!” Lena throws a pillow at Lex. “Get out of my room and don't say anything to our parents.”</p><p>“Yes ma'am.” Lex responds amusingly saluting for his sister.</p><p>When Lex left the room, Sam lay on the bed again and pulled Lena along. With the two of them lying down again, Sam went over to Lena and buried her face in Lena's neck where she placed a kiss.</p><p>“Good Morning.” Sam speaks in a hushed voice. Lena smiles with the other girl's trick.</p><p>“Sammy?”</p><p>“Hm?” Sam leaves another kiss on Lena's neck.</p><p>“What are you doing? What are we doing?” Lena asks uncertainly. Sam notices the tone of voice used by the girl and raises her face so that she can meet Lena's eyes.</p><p>“I... Don't you want to?” Sam asks quietly. “I thought you wanted to...” Sam makes a face.</p><p>“I want to.” Lena puts her hand on Sam's cheek. Sam leans her head on Lena's hand and closes her eyes. “But we still need to talk about... This. We.”</p><p>“I know. And we will.” Affirms the girl now with her eyes open. “Our date is still going to happen... If you still want to.”</p><p>“I want to...” Lena smiles and Sam smiles too. The two girls connect their lips in a brief kiss. “Now go take a shower while I look for clothes for you to wear.” Lena says laughing and hitting Sam's ass.</p><p>“Hey! Don't hit my ass...” Sam makes a face. And she walks to the bathroom in Lena's room.</p><p>After Sam enters the bathroom, Lena remains on the bed with a happy smile on her face. It was liberating to know that Sam was feeling the same as she was. All those feelings were being answered, even though there were still a few things to get right. And they would.</p><p>Lena got up from the bed and went to her closet. Sam didn't need to leave clothes at Lena's house, as Lena did at the Arias family's house, since Lena always stole the shirts from her… <em>Friend? Girlfriend? Future girlfriend? </em>So, all she had to do was get one of the shirts and some jeans.</p><p>The younger Luthor was so distracted looking for a shirt for Sam to wear, that she didn't notice that Lillian came into the room. And when she came out of the closet, her mother's voice startled her.</p><p>“I don't think you wear that kind of clothes to go to school, Lena.” Lillian spoke with her eyes wandering around the room until they stopped at Lena. “Or that that jacket and sneakers are yours.”</p><p>“Mom... I... I...” Lena tried to find some excuse to justify the clothes in her room, but nothing came to her mind.</p><p>“Don't stutter, Lena!” Lillian speaks in a slightly stern tone. “Is Samantha here?”</p><p>“She...” Lena's speech was interrupted by the bathroom door being opened and a Sam Arias leaving only in a towel.</p><p>“Oh...” Sam is startled to see Lillian there. “Mrs. Luthor… Hm… Good morning.” The girl smiles embarrassed.</p><p>“Mom...” Lillian interrupts Lena's speech.</p><p>“Get down fast. We are already late for breakfast.” Lillian speaks before turning and leaving the room. And the room is silent.</p><p>“Er... Why does she always catch me in the towel?” Sam asks and Lena looks at her grimacing.</p><p>“I'm going to take a shower...” Lena passes by Sam and throws the clothes at the girl. “Don't forget to call one of the girls and ask to take your backpack.” Lena speaks before entering the bathroom.</p><p>“Aww... Lena?” Sam calls making Lena open the bathroom door again.</p><p>“What?” Lena asks just with her head out of the bathroom.</p><p>“You forgot something.” Sam says approaching Lena who frowned. “This...” Sam says before placing a light kiss on Lena's lips. Lena smiles and enters the bathroom again.</p><p>**</p><p>The school was in a party mood. It was always like this when they were the home team at some sport. The game this time was the mixed baseball team that would make its debut against the mixed baseball team of Star City High School. The match was only in the late afternoon, but the students were already wearing the team's shirts and shouted the team’s song in the corridors.</p><p>Kara was one of the players and since early, at Nia's house, she had been receiving the support of all friends, apart from the messages that Eliza and Alura had sent wishing good luck and informing that they would be present in the game, as they always were since Kara and Alex joined their respective teams.</p><p>Despite understanding more about computers than sports, Winn was also excited about the game because of William who was also on the starting lineup.</p><p>Winn was all excited on the corridors with his huge glove with the team's name on it when a hand pulled him into an empty room.</p><p>“Jesus, Eve!” Exclaims the boy with the hand of the huge glove resting on his heart. “Are you trying to kill me? What was it this time?”</p><p>“What is this story about a bet?” Eve put both hands on her hips and started tapping her right foot on the floor.</p><p>“Bet? What bet?” Winn was misunderstood. Of course he knew what bet Eve was referring to, he spent the whole night thinking about it and the video he recorded.</p><p>“Don't be cynical, Winslow!” Eve rolled her eyes without patience. “I know that Samantha bet Lena's heart for a boot.”</p><p>“Then you should also know that the shot backfired and that Sam really likes Lena.”</p><p>“This doesn’t change the fact that they are unreadable to vote.” Eve says indifferently. “Spill it, Winslow!”</p><p>For a split second, Winn thought about saying that he knew as much as Eve, but the blonde with the sinister smile was right. Regardless of whether Lena and Sam liked each other now, nothing changed the fact that they had spent the last few days making the ball king/queen vote a laughing stock. They might like each other, but they still weren't a real couple.</p><p>Winn lets out a long breath. He sought justice for so long, now was his time. He takes his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, looks for the video and puts the video down, handing it over to Eve.</p><p>Eve watches the video as if she were watching the sequel to Wonder Woman... Completely admired. How could Winn hide it for so many hours from her?</p><p>“Send me this video.” Eve ordered, handing the phone back to Winn.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Apparently, what you didn’t have the courage.” Eve answers in a cynical tone and with much superiority. “Send me the video before the game.”</p><p>“Are you going to show this to Principal Grant?” Winn asks a little apprehensive. “We can show now, so she already announces their disqualification.</p><p>“Winslow, trust me.” Eve smiles. “Send me the video as soon as possible or I can ask someone to hack your cloud.” She raises her hands with an expression full of mockery. “You know.”</p><p>Eve leaves the room.</p><p>Winn stands in the middle of the room, puzzled. <em>What was Eve going to do? </em>More importantly... <em>What did he help Eve do?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=GyPipRSoTvy3XL6T_xGJQg <br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Feelings feat The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samantha and Lena arrived at the classroom embraced on their sides and with their hands clasped.</p><p> </p><p>The looks up throwed at them were still constant, but on that particular day they didn't even care or notice as they made their way to the classroom because they were too busy exchanging affection and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who continues without breaking any bones in their great gestures of love.” Alex mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you're saying.” Sam pretends it wasn’t with her. The two sit in their proper places. Samantha puts her arm around Lena's shoulder so that her hands remain intertwined, while Lena supports her back on Sam's chest, keeping her head between her shoulder and her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times did you almost fall yesterday?” Alex continued. “Be honest. We are among friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you put stairs on the balcony right away?” Maggie follows in the swing of the girlfriend. “You must think so, but love doesn't make you immortal, Sammy.” Maggie used the nickname for a joke because she knew Lena would make a face when she heard it just because it didn't come out of her mouth. She laughs. “What's up? Has false dating turned into true dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena tilted her head back a little so she could see Samantha's face. As soon as their eyes met, they smiled. There was still no concrete answer as to what they were, but just having taken a step forward from the friendship they had cultivated for years, it was reason to cause a stomach ache and to be even more anxious for the later date that would answer definitely what they were.</p><p> </p><p>“We still have a lot to talk about.” Lena replied.</p><p> </p><p>“For Rao's sake! What else do you have to talk about?” Alex asked indignantly. “She almost died for you, again.”</p><p> </p><p>“So exaggerated.” Samantha rolled her eyes. “We will talk tonight and then update the shippers.” She ended the sentence with a funny smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And you can schedule our first double date.” Says Maggie. “Sanvers and… How are you competing for prom queens and you don't have a shipper name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have. I heard something such as ‘something corp’ these days, but doesn't make any sense?” Lena says uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“This school was already better at creating names for couples.” Sam makes a face. “Tomorrow we can arrange the double date.” She wraps Lena in her arms, squeezing her in a hug. Lena rests her hands on Sam's arms, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Very confident that Lena will want something with you.” Alex implies. “With so many better people at school…”</p><p> </p><p>“If with so many better people at school, Maggie chose you, then I also have great chances.” Sam replies with a cynical smile and kisses the top of Lena's head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sucker.” Alex turns on her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't mind her, my love,” Maggie puts her arms around Alex's waist and rests her chin on his back. “I learned to be glad with what I have. “</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Lena burst out laughing, while Alex looks at her girlfriend with a sullen expression.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie laughs and gives Alex a peck. This was not enough for Kara's sister to soften her expression, so Maggie hugs her girlfriend sideways and whispers an apology in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>In love with Maggie Sawyer the way Alex was, she couldn't sulk with the Latina any longer, so she accepted the apology by sticking her lips with Maggie's.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>After the second class, Maggie had said goodbye to her friends, saying that she needed to go to the library to rent a book, which would be used in the next class. And she had asked Alex to buy her something to eat, as it wouldn't be long before she got the book, but the cafeteria line would be too long when she arrived.</p><p> </p><p>The way to the library was smooth, since all the students were going to the other side of the school, which was where the cafeteria was. Upon arriving at the library, Maggie greeted Pan, who was responsible for organizing the books and keeping the students silent.</p><p> </p><p>Moving on to the physics book session, Maggie was passing through the second hall when she saw Imra sitting on the floor, her legs crossed staring at her cell phone. The British girl sported a happy face and a laugh was what brought Maggie's attention to where the girl was.</p><p> </p><p>“Imra?!” Maggie called.</p><p> </p><p>Imra, who was distracted by her cell phone, when she heard the sudden voice calling for her, she jumped in fright, raised her hand towards her heart and dropped the phone, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have done.</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie!” Imra says scared. “Oh my Rao, you scared me!” The girl lets out a yellow laugh. “I didn't see you there…”</p><p> </p><p>“I realized…” Maggie laughs watching the girl blush.</p><p> </p><p>To disguise her flushed face, Imra looked at the floor and took the opportunity to take the cell phone that had fallen and only then Maggie's attention was brought to the object. The cell phone screen showed a video, but what really puzzled the young Latina was hearing a puppy bark and a familiar laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Was that Kara?” Maggie asks frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” The girl looks back at the cell phone screen, which showed the video paused at the moment the little puppy licked the younger Danvers' face. “We went to the park this week and…” The British girl smiled as she spoke. “And I have this puppy and he and Kara got along so well and they were chasing each other for most of the afternoon and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Here!” Maggie looking at one of the shelves finds the book she was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” Imra speaks embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Maggie asks confused. The latina had her eyes on the summary of the book, checking the contents presented there.</p><p> </p><p>“I started to digress… Sorry.” Maggie who now looked at Imra, sees the girl shrugging her shoulders as she apologizes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I wasn't looking, but I was listening to you.” Says Maggie directing her gaze back to Imra. “May I?” Question pointing with the book the place next to the other girl, who nods in confirmation. “You look lighter and smiling more…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” The girl asks and Maggie nods in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Silence falls on the girls and Imra takes the opportunity to store her cell phone in the pocket of the red and black college-style jacket she wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara commented that you broke up with Mike…” The latina comments as if she wants nothing. The girl realizes that Imra freezes a little in her actions after hearing what Maggie says. “How are you feeling?” Asks the latina giving Imra an encouraging smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I'm fine. I…” The British girl sighs. “I feel lighter.” Says referring to what Maggie said earlier and nods. “I understood that he was not a good boyfriend, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Encourages Maggie.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents like him, he didn't act possessive or jealous around them, besides that he was totally different in the beginning… I had hopes that he would be that way again.” Imra says. Maggie takes her left hand towards Imra's hands that were together and gives a slight squeeze, as a way to show the girl that she could speak what she was feeling. Imra smiles slightly. “But he was not improving, everything was intensifying and… And Kara…”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“The whole situation was reaching her… She was not the same as when we met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, she was not the same.” Maggie didn't smile anymore. “Did you do this for Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No.” Imra speaks quickly. “I mean, not entirely? I wanted to break up with him, even though I liked him, but I was afraid… I still have…  Seeing how it was hitting Kara was the push I needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see…” Maggie smiles again. “Glad to know that you did it for yourself, or more for yourself, than for someone else.” Imra smiles. “But tell me now, a walk in the park?” Maggie asks suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… We just went for a walk with the puppy I got from my aunt. She had promised me that when her dog had puppies, one of them would be mine and he arrived at the beginning of the week and Kara was very excited to meet him.” Explains Imra.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you went for a walk with two puppies…” Maggie says causing a laugh from Imra. “Kara also seems lighter these last days.” Imra's smile closes. “I'm sorry. It's just that I've known Kara for a few years and I've never seen her so on edge, you know? She looked like she was going to punch someone.” Maggie laughs. “Can you imagine Kara Danvers hurting someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie had made the comment as a joke, because for her the possibility was extremely unreal. But Imra's serious face showed the girl who maybe ...</p><p> </p><p>“What's it?” Maggie asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything. I just… Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Imra? You can talk to me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just realized how much Kara was taken by the way the relationship between Mike and I was, when she…”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie frowned at Imra's words.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, she…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly… She was the same as she was on game night, when she spoke to him over the phone.” Imra clarifies. “I was scared, she looked…”</p><p> </p><p>“Desperate?” Maggie complets and Imra nods in agreement. “It's understandable. She likes you and was worried.” The two are silent until Imra sees Maggie smile. </p><p> </p><p>“What's it?” Asks the confused Brit.</p><p> </p><p>“The Danvers sisters are more similar than I imagined.” Maggie laughs and Imra frowns still confused. “Unlike Kara, Alex has a certain badgirl pose,  but in fact she is just as clumsy and a human version of a puppy as Kara.” Imra laughs at Maggie's statement. “We met as soon as I came to live with my aunt. Alex was chosen to be the pair of the new student during the laboratory class.” Imra listened carefully to Maggie's story. “I was a little intimidated because when I saw her earlier, she was surrounded by all the other children. She was the popular girl.”  Maggie laughs. “That day we were given a job, which made us talk more and more, making us friends. I remember that unlike Sam and Lena, Lucy and Vasquez looked at me crookedly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sam and Lena always had their own little world of best friends and Lucy and Vasquez were used to it, because they already knew them that way, but when I arrived, Alex started dividing her time between me and the other girls. She didn't leave them aside, but for them it was absurd for Alex to have ‘changed’ them so quickly.” Maggie and Imra laugh at their friends' childishness. “Until the moment Alex didn't know the reason that had made me come to National City, I had never seen her angry or desperate in any way, but when she found out…”</p><p> </p><p>“Was she like Kara on game night?” Imra asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She calmed down when Eliza, Alura and Jeremiah talked to her. Or rather, it was what we thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she do?”</p><p> </p><p>“The night I told her, I slept at her house, but when I woke up the next morning, she wasn't in her room and anywhere in the house. Eliza and Alura were desperate because Alex didn't answer her cell phone.” Maggie shakes her head. “The sad look on Kara's face was heartbreaking…”</p><p> </p><p>“Where she was?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little over an hour later, Alex came home with my aunt.” Maggie sees Imra frown. “My aunt asked us to go up because she wanted to talk to Eliza and Alura.” Maggie smiles slightly. “In the room Alex didn't say anything, just hugged me and Kara. A few minutes later, Alura came to call us and that's when my aunt told me that Alex came to her house and demanded that my aunt never do with me what my parents did, besides asking permission to take me to the ball that year.” Maggie laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I didn't know you guys had a hidden relation…</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t date. She did that and I didn't even know she liked me in a way other than a friend.” Maggie says rolling her eyes. “She only said she liked me on the prom day, when she left me at home.” The two laugh until Imra is silent, looks at Maggie and asks:</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie,” Imra calls the girl's attention, who looks at her. “What did your parents do?” Asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Maggie smiles sadly. “The short version is that I declared myself to a girl, that girl told her parents, who told mine, which resulted in me and a suitcase being left outside the house of an aunt I only had seen a few times before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie… I'm sorry.” Imra speaks sad.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish they understood, but my aunt was the best person and helped me a lot, a few days later Alex and Kara came, who even without knowing it were extremely important. Eliza and Alura, who had already included me in their daily lives, became as protective as my aunt. In the end I was fine. I am fine.” Imra surprised Maggie by giving her a hug. “OK, thank you.” They separate from the hug. “But anyway, this whole story was to say that when the Danvers sisters care about someone, they become protective of those people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes they are. The only difference is that Alex is in love with you…” Imra laughs at her own comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there really a difference?” Maggie comments and laughs. “Come on, it's close to the end of the break and I haven't eaten yet and you can't stay here until the end so I'm asking you to go with me. “</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Imra shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>After leaving the library, the two walked side by side talking randomly , but Imra's thoughts was taken over by Maggie's comment. What did she want to imply with that? Kara was ... It couldn't be, could it?</p><p> </p><p>Imra liked Kara. The girl was her best, her best friend since she arrived from England and the two of them have always been very close, but Imra had never liked a girl before and Mike, Imra had liked him despite his woes, but now Imra was wondering when he stopped liking the boy and Kara ... Uh, she needed to think about it all.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>After the last class, Kara said goodbye to her friends and ran home. The girl had something to do and had arranged with Eliza that it would be right after school.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was a little nervous about the result of what she had done, because no one knew about the blonde's decision other than Eliza, not even Alura did. Not that it was drastic, she wanted to do a kind of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>A change of look is always welcome and Kara was needing to express new airs and a new look was her way of showing that something had changed and that she was right about that change. A maturation on herself.</p><p> </p><p>After going to the hairdresser with Eliza, Kara was sporting her shoulder-length blond hair a little shorter and bangs that covered her eyebrows. The expressive blue eyes of the young Danvers were highlighted in the face framed by the new cut. Eliza and the people in the hall had said several times that she was beautiful, but Kara still showed some uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>At the time the young woman was already at school. She had arrived at the appointed time for a pre-game conversation. It wouldn't be her first, but the nervousness in the pit of her stomach was always there, it was that nervousness that encouraged Kara to continue playing.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was walking out of the locker room when she felt someone walk past her and hit her hard on the shoulder and, looking up, the blonde spotted Mike. Sure. It had been a few days since Imra had broken up with the boy and since then, the angry glances directed at Kara had intensified.</p><p> </p><p>The girl knew that Mike thought she was in love with Imra and she couldn't say he was wrong. Kara likes Imra more than just a friend, but if Mike hadn't been jealous, possessive and completely addicted to Imra, Kara would never have encouraged the girl to break up with Mike, but unfortunately that was not the case.</p><p> </p><p>The players proceeded towards the field and when arriving in the place, Kara looked with eyes for the friends and found them waving near the division gate between the external side and the field. The girl went there.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Look at her!”  exclaims Nia. “You look beautiful, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that the secret between you and mom?” Asks Alex. “You look beautiful, sis.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm ‘okay’.”Kara speaks with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to look ‘okay’ with bangs, too, how do you do?” Sam makes fun and the friends laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful, Kara.” Praises William who had just arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, William.”  Kara thanks him.</p><p> </p><p>“But I must say that I'm upset that I wasn't asked to go to the hairdresser with you.” Lena says making a false sad face and the friends laugh. “You are really beautiful, friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Drama, my rao.” Kara says rolling her eyes. “Yup…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Kara will only believe that she looks beautiful when a certain British girl praises…” Vasquez, who was standing next to Kara, speaks looking beyond Alex and Maggie, who were in front of them, and the friends follow the look and see Imra approaching the group. </p><p> </p><p>When Kara looked at Imra, she noticed that she was wearing a team jersey and that made Kara smile, but soon the smile was undone, as that shirt probably had Mike's number on the back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not again, please ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hi guys!” Imra speaks when she arrives where the group was and is greeted back. “Oh  my rao , Kara!” Imra passes by Alex and Maggie and faces Kara. “You look beautiful!” Praise the girl raising her hand towards Kara's face and fidgeting with her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Thanks Kara with a slight flush on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>While Imra fiddled with Kara's bangs, she ended up with her back to Alex and Maggie, that is, the number on the blouse that the British girl wore was not her ex-boyfriend's, but Kara’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she thought about your conversation earlier…” Whispers Alex in Maggie's ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, right?” Maggie whispers back to Alex in a laughing tone.</p><p> </p><p>“hm… Kara your number is forty, isn't it?” Lucy asks as if she wants nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Yes, it's forty. Why?”  Kara frowns confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Exclaims Imra. “Look!” Imra turns her back so Kara can see the number that was displayed on the shirt she was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“You are using my number…” Kara speaks surprised and Imra faces the blonde again. The British had an embarrassed smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it's your number.” Imra blushes. “It couldn't be anyone else's.” Kara opens a smile and pulls the girl into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>The hug was tight. Imra had her eyes closed, a smile on her mouth and her hands splayed against Kara's chest, which by herself had her arms around the British girl's waist, while her face had the biggest smile that was only interrupted so that a kiss was placed on Imra's face.</p><p> </p><p>“May I confess something?” Imra asks in a low tone so that only Kara listens and the blonde nods. “This is not just a shirt with your number. She is your backup shirt. I picked it up on game night , but I promise to return it later.” Kara, who was staring at Imra, saw the girl blushing strongly as she revealed what she had done. Another smile opened on Kara's face. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what?” Kara asks in a low tone. “She looked better on you than me.” Kara took her hand to Imra's cheek and patted it. “You look beautiful wearing my shirt.” Imra smiles when hearing Kara's soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It's all very cute, you are beautiful together, my new OTP and I hate to be in the way, but I think that's your coach is calling, Kara.” Nia interrupts the moment between the two girls who blush slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, it's him.” Kara speaks looking towards the bench where the other players were and the coach who waved at her. “Need to go.” Kara says already leaving, but is stopped by Imra who had held her hand. Kara looks back and finds Imra embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to wish you good luck…” Imra speaks approaching Kara and placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek. “Good luck, babe.” Whispers the British, making Kara's cheeks flush. And after that moment, Kara heads towards the coach.</p><p> </p><p>Away from the place, close to where the coach was, there was a pair of eyes full of anger watching the innocent interaction between the two girls. In Mike's mind, he had been changed and to make matters worse, replaced by a girl. He couldn't accept that. And he wouldn't. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>There was little time for the game to start, so Lena and Maggie went to the bathroom while Sam and Alex were in charge of buying the snacks. They knew what their loved ones liked because they always bought the same thing when they went to watch any match.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking…” Sam commented after having the hot dog Lena liked. “I don't want to start a relationship with lies and omissions, so I thought…” She cleared her throat a little afraid for the next words that would come out of her mouth for fear of Alex's reaction. “I thought about telling Lena everything later. I know that maybe I can ruin our first date and make her rethink this whole story of being a couple, but I will not be able to look her in the eye every day and continue to keep this stupid thing I was doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you usually look very much in her eyes, so it will be really complicated.” mocked Alex. Samantha did not outline any of the reactions expected with the provocation for continuing to fear what Alex might say next. The older Danvers laughed and patted Sam's arm with her arm. “I'm relieved to hear that.” Confessed, making Samantha frown, quite confused. “I also thought about telling Maggie everything. We have plans. Big plans for after we finish school. I don't want that idiocy in the middle of it. She talked to me, she trusted that I wouldn't be a part of it and every time we're together…” Alex shook her head. “It's not right. Maybe I'll put our big plans to waste, but…” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at us” Samantha put her arm around Alex's shoulders. “Making decisions that Lena and Maggie would normally make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” Alex shook her head. “They would not make such a decision because they would never accept to participate in such a stupid bet in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's true.” Agrees Sam. “They're too good for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are.” Says Alex with a smile. “And speaking of them…”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about us?” Maggie takes the bag of popcorn from Alex's hands and eats some.</p><p> </p><p>“That you took too long, as always.” Answers Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“The game won't start for five minutes.” Lena replies. “We won't even have to look for a place, because I'm sure Lucy and Vasquez kept our seats.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next to my mothers.” Alex makes a face. “How am I going to cheer decently?”</p><p> </p><p>“If by decently cheering you mean shouting bad words…” Maggie says. “I thought Alura was the person in this family who most decently supports.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom is my favorite fan.” Samantha comments between laughs. “Lucy Lane never did anything wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why you hate me?” Alex asks in a tearful voice. “I just wish I could cheer for my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop the drama.” Maggie ran her hand around Alex's waist and the two started walking towards the stands. “I sit next to them. They don't understand Spanish at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“My hero.” Alex kisses Maggie's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for me?” Lena points to the hot dog in Sam's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“For both of us.” Samantha answers. “I'm going to want a piece.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every time.” Lena rolled her eyes and took the hot dog out of Sam's hand. “Why don't you buy one for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because yours tastes better.” Samantha opens a suggestive smile. Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot!” Lena pats Sam on the chest. “Just a little bite.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena held out the hot dog to Samantha and when Sam was about to take a bite, Lena took the snack out of her friend's mouth and pressed her lips to hers.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha laughed between Lena's lips. She was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better than the hot dog.” Sam said. “I want some more.” It was Samantha's turn to shorten the distance from her lips by kissing Lena.</p><p> </p><p>And the two went up to the stands, holding each other, smiling and exchanging kisses.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kara left her friends to go to the coach, he remembered the encouragement speech for the team and soon the game was started. The opposing team would be Star City High which, in baseball, was the biggest rival that National City High School had. And that was making everyone nervous.</p><p> </p><p>This was not going to be Kara's first game, but all the nervousness that was suppressed by the problems of the past few days was hitting her hard in the pre-game moments. The support and distract, provided by friends and family were enough to help the blonde feel more relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>The game had started with Central City High taking advantage and the home team taking their pitches being folded, but the fourth inning of the rival team, the pitcher missed their three balls and this gave the opportunity for National City High School started to recover in the game.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm hungry.” Complains Maggie bringing Alex's attention back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to go get something for you?” Asks Alex placing her hand on her girlfriend's thigh and stroking lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nop, but thanks, baby.” Maggie places a light kiss on Alex's cheek and gets to her feet. “Will anyone want something?”</p><p> </p><p>“To go to the bathroom.” Lena replies in an embarrassed laugh. “I will go down with you, Maggie.”</p><p> </p><p>Behind the row that contained all the crowd of Kara Danvers was Eve. The girl gave a small smile of satisfaction when she saw Maggie and Lena getting up and leaving the bleachers without Alex and Sam. Eve waited for the two of them to pass through the row before also getting up and following in the footsteps of the two friends.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena and Maggie were about to return to the stands, they both had their way interrupted by Eve. The blonde girl had a strange winning smile on her lips, which the girls had to admit had scared them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello girls.” Eve opens one of her sly smiles. “I don’t really want to interfere with your game, but I wanted to warn Lena beforehand that, as of Monday, she and Samantha will be officially disqualified from the ballroom king / queen vote.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you get tired?” Maggie crossed her arms without patience. “What's all the work for? What will you gain from this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just like what is fair.” Eve answers naturally. “And I don't think it's fair to play with someone's feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Question Lena. “If this is about Winn's injured ego…”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn't care less about Schott and all his annoyance.” Eve makes a face of disdain. “This is about your friends betting your heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“My friends…” Lena laughed discredited. Eve seriously needed some kind of treatment.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, you…”  Maggie paused to assimilate what Eve had just said. “Bet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie, you're not even…”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think…” Eve interrupted Lena. “What? That this was just a joke between you, Samantha and your friends? Lena, you are the joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“That bet…” Maggie was still trying to find herself. <em>It couldn't be real. Could not. </em>“How you...”</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie?” Lena looked at her friend a little distressed. “What bet is that? Why does it seem like you know very well what Eve is referring to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... “Maggie ran a hand through her hair, restless. “Where did you hear about it, Eve?”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” Asked Lena losing patience.</p><p> </p><p>“To save saliva…” Eve takes her cell phone out of the pocket of her dress. “I know you will say that I'm making it up if you just tell me what I saw, so…” She plays the video and turns the phone's display to both of them. “See with your own eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Few times have Lena felt her world come crashing down.</p><p> </p><p>One of those times was when the turtle her parents gave her on her sixth birthday died. She fed the turtle as instructed, cleaned the aquarium every day, and when she let her walk around the house, she kept an eye out for anyone to step on her only friend.</p><p> </p><p>One day she went to sleep and when she woke up the turtle did not move. She thought it was normal. The pet used to sleep too much in the mornings. Lena nudged the hull as she used to, put the bug on her arm, talked to her, but the four-legged friend and a hull did not move.</p><p> </p><p>It was the only experience Lena had about losing someone she loved very much.</p><p> </p><p>Until that moment.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing watching the video, Lena experienced all the feelings of the day she lost her turtle. After all, she had just lost her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the baseball game continued, the seventh entry to National City High School was announced along with Kara's name as a hitter.</p><p> </p><p>Kara got up from the bench, put on her helmet and took out her bat. This was going to be the moment. The girl had on her back the responsibility to score one more point to secure an advantage for National City High School. The team was trusting her.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the field, the girl sought out her friends and family in the audience. Upon seeing the familiar faces, the blonde smiled. It was wonderful to have so many people there supporting her. Her mother, her father, her sister, her friends and Imra... The student, when noting that Kara looked in her direction sent an encouraging smile and whispered "good luck", she hoped Kara could understand or feel.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived at home base, Kara stood and waited for the pitcher to throw the ball. The blonde would have threeattempts and she just needed to hit one so the team could reach the eighth inning with a breath.</p><p> </p><p>In the first two attempts, the girl had unfortunately not achieved a satisfactory result and two strikes had been scored. Kara's third and final point attempt was going to happen now. The blonde looked again at her family and friends with her eyes and saw those very special people supporting her ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She would make it!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara took a deep breath, adjusted her knees again, and tightened her hands around the bat, as a way of looking for and ensuring strength and firmness for hitting.</p><p> </p><p>“As the Jedi say, ‘May the force be with you’.” Kara murmured to herself. “In the case that the force be with me…”</p><p> </p><p>In the stands, an Alex Danvers could be found nervous. It was her little sister there. Alex was that kind of sister. The young Alex Danvers remembered the first time she saw Kara El. It was funny to think there has ever been a time in their lives in which she and Kara were not the "Danvers sisters." It was difficult to imagine her life without her little sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Kara. An accurate hitter as the shot that destroyed the Death Star, is what you need.” Cheer Alex.</p><p> </p><p>The pitcher prepares to toss and everyone unconsciously hold their breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It is now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ball is thrown and Kara keeps her eye on the ball's movement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll make it!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the ball comes into contact with the bat, leading into the force applied in movement made by Kara, it was bounced out of the field, but within the fair area, so the move had been a home run. With the hitting move, Kara becomes a runner, that is, the blonde would have to run through all the bases, forming a complete lap, until she returns to the home base. And that's what she did. Kara ran.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was running as if her life depended on it. The blonde was determined to score that point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll make it!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The young Danvers further accelerated her steps in the race, nothing would stop her or be faster. Or so she thought ...</p><p> </p><p>When Kara passed the second base and consequently started to run towards the third base, Mike, who was positioned on the third base, started or to run towards Kara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What he thinks he’s doing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a move driven by the events of recent days, Mike starts to running in Kara’s direction, that said, on the contrary direction that the blonde was running.</p><p> </p><p>In the stands, confused looks were found. Everyone was not understanding what Mike was doing. Eliza grabbed the hand of Alura as a way to contain her nervousness and worry with her daughter. Imra had her hands together and pressed in the middle of her breasts, in a failed attempt to contain the fast beating of her heart.</p><p> </p><p>In the field, the two young teenagers continued to run towards each other. Because of their speed, stopping would not be possible. Kara couldn't stop, because if she stopped the score would not be made, so the girl was hoping Mike would dodge, but he didn't. The boy, when he was very close to Kara, threw himself at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Collision.</p><p> </p><p>A silence was made in the stands.</p><p> </p><p>Alura squeezed Eliza's hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Imra's mouth was open, showing complete shock. Alex took a step forward as if she were going to run to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>When they saw what had happened, everyone in the field ran towards the two young teenagers. Mike was already off Kara, but the blonde hadn't moved a muscle yet. Because he threw himself and his body was dampened by Kara's, the damage done to Mike was nonexistent. The only wound that could be found was a few scrapes on his left arm.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza, Alura, Zor, Alex and the friends hurried down the stands and ran towards where Kara was still lying. The blonde was unconscious, because of the impact suffered by her head . This fact was what most despaired the people present in the place.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the place, Alura despaired when she realized that her daughter had not yet moved. When they approached coach Jonn, who was beside Kara, it was possible to observe that there was blood on her face. With the collision, the helmet that Kara wore had been thrown away, which resulted in the girl's head, now unprotected, hitting hard on the ground and on Mike's helmet. Both impacts suffered by Kara's head had resulted in cuts on the side of the head and near the eyebrows, another on the back of the head and the force of the impact had caused Kara to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>“We already call an ambulance.” Informed the coach when the girl's parents approached.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Lena's head was spinning. The girl couldn't believe what she had seen, but how could she deny it? It was all there, taped, without Sam saying it was all a joke. Well, it was a joke, but not a fun one, it was a joke that made Lena's heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>On any other day I would question the content of the video giving Sam the benefit of the doubt, but not that day.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena saw Samantha and Betty kissing, the first thing she felt was anger. She believed that she and Sam were sharing something special and, as much as it scared her a little, when school life gave her a break, the two would talk about what was going on and what would be best for their friendship. Except it looked like Sam didn't feel the same way, otherwise he would have kept his tongue out of Betty's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>That's why she left. She couldn't stand to spend the whole night with Samantha without wanting to sew her mouth together so she would never kiss anyone again in her life.</p><p> </p><p>But then Sam knocked on her bedroom's balcony door, saying things she didn't even know she needed to hear and shaking her world a little more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was going to invite you to the dance, but... the girls invented this whole dating story ..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena heard that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And after I get my signed boots I finish everything and invite the girl I really like to the dance."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She heard that too.</p><p> </p><p>The two phrases were like certain chemical components: Separately they did not cause any kind of damage, but when together, it caused tremendous damage.</p><p> </p><p>Putting together what you heard before you saw Samantha and Betty kiss with what you watched, caused a huge damage to Lena's world.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your problem?” Asked Maggie, visibly irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Eve pretended not to understand. “Would you prefer that I showed it to Principal Grant only?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know?” Lena directed the question to Maggie. The young Luthor's expression was unreadable. It was as if everything she saw didn't make any sense or, worse, it did, except that she still hadn't been able to understand. “Did you know about it all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t...”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Eve interrupted Maggie's explanation. “I know you have a lot to talk about, but…” She pointed behind her. “I'm losing the game, so…” She smiled and waved at both of them. “Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Even after Eve was gone, Lena and Maggie remained silent for a few seconds. Both lost in their little worlds processing the last few minutes and what it all meant.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you…” Lena couldn't look at Maggie. “I thought we were friends, if you knew…”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not know!” Maggie exclaimed exasperated. “I mean… I thought… I… I was on the day that they had this absurd idea. You and Sam were fighting over the whole history of faking dating, but Sam refused. I saw and heard, Lena. She declined to be part of the bet because her friendship was more important to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did my friendship seem important in that video?” Lena gestured forward and fixed her eyes on Maggie. The green eyes were on fire. “She… All this time…” She paced, fussing with her hair, quite restless. “Was it all just a gamble? Was she using me to get a stupid boot? How… How could I be so stupid?” She laughed completely discredited. “It was in my face the whole time and I…”</p><p> </p><p>“What? What are you talking about?” Maggie asked confused. “There was no way for you to know, she was treating you as usual…”</p><p> </p><p>“She told Betty the truth.” Lena ran over Maggie's words. The Latina frowned more confused than before. “Yesterday, at Nia's house, she told Betty the truth. I left because I saw them kissing. In the video she says…” She gave a nervous laugh. She was about to explode because of the excess of feelings that ran through every vein in her body at that moment. “She fooled, I…” Lena slapped both hands on her side and let out another laugh. “Yesterday we almost…”  She shook her head and brought both hands to her waist. She laughed again in despair. “How did I get to be so stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>“None of this is your fault, Lena.” Maggie tried to calm her down. Lena's condition was starting to scare her. “You trusted your best friend…”</p><p> </p><p>“She's not my best friend.” Lena said between teeth. Green eyes more furious than before. “She's nothing to me. Nothing!” She ran her hands through her hair until it stopped at the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and flexed her head in her hands. “She's nothing to me.” She repeated in a tired tone, very different from the tone used seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena…” Maggie tried to touch Lena, but besides her friend refusing the touch, she still walked a few steps away from her. “Lena…” The younger Luthor shook her head and continued walking towards the exit of the stadium. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anywhere but here!” She stretched her arms showing the place. “Far away. Away from her and all the lies that were our friendship. I just need to…” The voice failed and, for the first time since watching the video, Maggie could see something other than anger in Lena's eyes. She saw hurt, sadness and someone who was completely destroyed inside. And that was exactly how Lena felt. “I just need to be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, you don't have to ... Lena!” Maggie's screams were in vain, because Lena continued walking out of the field without even looking back. “I'm going to kill you, Alex, your motherfucker, liar and soulless.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The state of shock remained in place in the camp, everyone still discredited about what had just happened. Kara's friends and family had their hearts filled with fear of what that event could do to the young girl. Alex, in particular, never thought he would be so concerned. The mixed feelings in her heart were agonizing. She couldn't lose her baby sister ...</p><p> </p><p>“Mom…” Calls Alex as she approaches with her friends. Eliza looks at her daughter with a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>With just her mother's look, Alex knew the situation was not good. The conflict within Alex started to grow fast. The girl looked to the side and spotted Mike along with Principal Grant and the boy's parents who had also come down from the stands. Seeing that the boy wasn't giving a damn what Principal Grant was saying, Alex's blood boiled and, before anyone could stop it, the girl marched over to where the boy was.</p><p> </p><p>The surprise punch delivered by Alex in Mike's face made the boy stagger back and create astonished expressions on the faces of those present.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex! Miss Danvers!” Eliza and Cat shout to get the girl's attention, but are ignored by Alex who tries to get close to Mike again but is held by the arms of William and Vasquez.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” Demands Alex in a high and angry tone. “I'm not done yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Danvers. I would love to punch this idiot in the face, but it's not worth it, okay?” Vasquez speaks trying to calm Alex. “We need to focus on little Danvers, Alex.” Completes William.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, please…” Asks Eliza. Alex looks at her mother and, seeing her face, the girl takes a deep breath and extricates herself from her friends' arms and returns to where Kara is being placed on a transport stretcher.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do it?” Questions Imra breaking the silence that had settled after the departure of Alex. The tone of crushed rock single was short and fragile. Upon hearing Imra's question, Mike laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she deserved it!” Affirms the boy. “She became your friend just to fill your head against me and be able to stay with you just for her. If it weren't for her, we would still be together and you wouldn't have …" The expression on the boy’s face was angry. “Get twisted.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Imra incredulously asks. “She didn't fill my head or distort me!” Exclaims the British. “Our break up had nothing to do with Kara.” A tear streamed down the girl's face. “I broke up with you because you became jealous, controlling and possessive, in addition to starting to show yourself a prejudiced sexist!” The contained cry made the young woman's voice choked. Upon noticing the fragility of his new friend, William put a hand on the girl's shoulder as a support and pulled her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't talk to my son like that, you insolent girl.” Says Rhea. “My son was no more than a perfect boyfriend for you andthat's how you thank? Insulting him like this?” Rhea asks rudely.</p><p> </p><p>“You clearly don't know your son.” William speaks in a serious tone. “Or maybe knows and agree with his thoughts and is as ignorant as he is.” The boy looked steadily into the older woman's eyes. “Come on, Imra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to say anything, Cat?”  Rhea asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. My son and Miss Ardeen have already said everything.” Says the principal. “Or rather, I want you in my office tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bring your lawyer.”  Zor speaks for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“And who are you?” Rhea asks referring to Zor.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara's father.” Zor replies before he, accompanied by his ex-wife and Eliza, goes towards the ambulance that would take Kara to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“Just an advice beforehand.” Says Cat getting the attention of Mike’s parents “Hire excellent lawyers, because Zor hasn't lost a case in years and neither did Alura before she became a judge.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Maggie Sawyer used to give the benefit of the doubt to the people she cared about. If she didn't trust her friends and her aunt, who else would she trust? Their word was much more important than what people had to say about them without any evidence.</p><p> </p><p>Alex's words were always more important to her, regardless of what they said.</p><p> </p><p>Until that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of Alex's explanation, nothing would change what Maggie was feeling. She had talked to Alex, explained why she was irritated when they started talking about the bet and even then, her girlfriend was immature enough to be part of something so petty. She excused Alex for believing that her girlfriend had understood. Only, apparently, she didn't understand. On the contrary, she used her buttered heart to be excused and continued to act behind her back, doing exactly what upset her and caused the little argument and distance.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie returned to the field ready to put Alex in place, but her plans had to be postponed. As soon as she stepped into the stadium, she felt a different mood. She looked for Alex in the stands, but found neither she nor the other friends. When she turned around, she found Cat in the field asking for her friends to calm down and, just ahead, saw Kara on a stretcher being taken to the ambulance.</p><p> </p><p>What had happened?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=GyPipRSoTvy3XL6T_xGJQg <br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Game feat The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of the door slamming caused Lillian to appear in the mansion's hall to check what was going on. She found it strange to find Lena halfway the stairs that led upstairs alone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here so early? Weren't you at that school game?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, Mom.” Lena turned half of her body so she could face Lillian while her hand held on to the rail.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What were I right about?” Lillian asks with a little caution. Lena's green eyes were dark with anger in a way she had never seen before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“About people.” Lena turns her whole body forward. The upset expression had returned. Definitely, Lillian had never seen her daughter like that. “They are not reliable.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Lena?” Lillian's tone was concerned. She had seen Lena irritated before, but not like that. Her daughter might have been using a calm tone of voice, but the body language and every expression line on her face said that at any moment she would explode. “Are you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine, mom.” The tone was full of sarcasm. “Never been better. I took a weight off my back today. After all, there is no way for me to destroy what was rotten from the beginning, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For God's sake, Lena!” Lillian was starting to get impatient with the whole rodeo, but finally she understood what it was about. “What did Samantha do this time?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She was born!” The tone was louder than Lena expected. Her throat closed again and the vision was blurred by the tears that made her green eyes shine. But she refused to let another tear fall for Samantha Arias. That cheap gambler didn't even deserve a "good morning" let alone her tears. “People are not to be trusted.” She stated with distant, empty eyes. Although the voice had returned to its normal tone, the way the phrases were uttered gave Lillian a little shiver. The fight should have been ugly this time. “You were right all along, mom.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without</span>
  
  <span>saying</span>
  
  <span>anything</span>
  
  <span>else</span>
  <span>, Lena </span>
  <span>turned</span>
  
  <span>her</span>
  
  <span>back</span>
  
  <span>on</span>
  <span> Lillian </span>
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>went</span>
  
  <span>up</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>remaining</span>
  
  <span>steps</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian even thought about calling Lena to talk using true words and not just clichés, but she thought it best to let her calm down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Besides</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>regardless</span>
  
  <span>of</span>
  
  <span>what</span>
  <span> Samantha </span>
  <span>had</span>
  
  <span>done</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>at</span>
  
  <span>most</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>two</span>
  
  <span>days</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>two</span>
  
  <span>would</span>
  
  <span>be</span>
  <span> fine </span>
  <span>again</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>last</span>
  
  <span>thing</span>
  <span> Lillian </span>
  <span>needed</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>meddle</span>
  <span> in a </span>
  <span>fight</span>
  
  <span>between</span>
  
  <span>them</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>then</span>
  <span> come out as </span>
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>wrong</span>
  
  <span>one</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>story</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> Lena </span>
  <span>were</span>
  
  <span>not</span>
  
  <span>husband</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>wife</span>
  <span>, - </span>
  <span>or</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>couple</span>
  <span> as </span>
  <span>far</span>
  <span> as Lillian </span>
  <span>knew</span>
  <span> - </span>
  <span>but</span>
  <span> it </span>
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>also</span>
  
  <span>not</span>
  
  <span>recommended</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>stick</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>spoon</span>
  
  <span>when</span>
  
  <span>they</span>
  
  <span>fought</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>They</span>
  
  <span>always</span>
  
  <span>found</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>way</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>understand</span>
  
  <span>each</span>
  
  <span>other</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Little did Lillian know that they would hardly understand each other this time. Certain things in a relationship are inexcusable. Serving as a mean of a bet was one of them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena </span>
  <span>slams</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>bedroom</span>
  
  <span>door</span>
  
  <span>on</span>
  
  <span>entering</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming the doors was the way she found to vent what she felt since she couldn’t hit Samantha, although she was not sure of what she was feeling. Her feelings remained a mess. It was a mixture of hurt, disappointment, annoyance, frustration, irritation and a lot of self- depreciation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother has always taught her that she should never trust people completely. The human being is flawed, so at some point, they will disappoint you and break your confidence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Having been tricked and used by Samantha was her fault. It was stupid to believe that anyone would be interested in her without second intentions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She used to be a child alone in Metropolis because the other kids just wanted to be friends out of interest. Because of the big birthday parties that her parents threw, because of her huge pool house, because of all the money she could spend on outings. Nobody really cared about her. For the other kids, Lena was just a strange kid with lots of money.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl she ran into at the airport made that change. She introduced her to a world in which children played in parks and threw sleepovers with as much junk food as they could eat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, in the beginning they were dazzled by Lena's house and everything she owned, but they never took advantage of it, and when they tried, even if unconsciously, Samantha managed to scold them. Sam made her accept that being a genius was not being a stranger. Her intelligence should be exhibited because it is one of the hundreds of qualities she possessed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to Samantha, Lena started to feel at home in National City. Gradually Sam made her feel safe and started to trust that the bonds she created were true and that no one would hurt her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trust</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>People were not to be trusted. She learned the lesson that Lillian tried to teach her in the worst possible way. Being hurt by the person she trusted most in life. For the person who taught you that it was okay to trust. By the person she considered trusting her heart completely.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Again, this was all her fault. If She hadn't been so stupid to trust someone blindly, she would have realized that everything that she lived was nothing but lies.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Doing a retrospective since the second she bumped into Samantha hurt Lena, her heart was tight and the urge to cry hit her like a runaway baseball.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The cell phone vibrated in her pants pocket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Samny</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>calling</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena's desire, upon seeing Samantha's name on the display, was to throw her cell phone away, but she managed to stop herself by throwing the device on the bed instead of destroying it. After all, she would need it to make a call or send a message when she was good enough to put Samantha in her place.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>cell</span>
  
  <span>phone</span>
  
  <span>vibrated</span>
  
  <span>again</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena </span>
  <span>snorted</span>
  <span>, feeling </span>
  <span>her</span>
  
  <span>body</span>
  
  <span>taking</span>
  
  <span>on</span>
  <span> a new </span>
  <span>wave</span>
  
  <span>of</span>
  
  <span>anger</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She</span>
  
  <span>advanced</span>
  
  <span>on</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>cell</span>
  
  <span>phone</span>
  
  <span>on</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>bed</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>ready</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>send</span>
  <span> Samantha </span>
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>hell</span>
  
  <span>when</span>
  
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>saw</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>caller</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  <span> Maggie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, she thought about not answering. Her head was confused in a constant fight between distrusting all of her friends and giving them the benefit of the doubt. Samantha, Alex, Lucy and Vasquez were the only ones in the video. Maggie said she overheard the four talking about the bet and scolded them, so she was not involved. It was that Maggie was the most decent person she knew in her life. Her friend was another one who kept calling the attention of those who tried to take advantage of her even if unconsciously, so she had no reason not to believe Maggie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trust? It would be difficult for the next few days. That was if she could trust someone again. But to believe someone who was completely honest with her was not being stupid again. Therefore, she would believe and would not place other friends as accomplices in the bet as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, she decided to answer her cell phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena </span>
  <span>completely</span>
  
  <span>forgot</span>
  
  <span>about</span>
  
  <span>her</span>
  <span> world </span>
  <span>falling</span>
  <span> apart </span>
  <span>when</span>
  
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>heard</span>
  
  <span>about</span>
  
  <span>Kara's</span>
  <span> "</span>
  <span>accident</span>
  <span>". Maggie </span>
  <span>warned</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>everyone</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>going</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> hospital </span>
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>get</span>
  
  <span>information</span>
  
  <span>about</span>
  
  <span>Kara's</span>
  
  <span>condition</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  <span> Lena </span>
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>supposed</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>meet</span>
  
  <span>them</span>
  
  <span>there</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived at the hospital, everyone was already in the waiting room. The distressed expression of those who urgently longed for information about Kara's condition was general.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena didn't even have to announce her arrival. As soon as she stepped into the waiting room they occupied; everyone turned their attention to her in the hope of being the doctor. Despite a little disappointment in the eyes of the majority, she was met with looks of gratitude from Alura, Eliza and Alex.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a deep breath in order to clear her thoughts and forget at least while she was in the hospital what she discovered earlier in the evening. She was there for Kara. She would never transform such a delicate moment about her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Alex, Lucy and Vasquez would be easy. Both were in their worlds, concerned with Kara’s condition, and barely looked at her. Very different from Samantha who had to leave the column </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> which she was leaning against and walk to Lena the moment she noticed her presence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Sam went to lean on Lena's arm as she used to do, but the girl dodged, taking a step back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I called you a few times...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to my mom.” Lena drew strength from somewhere unknown to answer that without vomiting. She felt sick and disgusted at being in front of Sam. She could feel her blood bubbling with anger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha was surprised by the way Lena was acting. In addition to having answered it in a dry tone of voice, she did not look her in the eye as she spoke. Something was very wrong.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, are you sure you're okay?” The question came out almost in a whisper.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam's</span>
  
  <span>eyes</span>
  
  <span>looked</span>
  
  <span>at</span>
  <span> Lena </span>
  <span>with</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>little</span>
  
  <span>desperation</span>
  <span>. Samantha </span>
  <span>hated</span>
  <span> it </span>
  <span>when</span>
  <span> Lena </span>
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>awkward</span>
  
  <span>with</span>
  
  <span>her</span>
  
  <span>without</span>
  
  <span>even</span>
  
  <span>having</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>clue</span>
  
  <span>what</span>
  
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>had</span>
  
  <span>done</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lee</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena wanted to laugh mockingly. Even the way Samantha called her now made her feel disgusted. The nickname meant nothing to her, except a great reminder of how stupid she had been all those years.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you expect me to be okay with my friend at the hospital?” She asked in a harsh tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam tried, once again, to touch Lena, but the girl dodged and without saying another word, walked over to where Maggie was sitting to find out more details about what happened to Kara. Samantha watched the whole scene from afar very confused by such behavior. She tried to believe it was just concern. As soon as they heard from Kara everything would be back to normal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some time</span>
  <span> later Dr. Maxwell Lord came up with news about Kara's condition. He reported that her condition was stable. The exams had shown nothing out of the ordinary and the only thing the impact caused was a sprained wrist, but it had already been treated and would be cured in a few days. It would be necessary for Kara to spend the night in the hospital for observation because of the hit on the head that caused her to faint, but it was only routine. I had nothing to worry about.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When can we see her?” Alura asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She should wake up in a few hours.” Informed Maxwell. “I advise anyone who is not part of the family to go home to rest and return tomorrow morning. Kara's condition is not delicate, but she must wake up feeling pain and a lot of noise can make it worse.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If we promise not to make too much noise, can we stay?” Asked Nia. She needed to see her friend with her own eyes, otherwise she wouldn't even be able to sleep at night. “If everything is fine for you.” She directed her attention to Alura and Eliza, who were standing exchanging a side hug. “We just need to make sure she's okay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara wouldn't leave here either if it were any of you,” Eliza smiled a little “so if it's okay if they stay...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If they promise not to make too much noise...” Everyone started talking at the same time, promising that they would behave. Maxwell laughed. How could he say "no" to all those teenagers? It was scientifically proven that having people who care about you, helped recovery faster. So, if it depended on all those teenagers there, Kara would be brand new in 24 hours. “When she wakes up, I ask one of the nurses to let you know. Ms. Danvers and Mr. El, if you want to go up and stay with her, it’s fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave a sad and, at the same time, pity look at her mothers. She also wanted to be there when Kara woke up. It was her little sister. </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> smiled slightly and nodded, inviting Alex to come up with them. Alex clung to her mother in a side hug, causing Eliza to smile with the exchange of affection between the two. Alex looked at Maggie who whispered an "it's okay" with a weak smile. The brunette returned the smile and walked with her mothers and Zor to the elevators.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being extremely upset and hurt by Alex, Maggie put all those feelings aside to be there for the brunette. Although, she did not know if she would be able to forgive Alex for breaking her trust, she would never fail to support her girlfriend in one of the moments that should be one of the scariest in her life. Everyone saw Kara being taken to the hospital passed out on a stretcher. Both of them experienced the feeling of despair, but even if they joined the despair of everyone there, it would certainly not be close to what Alex felt when she saw her sister unconscious. Even before they were girlfriends, they were friends, they always supported each other and were there for each other, so it wouldn't be at a time like this that Maggie wouldn't be present.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to buy you something to eat?” Sam tried a new approach. With the good news about Kara's condition, perhaps Lena would have returned to her normal state.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Replied Lena dryly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, she was still </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha rubbed the back of her neck and let out a long, frustrated breath. Something was very wrong and, as much as she wanted to find out what it was, this was not even the moment, much less the right place, to talk. Sam took a step back, symbolizing that she would give Lena space.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Luthor thanked mentally for Samantha's withdrawal. Her nerves were still on edge, so she didn't know how much more she could handle being in front of Sam without yelling at her. She admired Maggie for the whole time she hadn't left Alex's side, comforting and calming her when necessary. She was so hurt that she would never have the stomach for it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With difficulty, Kara slowly opened her eyes. Alex who sat on the end of the bed and held her sister's hand from the time she entered the room was the first to notice that Kara had woken up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sis.” She said in a low voice, but without hiding her wide smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> and Eliza, who shared the armchair next to the bed, stood up to be even closer to see their daughter's awakening, while Zor, who sat on the couch on the other side of the room, kept the cell phone that hadn't left his hands since the assault occurred and also approached the bed. On his lips a glimpse of a smile and relief at seeing his daughter's blue eyes again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> puts his hand on Kara's shoulder. He would take his hand, but he had stayed by the side of the immobilized hand due to the sprained wrist. “You scared us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara </span>
  <span>scanned</span>
  
  <span>those</span>
  <span> four </span>
  <span>people</span>
  
  <span>with</span>
  
  <span>strangeness</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>first</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>notice</span>
  
  <span>her</span>
  
  <span>daughter's</span>
  
  <span>confused</span>
  
  <span>expression</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>so</span>
  
  <span>much</span>
  
  <span>so</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>relieved</span>
  
  <span>smile</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>also</span>
  
  <span>sketched</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>gradually</span>
  
  <span>disappearing</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, is everything okay?” She asked. “Are you in pain?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex </span>
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>so</span>
  
  <span>startled</span>
  
  <span>by</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>question</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>unwittingly</span>
  
  <span>released</span>
  
  <span>Kara's</span>
  
  <span>hand</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> come </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> are? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, it's me, Alex, your sister.” She replied trying to mask the despair she felt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a sister?” Kara continued with all her confusion. “I don't...” She shook her head slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey,” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> moved closer to Kara on the bed, speaking in a tender and calm tone, but inside she was also desperate “it's me, your mother. Don't you remember anything?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara </span>
  <span>shook</span>
  
  <span>her</span>
  
  <span>head</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's that doctor?” </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> asked a little irritated. “Didn't he say everything was fine? That the exams showed nothing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Zor, calm down.” Asked Eliza with a little fear. Inside she was also desperate, but losing her temper outside would not solve anything. “Sometimes a strong hit like the one that Kara suffered can cause temporary memory loss.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know?” Kara's father was harsh. “You are not that kind of doctor!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span>, you really won't...” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> stopped the sentence in half taking a deep breath so as not to lose patience with her ex-husband. “Why won't you call the doctor?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won't </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>call the doctor?” He pointed to Eliza.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously even if I had lost my memory for real you would waste time fighting?” Asked Kara in an indignant tone. “Haven't you fought enough?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara!” The four exclaimed with reproof. “What is your problem?” Alex patted her sister's hand. "Haven't you killed me enough from the heart already? Idiot!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Asked Kara between laughs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not funny.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> scolded. “We here worried about you...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Kara looked down, embarrassed. “I always thought of doing that, but... I'm sorry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay.” Eliza placed a kiss on the girl's head. “The important thing is that you woke up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you're making fun of it.” </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> completed. “I'm sorry, Eliza, I don't …" Eliza gestured with her hand an "everything is fine". Everyone's nerves were on edge, so she hadn't even taken it to the staff. “Is everything okay, Kara? Do you feel anything?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little headache and wrist pain.” She replied in a sly tone while looking at the immobilized hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You will survive, but just because I will not kill you because of this stupid joke.” Alex hugged her sister in a strong hug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don't want to kill me?” Asked Kara with a little difficulty to speak. “The air is missing here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little more.” Alex continued to hug her sister, being responsible for getting a laugh if everyone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex, </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span>, Eliza and </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> talked and spoiled Kara for a while until they were absolutely sure that the girl was really well. Kara was still crafty and full of jokes, so it had no chance of her not being well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To</span>
  
  <span>give</span>
  <span> friends </span>
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>opportunity</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>feel</span>
  
  <span>at</span>
  
  <span>ease</span>
  
  <span>while</span>
  
  <span>visiting</span>
  <span> Kara, </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span>, Eliza </span>
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>Zor</span>
  
  <span>decided</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  <span> go </span>
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> cafeteria for </span>
  <span>coffee</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>talk</span>
  
  <span>about</span>
  
  <span>how</span>
  
  <span>they</span>
  
  <span>would</span>
  
  <span>proceed</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>next</span>
  
  <span>day</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Supergirl!” It was the first word that Nia spoke when entering the room. “No scratches. Almost.” She corrected herself because of the bandage that Kara had on her forehead and her arm was immobilized. “My Supergirl!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Kara made a confused and a little scared expression.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ha ha</span>
  <span> ha.” Vasquez forced a laugh. “Do you really think we will fall into the classic of pretending to be demoralized?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not a pretense.” Alex said seriously. “The doctor said the hit caused it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But will she remember again?” Asked Imra, distressed. It could only be some kind of nightmare.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He does not know.” Alex replied sadly. “It may be, it may not, it may be that she partially remembers. It is still too early to know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not accept that!” Said Nia. “After everything we've been through, you're forbidden to forget me.” She sat on the edge of the bed. “I won't leave this room until you remember me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I say the same.” Lena stopped beside Nia on the bed. “We will spend the night here showing you pictures if necessary.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t forget this pretty face.” Nia gestured showing her own face. “Or that pretty face over there.” She pointed to Imra. The British blushed, remaining huddled in the corner she was in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The face of my number 1 fan I never forget.” Kara replied playfully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She's pretending!” Sam concluded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara </span>
  <span>burst</span>
  <span> out </span>
  <span>laughing</span>
  
  <span>along</span>
  
  <span>with</span>
  <span> Alex.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, how funny you guys are.” Ironized Maggie. “Here is the Emmy for best actress in comedy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not funny.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> replied annoyed. “I really thought you had forgotten me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is easier for her to forget me than for you.” Alex replied. “She asked about you in less than five minutes of conversation.” Kara's cheeks flushed with embarrassment in the same second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The friends filled Kara with some questions about her condition, showing all concern and attention. They also made some jokes just to make Kara laugh. The girl felt very loved. In addition to an excellent family, she had the best friends in the world.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie was the first to notice Kara's tiredness. So, she advised everyone that it was better for them to leave and let her rest. Nobody contested or disagreed. They assured the doctor that they would not make noise and that they would let Kara take it easy, so everyone said goodbye to the girl with the promise that they would return the next day and left the room, except for </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> who, at Kara's request, stayed a little longer .</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you're okay?” Imra asked without being able to maintain eye contact with Kara for a long time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Kara smiled weakly. It was what she got due to tiredness and the headache she felt. “Don’t worry. And I'm sorry for the joke, I didn't mean to scare you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> smiled. In the end it was good to see that her sense of humor remains intact. “I will let you rest now.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back tomorrow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Of course</span>
  <span> I'll be back.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> placed a long kiss on Kara's forehead. The girl even closed her eyes to enjoy every second of that moment. “See you tomorrow.” S</span>
  <span>he caressed</span>
  
  <span>Kara's cheek. “And rest.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> smiled sweetly at Kara and, with tremendous difficulty, left the room. Her greatest desire was to spend the night with her friend and, if she had expressed that wish, Kara would certainly ask her not to leave, but the friend really needed to rest after everything that she had been through.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam saw Lena standing by the huge entrance door to the hospital. Her best friend was distracted by seeing something on her cell phone, so much so that she didn't even notice her presence. Samantha took a deep breath and continued on her way to Lena. The cold, distant way that Lena treated her was consuming her inside. While waiting for Kara to wake up, Sam went over everything she had done during the entire Friday and found nothing that could have upset her best friend. Even before Kara ended up in the hospital, they were fine, Lena was happy and very excited about the game, in addition to the anxiety for the date that would happen after the match. Just out of nowhere things had changed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to accompany you home?” Sam asked with a little fear. She didn't know how she would react if she got another one.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to. My driver is outside waiting for me.” The same cold, dry and indifferent tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was happening?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go home with you. To talk?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have nothing to talk about.” Lena said without looking Sam in the eyes. “And I'm tired…"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena what's going on?” She asked with a little desperation. She couldn't stand being treated like that anymore for no apparent reason. “And don't tell me it's nothing. What did I do?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head and gave an indignant laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was what screamed in her head and was about to come out of her mouth to start an argument right there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily</span>
  <span>, Maggie </span>
  <span>arrived</span>
  
  <span>before</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>happened</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena </span>
  <span>just</span>
  
  <span>nodded</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>without</span>
  
  <span>even</span>
  
  <span>saying</span>
  
  <span>goodbye</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  <span> Sam, </span>
  <span>they</span>
  
  <span>left</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> hospital.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha </span>
  <span>watched</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>two</span>
  <span> go </span>
  <span>through</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>door</span>
  
  <span>extremely</span>
  
  <span>confused</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She</span>
  
  <span>couldn't</span>
  
  <span>remember</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>last</span>
  <span> time Lena </span>
  <span>treated</span>
  
  <span>her</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>way</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <span>hurt</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And</span>
  <span> it </span>
  <span>hurt</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>lot</span>
  <span> more </span>
  <span>because</span>
  
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>didn't</span>
  
  <span>know</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>reason</span>
  <span> for </span>
  <span>such</span>
  
  <span>treatment</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>how</span>
  
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>would</span>
  <span> do it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>night</span>
  
  <span>before</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>when</span>
  
  <span>Kara's</span>
  
  <span>doctor</span>
  
  <span>said</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>only</span>
  
  <span>one</span>
  
  <span>person</span>
  
  <span>could</span>
  
  <span>accompany</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> girl </span>
  <span>during</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>night</span>
  <span>, Eliza </span>
  <span>insisted</span>
  
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>wife</span>
  <span> go home </span>
  <span>with</span>
  <span> Alex, </span>
  <span>that</span>
  
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>would</span>
  
  <span>spend</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>night</span>
  
  <span>with</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>other</span>
  
  <span>daughter</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Besides</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>since</span>
  
  <span>Alura</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>going</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> meeting </span>
  <span>with</span>
  
  <span>Cat</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  <span> Mike </span>
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>Imra's</span>
  
  <span>parents</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>next</span>
  
  <span>morning</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>going</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>sleep</span>
  
  <span>at</span>
  <span> home </span>
  <span>would</span>
  
  <span>leave</span>
  
  <span>her</span>
  
  <span>relaxed</span>
  <span> for </span>
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>long</span>
  
  <span>conversation</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>next</span>
  
  <span>morning</span>
  <span>, Eliza </span>
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>brought</span>
  <span> out </span>
  <span>of</span>
  
  <span>her</span>
  
  <span>thoughts</span>
  
  <span>by</span>
  <span> a light </span>
  <span>knock</span>
  
  <span>on</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>door</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>When</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>woman</span>
  
  <span>asked</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>person</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  <span> come in, </span>
  <span>she</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>presented</span>
  
  <span>with</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>faint</span>
  
  <span>smile</span>
  
  <span>on</span>
  
  <span>Alura's</span>
  
  <span>pretty</span>
  <span> face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey... I brought coffee.” Says </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> entering the room and walking to her wife.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love!” Says Eliza taking the coffee cup from her wife's hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just coffee?” Asks </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> pulling her wife for a hug. Eliza nods. “Yeah? Got it…" Eliza laughs at the woman's silliness and puts a light kiss on </span>
  <span>Alura's</span>
  <span> lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you.” Expresses Eliza in a low tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Alura says smiling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww... So beautiful. My OTP!” Kara speaks scaring her mothers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara! You scared us!” Eliza speaks taking her hand towards the heart and Alura laughs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning daughter.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> greets Kara. “How did you spend the night?” Questions approaching the girl and placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the baby I am.” Kara responds opening a mischievous smile, making the two mothers laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter is disrupted by a light knock on the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span>. We agreed to meet here.” Explains Alura. “You may come in!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning” Says </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> when opening the door. “How's my baby?” Asks going to his daughter and placing a kiss on her head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! I'm not a baby anymore …" Complains Kara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Mocks Zor making Kara frown.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, she spent the night “like the baby she is”.” Eliza speaks in an amusing tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Af, you too? You don't know how to joke.” Snorts Kara frustrated, making her parents laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another</span>
  
  <span>knock</span>
  
  <span>on</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>door</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>heard</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And it's still morning...” Says Eliza laughing while </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> goes to the door to open it. “Oh, hi Imra!” Alura smiles at the girl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mrs. Danvers!” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> greets the woman and enters the room, finding Eliza and </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> also in the room. “Oh, good morning Mrs. Danvers and Mr. El.” The girl blushes slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the second time that </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> had seen Kara's parents together, but it was like the first time, because, with all the confusion of the previous day, the girl had not had time to be intimidated by the three adults together. Especially </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span>, because it was the first </span>
  <span>time</span>
  <span> she saw the man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span>. Miss </span>
  <span>Ardeen</span>
  <span>.” Eliza and </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> speak at the same time. “You came early to see our baby, huh?” Asks Eliza and Imra feels her cheeks heat up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now I'm even more flushed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…” Kara murmurs in a frustrated tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ... Did I arrive too early?” Asked </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> ashamed. “As my parents were leaving, I asked them to leave me here while they go to the meeting with Miss Grant and the parents of….” Explains </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> in a tone of voice that grew weaker with each word spoken by the girl. “I'm sorry if I…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span>…” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> smiles amicably at the British girl. “There’s no problem of getting here early...” Alura puts a hand on the girl's shoulder. “You are a good girl. We like you.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> looks away from </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> and looks quickly in the direction of Kara and then looking back at </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span>. “Kara likes you and that's what matters, right?” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> asks and </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> nods.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> and Kara's cheeks sported a slight shade of red. Kara because she couldn't identify how much her mother knew. But just thinking about the possibility of her parents knowing, it was a little embarrassing. Not in a bad way, but the girl had never verbalized those feelings with Imra. So, if her mother knew, what was the possibility that Imra might also know?  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Kara was thinking about </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> chances of knowing about her feelings, </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> was embarrassed that it took a third person to get her attention so that she could start to see that Kara was caring for her not just as a friend. Kara was as caring as Mike should have been. Mike was an illusory idea, but Kara was real and she was there. Despite having recently noticed, Imra also discovered that she liked Kara to be that way with her and it was not out of vanity, but because all of Kara's actions left her with the cliché of butterflies in her stomach.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I take </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Er... Don't you have a meeting to go to?” Kara asks drawing attention to herself. “They already had enough fun at my expense.” The blonde rolls her eyes playfully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See? She is getting rebel.” Eliza jokes and everyone laughs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Say fun Kara. “You can go. Chop chop!” Kara claps lightly as a way to rush the parents.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. We're going.” Answers Zor. “No need to expel.” The man says when placing another kiss on the top of the daughter's head. “Come on, Alura?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> turns to Eliza. “Don't you want to take advantage that Imra is here and Kara won't be alone, to go home and take a shower?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind, Imra?” Eliza asks the girl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mrs. Danvers. Make yourself comfortable.” Replies Imra smiling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I will go. But I promise I won't take long, okay?” Eliza speaks seeing Alura saying goodbye to her daughter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> let's go. And </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span>, if Kara doesn't behave, you can call the nurse.” Warns </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> jokingly and the girl laughs while Kara makes a sullen expression.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>three</span>
  
  <span>leave</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>room</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>leaving</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>two</span>
  <span> girls </span>
  <span>alone</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you can talk to me, right?” Kara asks looking at Imra smiling mischievous and the British girl laughs and approaches the blonde. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After</span>
  
  <span>leaving</span>
  
  <span>Kara's</span>
  
  <span>room</span>
  <span>, Eliza, </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>Zor</span>
  
  <span>went</span>
  
  <span>towards</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> hospital parking </span>
  <span>lot</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>where</span>
  
  <span>they</span>
  
  <span>would</span>
  <span> part. Eliza </span>
  <span>would</span>
  <span> go home </span>
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>rest</span>
  
  <span>while</span>
  
  <span>Alura</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>Zor</span>
  
  <span>would</span>
  
  <span>proceed</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> meeting </span>
  <span>at</span>
  
  <span>Kara's</span>
  
  <span>school</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The path was mostly silent. Alura had to admit that it was strange for her ex-husband to remain so silent when it came to her daughter's well-being. Kara was his little girl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When</span>
  
  <span>they</span>
  
  <span>stopped</span>
  
  <span>at</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>red</span>
  <span> light </span>
  <span>already</span>
  
  <span>near</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>school</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  
  <span>caught</span>
  
  <span>Alura's</span>
  
  <span>attention</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have all the papers ready.” Says Zor breaking the silence. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What papers?” Alura asks, diverting her attention from the car window and directing it to her ex-husband. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To sue that boy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn't talk about any lawsuit.” Alura says a little uncertainly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did we have to talk about?” The man replied, aggravating his serious voice tone. “It's the right thing to do. Our daughter is in a hospital bed because of him!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> was firm. Just remembering the </span>
  <span>despair</span>
  <span> she felt the night before, she wanted to destroy the boy's life, but she needed to be the voice of reason there. “But Eliza and I talked and we thought it better to just demand the expelling.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Eliza?” Asks man </span>
  <span>possessed</span>
  <span>. “Now you are making decisions about my daughter's life without even consulting me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our daughter! She is also my daughter. And she chose to be Eliza's daughter!” The woman looks seriously at the man. “The adoption papers prove it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! An adoption paper is worth far more than a birth certificate.” </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> replied mockingly. “In that case, it's not worth it! Kara is not an orphan! She has a father. Me! </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> the least you should do is include me in the decisions you make with your wife.” The man says the last sentence with disdain rehearsing a grimace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As a lawyer you should know that there are three names on that certificate. As a person, you should know that it is not blood that makes a mother and child. And as a parent, you should know that a paper is not worth more than the love your daughter feels!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are thinking like who when you decided to make that decision? As a mother that it is not. Any mother in the face of what that boy did would want to see him facing the consequences of his actions. You, as a lawyer, got tired of taking similar cases.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite. I am acting like a mother. I'm thinking of my daughter first.” Alura says authoritarian.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alu…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The argument between </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> is interrupted when the two arrive in front of the school. The man, who was going to speak, kept his mouth shut when he parked the car and saw </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> get out without even looking at him or waiting for him as she headed for the school entrance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to Principal Grant's office remained silent and the tension between them was so big that a knife would not cut it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> was the first to arrive in front of the principal's door and, therefore, was the one who knocked lightly on the door. The authorization for them to enter was granted quickly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <span>they</span>
  
  <span>entered</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>room</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>they</span>
  
  <span>soon</span>
  
  <span>spotted</span>
  
  <span>Mike's</span>
  
  <span>parents</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>one</span>
  <span> corner, </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  
  <span>mother</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>another</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  
  <span>school</span>
  
  <span>counselor</span>
  
  <span>sitting</span>
  
  <span>next</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>Cat's</span>
  
  <span>desk</span>
  <span>. Principal Grant, in </span>
  <span>turn</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>stood</span>
  
  <span>up</span>
  
  <span>to</span>
  
  <span>greet</span>
  
  <span>them</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Danvers. Mr. El.” Cat greets both with a handshake each. “Well, now we can start.” Cat says indicating the chairs in front of her table for anyone who wanted to sit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally. I thought we were going to spend the rest of the morning planted here.” Mike's mother grumbles, but her speech is drowned out by Cat's.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am as unhappy as you are to be here on a Saturday morning, but we have a serious matter to resolve.” Cat speaks while sitting in her chair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I'm going to save us time, Director Grant.” Said </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span>. “I want Mr. Matthew expelled. Immediately.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rhea speaks outraged. “My son did nothing!” Exclaims the woman changing her tone of voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Matthew, please.” Ask Cat. “And Mrs...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Principal Grant, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why I'm here...” Imra's mother says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Rhea interrupts </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> mother. “Mrs. </span>
  <span>Ardeen</span>
  <span> doesn't know what's going on.” Rhea says approaching </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> mother placing her hands on the woman's shoulders. “An indication that my son did nothing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he do nothing?” </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> changes. “Our daughter ended up in the hospital because of her son's assault!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not understand.” </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> mother was still confused. “Did Mike hit a girl? This... Sorry, but... What does </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> have to do with it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything, Mrs. Ardeen.” Cat looks seriously at the woman sitting across from her and sighs. “Well, since not everyone is informed, let's clarify what happened.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Cat began to tell what she knew about the latest events involving Kara, </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> and Mike. The woman started to tell what she had heard and seen in the school corridors. Cat listed the situations: Mike being a perfect gentleman to win over the new student, Mike becoming more possessive and controlling. </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> finding in the friendship with Kara a refuge for the chaos that had become her relationship and, finally, the end between Mike and </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> and the Kara’s accident.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> mother was shocked. The shock of the new discovery was visible on her face. The woman did not know what to think or who to believe, because, in all the times she met the boy, he was nothing more than a good boy</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mike is a good boy.” Says Mrs. </span>
  <span>Ardeen</span>
  <span> looking confusedly at the other people in the room. “I don't believe he would be able to do anything with my daughter. </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> never said anything to me…"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, Mike did nothing wrong.” Rhea speaks again. “It must be jealous of that girl, Kara, huh? Maybe she wanted to follow her example at home and date a girl and stuffed </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> head against my son so she could be with her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zor</span>
  
  <span>frowns</span>
  
  <span>and</span>
  <span> shakes </span>
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>head</span>
  <span> in negative, </span>
  <span>giving</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>snort</span>
  
  <span>of</span>
  
  <span>incredulity</span>
  <span>. It </span>
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>just</span>
  
  <span>what</span>
  
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>missing</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They are friends!” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> is pronounced. “They take care of each other. You have no idea how </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> was because of your son. Kara had to intervene on a call during a game night she had a few days back at home, because he kept calling.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> looks directly at Rhea and then at </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> mother. “Oh, and in his words "she didn't ask me for permission"”. </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> pauses and a slight smile appears on her face leaving those present in the room confused. “Ah... And my daughter is the sweetest girl. If she wanted to "follow her example" at home, she wouldn’t need to fill anyone’s head. She only needed to be herself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we got into a delicate subject.” Cat intervenes. “But we're here for what Mr. Matthew did with Miss. Danvers.” She lets out a little sigh before continuing. The facts they were going to use next would not please everyone present, she was sure of that. “Your son assaulted Miss. Danvers, Mrs. Matthew. We were there. We saw. Nobody told us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about my son? No one is talking about the assault he suffered. Or no one saw it when your oldest daughter...” Rhea pauses. “Not yours…" She corrects. “Your daughter.” Looks directly at </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span>. “All this modernity.” Mumbles in a mocking tone. “Nobody saw when your daughter assaulted Mike?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw.” Says Cat. “And I'm going to talk to Miss Danvers on Monday morning. But I cannot punish Alex in the same way that I will punish Mike. These are two different situations. Alex was reacting to the sight of her unconscious younger sister after Mike had hit her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not punish her as you will punish my son?” Rhea says indignantly. “This is absurd!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Absurd is my daughter ending up in the hospital because of your son's temper!” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> replies. “Absurd is my daughter not being able to practice the sport she likes for a few days because of a sprained wrist. Absurd is that I have to stay here listening to you defending all your son's despicable attitudes, while </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> was afraid, that's right, afraid of breaking up with him for believing that he could do something with her. If it weren't for my daughter and all the </span>
  <span>advice</span>
  <span> she gave to </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span>, only Rao knows what could have happened in that relationship. This is not the type of student I want to share the same school with my daughters.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> crossed her legs and clasped her hands over her knee, turning her attention to Cat. “So, Cat, are you going to </span>
  <span>expel</span>
  <span> him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before</span>
  
  <span>Cat</span>
  
  <span>could</span>
  
  <span>answer</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  
  <span>said</span>
  <span>:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Be warned that I will sue you …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No lawsuit is necessary, Mr. El." Cat interrupts the man. “My decision has been made since last night. I also don't want that kind of student at my school. I don't want girls to feel insecure because of that kind of behavior. If what I had seen was just a chatter between teenagers, I would get their attention and bring that to their parents' attention too, but as Mrs. Danvers said, Kara ended up in the hospital. Luckily, she only had a few bruises and a sprained wrist, but it could have been much worse by the way Mike threw himself on purpose.” She stressed the final word. Rhea rolled her eyes, indifferent to what Cat was saying. “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> my decision is to expel Mike.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rhea stood up indignantly. “This can only be a joke! You </span>
  <span>cannot</span>
  <span>...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can.” Cat cut the woman firmly. “And I will.” Completed. “I can't just give Mike a warning. You yourself repeated several times that he did nothing wrong. If the lady, who is his mother, was present at the game and saw what happened, she sees nothing wrong with sending a girl to the hospital, how will he see? How will he understand that what he did was wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Even a criminal.” Says Zor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't just want expulsion.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> spoke again. “We want the reason for the expulsion to be on the record.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you gone crazy?” Asks Rhea, possessed. “If she does that, he won't be able to participate in any team. This will hinder Mike's admission into college...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure he didn't think about his academic future when he decided to attack my daughter.” Zor replied sarcastically.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea's look was one of pure anger. The woman did not agree with the expulsion of her son. The boy had done nothing wrong. He just reacted to the loss of his girlfriend and defended his honor as a man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll sue this school.” Claims Rhea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will sue you.” Rebound Zor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing what a man said, Alura looks at him in bewilderment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't he hear anything I said?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. El, I don't think that is advisable.” The advisor speaks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn't Zor understand?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was the question in the thoughts of Alura, Cat and the advisor. Cat and the school counselor knew the story surrounding the separation between Alura and Zor and knew that their relationship had not always been calm during the divorce.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What Mr. Vince is trying to say is that suing Mike may not be the most recommended.” Cat tries to explain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it better to let him go, without suffering the consequences of what he did?” Kara's father asks indignantly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He's not saying that for Mike.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> speaks staring at her ex-husband. “He's saying this for Kara.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara?” Zor asks confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think taking Kara to a court and getting her to go through an entire court case again will be a good thing for her?” Question </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> rhetorically. “I don't want my daughter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to go</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>through something like this again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With </span>
  <span>Alura's</span>
  <span> explanation, </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> finally understood the reasoning of his ex-wife and Eliza. The man recognized that his separation from </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> had been troubled. </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> remembers when </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> came to ask for a divorce and explained the reason why she wanted to separate and he knew he had made things difficult when he decided to fight over custody of his daughter. But what could he do? He was losing his wife and his only daughter would go with her. At that time, the man could not reason correctly about the fact that, even though </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> was no longer his wife, Kara would still be his daughter, she would remain his little girl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zor nodded and gave Alura a weak, sideways smile. His way of saying that he understood and agreed with what was said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway..." Rhea took his attention back to her again. “You will hear from my lawyers.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea, enough!” Lar Grand, Mike's father, spoke for the first time during that entire meeting. “You are not right here. Mike is not right. He assaulted Kara. We were there. We saw! You should be grateful that they decide not to file a lawsuit. Our son could end up in a reformatory. This is what you want?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would advise the answer to be "No. I want us to seek help for our son".” The advisor spoke again, passing in front of Rhea who was prepared to give one more of her answers. “As Mr. Matthews said, you were lucky this time, you may not be so lucky next time. And yes, there will be a next time if you don't seek help for Mike. Being jealous, possessive and going into aggression when something you don't like is not normal behavior, it never was and never will be. He needs to understand that girls are not objects, much less his property. And, you, Mrs. Matthews, need to understand that if you keep rubbing your son's head, as you've been doing, he won't have a future ahead of him. At least not a future that you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, during that entire meeting, Rhea fell silent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Ardeen, I advise you to sit down and talk to your daughter.” The advisor continued. “I'm going to do the same on Monday, but I'm not her father. You are her mother and you need to hear everything she has to say, even though the situation may not be much because of everything she has been through during the past few weeks. Talk to her. Not only today and only on this subject. Try to show interest in her daily life. Don't just settle for an "okay". Most of the time, it's never okay, we just say that to avoid the subject or to believe that nobody cares. You are her mother. She needs to know that you care.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> mother nods in silence. She had a lot to process. Not to mention the feeling that she had failed as a mother she was feeling. Everything was happening right under her nose and she had no idea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Danvers, Mr. El, there is still a little conflict over the end of the marriage, but when it comes to your daughter, your heart is in the right place.” The man gave a small smile. “I'll talk to Kara and Alex on Monday too, but I believe everything is in order. They have excellent parents.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Vince finalized his instructions, Cat passed on all the information regarding Mike's expulsion and asked Rhea and Lar Grand to return on Monday to make everything official.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the meeting was over, Mrs. Ardeen stopped Alura in the middle of the hall and talked to her for a few moments about her daughter. She heard everything that Kara and Alex's mother had to say, accepted some more advice, and finally thanked the woman for the care she took with Imra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They're just friends, right?” </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> asks out of nowhere as soon as they stop in front of the car. “Kara and Imra?” He included more information in his question when his noticed the ex-wife's confused expression.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> laughed. “For now, I believe so.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For now?” Zor who was about to get into the car stopped halfway and looked at </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> with confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara likes </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> revealed. </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span> frowns at the information. “And our daughter is the sweetest and most charming girl there is, so…" She smiles with pride.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She really wanted to follow her example at home.” Jokes the man. </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> laughs. The two got into the car. “I’m sorry.” Asks </span>
  <span>Zor</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> stares at him without understanding. “For of all this lawsuit history. I…" He sighed. “I forgot the hell I made Kara go through when I tried to take her guard. And it still hurts a little to remember her saying, "I don't want to lose my mother. I want you both to remain my parents." He recalled his daughter's words with a little sadness. “I will never make her go through anything like that again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alura sends a smile of thanks and contentment to Zor due to everything she heard and the man in the car leaving for the hospital.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Kara's parents left the room and she made a trick for Imra to greet her properly, which resulted in a long hug and a tender kiss on the blonde's cheek. </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> sat on the side of the hospital bed and facing Kara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls began a banal conversation about their friends' worried and troubled states the night before. The conversation was filled with Kara's laughter. The blonde had found her friends' concern so hilarious, even though the doctor stated that she was already fine and that it was nothing serious, Imra on the other way…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Danvers could feel how withdrawn </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> had been behaving since last night. The strangeness of the British woman's behavior was not something that pleased Kara. The blonde always wanted </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> to feel comfortable around her and that was something that always happened. Well, at least until last night... </span>
  <em>
    <span>What had changed?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kara asks an Imra distracted by the loose threads in the tears of her jeans.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Kara spoke, </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> fingers automatically stopped fiddling with loose threads, but her face remains down. The British was avoiding looking into Kara's expressive blue eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since the previous night, Imra had been unable to get it out of her mind. The images of Mike throwing himself at Kara, knocking her over and, soon after, the sight of Kara passed out with a bleeding forehead do not leave Imra's thoughts. Thoughts that gave rise to a feeling of guilt within the British.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> couldn't stop thinking that it was her fault. And it wasn't just because of the day before, but because of everything that happened since she started dating Mike. The boy became aggressive and possessive because of her. Kara went through high levels of stress and worry because of her. It was all her. And the previous afternoon, Mike wouldn't have hurt Kara if she hadn't broken up with him. Kara wouldn't be in the hospital right now. It was her fault. Her. Imra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my fault!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span>...” Kara tries to get </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> attention, but the girl just shook her head as if she wanted to chase away her thoughts. “Hey…” Kara takes her hand to </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> face and pats her cheek. “Look at me, huh?” Asks Kara gently by lifting the other girl's face. “Please…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the two pairs of eyes meet, Imra tries to look away. The blonde was confused and this was noticed by her frown.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not well.” Says Kara. “What happened?” Questions by bringing the other hand to </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> face and making her look into her eyes. “Talk to me, please...” Kara's voice was low, which showed a present insecurity.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault.” Imra speaks with a choked voice because of the contained cry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Kara asks confused. The blonde's eyes swept </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> face quickly for any sign of what the girl was referring to, but... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Imra…" Kara speaks with regret. “It is not your fault. It never was and it is not now. It's his. It's all his fault!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> opens her eyes that had been closed in a failed attempt to hold back the tears that kept falling. “It's mine. I was the cause of everything.” The girl spoke amid sobs due to crying. Kara's face had the most perplexed expression.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span>. Don’t think like that.” Kara says quickly. “Don’t say that.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> tried to interrupt Kara's speech, but the blonde didn't allow it. “Don’t. Listen to me, okay?” Asks Kara and </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> nodded annoyed. “You are not to blame for Mike being possessive and controlling, huh?” Kara realizes that she got </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> full attention. “This is something he has learned to be over the years and, if it weren't for you to be his girlfriend, it would have been with any other girl. He would have acted the same way, because that's how guys like him act…"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you...” Imra tries to speak but is interrupted by Kara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Look confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole situation with Mike hit you…" </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> speaks in a low tone. “And you can't deny that you were stressed and worried about me …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right. I cannot deny that I was stressed and worried.” Kara's serious expression breaks when the blonde smiles slightly. “But it was my choice.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We became friends, close and you entered into an unhealthy relationship.” Kara takes a hand from </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> face and takes it to the hand of the girl resting on her own thigh. “You didn't force me to participate. And Mike chose to do what he did yesterday. Not you.” Kara finishes speaking and Imra sighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> thanks and turning her hand so that she could interlace her fingers with Kara's. “For everything, Kara.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>tsc</span>
  
  <span>tsc</span>
  <span>. No need to thank, huh?” Kara opens up her smile. “Now come here.” Kara pulls the girl closer and places a light kiss on </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> forehead, making the girl laugh and the blonde brings her lips up to the British's cheek where a loving kiss is placed. The two </span>
  <span>embrace</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara?” Imra calls away from the embrace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What's it?” Kara asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” Imra was interrupted by Kara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Imra. It wasn't your fault that I ate those two jars of ice cream and then had my brain frozen.” Kara jokes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Says </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> giving the blonde a light slap on the shoulder. “Really, okay?” Kara agrees laughing. “We need to talk…" The British woman looks away and blushes slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need? About what?” Kara asks without knowing what Imra was talking about.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know.” Imra's cheeks couldn't be more red.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know?” Kara asks still not knowing what Imra was referring to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara!” Exclaims Imra looking back at Kara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Imra!” Kara jokes and Imra rolls her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?” The British girl finally realized that Kara really didn't know what she was talking about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not getting any easier, is it?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Kara speaks in a fun tone. “I have no idea.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh... I always liked being around you, you know?” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> starts talking. “You exude a light and cozy vibe and that has always made me feel comfortable.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> pauses and takes a hand to the blonde's face, lightly caressing it. “And I always thought it was normal to feel so involved with you, but…" </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> sighs and smiles slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But...?” She encourages Imra to continue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had some conversations with Maggie and she made me look at our interactions with different eyes.” Another pause. “To you.” Kara's eyes widened slightly. “I feel that, even before she said some things, I knew, but I was so consumed by the problems with Mike that... What I felt was put in the background.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> puts her land on Kara's. “But not anymore.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Imra…” Kara closes her eyes and sighs. “What you…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Kara.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> runs her nose lightly through Kara's like an eskimo kiss. “More than as a friend.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Kara opens a smile. “Can I…” Kara and </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> nods. “Okay…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara put her hands on Imra's waist and pulled the girl's body closer to her. The British woman, on the other hand, lowered the hands that were on Kara's cheeks to the blonde's neck. The two sported light smiles in their mouths that came closer and closer. The two girls were nervous. Their hearts racing, their hands shaking, and their stomachs churning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The noses of both met again and caressed each other. Imra's nails dug slightly into Kara's neck and the blonde's clenched Imra's waist.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“SIS! GOOD MORNING!” An excited Alex opens the bedroom door and scaring the two girls. With a fright, Imra jumped out of bed and with red cheeks stood beside Kara's bed looking at the door in fright. Kara had a shocked and scared look on her face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or not…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex! Knock on the door before entering!” Scolds Eliza also entering the room. “Hi girls.” Greet the two girls. “What </span>
  <span>are</span>
  <span> these faces?” Question Eliza staring at the girls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I disturb anything?” Asks Alex realizing what was happening before she entered the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, sis.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Kara and </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> talk at the same time and blush because of the suspicious looks that Eliza and Alex were sporting. “We were just... er...” Kara starts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking. Yeah, talking.” Complete Imra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Alex speaks, breaking the silence that had been installed. “Mother? Wouldn't you talk to the doctor?” Asks Alex.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes.” Eliza answers and leaves the room again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So...” Alex begins. “Am I not disturbing anything at all?” Question in a malicious tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… No.” Kara says, blushing because of her sister's tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No kisses?” The malicious tone in Alex's voice was still there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex!” Kara exclaims and </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> chokes on her own saliva. “Are you okay?” Asks Kara looking at Imra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm ... Yes. I am.” </span>
  <span>Imra</span>
  <span> responds in a low tone. “I... I think…" </span>
  <span>Imra's</span>
  <span> speech is interrupted by Eliza entering the room again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctor said you're leaving here for the afternoon. Which is when his shift is over.” Explains Eliza without letting them know that she knew what was going on in the room before she and Alex arrived and before she went back to the room a second time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Children…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With Kara at home, Alex was feeling more relieved. The sister would always be an extremely important person in her life. The despair she felt when she saw her little sister unconscious in the middle of the field was disturbing and she hoped she would never have to feel such despair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, Alex was coming down the stairs with Maggie. The Latina had gone to the Danvers family home to see how Kara was feeling after arriving from the hospital.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Having her girlfriend there, supporting her family in a difficult time makes Alex happy, because, even though it was a bad thing, having Maggie's support showed Alex that Maggie would be there for her just as she would be for Maggie when she needed. They were that kind of couple. The couple who support each other in all situations.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As young as they were, Alex and Maggie had managed to reach a rare level of complicity. The two girls were girlfriends, partners and friends.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That level of relationship...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you leaving already?” Questions Alex standing at the bottom of the stairs watching Maggie grab the jacket, which she had left on the back of the sofa when she arrived a few hours earlier.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I just came to see how Kara was.” Replies Maggie wearing the jacket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could stay longer...” Suggests Alex walking up to her girlfriend. “We could watch a movie or just be together.” Alex says while placing her </span>
  <span>hands on</span>
  <span> Maggie's waist smiling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Maggie takes Alex's hands off her waist, which frowns. “I mean... I think I better go home …" Maggie forces a smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Alex asks confused and Maggie nods positively. “Okay…” The girl didn't know what had happened to Maggie, but she knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she would look for her when she was ready to speak. It would be useless to insist that she speak at that moment. “Can I at least accompany you home?” Alex asks and Maggie sighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Agree already turning and walking to the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two leave the house and start walking towards the house where Maggie lived with her aunt. The house was not exactly close to Alex’s, but neither was it as far away as the Luthor mansion, which was practically on the other side of town. The two would walk for a few minutes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girls walked silently for a few minutes. Enough minutes to take Alex's mind back to the first time she went to the house that Maggie and aunt lived together to ensure that the woman would accept her niece as she was and take care of her the way the young </span>
  <span>latina</span>
  <span> deserved. At the time, Alex didn't know what exactly she felt for Maggie. She just knew that she wanted to take care of the girl, that she always wanted to see Maggie's dimples on full display when she smiled...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks after the incident, </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> called her to accompany her on her daily run and, during the journey, the woman told Alex about what it was like to fall in love with Eliza. The woman had a happy smile and a sparkle in her eyes every time she mentioned her mother's name. All the excitement exhaled by the woman made Alex wish she had something like what her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mothers </span>
  </em>
  <span>had.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>2016</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The day had been sunny and with a light breeze to balance a pleasant climate, unlike most days in National City that were warmer. The day was perfect for a run through the city park.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That day, after observing Alex's behavior for a while, </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> decided that she would call the young woman to accompany her during her run.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And that's what they did. The two ran together for long minutes until they decided to stop to hydrate. Then they walked to a sales cart to buy their water.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason that Alex did not understand at the time, </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> started to tell about some moments that she lived with Eliza and some things that she had done for the woman. With each new story, Alex realized how much in love with her mother, </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> was, and that Eliza corresponded to her in a genuine and equal way without effort. The girl realized that the women not only shared a simple passion, they shared a love full of complicity, where they supported each other at all times. And it was what Alex wished for herself a feeling at least similar to what the mothers shared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“… I signed the papers and ran to the apartment that her mother had rented to stay after she and Jeremiah had separated.” Says Alura laughing at her own fool.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ran? Like, did you really run?” Alex asks incredulously and </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> nods in confirmation. ‘You are very moved, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The young woman speaks without thinking and </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> opens one of the biggest smiles that Alex had ever seen the woman give. The young woman looks at the confused woman. “What's it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> starts to speak, but ends up with an emotional laugh. “You called me mom.” </span>
  <span>Alura's</span>
  <span> smile becomes a comforting smile when Alex's eyes widen in surprise when he realizes what she had said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...” Asks Alex embarrassed and lowering her head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> puts her </span>
  <span>hands on</span>
  <span> Alex's shoulders “Don't be sorry. I... You called me mom, Alex. I couldn't be happier…" When hearing Alura, Alex raises her head and looks at her confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a little strange to call you a mother…" Alex talks awkwardly. “But it looks right? Because that is what you are, right? My mom? My other mother?” Alex asks hopefully and Alura confirms it with a brief nod and a gentle smile on her lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hug shared by Alex and </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> on that sunny and mild afternoon was the way to seal that, from that moment on, Alex had another mother with whom she could count on any moment and Alura had another daughter and that she would take care and protect with your best.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home after the race, when Alex was halfway up the stairs to go to her room, Alura called her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi? What's it?” Asks Alex.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should ask her out…" Suggests </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> and Alex feels her cheeks heat up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were her cheeks as red as Kara's when Miss Grant praised that article she wrote for the school paper?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She?” Alex tries to be misunderstood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maggie.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> laughs at her daughter's embarrassment. “You should take a chance and ask her out…"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't…" Alex would deny it. She was going to say that she didn't like her friend like that, but what good would it do? With each passing day, her feelings became more intense... “Do you think? Do you think she can like me too?” Asks the girl hopefully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she already likes you Alex.” </span>
  <span>Alura</span>
  <span> says starting to walk to the kitchen. “Now go take a shower. I can smell that bad smell from here…"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“MOTHER!” Alex exclaims indignantly and the last thing she hears before running up the stairs is Alura's laughter in the kitchen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>currently</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex directs her gaze to Maggie. Whenever she looked at her girlfriend, Alex felt her heart speed up, her stomach was the very cliché of butterflies and a silly smile appeared on her face. Best of all, Maggie looked back at her with a happy smile adorned by dimples that Alex adored. Few times Danvers looked at her girlfriend and didn’t see her looking back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>None of the times that Maggie didn't look back meant anything good. First was when the latina got a call from her father almost a year after he threw her out of the house. In the call, the man said that Maggie's things were going to be delivered to her aunt's house, that is, the man called to confirm that there would be no return, that Maggie no longer had her parents. The second was not as serious as the first. A few days ago, when the latina was giving Alex a freeze for not having dismissed the idea of the bet placed on Sam by Lucy, it was the second time that Alex looked at her and did not see Maggie's smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The small smile that had appeared on Alex's face after remembering the day she called Alura a mother for the first time, closed slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That can't be good.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are thoughtful.” Says Alex. Maggie sighs and looks at her girlfriend as she stops walking. “Something happened?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Maggie looks at her with a serious expression on her face... “Did it happen?” She returns the question while putting her hands in her jacket pocket looking at a confused Alex standing beside her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… No?” Alex answers confused. “Well, Kara's accident happened, but other than that... I don't know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” She shrugs and walks again, but this time the pace is accelerated, which leaves Alex behind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maggie!” Alex tries to call her girlfriend, but she keeps walking, making Alex take a short run to catch up with her. “Wait.” Says taking the arm for the latina to stop walking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, I just want to get home, okay?” Asks in a frustrated tone of voice. And Alex, seeing herself as having no argument, just nods and goes back to walking side by side with Maggie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From that moment on, the walk was silent again and all that silence was making Alex uneasy, because if there was something about her girlfriend that made Alex uncomfortable, it was when Maggie was silent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young Danvers' thoughts began to wander about the likely reasons for Maggie's silence, but Alex couldn't think of anything that might have happened to make Maggie angry with her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more quiet minutes of walking, the two girls arrived at the house where Maggie lived with her aunt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re delivered.” Announces Alex with a small smile in Maggie's direction, as a way of relieving the attention that had settled between the two, but the latina did not return the gesture of the girlfriend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Maggie says before a brief silence. “Thanks.” Thanks already turning to enter the house.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex knew it wouldn't do much good to try to get Maggie to talk about what was going on, but she couldn't take it anymore not knowing what had happened to her girlfriend. She needed to know, because only then would she be able to help and her heart would be calm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maggie. Wait!” Asks Alex quickly going up the steps of the entrance to Maggie's house and finding it already with the front door open. But, before the </span>
  <span>latina</span>
  <span> enters the house, Maggie feels Alex approach and closes the door again, but does not turn to look at the other girl. “What happened? And, please, don't say it's nothing because you're weird…"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wouldn't want to talk about it right now.” Maggie speaks after a brief silence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But Maggie, I want to help!” Exclaims Alex placing a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. “Seeing you like this, all sad makes me sick.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn't you tell me the bet was still on?” Maggie sighs and leans her head against the closed door. The tone of her voice was serious and disappointed, she was sure to hit Alex, who opened her eyes in surprise. “Why, Alex?” Maggie turns her head slightly to the side giving a glimpse of her frustrated expression.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I ... I …" Alex's shock at the question made her thoughts go blank. Alex was unable to formulate a mini sentence in order to justify herself. “Maggie, I …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You…?” Encourages Maggie, but Alex still doesn't know what to say. Maggie chuckles in disbelief. The young Latina removes her forehead from the door and turns so she can look her girlfriend in the eye. “Come on, Alex. You must have thought of something for this moment.” The ironic tone in Maggie's voice made Alex close her eyes as a way to protect herself from the disappointment that Maggie's brown eyes were directing at her. “Or did you think I would never find out?” Dry question.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maggie ... Please …" Alex starts in a low voice. “I ... I don't ... I don't know what to say!” Speaks by opening her eyes again. Now Maggie could see the tears that the young Danvers was trying to hold back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As disappointed as she was, it hurt Maggie to see Alex cry, but at that moment, the pain of disappointment was too big. Maggie had deep feelings for Alex and it was for that reason that all the revelation that Betty had made to her and Lena hurt so much. The latina felt sad and betrayed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that I would probably know at some point and that it would disappoint me ... Why, Alex?” Asks Maggie. “Why have you continued with this idiocy?” A silence settles between the two girls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry …" Alex finally says breaking the silence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At least that.” Comment Maggie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another silence sets in. Maggie looks at Alex, sighs and puts her hand on the door handle, implying that she would not stay there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go. Let me explain, please …" Begs Alex trying to touch her girlfriend again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't explain something like that, Alex!” Maggie exclaims. “What excuse can you create?” Ironic question. "We are young and can do nonsense like that"? Is that kind of excuse you are going to give me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Alex exclaims desperately. “No…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what will it be?” Demands Maggie again. “Because I can't think of </span>
  <span>anything</span>
  <span> that can justify betting on a friend's feelings. Because that's what you agreed to do. Betting on Lena's feelings without thinking about the consequences that could exist.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry...” Asks Alex in a low, weak voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not for me that you should apologize.” Maggie says seriously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know...” Alex says in an almost inaudible voice. When Maggie turned and turned the handle to open the door, Alex spoke again. “We didn't think Lena would give Sam a chance and …" Alex's explanation is interrupted by Maggie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Is that going to be your excuse?” Question Maggie discredited. “Didn't you know that Lena liked Sam?” Maggie laughs wryly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It means yes. We don't …" Again Maggie interrupts Alex.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Alex, I'm not in the mood to hear your absurd excuses now, okay?” Says Maggie leaning against the door. “I would like you to leave.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maggie, please …" Begs Alex.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Alex.” She said. “Go home, okay?” Asks calmly. “I need some time.” Alex tries to speak, but is interrupted by Maggie ... “And space.” When hearing the last words of Maggie's speech, Alex widens her eyes in fright and disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maggie would ...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You …" Alex takes a step towards Maggie. “Are you breaking up with me?” The tone of voice used by Alex conveyed all the insecurity that the girl felt when asking that question... Maggie sighs still leaning against the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sincerely?” Asks and Alex nods in the affirmative. “I don’t know.” Maggie responds simply. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't know?” Asks Alex in a voice shaking by the cry that she tried unsuccessfully to hold ..</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Alex. I don’t know.” Repeats Maggie. “I don’t know what to think!” Exclaims. “We are two different people and obviously have different thoughts and I don't expect or want us to be the same, but what you did was wrong.” Maggie pulls away from the door and getting closer to Alex. “You lied to me, made me believe you understood how wrong the bet was ... How wrong it is!” Maggie exclaims discredited. “You knew that I would not approve of such a wrong and insensitive attitude.” Maggie hears a sob coming from Alex and that's when she realizes that the other girl had given up trying to hold back the crying. “You didn't think about me, you didn't think about Lena ... Did you think about the possibility of Samantha getting hurt?” Maggie asks when she sees Alex try to dry the tears with the back of her hand. “Because you can't say that Samantha doesn't like Lena in a way other than just friendship! Did you ever really stop to think about their feelings? Because they were the ones who were “betting”!” Maggie stops and breathes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry…” Alex repeats through sobs caused by crying. “I'm sorry, Mags. I don't…” Alex would speak again, but when she looked at Maggie's disappointed eyes, what she had to say was lost and all that was left now was to leave. Give Maggie the time and space she had asked for, even if it wasn't what she wanted to do. “Okay…” He says weakly seeing Maggie enter the house and close the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could I agree with that?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the way home, Alex couldn't stop thinking about losing Maggie for good. Her thoughts screamed that she had lost Maggie and that there would be no turning back. That's how relationships ended, wasn't it? With a request for time and space.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning of the evening, Samantha went to the Luthor mansion to talk to Lena and try to understand what was going on. She had postponed the conversation for an entire day, so she would not be able to postpone it for another single second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it's you...” Lillian didn't hide her discontent when she opened the door and found Sam. “What did you do this time?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what I'm trying to find out.” Sam was sincere in his response. “Is she here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Up there.” Lillian gave Sam room to pass. “Locked in the room since the time she arrived.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha nodded and went up the stairs to Lena's room. She knocked lightly on the door, but got no answer, so she opened the door a little and just stuck her head into the room, finding Lena with her headphones on reading a book. She smiled with a passionate smile as she always did when she saw Lena, especially when her best friend was so focused on doing something.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee?” She called out to Lena in a louder voice. Since the girl did not hear her, Sam entered the room, walked towards the bed and touched Lena's shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl jumped on the bed because of the scare she took, took off her headphones and only then looked at her side, facing Samantha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” She asked in a harsh voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You still don't answer my messages and ignore my calls, so I decided to show up to talk.” Sam replied in an upset tone. The whole situation was bothering her too much. “What happened, Lena? Does this have to do with our date?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Of course</span>
  <span> this has to do with our date.” Lena replied with irony. “My friend ended up in the hospital yesterday and I'm upset because of the stupid date that didn't happen.” She continued with much irritation. “Look at yourself, Samantha!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Samantha.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of what she had done, to be called by her name, it was serious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, I still can't read thoughts, so please...” The tone was pleading like the way her honey-colored eyes looked at Lena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was anything real?” Lena got up from the bed. She was too close to Sam. It irritated him. Samantha looked at her with a confused expression. What was she talking about? “You and me. Was anything real or was it just a bet?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam closed her eyes for a few seconds. Lena's words came out like a punch to her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did she know?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena... How...?” She couldn't formulate a decent sentence due to the shock. “Lena, listen to me …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun?” The voice came out broken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not now. She</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't going to start crying in front of Samantha. She really wasn't going. “Did you, Alex, Lucy and Vasquez have a lot of fun at my expense?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, it's not like that, I don't …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't what? Didn't you bet you could win me over?” Sam was silent. Hearing about the bet coming out of Lena's mouth made her much more ashamed for what she had done. Lena laughed. Samantha's silence said it all. “I was so stupid.” Lena paced the room. Everything to avoid looking Sam in the eye. “You never took an interest in me that way and just out of nowhere …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not true!” Sam cut it off. Nor would she be able to remain silent forever, otherwise Lena would draw her own conclusions, as she was already doing. “I think I always liked you, but …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying!” Lena shouted, annoyed. “I thought you were different, but you are the same as children who were only my friends out of interest. The only difference is that they never used me as a bet.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, I didn't want you to find out that way.” Sam approached Lena with fear. Hands open in front of your body every second. “I was going to tell you yesterday at our date. I did not want...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You managed to trick me nicely.” It was as if Lena didn't hear all of Samantha's explanations or didn't want to hear. It wouldn't make a difference to Lena. It was all lame excuses and lies. “You made me believe that you were really interested in me and that you were thinking of us as a couple, if we would make a good couple, and all of our kisses were me...” She shook her head. “You came with all those declarations, romantic gestures, the right words for any moment, but the kissing initiatives were mine! The two of us almost...” She felt her stomach churn by what she was about to say, so much that she couldn't even complete the sentence. “Was having sex with me part of the bet or were you going to win something more? Would you really dare to sleep with me? If I hadn't stopped …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam made a horrified face at the absurd question. Did she understand that Lena was hurt and angry, but thinking so little of her? “I would never do that, Lena! What kind of person do you think I am?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, Samantha! That is the truth. I thought I knew you, that you were my best friend, but my best friend would never play with my feelings that way.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that!” Sam's eyes started to fill with tears. Every word that came out of Lena's mouth hurt her because it was loaded with a lot of hurt and irritation. She with the stupid bet had caused it. “That's why when I saw that things were getting serious, I …" She ran a hand through her hair, nervous. “I did make that bet, but just because I was angry with you, jealous because of Jack, only when I saw that things were getting </span>
  <span>serious,</span>
  <span> I didn't want to anymore. I canceled the bet. You need to believe me, Lena.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe.” Lena replied firmly. “You should only be saying this because I found out about the bet.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A part of you knows that this is not true.” Tears started streaming down Sam's face. She was desperate that she might not be able to work things out, explain herself, make Lena believe her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I know is that I only serve you when I need to be saved, when you can be a superhero, if things change…" She shook her head with a mixture of nervousness and </span>
  <span>indignation.</span>
  <span> “It was only Jack having five minutes of my attention, showing interest in me that you decided to use me for a bet. My world needs to revolve entirely around you, otherwise I will not serve.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena spat out the words with great hurt. Sam had never seen her best friend so upset. Her green eyes were red as fire and every word that came out of Lena's mouth caused invisible cuts to her skin. Everything she was hearing hurt more than falling after a trip or taking a hefty drop right in the face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How was she going to solve that, as it seemed that everything she said couldn't affect Lena positively in the slightest? It was as if all those years of friendship and all the moments they lived did not matter anymore. Lena looked at her as if she were an imposter, someone who never really existed. The bet did not affect that relationship of the day that decided to sow peace with Lena with a hamburger onwards, it was affecting the relationship since the day they ran into the airport and realizing this made Sam more and more desperate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm an idiot, jealous, immature, but I'm not that kind of person, Lena. You understood all wrong.” She gave a nervous laugh, irritated by all the tears that blurred her vision. “You are my world! I care about you like I never cared about anyone. I would never play with your feelings that way.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you bet you would win me over!” Lena blinked angrily and the tears came with it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Congratulations, Samantha! You won!” Lena walked to the closet. Her face was red with anger and her green eyes kept streaming the tears she tried to hold back all this time. “I'm in love with you. Happy?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked for a long time, processing what she had just heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She always knew that their intense feelings were reciprocated, but neither of them had used that word to label what they felt. Lena was in love with her? Samantha opened her mouth to say something, but Lena disappeared from her front, entering the closet. Seconds later the girl comes back holding a shoe box.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here's your prize.” She threw the shoe box at Samantha. The other girl cringed, defending herself from the box thrown at her. The box hit her arms and fell to the floor. Because of the impact, the box opened, revealing one of the cleats inside. “Wasn't that shit boot you wanted? You got it!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha bent down to put the boot back in the box, that's when she realized that both boots were signed and it wasn't just with the signature of her favorite player, but with all the players on the team.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, how…"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your graduation gift.” She revealed with a broken voice. All the crying that was still stuck in her throat did not allow her to speak otherwise. “I was going to give it to you the day we graduated, but how you wanted so much …" Lena passed by Sam, going to the bedroom door. She opened the door. “You can take it and go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going anywhere until we solve this!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have nothing to solve!” Lena slammed the bedroom door angrily, wiped her eyes and took a firm stance. If she failed now, she wouldn't be able to get to the end of it. “You got what you wanted so much. My heart in exchange for a pair of signed shoes. Now you can call the girl you like to the dance and forget that I exist.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee…"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that!” Shouted, annoyed. “I'm not your Lee anymore. I'm not yours anymore. We ended up here, Samantha. I don't want to know any more about you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, please...” Sam approached Lena. “Forgive me, I didn't want you to find out that way.” She tried to touch Lena, but the girl dodged. “The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. You need to believe me. I am not that kind of person. I'm an idiot who doesn't think straight when she's angry or jealous, but I never …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have five seconds to get out of my sight,” Lena opened the door again and crossed her arms, firmly “otherwise I'll call my mom and you know how she'll love throwing you out of the house.’</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, please...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One…" She opened the door wider. “Two …"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam let out a long breath, feeling like the worst person in the world. Lena really deserved not to want her in her life anymore. Even if she canceled the bet, she still took the bet forward. What kind of person did a thing like this with those you say you care and like? But even so, before leaving the room, she looked at Lena with sadness and pleading. As wrong as she was, she longed for a second chance. For a chance to redeem herself for what she had caused. Her heart ached, because she knew that if she walked through that door, she had a good chance of losing Lena for good.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena didn't even look at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam burst into tears as she passed the door and it knocked hard behind her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would she live without Lena in her life?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She went down the stairs like a hurricane, unable to control her crying. This caught Lillian's attention to the point that she wondered if Sam was okay, but she didn't even have time. In the same moment that the mouth opened, Samantha had already left the mansion, slamming the door behind her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fight had been quite ugly this </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>..</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the room, Lena also ended up crying. Because she no longer had the strength to go to bed, she sat beside the door, hugged her legs and stood there for a long time crying, taking from her chest everything she kept on the last day. She had no idea what life would be like without Sam in it, but she would have to find out. She would never forgive her former best friend for what she had done, nor would she ever trust her again.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=GyPipRSoTvy3XL6T_xGJQg<br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The secret feat The memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy your reading! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the sun rose in National City, Alex was awakened by the ring of her cell phone. The girl, by the sudden noise, launched her hand towards the nightstand that was next to her bed where she had placed her cell phone last night. Alex's careless act ended up dropping her phone on the floor instead of turning off the sound.  <br/>Damn it.<br/>Still in a state of sleep, the result of a bad night's sleep, she thought the ringing was her alarm clock, but when she picked up her phone from the floor and looked at the display with her vision still a little blurry, Alex noticed that it was a call. The position of her hand holding the phone covered the caller ID. The lack of knowledge about who was calling made sleep fall out of the girl's body and her heart beat faster.<br/>Maggie.<br/>Alex closed her eyes again and hoped it was the Latin calling to say that the previous night's time was enough to make her think and that the distance between their homes was enough.  <br/>It needed to be Maggie.<br/>Maggie.<br/>“Maggie?” Alex answers the phone uncertainly.<br/>Please.<br/>“I'm sorry, Danvers. But it's not Maggie.” Sam's voice was muffled and unenthusiastic.<br/>“Sam?” Alex lifts her body and sits on the bed. “Something happened?” She questions concerned.<br/>“Lena found out about the bet.” Sam sniffs.<br/>Oh…<br/>“Oh...” Alex throws herself on the bed again. “Maggie too...”<br/>“What?! How?” Sam asks in exasperation. <br/>“I don’t know. She was strange yesterday and when I saw her...” Alex sighs... “I should have called you yesterday, saying that probably Lena would already know, but I got home and couldn't think of anything...” The frustrated tone in the voice of the young girl was present.<br/>“I imagine...” Sam's voice was low and weak. The young woman was disappointed in herself. If she hadn't accepted that stupid bet... “Alex, I...” Sam's speech was interrupted by Alex.<br/>“Can we talk about it in person?” Asks Alex.<br/>“Of course. Do you want me to go there?” Sam asks.<br/>“No. I’ll go.” Alex sighs. “I need to vent this bad feeling in some way and that way will be to run to your house where we will be two emotionally sad girls for having done something stupid.” Alex laughs dryly.<br/>“Only you to make me laugh at a time like this, Danvers. I am waiting.” Sam says before hanging up.<br/>With the end of the call, Alex took the cover off her and sat on the bed with her feet on the floor. The young woman's hands went to her face in a way to try to stop the headache that had arisen shortly after she opened her eyes.<br/>A bad night's sleep and all the crying meant that Alex's few hours of sleep wasn't enough to save her from a hellish headache after waking up. But she couldn't stay there, she needs to go talk to Sam and find a way to make Maggie and Lena excuse them both.<br/>**<br/>After running a good twenty minutes, Alex arrives at Sam's house. Her breathing was rapid and uneven and the sweat on her clothes and forehead and her reddened cheeks were indicative that the young woman had tried harder than usual in the race between her home and her friend's. <br/>Alex arrives in front of the door of the family home and rings the bell and soon Patricia came to open the door.<br/>“Alex! Hello.” The woman smiles kindly at the young woman. “Before anything, go in and eat something. Sam is having breakfast.”<br/>“Good morning, aunt.” Alex tries to return the woman's smile, but she is sure that smile was just a strange grimace. “I don’t…”<br/>“I don't take no for an answer. Let's go.” The woman speaks already turning and walking towards the kitchen.<br/>Upon reaching the other compartment, Alex spots a Samantha wearing running shorts and the school team's shirt. Yeah, I think we thought about the same thing...<br/>“Sit down, Alex.” Patricia speaks already placing a plate and a mug of coffee on the chair next to Sam.<br/>“Thanks.” She thanks and takes one of the pancakes from the small pile that were on the plate in the middle of the table.<br/>“So, how's Kara?” Questions Patricia with a worried look. “I would visit her at the hospital, but I thought it best to leave it for when she is home...”<br/>“She is fine.” Remembering that Kara was fine made Alex's heart momentarily relieved. “A sprained wrist and some scratches, but she is fine and being very spoiled.”<br/>“I'm relieved to know that. Will she be home later? I'm thinking of going to visit her…” Questions Patricia.<br/>“Oh yeah. And if we are going to rely on all the animations that she and Imra were agreeing to watch and on all the restrictions that my mothers, Zor and Imra put, I think she will be there for a long time…” Alex grimaces when remembering of her mothers, Kara's father and the future sister-in-law making a list with thousands of animations and things that Kara couldn't do anytime soon. There was no end!<br/>“I suppose. It was a big scare, I can't say I wouldn't do the same.” Patricia moves her gaze towards her daughter. “And I would have Lena to help me.” Upon hearing Lena's name, Sam squeezes the cutouts tightly. I couldn't start crying again... How am I going to explain the bet to my mom?<br/>“Aww… Sam?” Alex calls realizing that her friend had become strange. “I think we better go. I don't want to take the risk of reaching the field and it is being used...”<br/>“Hm... Yes.” Sam answers to raise her head and gives a brief look and an almost non-existent smile in her mother's direction. “See you later, mom.” Sam says getting up and leaving the kitchen.<br/>“Bye, aunt!” Alex says goodbye going after Sam. “The pancake was great.”<br/>As they left the house after Sam had picked up her pair of soccer boots and soccer ball. The two girls followed in the direction of a soccer field that was located next to the park that was close to Sam's house, the two had thought of the same thing: cash all the frustration and anger of themselves while they spent energy to kick the ball.<br/>All the way to the field neither Alex nor Sam spoke, the two remained silent throughout the way. When they arrived, still without speaking, the ball was positioned on the mark that delimited the middle of the field. It was going to be a one-on-one game, with minimal defense and maximum attack.<br/>For the game to start, only a nod of the two was needed. That was the starting whistle for the two to start running. Sam had the ball and Alex would have to steal it.<br/>Sam and Alex played in an equal match for minutes, until the two collided and fell.<br/>Damn it!<br/>Damn it!<br/>“Let's go again!” Sam demands already getting up, but when she looks at Alex, she sees that the other hasn’t even moved. “Danvers?! Are you tired?” Sam asks, but Alex doesn't answer but sits with her head down and hugging her knees. “Alex? Sam approaches and sits next to her friend placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.<br/>“Maggie asked me for some time...” Alex speaks with her head still down. “She said she needs space.” Alex raises her head just enough to catch a glimpse of Sam's face.<br/>“I'm sorry...” Sam says sighing. She really did, after all, it was her fault, wasn't it? I was the one who accepted the bet...<br/>“What? Your fault?” Alex frowns. “Well, your side with Lena, yes, it's your fault, but me and Maggie? That part is solely my fault.” Alex runs a hand through her hair, messing it up. “I knew what Maggie thought about the bet and yet I compacted with everything.”<br/>“But...” Alex doesn't let Sam finish.<br/>“Don’t even try. You know that what I'm talking about is the true.” Alex says when taking her arms from around her knees and crossing her legs. “How did Lena react?” Asks Alex.<br/>“She was avoiding me when we were in the hospital, didn't answer my calls or answer my messages, so I went to the mansion yesterday and the balcony door was closed. I had to knock on the front door and Lillian said she was in the room...” Sam lowers her head and takes her hands to cover her face. “She was destroyed, Alex. She...” Sam sighs.<br/>“She...” Encourages Sam to continue.<br/>“We had... We had a...” Sam blushes. “Hm... A moment...” Sam scratches the side of her neck lightly. <br/>“A moment?” Alex's eyes widen. “You...”<br/>“No... Well, almost, but nothing happened.” Sam explains and Alex nods indicating that she understood what she meant. “Yesterday, when I went to the mansion... She hinted that it was all just because of the bet...” Sam looks at Alex with watery eyes. “She felt dirty, Alex. Like an object that could be thrown away!” Sam sighs. “I messed up. I made her feel like trash, disposable and used...” <br/>“I don't know what to say, Sam.” Alex hugs Sam sideways. “I'm just sorry. For everything...” The two are silent for a few minutes until it is broken by Sam.<br/>“And Maggie?” Sam asks through a sniff and Alex gives a sad smile.<br/>“She was also strange, I asked what was happening and she gave me the opportunity to speak, as much as I didn't realize at the time, she gave me one last chance to speak if I had done something...” Alex starts to mess with the stitching of her running shorts. “She was disappointed... She asked me for an explanation, an excuse for me to have agreed to participate, but I didn't know what to say. I crashed.” Alex sighs and throws herself on the lawn. “You know something she said and that we somehow didn't take into consideration?”<br/>“What would it be?” Sam asks frowning.<br/>“Maggie said we didn't think about how Lena would feel and that I didn't think about her, but she asked me if we hadn't thought about you, Sam.” Alex looks at a Sam who was frowning. “And she is right, we didn’t consider the real consequences for you and Lena. And I ignored the consequences it would have for me when Maggie found out.” Sam lowers her head. “We were stupid and screwed up.”<br/>“Do you think she will break up with you?” Sam asks after a few seconds of silence. “Because I'm sure Lena won't want my friendship again.”<br/>“She said she didn't know...” Alex says in a low, weak tone. “When she asked me to leave, I asked if she would do it and she said she didn't know.” Alex looks sadly at Sam. “I betrayed her trust, Sam. I lied.”<br/>“Come on, let's kick this ball a few more times.” Says Sam getting up and extending a hand to help Alex get up too.<br/>And so, they started fighting for possession again. Some goals were scored, the sweat was running, the breaths were fast and uneven and their muscles were burning, but it still wasn't enough. Their chest was still full of frustration.<br/>The ball was being dominated by Sam and Alex was trying to get it back when the image of a Maggie cheering for her came to mind. The sudden thought made the girl suddenly stop.<br/>“What's it?” Sam asks when she sees her friend standing in the middle of the field looking at nothing. “Alex?” She calls when approaching and Alex seems to finally hear Sam talking to her, because the girl shook her head slightly as if she wanted to get rid of the thoughts.<br/>“Maggie.” It was everything Alex said and everything she needed to say for Sam to understand.<br/>“Come, let's sit for a while while you tell me about Maggie.” Sam says pulling Alex so she could sit on the lawn again. “You can start!” Sam says and Alex lets out a light laugh.<br/>“I don't know what you want me to say...” Alex grimaces. “But I won't be here suffering alone.” Sam makes a face.<br/>“Okay... but you start!” Sam exclaims.<br/>“Okay...” Alex speaks uncertainly. “But I don’t guarantee that I won’t cry...” The two smile. “Okay... Hm... We had it all planned...” Alex gives a sad smile. “The house with two kitchens, because she said she won't be able to handle me cooking non- vegan things in her kitchen.” Sam lets out a short laugh. “The dog we were going to adopt... The children...”<br/>2017<br/>It was the Friday of the last week before school. Alex had planned to spend the night at Maggie's house, since the latina's aunt had a shift at police station that day. The girl didn’t plan to do anything extraordinary, she just wanted a moment alone with her girlfriend.  Or rather, it was what Maggie had been told...<br/>Eliza and Alura, as well as Maggie's aunt, just made an exception to the rule that the two should always stay home when they had someone else, because Alex had begged them saying she wanted to surprise her girlfriend.<br/>Alex's surprise consisted of her cooking a vegan brusquetta as a main plate and making a vegan ganache for dessert. Alex had spent the past two weeks training food preparation with Alura. Everything had to be perfect that night, even if there was no special time to celebrate.<br/>All the young Danvers wanted was a moment with her girlfriend. Enjoy a moment just the two of them and who knows, celebrate them.<br/>Alex had talked to Maggie's aunt and the two managed to create a distraction so that the Latina would come home later to make time for Alex to finish preparing food and set the table.<br/>“Alex?!” Maggie calls while taking off the denim jacket she was wearing. “Aunt Jane said that you had already arrived...” The Latina speaks while walking into the house.<br/>“Don't come to the kitchen!” Alex screams from the kitchen in exasperation when she appears in the division between the kitchen and the living room. “I mean, don't go into the kitchen!” Maggie smiles lovingly at the cute and clumsy way of her girlfriend.<br/>“Okay...” Agrees Maggie. “But you didn't set my aunt's kitchen on fire, did you?” Alex grimaced at Maggie's comment and shook her head. <br/>“You will be able to enter the kitchen, but you will have to bathe first. Stay comfortable, okay?” Asks Alex when approaching the latina.<br/>“What are you up to, Danvers?” Maggie hugs her girlfriend and hides her face in the curve of Alex's neck. “Your mothers let you sleep here when my aunt is not and Aunt Jane agreed with that...” Maggie raises her head and looks at Alex. “What did you promise them?”<br/>“Nothing.” Alex lets out a light laugh. “Come on, go take a shower while I finish setting.” Alex takes Maggie away from the embrace and turns her back to her. “Chop chop , Sawyer.” Alex pats Maggie on the ass, which makes the latina laugh when walking up the stairs.<br/>**<br/>Almost twenty minutes after Alex asked Maggie to go shower and wear something comfortable, the Latina finally comes down to find an Alex Danvers wearing Aunt Jane's flowery apron and a dish towel over her shoulder, while taking something out of the oven. That image made Maggie think about the future. A future with Alex Danvers.<br/>“Is that brusquetta?” Maggie is taken out of her thoughts when Alex turns around and reveals what she was holding. “I was expecting something less elaborate, like a mac n’ cheese!” Alex laughs because of Maggie's astonishment.<br/>“You can sit.” Alex says pulling the chair from the end to Maggie. The Latina approaches and places a brief peck on the girlfriend's lips as a way of thanking her.<br/>During dinner, the two girls had a light conversation and most of the time Maggie heard about all the tactics used by her girlfriend to convince her mothers and Maggie's aunt to make that dinner possible.<br/>After they finished eating, Alex served a chocolate ganache with pieces of strawberry that left Maggie ecstatic with happiness, since it was her second favorite dessert. After a session of kisses distributed on Alex's face and lips, the young Danvers confessed that she would have liked to have prepared a tiramisu, which was her girlfriend's favorite dessert, but unfortunately none of the attempts were edible to anyone but Kara.<br/>After dessert, the plates, cutlery, glasses and dessert cups were picked up from the table by Alex. When Maggie saw her girlfriend start doing the dishes on her own, she promptly offered to help. As there weren't so many dishes to wash, the two girls quickly finished washing and went to the living room so they could watch a movie.<br/>“The Lion King, again?” Alex asks as she approaches the DVD shelf in Maggie's collection.<br/>“Two, please!” Maggie responds excitedly when throwing herself on the couch.<br/>Alex picked up the DVD indicated by Maggie and put it on the device before throwing herself on the couch next to her girlfriend. The two quickly found a comfortable position consisting of the two lying on their side on the couch with Alex behind Maggie hugging her.<br/>Both were comfortable and happy. During the minutes of the movie, the two of them sang softly the songs from the movie and Maggie felt more enchanted by Alex. Maggie loved to hear Alex sing, as the girl had a soft, sweet voice.<br/>During the scene in which Kovu and Kiara are reunited, Alex was focused on the scene and silently dictating the lines of the characters, when her attention is diverted to Maggie talking to her.<br/>“Will we also find our way?” Maggie questions glancing at Alex who smiles kindly at her girlfriend.<br/>“How so?” Alex asks, slightly lifting her torso so she can have a better view of Maggie's face. “What do you mean, Mags?”<br/>“Our way together, Al...” Maggie speaks embarrassed. Alex's eyes widen slightly when she realizes what Maggie was referring to. “Sorry, I don't want to force you into anything. I just...” Maggie tries to explain herself when Alex remains silent, but when she sees her girlfriend's nervousness, Alex opens a reassuring smile.<br/>“You are not forcing me to anything.” Says Alex settling on the couch and consequently making Maggie face up and her eyes are connected. “I want to follow a path with you, Mags.” Maggie takes her right hand towards Alex's face and caresses it lightly. “Sometimes I imagine us together in the future, you know?” Alex smiles slightly at Maggie who accompanies her on a display of her dimples. “Our house, a dog and maybe our children... Do you want children?” Alex asks hopefully.<br/>“I will love having a mini version of you to have vegan ice cream with me.” Maggie responds laughing and Alex laughs through the nose.<br/>“So I'm free to have a mini version of you eating hamburgers with me?” Alex raises her eyebrow.<br/>“That was not the deal!” Maggie snorts and Alex laughs. “You will not cook these things in my kitchen!”<br/>“Will I cook in the bedroom then?”<br/>“We'll have two kitchens!” Alex laughs at the suggestion of her girlfriend. “Stop laughing, Alex!”<br/>“Nah...” Alex denies and Maggie rolls her eyes, but then the smile returns to her lips. The latina then decides to make her girlfriend stop laughing...<br/>Maggie pulls Alex's face towards hers and kisses her. A soft kiss and full of affection. All the affection with which they were found in their dreams about the future. From that moment on, the two girls promised themselves that they would follow a path together. They were young, but the commitment, respect and affection between them was a strong loving bond.<br/>“I think we need to go up now...” Maggie says a little breathlessly as Alex kissed her neck. “Sleep... Alex.”<br/>“So...” Alex starts boringly. “About this...”<br/>“What?”<br/>“We can't go up...”<br/>“Why?” Maggie asks confused.<br/>“Your aunt said that we could not go to the room when there was no one at home, but that we could stay in the living room, because here we would do nothing.” Upon hearing what Alex says, Maggie blushes slightly. <br/>“Hm... Okay. Should we open the sofa?”<br/>“We should open the sofa.”<br/>After opening the sofa, the two girls returned to the previous position, where Alex hugs Maggie from behind. The two turned off the TV and the DVD, wished each other good night and, after a few minutes of silence, before Maggie fell asleep, she could hear...<br/>“I love you, Mags.” Alex whispers. The girl didn’t expect an answer, she just wanted to express her feelings out loud. But in response, Maggie turned to face her girlfriend and placed a light kiss on the lips.<br/>“I love you too.”<br/>The two fell asleep after their statements. They remained in that position all night, which resulted in Maggie's aunt arriving the next morning and finding the two girls sleeping peacefully hugging sharing the sofa.<br/>currently<br/>“I am not surprised that you are the type of couple that talks about the future...” Sam's speech was soft and made Alex smile a little and sad. “And two kitchens? Really?”<br/>“If she asked, it would be even more.” Alex jokes. “But now it's your turn, tell me a story!”<br/>“Hm... Do you remember when Lena and I told you that our first kiss was with each other?” Sam asks and Alex shakes her head in agreement. “Well, that was the only time we kissed until, you know, recently...” Alex agrees again. “But I wanted to kiss her in the meantime...”<br/>“Naughty!” Alex exclaims. “You are very determined to take the innocence of the Luthor.” Sam slaps Alex's arm and mumbles an "idiot".<br/>“Moving on... Lena asked me to go to an L-Corp event a couple of years ago and, that night, I think it was the first time I looked at her differently...” Sam blushes.<br/>2018<br/>The Luthor family ate their breakfast in silence. Lionel read the newspaper on his tablet , Lex tried to hide his sleep for the few hours he slept the night before, thanks to a new video game. Lillian and Lena, for their part, were just quiet enjoying the flavors of the food.<br/>“Lena, the L-Corp charity event will take place on Saturday night and I want your dress to be chosen by Wednesday at the latest.” Says Lillian breaking the silence at the table and, consequently, drawing the attention of everyone present.<br/>“Saturday? But Sam and I made plans to go to the movies on Saturday...” Lena speaks sadly. “I can not let go this year? Please, mother...”<br/>“No way.” Denies Lillian as if she hadn't even thought about what her daughter had said. “The...”<br/>“But I promised that we would celebrate her birthday on Saturday.” Lena starts to explain. “Because I have a robotics test on Friday and we won't be able to do anything in the week...”<br/>“I already said no, Lena.” Lillian speaks with a tone that Lena knew the woman would not want to be contradicted. “And, as I was trying to say, new investors have a son your age and I would like you to meet him.” Lillian says looking into her daughter's eyes. “Besides, Samantha will understand when you cancel.<br/>“But...” Lena’s attempt to argue is interrupted by Lex.<br/>“Who is the boy who will torture Lena on Saturday?” Questions in an amusing tone.<br/>“Lex...” Lionel scolds his son.<br/>“Queen’s son.” Lillian answers simply.<br/>“Oliver?” Lex asks laughing. “Good luck, sis. You’re gonna need it...”<br/>“Lex!’ Lionel catches the son's attention once again, but the boy shrugs and goes back to eating.<br/>When Lena leaves for school that morning, the girl still doesn't know how to tell Sam that she needs to clear their plans for Saturday. She didn't want to cancel it, but her mother hadn't given her any space to argue.<br/>The girl had spent the entire first and second class trying to find a way to discuss the subject with her friend. Lena wanted to find a way to cancel her plans with Sam without the girl being upset. But at the end of the two periods, when Lena was walking towards Sam's closet, the girl received a message from her father.<br/>The message sent by Lionel was simple and short, but it had enough words to open a huge smile on the girl's face.<br/>                                “Invite Miss Arias.<br/>                                                              - Daddy."<br/>After reading the message, Lena ran to find Sam. When she saw the girl standing in front of her closet, Lena accelerated her step and, as she approached, hugged the girl tightly from behind, taking her by surprise.<br/>“Hey!” Sam exclaims laughing. “I know I am irresistible and you can't be without me for a long time...” Upon hearing Sam, Lena murmurs an “idiot” who left her mouth muffled because of the girl's face pressed on her friend's back. “But where did all this animation come from?”<br/>“So, I have two things to say...” As Lena moves her face away from Sam's back, she realizes that the girl was not alone and that Betty Grissom was also there. “Oh! Hi, Betty...” Greets Lena embarrassed.<br/>“Hi, Luthor.” Betty says before getting closer to Sam and placing a kiss on the girl's cheek. “See you later, Sam.” Lena rolls her eyes at the stupid face Sam makes when she watches the girl leave.<br/>“Aww... Sammy?” Lena calls, turning her friend's face towards her. “Now yes. Pay attention, okay?” Asks Lena still holding the Sam’s face who nods. “I have two things to say.”<br/>“Good or bad?” Sam asks taking Lena's hands off her face and pulling the girl closer while leaning against the locker.<br/>“Good and bad. I'm going to start with the bad one and you will listen to me until the end, will you?” Asks Lena and Sam nods in agreement. “The bad thing is that the L-Corp charity event is on Saturday and my mother doesn't want me to miss it.” Sam tries to speak, but Lena didn't let her. “The good thing is that my father said I could invite you...”<br/>“He said you could invite me?” Sam asks in surprise.<br/>Even though Sam and Lena had known each other for some time, the girl hadn't interacted much with her friend's father. Lillian was always the one who answered the door or went to school. Despite the fact that both Lena's parents worked at the company, Lionel seemed to be the one who stayed in the office the longest, and because of that, Lillian was more present for the children.<br/>Because she did not have so many interactions with Lionel and many with Lillian and knew that the woman did not like her, the girl thought that Lena's father shared the same opinion as his wife and also did not go much with her face.<br/>“Yes!” Lena replies excitedly. “He didn't say anything when my mom was talking about Saturday this morning, but I just got a message from him saying to invite you!”<br/>“Are you sure?” Sam asks uncertainly.<br/>-”My dad doesn't hate you, Sammy!” Lena rolls her eyes at her friend's drama.<br/>“But your mother does! Who guarantees that it is not all their plan to get rid of me?”<br/>“Don't be dramatic, Samantha.”<br/>“Uh, it's weird to hear you say my name... don't do that anymore.” Lena laughs at Sam's nonsense.<br/>“But then, Miss Dramatic, do you accept being my escort on Saturday night?” Lena blushes slightly.<br/>“What is it that you ask me smiling, that I don't risk my life to do?” Sam pulls Lena into a hug and buries her face in the curve of the girl's neck.<br/>“It'll be cool, Sammy. I promise!” Lena returns Sam's hug.<br/>“Of course it will. I will be your date!” The two girls laugh.<br/>On Saturday night, Lillian and Lionel went ahead with their driver. As hosts, the two had to arrive early to make sure the night went as planned.<br/>As the parents took the lead, Lena and Lex had a few more minutes to get ready. Lena was relieved that her mother would only see Sam when the two arrived at the party.<br/>After Sam accepted Lena's invitation, the girl said that Sam would need a dress, but the girl made a face and laughed. Because of Sam's reaction to the dress, Lena decided she wouldn't show what she was wearing on Saturday, either.<br/>On the way to Sam's house, Lex didn't shut up about how badboy Oliver Queen was. Lex was a gossip sometimes and Lena, at that moment, didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The girl was already aware that two of Oliver's exes were dating each other! How did Lex find out about these things when he was locked up at school all the time?<br/>“Mom will freak out when she sees you and Samantha together!” Lex comments after a brief silence.<br/>Before Lena could respond to her brother's comment, the girl spotted Sam's home approaching. Within seconds their driver had parked in front of the Arias family home and Lena got out to call Sam.<br/>It didn't take long for the door to be opened by a Sam wearing a chalk-streaked vest, inside the vest was a white shirt and, to complete the three pieces, a black tie was on Samantha's neck. Oh…<br/>"You look beautiful, Lee," Sam says before Lena can say anything. Lena wore a dress green dark knee-length without sleeves, with details of flowers in lace at the bust.<br/>Sam always knew that Lena was beautiful. She had eyes after all, but seeing Lena wearing that dress had moved her. For Sam Arias, no one could achieve such beauty.<br/>“You too, Sammy. A suit!” Lena exclaims smiling.<br/>“Is it still a suit when you don't have a jacket?” Questions laughing.<br/>“I think so...” She replies with a frown.<br/>“Let's go!’ Lex screams from the car. “Mom already called asking why we are taking too long.”<br/>“I think we should go...” Sam says closing the door behind her. “Let's go?” Extend the arm so that Lena can support herself. And that's what the girl does. Lena intertwines Sam's arm with hers and the two walk to the car.<br/>The drive to the party was a smooth one, just a joke or two by Lex about when the two of them are going to come out, but nothing they couldn't ignore.<br/>“So, have you told your mother that I'm coming?” Sam asks the girl with her head resting on her shoulder.<br/>“Nop…”<br/>“You know she's going to kill me, don't you?”<br/>“Don't be exaggerated, Sammy.” Lena says rolling her eyes.<br/>“Yeah, Sammy, don't be exaggerated.” Lex imitates his sister's voice. “She'll just tear off her limbs.”<br/>“Lex!” Lena scolds her brother.<br/>“It's the truth, why.” The boy responds and Sam makes a face.<br/>When they arrived in front of the hall where the party was taking place, the driver parked and Lex was the first to get out. Following the boy, Lena, who was between the boy and Sam, was the second and, when going down, she could see her parents from afar.<br/>It would be now.<br/>At the same time as Sam got out of the car, Lena could see her mother's eyes widening slightly. Lillian murmured something to Lionel when Lena linked her arm with Sam's and the two walked towards Lena and Lex's parents, who came next to the girls.<br/>“I can feel Mom's happiness...” Lex says before hurrying and reaching the parents first than the two girls.<br/>“What is she doing here, Lena?” Lillian asks as soon as Lena and Sam approach.<br/>“I couldn't cancel it. You understand, don't you, mother?” In a false innocent tone.<br/>“Yes, Miss Luthor. She couldn't cancel it. But you understand, don't you?” Adds Sam smiling shamelessly.<br/>Lillian was speechless for the girls' audacity. The woman never had a problem getting Lena to accept the things she said, but since Samantha Arias appeared in her daughter's life, this was getting harder.<br/>“I'm glad you accepted the invitation, Miss Arias.” Greets Lionel with a slight smile on his face. Yeah, maybe he didn't hate me... <br/>“Thank you, Mr. Luthor.” Thanks Sam looking at the man and then turns her eyes to Lena. “We're going to have fun, aren't we?” Lena nods and hugs Sam's arm as a way to confirm that they would have fun.<br/>After the greetings, both the girls and Lex entered the hall where the party was taking place. Lionel and Lillian appeared in the hall a few minutes later and officially started activities. After the start, Lex caught Lena's attention and showed that the Queen’s had arrived.<br/>After Lex's warning, Lena and Sam started to avoid bumping into Lena's mother and the girls succeeded for almost an hour when Lillian cornered Lena near the bar when she was getting another non-alcoholic cocktail. Sam had gone to the bathroom and could not interfere. Great…<br/>“Lena!” Calls Lillian appearing behind the girl. When Lena turns to look at her mother, the girl sees that she is accompanied by a blonde boy. This must be the Queen’s son … “I’d like to introduce you to the Queen’s son. Oliver.” Bingo!<br/>“Hi Mom.” Lena moves uncomfortably. “Nice to meet you, Oliver.” Lena looks both ways for any sign of Sam.<br/>“The pleasure is mine, Miss Luthor.” The boy opens a flirtatious smile. “Looking for something?” The boy asks after noticing that Lena looked around again.<br/>“Hm?” Lena looks at Oliver again. “Yes, my...”<br/>“You should take the opportunity to get to know each other better.” Lillian suggests interrupting her daughter.<br/>“Sure!” Oliver speaks excitedly. “Would you like to dance Lena?” The boy holds out his hand for Lena to take it.<br/>“Of course she accepts.” Lillian says, not giving Lena the opportunity to deny the boy's invitation. Then Lena takes Oliver's hand and the boy pulls her onto the dance floor.<br/>When Sam left the bathroom and went to the bar that was where Lena was going to wait for her, the girl didn't find her friend waiting. But she spotted Lex talking to the bartender. The boy was probably trying to convince the boy to give him something with alcohol.  <br/>“Lex!” Calls Sam. “Did you see Lena around?” Asks when she stops next to Lex and loosens the tie she was wearing.<br/>“On the dance floor with Oliver.” Lex answers turning to face Sam. “What were you doing that was not here to save my little sister?” The mocking tone in Lex's voice made Sam roll her eyes.<br/>“Was it your mother or did he came to talk to her?” Sam asks watching Lena dance with the Queen’s son in the middle of the dance floor. The boy had his hands on Lena's waist while Lena had her hands on his shoulders.<br/>“Both.” Says Lex looking at the direction where Sam was looking. “Jealous?”<br/>“What?” Sam looks at him perplexed. “No!”<br/>“I'll pretend to believe to make you happy, okay?” Says Lex amused. “But you know what?” Asks and Sam waves asking the boy to continue... “She doesn't want to be there. Or maybe so, but the point is, she wanted to be with you.” Lex says, giving Sam a gentle smile. “You should go save her.”<br/>“You think?” Sam asks uncertainly.<br/>“I do.” Says a voice behind Sam. When the girl looks back to find out who had answered, she finds Lionel Luthor looking at her daughter dancing with Oliver. “I think you should go save her.” The man says before waving to the bartender asking for a shot of whiskey. Sam was looking at the man in confusion, but Lex tapped her lightly on the shoulder to tell her to go to Lena right away and she did.<br/>Upon approaching Lena and Oliver, the girl caught their attention and asked to dance with Lena. From that moment on, the two did not split for the rest of the night and neither Lillian or Oliver tried to get close again.<br/>“You look beautiful, Lee.” Praises Sam when Lena puts her arms around her neck. Hearing the compliment for the countless times that night, Lena lets out a light laugh.<br/>“I already lost count of how many times you said that...” Lena's voice was close to Sam's ear and in a low tone and, even through the music she played, Sam managed to hear.<br/>“Good. Because I'm going to repeat this more often tonight.” Concluded Sam by placing her hands on Lena's waist and the two start to slowly rock their bodies.<br/>“Happy birthday, Sammy.” Wishes Lena tightening her arms around Sam's neck.<br/>“My birthday was on Wednesday…”<br/>“But we're celebrating today.” Lena lets out a slight laugh next to Sam's ear.<br/>After dancing for several minutes, the two girls went to the garden that was on the side of the ballroom. The garden was beautiful. It was possible to see how green and well-kept the grass was, the flowers adorned the environment and the illuminated fountain fits perfectly into the ensemble.<br/>Upon reaching the garden, the girls who were holding hands, released their hands. Lena sat on the bench near the fountain while Sam continued to walk. Lena didn't understand why until Sam came back with a greenish flower and held it out to Lena.<br/>“For you.” Sam says with one hand extended and the other inside her pocket. The girl's face was tilted slightly to the side and a soft smile graced her face.<br/>“Thank you, Sammy...” Thanks embarassed. Sam sits next to Lena with her legs on either side of the bench. “Do I look good?” Lena asks after placing the flower behind her ear.<br/>“You look beautiful, Lee...” Sam says placing a mess of Lena's hair behind the girl's ear. “So beautiful...” Sam slides her hand to Lena's cheek and caresses it lightly. “Beautiful.”<br/>“Stop it, Sammy...” Lena blushes and pats Sam on the shoulder. Lena had a shy smile on her lips. Sam leans her forehead against the side of Lena's head laughing along with her friend.<br/>“Nah… I want to make sure you know how beautiful you are.” Lena lets out a light laugh the way Sam talks and, not realizing the proximity between their faces, turns around so she can look at Sam. The two face each other. Sam's smile fades and Lena closes her eyes.<br/>“Lena, I...” Unfortunately, or fortunately, the two were interrupted by Lionel's secretary, Jess.<br/>“Miss Luthor!” The woman arrives calling for Lena. “Oh, I'm sorry...” Jess apologizes when she notices the mood among the girls.<br/>“It’s okay, Jess...” Lena answers getting up.<br/>“Your parents are calling you to be present at the time of the speech...” The secretary explains before turning and goes back into the hall.<br/>“I think we should go...” Sam says already standing next to Lena.<br/>“Yes, let's go.” It's the last thing Lena says before the two start walking towards the entrance to the hall.<br/>After that moment, the two did not return to the garden, but remained side by side. The hands met in support, Sam's shoulder served as a pillow for Lena on the way home. But the moment in the garden was not mentioned again.<br/>Sam's most vivid memories of that Saturday night were the smell of Lena's hair on her nose, the weight of her head on the girl leaning against her shoulders and the girl's hands around her neck.<br/>currently<br/>“I will miss having moments with her...” Confesses Sam.<br/>“I'm also going to miss Maggie…” Alex glares at Sam. “I'm sorry.”<br/>“Me too...” Sam lets out a dry laugh.<br/>A silence fell between the two girls. Each thinking about what they did and the consequences that resulted from their actions. They knew that what they had done was wrong and, as much as it hurt, they could not demand or run after Lena and Maggie. Sam and Alex would have to accept the consequences without complaining.<br/>**<br/>The Luthor family had a routine of having breakfast together every morning. That were the way they found to have at least a few minutes in family to stay on top of each other's lives due to the busy life they led.<br/>Before dinner was the meal for that, but after Lex went to college and Lena reached her teens, dinners started to happen less often because everyone always comes home on time.<br/>Breakfast was simpler. Everyone was at home and woke up almost at the same time, so even when Lex came to visit, he attended family breakfasts. It was his second favorite moment. The first was to always piss off Lena with the subject of Samantha Arias.<br/>That Monday, Lena was late for breakfast. Lillian already knew what this was about. Samantha left the mansion in tears on Saturday, Lena did not leave the room on Sunday, so there was no need to be a genius to know that Samantha had climbed the window of Lena's room, the two made up and spent the night together.<br/>Lillian just hoped not to catch Sam in a towel again.<br/>Lena's mother knocked on the bedroom door once.<br/>No reply.<br/>She knocked on the door again.<br/>Nothing.<br/>“Lena,” Calls for her daughter's name while knocking on the door the third and last time. “You're late. I'm going to go in and hope I don't find Samantha in a towel.”<br/>The only thing Lillian found when entering the room was the lack of clarity. Lena's room had all the curtains drawn, a complete pitch.<br/>“For God's sake, Lena!” Lillian walked to the window and opened the curtain. “Get up!” With the light that entered the room, Lillian could see her daughter or, better said, the comforter that covered her head. “You'll be late for school.”<br/>“I’m not going!” Said in a hushed tone by the duvet.<br/>“Lena, don't you think you're too big for that kind of thing, do you?” Lillian asked in a serious tone. “I had no patience when you were 6, I definitely have no patience now. Let's go!” She hit three palms. “Raise!”<br/>"No." Murmured the teenager.<br/>“No?” Lillian crossed her arms, shaking her head in negative and looking at the duvet in which her daughter hides with a defiant expression. “I will not say again, Lena.”<br/>Lillian sees movement in the comforter. She smiles a winning smile that is almost imperceptible. At the same moment, the smile disappears when she realizes that Lena had only changed position on the bed.<br/>“For the love of God!” Lillian rolls her eyes and pulls Lena's duvet.<br/>“Mother!” She tries to pull the comforter from the older woman's hands, but Lillian remains still holding the blanket and looking at Lena.<br/>“What happened?” Lillian asked with a tone of concern.<br/>Lena's eyes were puffy and with huge dark circles and her face was listless. A sign of who had been crying all night. That, if not, the last two nights.<br/>“Does this have to do with Samantha leaving here crying the other night?” She continued with the questions. “Was it that serious?”<br/>“I don’t want to talk about that.” Lena pulled the comforter back and covered herself entirely. “And I'm not going to school while Samantha is still studying there.”<br/>“What is this nonsense, Lena?”<br/>Lena discovered herself and looked at her mother. Her daughter's dejected expression worried Lillian, but what would she do if Lena didn't want to talk?<br/>“You were right!” She has been hearing this a lot lately coming out of Lena's mouth. “Samantha is a life delay. She distracts me, she doesn't let me reach my full potential. I am not going back to school while she is still there.<br/>“Lena, you have a few months to graduate. Where will I find a school for you...”<br/>“You didn't understand me, mom.” Lena cut Lillian's speech. “I don't want to change schools. I just don't want Samantha to study there anymore.” She covered herself up to her head again. “I want to have a future! I want to reach my full potential!”<br/>Lillian stared in amazement at the duvet that hid her daughter for some time, taking in the last minutes of conversation.<br/>It was just what was missing now.<br/>**<br/>Like any decent mother, Lillian Luthor had her children as a weakness. Although she treated Lex and Lena on a short leash, she was always there for them, even though her way of demonstrating this was not one of the most affectionate or that other mothers would understand.<br/>That is why as soon as Lillian left Lena's room with the certainty that her daughter would not even get up to go to school, she tried to ask her driver to take her to school.<br/>Lillian was willing to solve Lena's problem in one way or another.<br/>“Sorry to keep you waiting, Mrs. Luthor.” Said Cat in a formal tone as soon as she entered her office. “Is everything okay with Lena? I noticed that she didn't come with you.”<br/>"That's what I would like to talk to you about, Director Grant." Cat nodded, encouraging Lillian to continue. “I would like to ask Miss. Arias to be transferred from school.”<br/>Cat, who was about to sit in her comfortable chair faltered for a single second. It couldn't be serious. She sat down and stared at Lillian for a few milliseconds, waiting for the woman to say she wasn't serious. Although Lillian was not someone who used to play games, her weekend had been so atypical with all the confusion between Kara and Mike that it was nothing to be surprised by.<br/>“And for what reason I would transfer Miss. Arias from school? She is an excellent student, without any occurrence and it came to my attention that she set up a study group to help even the second year students in Geography.”<br/>“She's a distraction for Lena.” Of course. “Because of Miss. Arias, Lena didn’t want to come to school today. My daughter has a bright future ahead of her, so I won't let a student get in the way of this.”<br/>"Mrs. Luthor, with all due respect..." Cat folded her hands on the table. “I will not transfer a student from school because of a disagreement.”<br/>“You expelled a student this weekend because of a disagreement.’ Lillian replied in a boastful tone. “I'm just asking you to transfer an inconvenient girl from school.”<br/>“It wasn't because of a disagreement.” Corrected Cat struggling not to lose patience with Lillian. If there was something she couldn't stand, it was parents who thought they were the owners of reason. Her quota ran out over the weekend. “The student in question assaulted a student, she ended up in the hospital because of that. Don't compare your daughter's disagreement with a delicate situation like this.”<br/>“I'm just saying...”<br/>“Mrs. Luthor, I advise you to talk to Lena.” Cat interrupted the woman. “She and Samantha are friends as long as I can remember, so I'm not going to transfer Samantha from school because of a disagreement.”<br/>Lillian looked at Cat for a few seconds. Noticing that the headmistress was not going to budge, she let out a long, impatient sigh and stood up.<br/>“That's why I wanted her to study at a private school just like her brother, but Lionel always made her every wish.” Cat is held not to laugh at the irony ears. If Lionel did all Lena's wishes, Lillian coming to her school asking to transfer her best friend was what? “Now, look at this... She doesn't even want to come to school.<br/>“Lillian...” Hearing her first name caught Lillian's attention. Cat didn't do that, but the little intimacy she had with her parents over the years as the headmistress of the school her kids went to, gave her that kind of openness on occasion . “You know that their friendship is... Let’s say, not so conventional.” Lillian nodded. She knew very well, so much that in time it really stopped bothering her. “Regardless of what happened, it is not a transfer that will resolve.”<br/>“What do you know? What happened?”<br/>“It is not for me to say.” Cat put on her glasses. “Talk to Lena.”<br/>Lillian nodded in a dumb reply that she was going to talk to Lena and left Cat's office. The older Luthor just didn't know when she was going to have such a conversation. Lena didn't want to talk to her. I just wanted to know about staying in the room.<br/>Eve passed Lillian in the middle of the hall. Regina George's 2020 version continued on its way to Cat's office with her neck turned back, following in Lillian's footsteps.<br/>What had Lena's mother gone to do there?<br/>Curiosity went out to the universe as soon as Eve stopped in front of Principal Grant's office door. She had a much more important subject to discuss than finding out why Lillian Luthor was at school.<br/>Eve knocked on the door and entered as soon as Cat authorized entry.<br/>“What can I do for you, Miss. Teschmacher?” Cat took off her glasses, put them on the table and folded her hands, staring at Eve.<br/>“I want authorization to disqualify Lena and Samantha from the ball king/queen competition.” Eve was direct.<br/>“I thought we already talked about it.” She said in a bored tone. It would be one of those days at school and the day had barely started. “Or do you think coming here without Miss. Danvers and Miss. Nal will make me change my decision?”<br/>“I know you won't. That's why I brought the evidence you asked for.” Eve smiled proud of herself.<br/>“I specifically said it was not necessary for you to go after evidence.” Cat recalled.<br/>“I know. But what kind of person would I be if I didn't do justice to the crown's legal competitors? On here!” She handed the phone to Cat. “Can I use this to disqualify them?”<br/>Cat let out a long breath and put her glasses back on. It was better to see such disqualifying content right away, otherwise Eve would not leave her alone for the entire week or, worse, she would act behind her back. The girl was audacious on that level.<br/>The director needed to admit that, of everything she imagined, a video revealing a bet was one of the few things she didn't expect. At least not from Samantha. However, she was not surprised. Sam was friends with Lucy and Vasquez, so she was doomed to do something stupid during the academic year.<br/>Teenagers and their immaturity...<br/>“Uh.” It was the only reaction that Cat externalized. She would never give Eve more than that. “You can disqualify them.” Eve flashed a winning smile. Finally my moment has come. She reached out to take the phone back, but Cat pulled the phone out of reach. “But you are prohibited from using this video in any way. This is a matter for Lena and Samantha and must be dealt with between them. You got what you wanted, so in no way you are going to expose this video and humiliate Lena in front of the whole school. Am I clear?”<br/>“Yes, Principal Grant.” Eve tried to make a serious expression to match her answer, but the smile on her face didn't want to go away.<br/>"Now, please," Cat handed Eve the phone back. "Go do something useful in life. Stop trying to unmask fake couples.”<br/>“I can't promise anything.” Eve replied excitedly heading for the exit of the room. “Thank you so much, Principal Grant.” And left the room.<br/>"Generation Y." Cat shook her head in rebuke. “Our ruin and at the same time our salvation. Go figure.”<br/>**<br/>After leaving Cat's office with her demand unfulfilled and the principal's advice in her thoughts, Lillian went down the hall to the school's exit door.<br/>While passing by the sea of students, the woman caught a glimpse of some of the friends Lena made over the years studying at that school.<br/>Nia Nal, Querl Dox, Lucy Lane and Susan Vasquez.<br/>As she passed the group, the woman managed to catch their frowning expressions in confusion. Well, it was not common to see her there without her daughter and even more in such a picturesque time like that. Lillian then continued on down the hall until she reached the school's main door.<br/>When the Luthor matriarch was ready to enter through the door of her car, which had been opened by her driver, she heard her name being called by a voice well known to herself.<br/>Samantha Arias.<br/>“Mrs. Luthor!” She calls and Lillian stopped her movement to enter the car and look back at Sam’s direction.<br/>“What could you possibly want after what you did, Miss. Arias?”<br/>Sam's surprise at the question and the tone used by Lillian made the girl's eyes widen. Did Lena tell Lillian?<br/>“I... Lena...” Lillian raises an eyebrow when Sam starts to stutter.<br/>From the years that she knew the girl, the woman was aware that the girl was not shy. On the contrary, Samantha Arias was very articulate, so hearing the girl get lost in her words was, at the very least, strange.<br/>“Look Samantha, I don't have all morning. So, speak up! Lillian speaks without patience.<br/>“How... How's Lena doing?” The girl asks without looking at her friend's mother.<br/>“What do you think?” The woman returns the question and Sam looks at her without knowing what to say. Lillian sighs. “I don’t know what answer you expect me to give you or if Lena wants you to know how she is.”<br/>Seeing tears forming in Samantha's eyes, every second, made Lillian even more curious and confused about what had happened between her daughter and Samantha. As Cat had mentioned earlier, their friendship was unconventional and Lillian, as a mother, could never ignore this fact. And she had to admit that at first it was something that worried her.<br/>As much as she did not show and maintain a “hard” image in front of everyone, when it came to her children, Lillian Luthor was a mother ready to protect her young as any other. So when Samantha Arias, despite her freer and more inconsequential personality than most of the children who lived around her daughter, demonstrated that she cared for Lena and that she was always looking to do things for Lena to smile, she felt her heart calm down.<br/>On more than one occasion, the girl standing in front of her, with tearful eyes, had demonstrated that she would never be like the children who approached for advantage. On more than one occasion, Sam had demonstrated the loyal friend she was.<br/>I'm sorry...” Says the girl suddenly interrupting Lillian's thoughts.<br/>“I don't know what you did. Lena hasn't left the room since arriving from the hospital on Friday night and hasn't wanted to speak to anyone since.”<br/>Hearing Lillian's statement about Lena's condition made Sam's already broken heart break definitively. A breathless sigh escaped her lips. Something about Sam was hurting and she hadn't anything to help herself.<br/>“Won't she come today?” Sam asks in a low tone.<br/>“No.” Lillian answers without hesitation. “She refused to get out of bed and... What did you do, Samantha?”<br/>“I... I...” Sam closes her eyes. “I'm sorry.”<br/>“It is good that you feel, Samantha. I never saw my daughter like that.” Lillian says before getting into the car and the door is closed by the driver.<br/>Sam stayed there until the car was out of sight...<br/>**<br/>It was a relief for Kara to step into school knowing she wouldn't have to run into Mike in the halls or in the classroom.<br/>The relief was mostly because of Imra. Now her friend was really free of the boy. Without fear and without relapse because of false promises. Imra could have a remainder of the light school year, as Kara always fought for her to have it.<br/>Kara even forgot what she was saying to an almost dumb Alex when she saw her friend standing on the small staircase that led to the main entrance to the school. Alex whispered something in her ear that she didn't understand and walked towards the school's entrance, while Imra walked in the opposite direction to meet Kara.<br/>“Leave it to me.” Imra offered to pick up the books that Kara held with her free hand.<br/>“No way. Kara pressed the books in front of her body. “I still have one arm. You can let me take it.”<br/>“Are you sure? Because I have both my hands free.” Imra held up both hands, smiling in amusement. Light.<br/>“Privileged!” Kara teased, patting Imra on the shoulder. The British laughed. The two started walking towards the school entrance. “Are you alright?”<br/>“I think I should ask you that.” Imra pointed to Kara's immobilized arm. “Still hurts?”<br/>“A little.” Kara shrugged as if it was no big deal. “But you know what I'm asking...”<br/>“I know.” Imra gave an embarrassed laugh and looked at the floor. “I think I am.” She turned her attention to Kara, who was watching her with complete attention. “It's kind of weird to know that I'm not going to run into him in the halls anymore.” Kara's eyes widened a little, worried about what that might mean. “A good stranger.” Imra tried to explain herself, reassuring Kara. “I'm...” She smiled. “I am fine.” She affirmed with the certainty that she did not have before.<br/>“Great.” Kara smiled happily. “That's all that matters.”<br/>Kara tried to put her arm around Imra's shoulders to squeeze her in a side hug, but ended up realizing that she had one less arm than usual.<br/>Imra laughed.<br/>“Can I now?” She held out her hands for Kara to give her the books.<br/>“Okay.” The girl gave the books to her friend, making a disgusted face.<br/>“Where were we?” Imra smiled sweetly getting very close to Kara.<br/>Kara laughed and put her arm around Imra's shoulders. The British woman laid her head on Kara's shoulder, receiving a chaste kiss on the head and the two finally entered the school.<br/>“Good morning, National City High School!” Eve's excitedly irritating voice from the school's speakers made all the students stop what they were doing to hear her. “As you all know, I care too much for the integrity of the ball king/queen vote.”<br/>“Here it comes.” Murmured Lucy making a face.<br/>“That's why I come to inform you that Lena Luthor and Samantha Arias are disqualified.” Eve informed without hiding the contentment in her tone of voice.<br/>Many "what?" were heard, along with many complaints. Does it mean the couple who managed to win the entire school and were the favorites to win the crown were disqualified?<br/>Sam wanted to run away. She had no head to deal with the shower of questions she would receive as soon as Eve's "speech" was over. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and wished it were Lena, even though Lillian had made it very clear that the girl she used to call her best friend would not go to school. Sam opened her eyes and turned her head to see who owned that hand. She found Alex smiling complacently. She smiled back and put her hand on top of her friend's. It was nice to know that, despite everything, she had Alex there to give her a little support.<br/>“I know. It was a shock for me too.” She spoke with false disappointment. “Principal Grant forbade me to reveal the reason, but what I can tell you is that you were being cheated all along. Lena and Samantha were never girlfriends.” You could feel the satisfaction in Eve's tone of voice in finally being able to say that to the entire school to hear.<br/>The students' perplexed, doubtful and non-compliant murmurs intensified. It was impossible for everything they saw to be only theater because of a crown.<br/>Sam was hating all the looks of her schoolmates on her. She had gotten used to being looked at as Lena's girlfriend. The other half of the couple that everyone was cheering for. Having eyes full of doubts and disbelief on top of her caused her tremendous discomfort.<br/>“I bet you can crown a real couple now.” It was almost visible like a hologram or a video message, Eve's satisfied cynical smile. She had succeeded.<br/>“What was all this about?” Asked Lucy approaching. “What happened?”<br/>“Lena knows.” Sam revealed in a tired voice. At the same moment she felt her heart ache and her throat close. Crying right in the middle of school was just what was missing.<br/>“Knows what?” Lucy was still confused. In response, Lucy got an expression "isn't it obvious?". “Oh...” She understood and her expression of doubt changed to a puzzled one. “How?”<br/>Sam just answered with a shrug. She didn't know and had already spent all her energy trying to find out. In fact, that whole situation had drained all of her energy. She doesn’t even know how she managed to get up and go to school. Maybe it was the hope that she could see Lena, try to talk to her, but after she received the news that Lena would not be going to school, plus Eve's “pronouncement”, all the emotional exhaustion and tiredness hit her very hard again.<br/>“I'm so sorry.” Lucy said sincerely. “If I knew this would happen...”<br/>Sam laughed, interrupting Lucy's speech.<br/>“Do you know what's worse? We knew it could happen and yet...” She shook her head, still astonished at herself. How could she do that to Lena?<br/>Sam felt her eyes water, unable to tell if it was due to sadness due to the situation, anger at herself for causing Lena so much suffering that she couldn't even go to school or a mixture of the two. All those feelings and the flashes she started to have from the fight with Lena were starting to choke her. She needed to get out of there. So she opened up a space between her friends and without saying a single word she walked away from all the noise that at all times made Sam remember how stupid she was.<br/>The day would be long.<br/>Sam ran to the robotics lab.<br/>Lena.<br/>Realizing where she was going, Sam felt her heart tighten again. In a failed attempt to ease the pain, her eyes were closed with force.<br/>Of course she would run to the place that most resembled Lena in the whole school. It was to that room that Sam ran whenever she felt sad or overflowing happiness, because it was in that room where she would find Lena wearing glasses and protection gloves while building something. It was to that room that Sam ran when she knew she was going to join the soccer team, and it was to that room that she ran when she got a low biology grade and went to that room that Sam ran at that time. Sam ran to Lena.<br/>Lena.<br/>“Samantha?” Sam gets scared and turns at once and finds Jack with a confused expression. “Are you alright?” Questions the boy with a pinch of worry, but Sam does not respond and instead, Sam ran again.<br/>Samantha ran until she reached the soccer field where she had thrown herself on the lawn and stayed there for what she thought was minutes, but she only realized how much time had passed when Betty Grissom's voice took her out of her thoughts.<br/>“Sam?” Betty calls for Sam who had her eyes closed. The red-haired girl thought her colleague was sleeping, but that thought was taken from her head when Sam immediately opened her eyes. “Are you okay?”<br/>Sam got up to sit on the grass. Her legs were crossed, her elbows were supported on her thighs and her head was buried in the palms of her hands.<br/>“You are not” Betty puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Is it because of what Eve announced earlier?" Questions Betty demonstrating worry. Sam looks at her and smiles sadly.<br/>“I don't want to talk about it, Betty.” Sam says getting up and cleaning the grass from her clothes. Betty nods in agreement, but Sam was already walking off the field.<br/>From the movement in the corridors, Sam realized that she spent more time than she imagined on the field. Her face was reddened by the morning sun and no longer by crying. The cry that Sam had released when she reached the soccer field.<br/>Upon arriving at the cafeteria, Sam caught sight of Lucy waving her over. Upon arriving at the table, Sam realized that everyone was at the table, except Lena and Maggie. It was also possible to see a difference. Imra. The girl was sitting next to Kara and seemed to be helping Alex's sister with her immobilized arm.<br/>“Where were you, Arias?” Vasquez asks, but Sam knew that, at least they looked at her, she wasn't the only one who would like to know the answer.<br/>“In the field.” Sam sat in the empty seat next to Alex. The older Danvers threw a sad smiled at her.<br/>“Are you feeling better?” Alex asks Sam quietly.<br/>“Not even close...” Sam answers in the same tone used by Alex.<br/>“What happened to Maggie?” Nia asks suddenly.<br/>“What do you mean, Nia?” Kara asks confused.<br/>“She just walked by our table and didn't even look here. She went straight to the cafeteria exit.”<br/>With Nia's explanation, all the attention of the members of the table was turned to Alex who sighed in defeat when remembering, for the thousandth time that morning, the fight with Maggie on Saturday.<br/>“It’s true, Danvers. She also didn't sit with you during classes.” William observes. “What did you do to even us be suffering from could treatment?”<br/>“I screwed up.” Alex says before getting up. “I'm going for a walk... Sam, could you come with me?” Sam nods with the head in agreement and the two leave the cafeteria.<br/>“Okay... The day today is strange.” Nia comments.<br/>“Lena didn't come today, Maggie doesn't even look at Alex's face and Sam and Alex look like two puppies that were kicked.” Comments William.<br/>“We’ll go after the kicked puppies.” Lucy says getting up and pulling Vasquez by the arm so that she would get up too. “Come on, Vasquez!”<br/>When Lucy and Vasquez are away from the table, Imra speaks up.<br/>“Do you know what happened to your sister?” Questions Imra to Kara, but the blonde shakes the head in denial.<br/>“Everything was fine. Maggie even went over to our house on Saturday when I got home from the hospital, remember?” Imra nods to Kara's question. After thinking a little, the blonde speaks again. “When Alex came back from Maggie's house, she went straight to her room and on Sunday morning she left early to find Sam and came back in the late afternoon and went into the room again. My mom tried to talk to her, but apparently, she was already asleep.”<br/>The looks of confusion were present on the faces of almost everyone at the table, except Winn's. The boy did not speak or react at all for the rest of the break.<br/>**<br/>Sam and Alex went to the room where the next class would take place.<br/>“Didn't Maggie speak to you today?” Asks Sam sitting at the table she would share with Alex in that class.<br/>“No.” Alex answers while sitting in the chair next to Sam. “I thought about going to talk to her, but I think it would only make it worse...”<br/>Before one of the two girls thought about saying anything else, the door to the room was opened by Lucy and Vasquez was right behind her being pulled by her friend.<br/>“What happened over the weekend?” Lucy asks as soon as she enters the room.<br/>“Didn't we already say that Lena found out?” Asks Alex seeing Lucy approach.<br/>“And Maggie too?” Alex and Sam nod to Vasquez's question. “How?”<br/>“We don’t know.” Says Sam. “All I know is that, on Friday when we were in the hospital, they already knew.”<br/>“What did they say?” Asks Lucy. Sam and Alex look at each other considering how much they would be able to talk without crying again.<br/>“She thinks it was all because of the bet.” Sam says resting her elbows on her knees and putting her face in her hands. “She said I used her...” Sam's hands clench their hair in frustration. “I tried to explain myself, but she didn't want to hear me and kicked me out of the mansion...” Sam raises her head and looks sadly at Lucy and Vasquez who were standing beside the table where she was sitting. “Lillian said she didn't want to come today and that she hasn't left the room for the past two days.”<br/>“And Maggie?” Asks Vasquez uncertainly.<br/>The girl had to admit that the feeling of guilt was invading her body. She was feeling bad about being part of what caused a friend to suffer.<br/>“I betrayed her trust and lied.” Alex starts. “She just wasn't happy.” The girl makes a face. “She asked me for an excuse, an explanation for why I had accepted to participate in the bet, but I didn't have one... She throwed in my face that we didn't think what would be the consequences, both for Lena and Sam.”<br/>“She broke up with you?” Lucy asks weakly.<br/>Like Vasquez, the guilt of having hurt her friends was reaching her body. She had to admit that Maggie was right, they did not think the consequences that would be the result of the bet.<br/>Before Alex could speak, Vasquez spoke:<br/>“This means that you and Maggie are also out of competition for the crown?” Lucy elbowed her and looks of repression were directed at her. “I’m sorry! I don't know what to say when I'm nervous.”<br/>“Oh... Okay...” Alex speaks confused. “But no. At least not definitely.” She says sighing. “She asked me for time and space to think, but I don't think she...” The girls nod in understanding.<br/>Na ironic laugh is heard coming from Sam.<br/>“What's it?” Asks Lucy.<br/>“On Saturday, before Lena kicked me out of the mansion, she told me she was in love with me and then she threw a pair of boots at me...”<br/>“If I laugh, will it be very mean?” Vasquez asks, but then Lucy nudges her. “It will. Understood. Sorry, Sam.”<br/>“It's gonna be okay.” Lucy says in an attempt at a positive tone. “Vasquez and I could go to the mansion and then at Maggie's house to explain what happened and...”<br/>“That! We could say that we oblige you!” Completes Vasquez.<br/>“I don't think that will help...” Comments Sam.<br/>“We screwed up and were immature and those are the consequences.” Alex says before the door is opened again and one of the students comes in interrupting a probable continuation for the conversation between the girls.<br/>Alex and Sam sigh in frustration.<br/>**<br/>The bell indicating the end of another day of school rang.<br/>Winn asked William to wait for him outside the school with the excuse that he had forgotten something in the locker and walked over to the newspaper. Because it was Monday, he knew that none of the friends would be working there, only Eve.<br/>“What did you do?” Winn asked in a serious, firm tone.<br/>“About what?” Eve pretended not to understand.<br/>“Don't make noise!” Winn turned the chair that Eve sat so he could face her cynical face. “Lena didn't come to school today. Sam and Alex look like they spent the weekend at a funeral. Maggie doesn't even look at Alex's face. What did you do, Eve?”<br/>“What you wanted so badly.” Eve got up from the chair and squeezed Winn's cheek. The boy patted the blonde's hand, just to get her hand off his face. "Or are you going to tell me that you didn't want Lena and Sam out of the vote?"<br/>"I wanted to, but..." Winn blew out a long breath. If regret would kill... “What did you do with that video?”<br/>“Which video?”<br/>William's voice from the newspaper door froze Winn's spine. What was he doing there?<br/>“What video, Winn?” He repeated the question.<br/>“Oh...” Eve took some sheets from the printer. "I think this is my time to..." She nodded at the door. “Good luck, Winslow.” She sent Winn a wry smile and left the room.<br/>“William, I...” Winn raised his hands in front of the body. The way his boyfriend looked at him was scaring him. William had never looked at him like that. “I can explain.”<br/>“I am waiting.” William crossed his arms.<br/>"I..." Winn cleared his throat, bewildered. “I kind of recorded Sam, Alex, Lucy and Vasquez talking about a bet.”<br/>“Bet?”<br/>“About Sam winning over Lena.” He answered in a small voice. “They bet that Sam wouldn't be able to win over Lena.”<br/>“And you gave this video to Eve?” William asked, shocked.<br/>“I didn't think she was going to show it to Lena!” Winn tried to justify himself. “I thought she would just show Principal Grant, but apparently...”<br/>"You..." William gave a nervous laugh. “You are unbelievable, Winn!”<br/>“I just wanted them to stop this fake dating!”<br/>“At what cost?” William changed his voice tone. “Did you see what this obsession of yours did? Our friends are destroyed!”<br/>“I didn't think...”<br/>“Didn't think what? That Eve would set the playground on fire?” William laughed nervously. "You are either too naive or too stupid, Winn!" That one loves drama.<br/>“I was angry, okay? No one was paying any attention to the fact that they were cheating the whole school...”<br/>"Because no one cares, Winn!” William shouted. “It's just a fucking vote. They are plastic crowns. This was done for us to have fun, not to become a stupid competition. Now...” He shook his head. “I hope you're happy. Sam and Lena are no longer competing for the crown. And, if there was a vote of best friends, they wouldn't be running anymore, since you screwed up that too.<br/>“That was not my fault!” Exclaimed Winn, offended by the accusation. “Sam really bet Lena.”<br/>“And before that damn video of yours, Lena had no idea!” William clapped both hands at his sides, indignant. “It was not up to you to expose, much less share the video with Eve. It was something Sam should resolve with Lena. But it seems like you never see anything wrong with the things you do and say, don't you? You always try to justify yourself... It's done for me, Winn.”<br/>“What... What does that mean?” Asked Winn, concerned with the direction of that conversation.<br/>“That we are also disqualified.” William replied. Winn opened his mouth, speechless. “I just wanted to have fun at the dance with my boyfriend, but you had to turn this into a stupid competition. You had to hurt our friends. I can't go on dating someone so selfish.”<br/>“Will...” Winn swallowed dryly. “No William, I...” He tried to touch William, but the boy dodged. “I’m sorry. I... I will try to resolve this. I...”<br/>“You would have nothing to solve if you hadn't started all this.” Said William seriously. “It's over, Winn.”<br/>**<br/>Sam went home just wanting a shower and her bed. Every vein in her body hurts. Part of that was because she was hard at soccer training, the other part was because of her situation with Lena.<br/>Soccer has always been one of her escape valves for anything that was going on. It worked to some extent. It worked for a good part of the training, but over the course of it memories of soccer and Lena surfaced. She remembered all the times that her friend went to watch a training session, the goals dedicated to her, the times the coach drew her attention for paying more attention in the stands than on the field or the celebrations for each victory.<br/>Associating Lena with soccer was the same thing as associating crush with a favorite song. Bad idea at the moment.<br/>Lena was her other escape valve.<br/>At the end of training, Sam remained on the soccer field. Her friends offered to stay with her or get her out of there, but they realized that Sam needed to be alone to vent, so they respected her space.<br/>Discounting all of her frustration and irritation on the balls didn't work the way Sam wanted. The anger continued and the suffocating feeling too.<br/>It was getting dark when Sam decided to take the bike and ride home. The bicycle also felt some of her anger and frustration. Sam pedaled very hard and fast. The wind almost cut her face. Her legs asked for rest, her heart was beating fast, her chest was burning, her mouth was dry and her breathing was labored, but even so she continued at that pace until she got home.<br/>“Sam, is that you?” Patricia's voice came from the kitchen.<br/>Sam sighed tiredly and dropped the bag on the floor. She felt a wave of despair and more irritation run through her body. She just wanted to stay quiet in her corner without having to talk to anyone. Why did her mother have to have arrived early that day? Was it a punishment from the universe for everything her did? It could only be.<br/>“Mom, I'm going...”<br/>“You come here.” Patricia sent using a sweet tone while only her head appeared in the kitchen room. “I’m cooking, so...”<br/>Sam waited for her mother to return to the kitchen and grunted in frustration. She loved Patricia, she loved spending time with her telling about her day, but her days hadn't been her favorite subject lately.<br/>“I am here.” She said in an indifferent tone, trying to hide her lack of patience.<br/>Patricia pointed with the wooden spoon at the chairs on the island, asking Sam to sit in one of them. Sam snorted, rolling her eyes and sat down with the hope that if she gave all the attention her mother wanted she could lock herself in her room as soon as possible.<br/>“Can you explain to me why I got a call from your school informing me that someone asked for your expulsion today?” The tone Patricia used in her question was calm, almost humorous due to the disbelief of the call she had received.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Principal Grant called me to say that Lillian Luthor went there today to ask for your expulsion. Can you explain to me what this is about?”<br/>“How will I know?” Sam got up from the chair. “She never looked like she liked me, so...” She lifted her shoulders. “Can I go up now?”<br/>“Not until you tell me what really happened.” Patricia crossed her arms. “What happened between you and Lena? I know Lillian, she would never wake up one day oh today I'm going to school to ask for Samantha's expulsion”. She doesn't usually experience that kind of shame, so... What happened, Sam?”<br/>Sam pressed her index finger on the kitchen island and kept moving it from side to side, pondering what she was going to do. She could lie to her mother and say it was okay, even though she knew the woman wouldn't believe it, but she would leave her alone or she could tell the truth and see if Patricia had any advice.<br/>She hit her forefinger on the counter, bit the corner of her cheek, and turned, returning to the seat she was sitting on. Patricia continued to look at her, waiting for an explanation. The mother had no idea.<br/>Instead of starting to explain what had happened, Sam brought both hands to her face and started to cry. That was not her plan. She wanted to tell everything she did to her mother, but as she was thinking about how to say it out loud, what suffocated her all day long broke free again.<br/>Who knew that the weight of your chest would be partially resolved with more tears?<br/>Patricia didn’t know how to act for a few seconds. She was taken aback by Sam's crying. Despite the ease of crying, Sam used to discount most of the things she felt in soccer, not in tears.<br/>All pans were turned off and Patricia went to Sam, comforting her daughter with a hug. She squeezed Sam to her chest and let her daughter take everything she should have been holding all day. While she heard Sam's crying and felt her daughter shudder in her chest, Patricia stroked her hair and whispered several "everything will be fine". And it wasn't even lip service. Sam and Lena had a strong connection. Regardless of what had happened, they always managed to make it all right.<br/>“I blew it, mom.” Sam managed to say. The voice was muffled and shaky because of the crying that had not yet stopped completely. “She hates me. I managed to get her to hate me.”<br/>“Who?” Patricia pushed Sam away from her chest so she could look her daughter in the eye. “Lena?” The woman shook her head. “That girl loves you, Sam. What was so serious you could have done to make her hate you? Did you ask Betty to date you?” Patricia joked in an attempt to make the environment lighter.<br/>“I bet her.” Sam revealed without showing any reaction to her mother's joke.<br/>“Did you bet Lena? What?” Asked Patricia extremely confused.<br/>Sam told her mother all about the bet. How it started because of a crisis of jealousy and how it came to an end because it completely dawned on you that what you were doing was very wrong.<br/>"She found out before I had a chance to tell the truth..." Sam sniffed, holding herself back so she wouldn't start crying again.<br/>“Sam, the bet was on winning over Lena...” Patricia paused, finishing assimilating the whole story. “If she found out and is angry about it...”<br/>“We kissed.” Sam revealed without looking her mother in the eye. “Often times.” A glimpse of a smile appeared on Sam's face when she remembered the kisses, but immediately disappeared when she realized she would never kiss Lena again. “We started something. We took a step beyond friendship. We... We...” Sam let out a long breath. “We were going to talk about our situation, about what we were going to be, but she found out about the bet before and...” Her eyes started to water again and her throat started to close again. “I never meant to hurt her, Mom.” Her voice came out choked. “She's one of the most important people in my life. I like her...” Sam shook her head. That was no longer the right word. It had ceased to be a long time ago. “I'm in love with her, I think I always have been, but these last few weeks...”<br/>And Sam started crying again.<br/>Patricia comforted her daughter again with a hug. She realized from the previous day that Sam was not doing very well, but she believed it was concern because of what happened to Kara. She also thought that Sam and Lena might have argued, but she never imagined it was that serious - in the teen's view.<br/>“After all this time I really started to believe that you would bury these feelings and just be good friends.” Patricia commented while stroking Sam's hair. “That bet was pretty stupid and insensitive” And Sam thinking she wouldn't get a sermon. “I'm tired of telling you to cool your head before making any decision, but sometimes it feels like a door listens to me more. I didn't raise you to play with other people's feelings like that, Samantha.”<br/>“I know.” The girl murmured still tearful.<br/>“But as karma is a bitch, you proved your own bet and realized how wrong it was to continue with it...”<br/>“But what does it matter?” Sam interrupted her mother. “Lena doesn't want to hear me. I tried to explain myself, but she doesn't believe me. Everything I say Lena thinks is because of the bet. She thinks that what we had was because of the bet...”<br/>“Honey, how would you feel if you knew Lena was playing with your feelings? What did you bet?”<br/>"I..." Sam looked down, embarrassed. “I understand what you're getting at, mom, but...”<br/>“Lena is hurt. She needs time to calm down. I advise you to give her that time and then try to explain yourself again.”<br/>“You don't understand, mother. I lost her.” She sniffed, wiping her face with both hands. “I know I lost her.”<br/>“I never saw you give up on a match. Last game you continued limping because it had finished substitutions and scored a goal. You won't even give up on Lena like that. Not after almost fulfilling my dream of having Lena as daughter-in-law.” Patricia ended the sentence in an amused tone, managing to get a small laugh from Sam.<br/>“You can be more deluded than Lucy when she says she is single by choice.” Sam returned the playful tone. Despite everything still hurting, all the crying and talking to her mother helped to take much of the weight off her chest.<br/>“Speaking of Lucy... Please, Samantha, stop thinking like these friends of yours.” Patricia returned with the rebukes. “Where have you seen your best friend bet for an autographed boot? If I were Lena I would never look at your face again. My feelings are worth so little...”<br/>“I understand, mother.” Sam said making a face of discontent because she was still being scolded and got up from her chair.<br/>“I think it is good to have understood, otherwise I will go to Principal Grant to have you expelled from school.”<br/>“I got it.” Sam repeated without patience.<br/>“Come here.” Patricia opened her arms, calling her daughter for a hug. Sam rolled her eyes. Every time it was scolding, bullying and hugging, as if that would make her forget about all the bullying. But who was she to refuse a hug from her mother? It was one of her favorite hugs. “You survived that phase of your dubious musical taste, you will survive that too.”<br/>“Why does everyone remember that time? It wasn't my worst moment...”<br/>“Yes, it was, dear.” Patricia kissed Sam's head. “Yes, it was.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any comment, our Twitter:<br/>- Writers: @bruunacezario &amp; @flylerx<br/>- Translator: @dscxlly<br/>**<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3MpR79aIAuuiTeBe4A04oy?si=GyPipRSoTvy3XL6T_xGJQg <br/>**<br/>Ps: Pt-br version: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/love-feat-consequences-18570051</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>